YuGiOh! Friendship is Magic
by moviemaster8510
Summary: A tribute rock band, Lamss, from the Pokemon world has crash landed in Equestria, where they teach the ponies residing there the game of Duel Monsters, all the while finding a way to return to their home world.
1. The Arrival

Twilight Sparkle was stroking her hair fervently. She knew that she was going to be a few minutes late with her meeting with Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner. She just had to finish a chapter in a book she was reading, but she knew Pinkie Pie would be sure to forgive her. "Come on, Twilight," said her purple dragon Spike anxiously. "We're going to be late again, and I'm getting hungry." Twilight rushed downstairs to look for a quill and ink. "I know, and I apologize, Spike. But Pinkie Pie said she just came up with a really good batch of cupcakes, but she doesn't have any ink to write down the recipe, so I need to find a quill and ink so I can write down the recipe for her." After a few seconds, she had what she needed and they were ready to go.

As Twilight arrived at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was already at the front entrance bouncing up and down in her usually excited demeanor. "There you are, Twilight!" said Pinkie Pie quickly to her friend. "I've been waiting like forever for you to try these. I really think I've outdone myself this time, if I DO say so myself." Pinkie brought out a small plate carrying 3 chocolate cupcakes, one for each pony and Spike. Each cupcake was perfectly iced with a light-red colored frosting, and was delicately dusted with sky blue sprinkles. "I'll say," said Spike, liberally licking his moistening lips. "Those look really tasty!" Twilight brought the pastry to her mouth with her magic horn, took a small bite, savored the flavor and took a long pleasured sigh. "I have to say, Pinkie. Those just might be the best cupcakes you've ever made." However, Twilight's praise fell on deaf ears as Pinkie and Spike we're loudly chomping on their snacks as if it was their last meal in Equestria. They each took a big swallow at the same time. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" said Pinkie Pie with bits of crumb and frosting still stuck on her lip. She looked at Twilight's hardly touched cupcake with a small hint of confusion, who then gave a similar glance at Twilight. Twilight got the hint and gingerly put the whole cupcake in her mouth, chewed slowly and then swallowed it whole. Pinkie's glance didn't change. Twilight gave Pinkie a large smile with her teeth caked with the brown pastry. Pinkie then gave Twilight a bright smile, again with cupcake smeared on her teeth. Twilight decided to break the awkward silence. "Uhhh, so do you need me to write down that recipe for you?" Just as Pinkie was about to respond, a yellow colored pegasus pony with a long, flowing pink mane flew in next to the trio with a small, odd looking bird flying close with her. "Hi, Fluttershy," giggled Pinkie Pie at the unintentional rhyme she just made. "What kind of bird is that you have there?" The bird was slightly plump looking with a brown back and tail with a khaki underbelly and wing tips. There were black feathers lining the sides of its eyes and more khaki feathers above each eye resembling bushy eyebrows. "That's just it," replied Fluttershy. "I don't have the faintest idea of what this bird could possibly be. I saw it there eating a spilled bag of chicken feed near my cottage. It seemed to take a liking to me rather quickly, but it has the strangest call I've ever heard." "What do you mean?" asked Twilight. "PIDGEY! PIDGEY!" screamed the bird. "So, it speaks?" asked Spike. "Yes- No, well, um... I've tried communicating with it. It seems to take direction rather well, but it doesn't seem to say anything else other than-" "PIDGEY!" "That," explained Fluttershy. "So I was just wondering, if you have any time in your day, you could just, um, see if you can find out what kind of bird that is." Twilight said to her, "I'd love to help, but I was just going to help Pinkie Pie write down her cupcake recipe for her." Pinkie then cheerfully exclaimed, "Oh, that's okay, Twilight. I can't remember it anymore." "Oooookay," said Twilight. "Fluttershy. Meet me at the library in 5 minutes with that bird." Fluttershy responded with a slight nod. Twilight thanked Pinkie for the snack and ran off to home. "Hey! Wait for me!" cried Spike, but she was too far out of earshot to be heard.

5 minutes later, as planned, Fluttershy arrived at Twilight's house with the bird in tow. However, Twilight was still madly flipping through her A Complete List of Aves book which only proved to Fluttershy that she wasn't going to get an answer to her question. Twilight put the book back on the shelf and stared at the bird which was roosted on Fluttershy's back. "I don't know how to tell you this Fluttershy, but I think you've just found a completely new species." Fluttershy replied in puzzlement, "Well, if this bird doesn't live anywhere near here, where do you think it came from?" Twilight responded, "I have no idea. I could take the next logical step and say this bird lives in a faraway region in Equestria, but this book has the list of all birds that live over every square inch of Equestria, and your bird is nowhere to be found. Perhaps I could send a letter to Princess Celestia about it, but there's a good chance she knows as little as me and-" Before Twilight could finish her sentence, a blinding white flash filled the outside of the house. The bird was instantly spooked and started flying and chirping maniacally. After the flash subsided, Twilight and Fluttershy ran to the window to see what happened. They were dumbfounded by what they were seeing. A large aircraft with a long body and huge wings was visible in the sky. It seemed to be circling around Ponyville. Twilight and Fluttershy watched as the once busy streets were now stopped in their tracks looking as the aircraft was slowly descending and spiraling around the town. The aircraft then started to fly northwest of Ponyville and crash landed in a vacant field. A flock of ponies then rushed to the scene of the crash to see what the mysterious vehicle was. Fluttershy and Twilight then ran outside towards the crash with the bird flying behind them, following the crowd that now formed.


	2. Introductions

"Is everyone alright?" said a tall, muscular, and chiseled young man with long, black dreadlocks in a ponytail inside the plane. His skin had a light brownness to it. Shouts of "Yes, fine," and "Yes, I think I'm alright." filled the inside of the airplane. A young man with spiked brown hair and glasses got up out of his chair. Of all the men in the plane, he had the most plain body build. He said, "I'm going to check on Orion." In the cockpit of the plane sat a gallade that was strewn out over the seat in apparent exhaustion. This gallade was a lot larger and a lot more intelligent than most gallades, being about the same size as an average human and was capable of speaking fluent English. "Are you okay, buddy?" said the young man in glasses. "Yeah, Alex. I'm just fine. It's just the shock that got me, not the actual crash. I mean, I never had to do a crash landing before." A young woman about the same age as Alex with long blonde hair in a ponytail came into the cockpit. She was muscular for a woman her age, especially in her legs. Her face had a slight hint of masculinity. She chimed, "Well, you did just fine. Thanks Orion." "My pleasure, Maddie," he responded. "But right now, I need a drink." "And how," said Maddie. Alex, Maddie and Orion left the cockpit while Alex made eye contact with the tall, muscular one and pointed his finger to the ceiling and twirled it around, signaling him to make a drink for all the people in the plane. The man went to the bar and hoped to find few, if not, none of the bottles broken. But thankfully, each bottle was unscathed. He took out 7 glasses, put in some ice, and poured a couple ounces of whiskey in each one. He handed each person their glasses one by one. For a man his size, he actually had a lot of tenor to it. "One for Alex, one for Orion, one for Maddie…" He handed the next glass to a young man with messy medium length blonde hair and blue eyes wearing all white. His cheeks made his face a tad wide, and he wasn't as muscular as the man serving drinks, but he still looked very fit. "One for Scott…" His next glass went to a skinny but tough looking young woman with long brown hair. Her face, despite her sturdiness, had a demureness to it. "One for Sammy…" The next glass was handed to another girl about as skinny as Sammy but not as muscular with short black hair in a flapper girl style haircut. He kissed her soft and delecate looking face. She seemed like a very sweet young woman. "One for Charley, and last but not least, me, the great Lucas de Silva." The group of people gathered around in a circle. Alex held out his glass and said, "Here's to surviving a possibly fatal crash, but most importantly, here's to all of us getting out unharmed." Everyone exclaimed "Cheers" and took sips from their glasses, except for Orion, who downed his drink in two gulps.

Sammy sat down with her drink looking more exhausted than nervous. Alex took a seat next to her. "Are you okay?" aked Alex concernedly. "Yeah, Alex. I'm just fine. Don't worry about it." "It's just that you're my sister, and you know I'd feel awful if anything bad happened to you." She began to feel a little more irate. "Yeah yeah, fine fine. Just let me relax. This is not the landing I was hoping for, okay? I was looking forward to landing in Saffron City and having a nice time off from touring. But now we're stuck here in-" Suddenly, they heard something land on the top of the plane. A voice called out, "Hello, is everyone alright in there?" Scott got up and decided to answer the voice. He spoke in a southern drawl. "Yes, hello. Can you help us?" "I don't know, what do you need?" "Do you have a phone we can use? We have no service out here." "What's a phone?" "Umm… Are you serious?" "Yes, seriously. I have no idea what that is." "Mmmm," mumbled Alex in frustration. Scott replied back. "Wait, how did you get up here?" "I flew." "Wait, so you have a pokémon too?" "Boy, you're asking me a lot of weird stuff, and it's really bugging me out." Charley looked out of the window. She saw a massive group of ponies gathered outside of the plane, speaking in a faint English accent. "Guys," she said. "I think you should check this out." Everybody started looking out a plane window except for Lucas who opened the door to the plane, revealing himself to the crowd. Fluttershy immediately flew behind the large group of ponies in fright, with the rest of them gasping and murmuring to themselves. Lucas looked puzzled at the ponies who were behaving like humans in a state of confusion, but before he could think much longer, a light blue pegasus pony with a rainbow colored mane and tail flew down from the top of the plane and began flying closer to Lucas, who began walking backwards in fright.

She started barking at him. "Who- no. WHAT are you? Why are you here? What do you want?" By this point, both Lucas and the pony were inside the plane, with everyone else inside staring at her open mouthed in disbelief. "Rainbow Dash. That's enough." The blue pony quickly flew out of the plane on command. Twilight then emerged from the group and asked to speak to somebody. Lucas quickly got back up and went to the open door. Twilight spoke in a calming voice to try and lower the tension. "Sorry for my friend's actions. She can be a bit rash sometimes." Rainbow Dash looked away in a huff. Twilight ignored her. "Perhaps we can all meet you outside of this… um… weird looking contraption. We promise not to hurt you." Lucas hesitantly turned on the switch to lower the plane's stairs and motioned for his friends to walk outside, and they each slowly came out one by one, to the slight surprise of the crowd. "Hello. I'm Twilight Sparkle," said the purple pony. Each of the humans plus Orion were still too shocked by their surroundings to properly reply. Scott then decided to break the awkward silence. "Hi, I'm Scott," he said, instinctively extending his hand. Twilight, however, understood the gesture and extended her hoof out to him. Scott grabbed hold of the hoof and shook it. "It's very good to meet you Scott. I'd like to be the first to say 'Welcome to Equestria.'" The others followed suit and introduced themselves to Twilight with an increasing sense of ease. Soon a dozen large white pegasi with golden armor appeared next to the group of ponies. A large, white alicorn with a golden necklace and tiara with a waving blue, green, and pink mane and tail walked through the middle of the group, each pony stepping aside to make way, and bowing down to her in the process. The humans still stood and looked at the majestic looking pony with awe. One of the guards began coming toward them angrily. "You dare not bow for the princess?" A large, white wing of the alicorn blocked the way of the soldier. "At ease, soldier," said the alicorn to her guard in a calm, but authoritative way.

"It seems our guests are not from here and don't quite understand our customs." The guard then stood back in line with the others. "I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. Might I ask what and who are all of you?" Lucas decided to speak on behalf of their group as politely as possible. "Well, um, your majesty. My name is Lucas de Silva." He began introducing the others, each one slightly bowing or curtsying to the princess. "This is Scott Freeman, Charley de Silva, Maddie Rivers, Alex and Sammy Morrison. We're called humans, and that one over there is Orion, whose species is known as a gallade." "Where do you come from?" Lucas continued speaking. "You've probably already gathered that we aren't from your world. But we come from a region called Hoenn, in a city called Petalburg." The conversation went back and forth. "Where were you headed?" "We were headed towards a city called Saffron in the Kanto region, with the expressed purpose of entering a dueling tournament there." "Dueling?" "Yes. It's a card game that we play in our world called Duel Monsters. But I digress. I think our pilot can explain the situation of how we got here a little better." Orion stepped forward and once again gave a courteous bow towards Celestia. Celestia smiled at the gesture. "We were flying somewhere a little bit northeast of a city called Lilycove. While we were flying, I just noticed a set of clouds that just appeared in front of us out of thin air. Soon, I recognized that we were flying into some kind of a portal. At this point, it was too late to avoid it and we flew straight into it. We were above ocean at the time we saw the portal, and when we flew in, I saw that we were above land, which was my tell-tale sign that we had teleported somewhere. Unfortunately, there really wasn't a place for us to land, your majesty, and I apologize that we had to crash land in this open field." "Twilight said to herself, "So that's probably where that bird came from." Celestia however heard her. "I'm sorry, Twilight, but what bird?" Fluttershy meekly stepped forward with the small bird roosted on her back. "That's a pidgey," said Charley. "You know what this bird is?" asked Fluttershy, picking her head up in surprise. "Why yes. They're quite common in our world." Charley then made a whistle distinctive of a bird call, and the pidgey flew towards Charley and roosted on her finger, and she stroked it to its delight. "They're cute little guys, aren't they? You just have to be careful; they can grow up to be quite big," said Charley sending the bird back to Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked at Charley with joy. _Wow. She's also good with small animals. I think I like her already._

Celestia then said to the group of humans, "We're terribly sorry for your coming here, but for the time being, we cannot see to it that you are able to return home just yet." "Well, that was to be expected," said Alex unhappily. Celestia kindly responded, "We will try our best to come up with a solution to this predicament, so I'll make it up to you. There's an abandoned theater in Ponyville that I'll have my best carpenters and painters fix up for you in a jiffy for you all to temporarily live in by tonight." Sammy then stepped forward and graciously said, "That's very nice of you to offer your majesty, but we can sleep in the plane." "Nonsense. I will not have our guests sleep in that aircraft and be so far from the splendor that Ponyville has to offer. I will send a group of guards to gather your things while you take some time around Ponyville." Sammy responded with, "Thank you. That sounds lovely." Alex then said, "Please just let us take a couple of personal things with us. There will be LOTS more to carry." "That's quite alright," replied Celestia. She then flew off to see to it that the theater would be restored, and everyone began leaving except for Twilight and the guards. Lucas then opened a large door at the back of the plane so the guards could begin unloading the many boxes, cases, and bags of luggage. After a few minutes, the group began walking out of the back each with their own electric bicycles, which looked sturdy enough to be light motorcycles, whilst carrying large backpacks. "Hey, guys," said Twilight. "Since you're here, I thought I might give you a nice little tour of Ponyville." Lucas said, "I don't see why not. We might as well meet some of the locals in the process." "Sounds good then," responded Alex. "Let's go."


	3. A Tour of Ponyville

Once they reached the city limits, Twilight began showing them around. "Now that we're in Ponyville, let's begin the tour." First among their many stops, they passed a school that seemed rather vacant, with the students and teachers being more than likely frightened inside from the arrival of the humans. "Hold on just a second," said Twilight as she hopped the fence, approached the door, and knocked on it. "Who's there?" said a terrified adult voice, no doubt the teacher. "Cheerilee, it's me, Twilight Sparkle. I just checked out the airship that crashed near Ponyville, and there were a group of odd looking creatures on board…" "Creatures?" said Scott in an offended tone. "Forget it, Scott," replied Sammy. "…but rest assured, the-" "HUMANS!" interrupted Scott across the yard. Sammy punched Scott in the arm for making a scene. "The humans, as they like to be called, are actually really friendly and they mean us no harm. So could you please open the door? The humans would like to meet some of the children so they can create a good image for themselves." There was a slow walking sound getting louder as the pony walking was approaching the door." The door was opened and a fuchsia colored pony with a pink and light pink mane and tail walked outside with the school's children cautiously approaching from behind. The teacher and her students looked at the humans with the same shock and awe they were met with at the airplane crash. Scott then crouched down and stuck in his hand through the gate reaching out to the colts and fillies. "Don't worry little guys. I promise I won't hurt any of you," he said delicately. The only one brave enough to venture closer was a yellow filly with a red mane and tail with a large red bow on her head. She approached closer and closer with Cheerilee and the other students watching closely, expecting the worst. Once she got close enough for Scott to reach her, he put his fingers on the back of her neck and scratched gently. "Wow, that sure feels good." Said the filly in a state of bliss. Her voice also had a southern drawl. The kids seeing that there was no danger with the humans ran outside and lined the fences, with Cheerilee sighing with relief. The chatter from the young ponies made it impossible to have a conversation with them. Thankfully, the school bell rung and all the children ran inside except for the one whose neck Scott scratched, and the two of them were having a conversation. "So you're from a whole 'nother world?" asked the young filly. "Sure am. By the way, I think you should be getting back to class," replied Scott. "Okay, then see you later. I'm Apple Bloom by the way." "Scott. Scott Freeman." "I'll see you, Scott Freeman!" The little filly ran inside and Twilight resumed her tour. "It's good to see that all of you are making friends so quickly," said Twilight. Scott gave her a warm smile.

Their next stop was a farm called Sweet Apple Acres so Twilight could introduce the humans to another one of her friends, Applejack. However, the only pony they could spot was a large, red colored pony with an orange mane and tail. "Hey, Big Macintosh, have you seen Applejack anywhere?" The large pony nonchalantly replied, "Eeyup. She's over buckin' some apple trees, as usual." They made their way to an extensive field of apple trees. Each of the apples looked delicious, but the humans knew better than to steal fruit from someone else's property. It wasn't long before the group saw an orange colored pony with a yellow mane and tail that were both tied up and was wearing a light brown Stetson hat. She was charging towards a tree at full gallop, then quickly turned around and used her momentum to buck the tree with her hind legs, from which a plethora of apples fell and tumbled right into the few baskets that were set around the trunk. "Funny. This was how I first met her," said Twilight to the humans before redirecting her attention at Applejack. "Applejack!" called Twilight. "Howdy, Twilight," replied Applejack. "Hey, did y'all see that big, boomin' beam o'light? Craziest thing-" She then realized that next to her friend, were seven other alien beings standing behind them that she had never seen before. Though shocked by their appearance, she attempted to keep her composure and be polite. "Uhh… who are your new friends, Twilight?" "They call themselves humans, and they're the ones that came out of that aircraft that appeared from that flash of light. But don't worry. They're very friendly." She then acknowledged Scott. "In fact, this one right here already made friends with your sister Apple Bloom when we stopped by at the school." "No foolin'?" asked Applejack. Since Applejack represented the element of honesty, she could tell a truth from a lie, and Twilight was telling the honest truth. Applejack went to Scott and started shaking his hand vigorously with both of her front hooves. "Well howdy, Scott. Anypony who's a friend of my lil' Apple Bloom is a friend of mine." She eventually let go, with Scott shaking his arm like one would when you hit your hand; even for having no hands, she held a really firm grip. "I'd love to sit and chit chat, but I was just goin' to buck this last tree and pick up Apple Bloom from school." She bucked another tree, and more apples fell, all except for one. "Shoot," exclaimed Applejack. She continued bucking the tree until the bark started to chip away. "Come on, you varmint!" yelled Applejack, but the apple wouldn't budge. "Here, let me try." Said Maddie, stepping up. "Be my guest, little lady, but that apple is stuck there like flies on a cow," replied Applejack. Maddie took a running start, and ran up the trunk of the tree, grabbing a branch. She then climbed up the other branches until the apple was in reach. She plucked it, and climbed down as quickly as she climbed up, putting the apple in one of the baskets. "Thanks a bunch," said Applejack. "In fact, you can each take an apple from the basket as a welcomin' present from me personally." "Thanks," replied Maddie. Each of the humans and Orion took an apple from the basket and took a bite. The apples were so sweet and juicy, that everyone had to bend over to keep the juice from dribbling onto their clothes. "I've eaten a lot of apples in my day," said Lucas, "but that has to be the tastiest one I've had in a while." "Thank you kindly, sir," said Applejack. "Please. Call me Lucas," he replied. "Lucas," confirmed Applejack. "Well it's been fun, but I gotta pick up Apple Bloom. See ya later," shouted Applejack as she galloped away from Sweet Apple Acres. "Anypony?" asked Sammy. "That's what we say to refer to ponies here. What do you usually say?" asked Twilight. Sammy responded with, "We usually say 'anyone' as in-" Juice from her apple started to drip down her arm. "Does anyone have a napkin or something?" asked Sammy.

Their next stop was at Fluttershy's cottage. Once they arrived, Fluttershy, having already met the humans at the crash site, wasn't alarmed at their presence. "Oh, high guys," she quietly said. A white bunny then appeared out of the bushes. Upon seeing the humans for the first time, the bunny screamed and hid inside his house in Fluttershy's yard. "Oh no. Angel, don't be afraid. They're not going to hurt you," whimpered Fluttershy." Charley stepped forward and kneeled towards the little house with a piece of apple from her almost bare core. She held out the piece a distance from the entrance whilst making kissing sounds to gently lure him out. Eventually, Angel crept out of its home and took the piece of apple. As it ate, Charley gently stroked its back, with the bunny looking very happy. "Oh my goodness," exclaimed Fluttershy in a soft voice. "You truly have a gift." "Thanks," replied Charley. "In fact, I have more experience with whales and dolphins. I… really like the water." The pidgey then flew from the side and took Angel's piece of apple. Angel angrily warbled at the bird and chased after it. "That reminds me," said Fluttershy. "Are there other kinds of these… um…" "Pokémon," added Orion. "Yes," responded Fluttershy. Charley detached a small red and white ball on her belt and pressed the white button in the center of it, causing it to enlarge. She then threw the ball on the ground, causing it to open up and release a white energy which then took the shape of what looked like a fox with a webbed face and a whale's tail. Fluttershy jumped and shrieked at the sight of an animal that size fitting in that small ball. "Fluttershy, this is Kaelin, my vaporeon. We've been friends since I was a child." Fluttershy looked at the odd animal and asked, "Wait, isn't that thing uncomfortable inside that ball?" "No, actually," said Charley. "When a Pokémon goes inside this ball, called a pokéball, the Pokémon goes into a relaxed state, like a meditation. It's completely harmless; otherwise these things would be illegal where we're from." "Oh, that's good. Anyways, I have to tend to my chickens. It's been most wonderful meeting you again." Twilight and the others turned and made their way towards the town, but not before Charley returning her vaporeon to its pokéball.

As they passed by an inviting looking spa, they were headed towards the next destination, the Carousel Boutique, which was run by another of Twilight's friends, Rarity. Twilight opened the door of the building and there was a white unicorn with a curly purple mane and tail magically sweeping her store with a broom via her magic horn. The door hit a bell to alert Rarity of potential customers. Rarity put the broom down and walked towards the entrance. "Welcome to Carousel Bout-" She then saw the humans inside her store which caught her by surprise. "-EEK!" screamed Rarity as she hid behind a curtain. "Rarity, it's alright. These guys are friends. They're the ones that came from that flash," explained Twilight. Rarity came out, out of breath. "Oh. Of course. Where ARE my manners? I am Rarity, one of the most esteemed clothing designers in ALL of Equestria." Scott walked over to a dress that was on display, and examined it carefully. "WAIT!" screamed Rarity as she ran in between Scott and the dress. "Please don't touch this dress, this is made with a rare, fragile fabric which has a 2 year backorder and is for a VERY special client." "I wasn't planning on touching it, but from what I've seen, the craftsmanship is peerless, even for the standards of where I come from," said Scott in a critical tone. "So, you know your stuff," said Rarity in a flattered tone. "Yes. My mother was wealthy enough to afford and collect all kinds of dresses, and I, being an only child, helped her with putting them on and examining them. I guess for all those years of doing that, I gained a critical eye for fashion," answered Scott. "I mean the gold stitching perfectly matches the pink fabric, much like a great musical chord will sound when hit exactly right. I also like the Victorian thing you have going for it. Very retro." Rarity swooned upon hearing such words of encouragement from a human. A loud meowing was then heard from behind the group, and upon turning around they could see Alex having his hand bitten repeatedly by a white cat. "Opalescence!" yelled Rarity. She used her magic horn to pull away her cat from Alex's hand. "I'm so sorry," she said. "Opalescence can be a bit… temperamental." As soon as she released her cat, though, she ran right back to him. "That's quite alright," said Alex. "We were just playing. My cat back at home is just like that." They resumed playing, with Alex rubbing Opalescence's belly, while she tried to bite him. She soon got bored and walked away. "Well, we have a couple of more stops to make, so I'll see you, Rarity," said Twilight. "Take care!" shouted Rarity as the group made their way out.

The next stop was Sugarcube Corner, where Twilight would hope to have the group meet Pinkie Pie. As they walked in, they saw the two owners, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, hard at work making the confections that the store was renowned in Ponyville for. Twilight spoke to them. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cake." "Good afternoon, Twilight Sparkle," responded Mr. Cake. "Do you know where Pinkie Pie is?" asked Twilight. "She was going over to the abandoned theater to help with the renovation," answered Mrs. Cake. Knowing Pinkie Pie, Twilight knew exactly what she was up to. Mrs. Cake looked behind Twilight and saw the group of humans standing there. "Oh, you must be the new visitors. It's so good to meet you in person." "Likewise," chimed Lucas. "Mmmmm. Everything in here smells heavenly." "Why thank you, sir," said Mr. Cake. Lucas responded with, "I also take joy in baking, and I'd like to try some of your lot." Lucas pulled out his wallet and was about to take out a bill, but a thought stopped Lucas. "Oops. I didn't even think of that." "Of what?" queried Mr. Cake. "We come from a different world, so it's very likely that our money is worthless to this one." Mrs. Cake then said, "Oh, that's alright. Free item for first time customers." She pulled out a tray of small carrot cake squares. "Thank you, that's very generous," said Alex. Each human plus Orion took a morsel and ate it. They were delicious. Even Alex, who was never a big fan of carrot cake, found it to be amazing. "Astounding," remarked Alex. "Thank you," said Mr. and Mrs. Cake simultaneously. "Well, I'd love to stay, but we have other things to take care of," stated Twilight. "Thanks for stopping in," said Mr. Cake, and with that, they left.

Their final stop was Twilight's home, the Ponyville library. Upon entering, Orion, a part time bookworm, made straight for the shelves. "And finally, this is where I live." "There you are, Twilight," shouted Spike as he was coming down the stairs. "I can't believe that you would abandon me at Sugarcube Corner like that. I could've been abducted by those creatures that ca-" Then he saw the humans in his house. He immediately fainted. After an hour or so, Spike snapped out of unconsciousness. "Ugh, what happened?" He awoke to the sight of Sammy and Alex kneeling over him. Frightened, he ran for the wall. "Don't come any closer! I'm a dragon; who knows what I'll do?" Twilight walked over towards him. "Spike, calm down. These guys aren't going to abduct you. They have been with me all day, and they're all very nice people." "Okay, Twilight," responded Spike. "But if they do something bad to you, just know that I was right." Twilight made note of Orion who was blissfully reading a book on basic magic spells. "So Orion. You seem to be taking a liking to that magic book." "Why yes," said Orion. "I'm very much into magic and sorcery." "Well, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but only unicorns such as me can produce magic," said Twilight. "Is that so?" retorted Orion. Orion then took out a foot long stick that looked as if it was made of jade from a sleeve tied around his hip. "You see, I see magic as controlling matter around you and manipulating it to yield results that the matter wasn't meant to do. Such as fire, electricity, etcetera. Being a psychic type pokémon and a gifted one at that, controlling this matter is a cinch to me. All your book does is train my mind to learn how to control the matter to do other things like grow hair, or turning an object into another object." He pointed his wand at a flowery vase on a table, and shot an energy out of it. When the energy hit the vase, it turned into a silver decanter with a rose inside of it. "Impressive," stated Twilight. "Anyways guys, this is the end of your tour, and hopefully the theater is ready by now." The 6 people left the library while thanking Twilight for the nice day. Alex was about to exit when he saw Orion still standing by the shelf reading the book. "Orion, are you coming?" asked Alex. Orion, too busy in thought, said, "Sure, I'll be there soon." Alex chuckled and left the library.


	4. The Duel in the Town Square

_This chapter's featured card: __**Virgil, the Griffin Warlock**_

_**Synchro Monster Level: **__10 __**ATK: **__2800 __**DEF: **__3200 __**Attribute:**__ WIND __**Type: **__Winged-Beast_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_While face up on the field, this card cannot be targeted by the effects of your opponent's Spells, Traps, or Monster Cards. This card is also treated as a Dragon-type monster. Once per turn, you can pay 1000 life points to set a Spell or Trap card from your Graveyard onto your field. When the card is removed from the field, it is removed from play instead._

It was already dusk in Ponyville as the group of humans made their way to the center of town where the theater was. Sammy was about to walk inside when a pink pony with frizzled pink hair rushed outside and blocked the entrance. "Hello?" asked Sammy confusedly. "Sorry, you can't come in yet. But we're REALLY, REALLY close!" said the pony in an excited voice. "Just give us…" she peeked behind the door. "10 minutes. Just 10 more minutes and everything will be all set!" "Whatever," said Sammy, walking back to a fountain where the others were sitting and waiting. "So what?" asked Alex. "10 minutes," replied Sammy. The others started to grow impatient, but Alex suddenly thought of something. "Oh I know!" said Alex. "Maddie, do you want to duel?" "What? Here?" asked Maddie. "Sure, why not? We'll more than likely miss the tournament, so let's just duel here for old time's sake, huh?" asked Alex. Maddie thought about it for a while "I dunno," Maddie said playfully. "Do you really want to get beaten that bad?" "No, because I don't plan on losing tonight!" he then took out a black duel disk from his bag, attached it to his arm, and inserted his deck into the slot. Maddie followed suit and put on an icy blue duel disk from her bag on her arm and put her deck in the slot. They then ran away from each other about 20 paces. "Just because we aren't dueling for a trophy now doesn't mean I won't accept you holding anything back," exclaimed Maddie. "You know it!" cried Alex. The commotion caused a group of ponies to form a circle around the two. Applejack and Apple Bloom were carrying baskets of apples through town and decided to watch what was about to happen. Fluttershy was walking with Angel who was eating a carrot and stopped to watch. Rainbow Dash was flying above town when she saw the massive flock of ponies surrounding the two duelists and so she decided to be an onlooker as well. Pinkie Pie was already outside the theater in a lawn chair eating a bag of popcorn, ready for the show to begin. Lastly, Rarity was walking with Twilight, Spike, and Orion, who kept the spell book he was reading under his arm, who stopped Twilight, Spike, and Rarity. "What's going on, Orion?" asked Twilight. "A duel is what's about to happen," replied Orion. Alex and Maddie looked around at the audience they had acquired. "Looks like we set up a bit of a show," said Maddie. Alex responded with, "And they're all going to watch you lose to me," and then he extended his arm as the zones on his duel disk unsheathed and he was ready to go. "Not if I can help it," responded Maddie, whose duel disk also unsheathed. Then, an aura shot out of the duel disks which encompassed the entire area, which would provide the holographic imagery required to play. The ponies initially looked confused as to what had happened, but Lucas stood on top a statue and shouted, "May I have your attention! This is not going to hurt any of you! This is a technology from our world known as a 'holographic projection;' it only projects an image, nothing physical! This game is about as violent as a standard game of chess! Thank you!" Alex nodded at Lucas. Then, the two duelists stood in position, and drew 5 cards from their respective decks. "DUEL!" they both yelled.

**Alex vs. Maddie**

**Alex's Turn: **Alex plays Foolish Burial, sending one Dragunity Phalanx from his deck to his graveyard. Next, he normal summons Dragunity Dux (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000). With its effect, it can equip one dragon-type Dragunity monster from his graveyard onto itself. Alex chooses Dragunity Phalanx. Now Dragunity Phalanx's effect activates. When it is equipped to a monster by an effect, it can special summon itself onto the field. Alex tunes Dragunity Dux with Dragunity Phalanx to synchro summon Dragunity Knight Vajrayana (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200). With its effect, it can equip one dragon-type Dragunity monster from his graveyard onto itself. Alex chooses Dragunity Phalanx.

Alex places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Maddie's Turn: **Maddie plays the spell Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier, allowing her to reveal 3 Ice Barrier monsters in her hand, and destroy one card on Alex's side of the field. She chooses Dragunity Knight Vajrayana. Also, she can special summon one Ice Barrier monster from her hand. She chooses Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000). Then, she normal summons Geomancer of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 800 DEF: 1200). Maddie tunes Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier with Geomancer of the Ice Barrier to synchro summon Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1700). Maddie activates Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier's effect to discard 1 card in her hand to destroy 1 of Alex's cards. She chooses his face down card, which was a Draining Shield. Maddie attacks Alex directly.

Alex's Life Points: 4000 - 1500

Maddie places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

The crowd began cheering loudly. For a game so foreign to them, they seemed to be enjoying it. "You lose more than half of your life points on my first turn? For shame, Alex," said Maddie jokingly. "Don't worry," Alex said. "I'm just warming up."

**Alex's Turn: **Alex activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. He activates Monster Reborn, special summoning Dragunity Arma Leyvaten (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1200). With its effect, it can equip a Dragon type monster from Alex's graveyard to itself. He chooses Dragunity Phalanx, and Alex uses its effect to special summon itself onto the field if it's equipped to a monster by an effect. Alex tunes Dragunity Arma Leyvaten with Dragunity Phalanx to synchro summon Virgil, the Griffin Warlock (ATK: 2800 DEF: 3200). Alex then normal summons Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600). Virgil, the Griffin Warlock attacks Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. Due to Virgil, the Griffin Warlock's effect, it can't be targeted by card effects.

Maddie's Life Points: 4000 - 3700

Maddie activates her Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards if a monster she controls is destroyed.

Alex places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-1500 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Maddie's Turn: **Maddie summons Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 1300 DEF: 0). Next, she plays the spell Double Summon, and summons Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800). Both Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier and Dewdark of the Ice Barrier are level 2 monsters, so Dewdark of the Ice Barrier's effect allows it to attack Alex directly.

Alex's Life Points: 1500 - 300

Maddie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-3700 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

"Seriously, have you given up?" asked Maddie. "You know your deck is tricky Maddie," replied Alex. "But now, kid's gloves are off."

**Alex's Turn: **Alex places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-300 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

**Maddie's Turn:** Maddie attacks with Dewdark of the Ice Barrier, but Alex activates Mirror Force, destroying Dewdark of the Ice Barrier and Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier.

Maddie places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-3700 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-2

**Alex's Turn: **Alex attacks directly with Virgil, the Griffin Warlock.

Maddie's Life Points: 3700 - 900

Alex ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-300 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Maddie's Turn: **Maddie activates Change of Heart, gaining control of Luster Dragon. Next, she tributes Luster Dragon to summon Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000). When it's tribute summoned, an Ice Coffin Token is summoned onto Alex's field in attack mode (ATK: 1000 DEF: 0). Maddie attacks the Ice Coffin Token, but Alex activates Covering Fire, increasing the Ice Coffin Token's ATK by the ATK of another monster on the field, in this case, Virgil, the Griffin Warlock (ATK: 1000 - 3800). Maddie activates Waboku, protecting Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier and negating any damage.

Maddie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-900 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Alex's Turn: **Alex plays Pot of Greed and draws 2 cards. He attacks Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier.

Maddie's Life Points: 900 - 100

Alex places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-300 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

**Maddie's Turn: **Maddie summons Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 1500 DEF: 800). She equips Megamorph to it, doubling its ATK (ATK: 1500 - 3000). Maddie attacks the Ice Coffin Token, but Alex activates Shift, switching the target to Virgil, the Griffin Warlock.

Alex's Life Points: 300 - 100

Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier's ATK goes back to normal due to Megamorph's effect (ATK: 3000 - 1500).

Maddie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-100 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"It's all down to this, then?" Alex asked. "Sure is, and right now you better draw good, or you're in trouble," said Maddie. "Better make it count then," said Alex.

**Alex's Turn: **Alex summons Dragunity Pilum (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000). When Dragunity Pilum is summoned, Alex can special summon a Winged-Beast Dragunity monster from his hand and equip Dragunity Pilum to it, choosing Dragunity Angusticlavii (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000). When Dragunity Pilum is equipped to a monster, the monster can attack directly. Maddie activates Magic Cylinder, but Alex activates Trap Jammer, negating and destroying Magic Cylinder. The attack goes through.

Maddie's Life Points: 100 - 0

Alex wins.


	5. A Welcome Surprise

It was evident that the ponies enjoyed the game by the cheering and applause that Alex and Maddie garnered. But as quickly as they gathered, the crowd began to disperse. The final attack that Alex made knocked Maddie on her back, but knowing the duel was mere fun and nothing more, he extended his hand out to her and helped her up. Twilight, Rarity, Spike, and Orion approached the group as Alex and Maddie were putting their duel disks back in their bags. "So, that was duel monsters? That actually looked like fun," said Twilight. "I'll say," interrupted Spike. "I'd love to learn how to play." "We can teach you," said Alex. "I, however, will take no part in this barbaric spectacle," said Rarity judgmentally. "Oh come on, Rarity," said Twilight. "You have to admit that the game was entertaining." "I felt only the slightest modicum of being entertained, but that's. ALL!" hissed Rarity. "Anyways, I think the theater is ready, right Pinkie Pie?" shouted Twilight to Pinkie Pie. "Mmhmm!" replied Pinkie Pie. The group then made their way towards the theater. Rainbow Dash flew besides Alex and Lucas who were walking together. "Hey guys," she said. "I know we kind of got off on the wrong hoof back there, but I just wanted to say 'I'm sorry.' You guys are actually really cool." Lucas happily responded, "That's alright. Apology accepted." Now she was addressing Alex. "Do you, like maybe, want to hang out sometime? Maybe you can teach me that cool card game you were playing?" Alex responded with, "Sure. That sounds fun." "Cool then. By the way, my name's Rainbow Dash. Well, see you inside," said Rainbow Dash before she darted into the theater. "Wait! Why are you going in there?" yelled Alex as they rushed into the theater to find her. Upon entering, all of the lights flew on. The house was filled with ponies. It seemed the seats were removed to make a large room. The walls were lined with streamers, ribbons, and balloons. There was a large table with various sweets, punch, sliced fruit, and snacks. Over in the left of the house, there were games of pin-the-tail-on-the-pony and bobbing for apples. But the lights flew on and the humans alerted themselves of their presence. "SURPRISE!" yelled every pony.

The humans were then greeted by the pink pony that Sammy had met about 15 minutes ago. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. When I heard about your guys' arrival, I had the best idea to throw a party to welcome you to Equestria. Do you like it? Do you like it? Huhhuhhuh?" "Well, it sure is extravagant," commented Alex. "Thanks! I got all the decorations taken care of when the others were done fixing this place up. Do you want to play a game of pin-the-tail-on-the-pony?" Alex then looked at the stage and found some instruments that were set up on stands. Then Alex realized that these were his and his friends' instruments. There was Sammy's Fender Jaguar 5-string bass guitar with a red to black sunburst finish. There was Scott's dark purple colored 88 keys Korg Kronos sitting on its stand. Maddie's large drum set was set up the way she usually likes it. Lucas's microphone, flute, and black Gretsch Duo-Jet sat together at the front of the stage. There was a new looking violin still in its case next to Lucas' stuff. And lastly there was Alex's black Rickenbacker 325 guitar. "The renovators unpacked our instruments for us?" asked Alex slightly annoyed. "Nope. I did," responded Pinkie Pie. Alex frowned. He never liked it when people besides his bandmates touched his instruments. She joyfully continued despite Alex's disposition. "I saw the instruments in those cases and I unpacked them, because I hoped that you would play for us." Upon listening in on the conversation, the others finally noticed that their instruments were unpacked and on the stage. "Our instruments are unpacked!" exclaimed Maddie. "That's what I just said, Silly," responded Pinkie Pie. "Wow," said Twilight as she approached from behind. "I didn't know you guys played instruments." "Yes," responded Alex. "We are actually a tribute rock band from where we come from called Lamss, which is the combination of the first letter of our first names; L = Lucas, A = Alex, M = Maddie, and the two S's = Sammy and Scott. We were actually on a semi-hiatus, which was why we were going to the duel tournament. We only brought the instruments because the tournament was taking place over Halloween, so we were going to play a show for the contestants of the tournament." "What's Halloween?" asked Twilight. Sammy decided to answer her. "It's this really cool holiday where people dress up in costumes, scare people, play games, and get free candy." Pinkie Pie suddenly got more excited than usual. "OO! OO! OO! That sounds like Nightmare Night!" "What's Nightmare Night?" asked Sammy who was becoming entertained by Pinkie Pie's enthusiasm. "It's this really cool holiday where people dress up in costumes, scare people, play games, and get free candy." Alex was amused at how similar their customs were with those in Equestria. Scott then started to feel guilty over Pinkie Pie setting up the instruments by herself and felt that he and his band mates owed it to Pinkie by playing a show for her and their unexpected guests. "Guys, I think we should go up there and play." All the others nodded in agreement except for Alex who just wanted to rest for a bit. "Come on Alex," goaded Maddie. "I agreed to duel you, and it looks like Pinkie Pie took a lot of work to put the stage together. Plus, you can't have a party without music." Alex knew he couldn't refute the latter point, and so he relented. "Let me get a glass of punch and I'll be right there." As soon as he turned, Pinkie Pie was already there with a full glass of punch. She was holding the glass with her mouth, but seemed to be doing a fine job of making sure any drool wasn't getting in the glass. He graciously said, "Wow. Such prompt service. Thank you," and he took the glass and downed it. He then rubbed her on the head, which she seemed to enjoy, and followed his band mates off stage, but not before saying, "Just let us set up and we'll gladly rock your socks off." As he left, Pinkie Pie stared at her hooves expecting to find a pair of socks, but they were bare. "Oooh. He's good," said Pinkie Pie.

The band came out from backstage not wearing their casual t-shirts and jeans/cargos, but the attire they normally played in. Alex still had his black t-shirt on, but he was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a grey blazer. Lucas came out wearing a forest green button-up shirt with a tribal design on the sleeves and on the chest which was unbuttoned a quarter of the way up. He was also wearing a brown pair of cargos. Maddie had a light blue sleeveless t-shirt that looked 1 -2 sizes too large for her, and she had a pair of loose fitting khaki pants. Sammy wore a red tank top with a white tank top with wider straps underneath it with a short purple scarf with multicolored sequins tied around her neck. She also had a pair of darker blue jeans than she had before. Scott was wearing a formal white shirt that was buttoned up except for the last button, a pair of white dress pants, and a pair of white dress shoes. The members picked up their instruments and started tuning and practicing. Orion made his wand stand upright at the very front of the stage and produced a spell that gave each member the electricity needed to play which he also combined with an amplification spell that he just learned to increase the members' volume. Each band fiddled with their instruments to test and Lucas doing the usual "test, test, 1, 2, 3" test, and everything seemed to be working. The guests started getting excited because they knew Lamss was about to play.

Orion was not only the pilot for the plane that Lamss flew, but he also did the lightingn and sound, all of which he controlled though his wand. Orion made the stage and house dark and the crowd started cheering. Once it got quiet, it was time to begin. The sounds of Scott's synthesizer slowly filled the hall, starting their impromptu set with Lazy by Deep Purple. Scott's introductory solo electrified the crowd. Then the band began playing their parts together, and their chemistry was otherworldly, from Maddie's technical fills on her drums, Sammy's groovy basslines, Alex's virtuosity on his guitar, or Lucas' beautiful singing voice, they were truly a sight to see and a sound to hear. Next, they did an introductory medley to showcase each individual members' talents. The start of the medley was for Alex, who played Joe Satriani's Satch Boogie, which led into a series of flute solos by Lucas from his favorite band of all time, Genesis, doing the flute solos of Supper's Ready and The Cinema Show. This was followed by an Alex and Scott duet to Angels Food by Steve Vai, which was immediately followed by and ended with YYZ by Rush, showing Sammy's bass prowess and an extensive drum solo from Maddie. Charley even intervened on her violin with covers of Baba O'Reily by The Who and Point of Know Return by Kansas. Other songs covered included Starship Trooper by Yes, American Girl by Tom Petty, and Foreplay/Long Time by Boston, and they closed their set with how they've always closed their sets back at home: with Metropolis Pt. 1: The Miracle and the Sleeper by Dream Theater. Needless to say, their performance was well received by the other ponies.

By the time the concert ended, it was late and all of the ponies were heading home. The only ones left were the ponies that the group met on the tour. Applejack walked up to the humans. "Boy, howdy. That was some mighty fine playing you did tonight. And maybe you could teach us that game y'all were playin' sometime. Well, it's late and WAY past Apple Bloom's bedtime. I'll see y'all tomorrow." "Good night, Applejack. Good night Apple Bloom," said the others. "That. Was. AMAZING!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. She started mimicking the instruments. "I mean Alex was all 'nyewnyewnyewnyewnyew,' and Maddie was all 'dumdumdumdumdumdumdumdum'! Oh, and Scott with the 'doodoodoodoodoodoodoo,' Sammy with the 'bumbumbumbumbumbumbumbum,' and Lucas was all '!'" "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Sammy beginning to feel slightly unnerved at Pinkies ceaseless energy. "By the way, there was a gift for you from the princess herself that I put in your room," said Pinkie Pie. "That was nice of her," said Sammy. Afterwards, Pinkie Pie quickly said, "Well, gotta go. See ya!" and then darted off. "That was so awesome," exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "I wish we had rock music that awesome in Equestria. You should totally do that Nightmare Night concert I heard you guys talking about." "That depends," said Alex. "When is it?" "It's actually in a couple of days." "Well, from the crowd's reception, I think that may be more that possible," said Alex. "YES!" yelled Rainbow Dash. "You guys are the best. Well, later." She flew out of the door. Twilight walked up to them with a sleeping Spike on her back. "We have to get going. Spike is a little tuckered out from the night," she said. "Looks like someone partied too hardy," observed Scott. Twilight chuckled and said, "Yes well, you guys were amazing again. I'll see you later." "See you, Twilight," called Orion. Rarity and Fluttershy were the last ponies left in the building. "Personally, I thought there were some bits that were a bit heavy for us, but all in all the music sounded divine," said Rarity on behalf of herself and Fluttershy. "Thanks," said Scott. "Especially your part, Charley. I think you play your violin very well," praised Fluttershy. "Thank you," said Charley. "Maybe we could all have a little get-together at the spa tomorrow afternoon. My treat," said Rarity. "Oh, yes. That sounds marvelous," exclaimed Sammy. "I've needed a spa treatment for weeks now." "Weeks?" asked Rarity. "Fluttershy and I go to the spa on a weekly basis. You should consider that too. Does wonders for your body and state of mind. We'll all meet there tomorrow at 1. And you should also bring your own robes. Well, I'd love to stay and chit-chat, but it's late and I don't want to lose my beauty sleep. Ta-ta!" With that, they left. The band then vacated to their bedrooms which were fashioned from the large dance studio that once existed in the theater. Sammy found a basket on the pillow with a note. It read, "Dear guests, I'm certain the currency that you use in your world won't be worth anything in ours. Here are 200 gold coins to help cover anything you might need during your time here. Don't go spending that all in one place. Have a lovely night. Signed Princess Celestia." "Wow," exclaimed Sammy. "That WAS nice of her." Then, they threw on some pajamas, and they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	6. The Origin of Lamss

Alex and the others woke up to a large mess in the house of the theater. Streamers and popped balloons filled the floor with a half full bowl of punch, and most of the snacks eaten but the leftovers still scattered on the table. They decided to get right into it so they could avoid being late with their spa reservations with Rarity and Fluttershy. Applejack walked in, "Mornin' y'all!" she said. "Hey, Applejack," greeted Maddie. "What are you doing here? Did you forget something?" "Naw, I just came by to give you an invitation to a dinner tonight at Sweet Apple Acres, but now I see this huge mess from the party last night. Would you like some help?" asked Applejack. Scott responded, "No, that's alright. We got this place and had it renovated for nothing. The least we could do is tend to it when it gets messy." "Balderdash," responded Applejack. "The least I could do as your friends is help you clean up, seeing as how I'm partly responsible for this mess." "You really want to?" asked Scott. "Nothing would make me happier," replied Applejack. "Well then, can you go up with Maddie to take off the decorations from the balcony level?" asked Scott. "Yes sir. Come on, Maddie. Let's head on up," called Applejack. Applejack and Maddie walked upstairs together.

Alex and Scott began clearing the table of the snacks and drinks left overnight, Lucas and Orion swept the floor while Sammy and Maddie went out to get breakfast from the town market and find a way to send a thank you note to Princess Celestia that everyone wrote to thank her for the money. There wasn't much upstairs, mainly because the balcony from the night before was for the most part vacant. There were still a few balloons and streamers and a big banner reading "Welcome!" on it. The banner was much too high to reach though. "Those pegasus ponies sure did hang that banner high," commented Applejack. "Here, I got an idea," said Maddie. She took a pokéball and released a small cactus looking creature with pink, flowery bulbs coming out of its head. "What in tarnation is this little critter?" asked Applejack. "This is my maractus," Maddie responded. "Her name is Palmer." "She's a cute lil' guy," said Applejack observing her. "Palmer, bullet seed!" yelled Maddie pointing at the rope of the banner. The pokémon shot out a few accurate shots at the rope and cut it down. Maddie was then able to reach the rope on the other side of the banner and cut it using a pocketknife. Then together Applejack and Maddie folded the banner up and tossed it down to be put away. "Good job," said Maddie. She made her hand into a fist and pounded Applejack's hoof.

Sammy and Charley entered Twilight Sparkle's home in the library. "Oh, hi Sammy. Hi Charley," greeted Twilight. "What can I help you with?" "Do you know how I can send a letter to the princess? We just wanted to thank her for the money she left us," responded Charley. "Wow, that was nice of her," responded Twilight. "Hold on. Spike! Can you please come down here?" Spike wearily came down, no doubt having just woken up. "Spike, take a letter," said Twilight. "Oh no no no," interrupted Sammy. "We have the letter written out already." She took out a perfectly white sheet of paper, which was much different than the lightly browned scrolls that Twilight used, and handed it to Spike. "Wonderful," said Twilight. Spike wrapped and sealed the letter, took a deep inhale and encased the letter in a green flame which burned the paper but made a wispy light purple aura which flew out of the window. Sammy and Charley were shocked. "What just happened?" asked Sammy vehemently. "Don't worry," said Spike casually. "I can breathe a magic fire that can send things to the princess when needed. And then I also get letters back by-" Spike then abruptly belched with a similarly purple aura coming out of Spike's green fire breath. The purple aura then materialized into a letter. "It's a letter from the princess," said Spike. "Dear guests, you're very welcome. I hope you're enjoying your stay here in Ponyville. Signed Princess Celestia," dictated Spike. "Wow, and I thought texting was a reliable method of messaging," said Sammy. "What's texting?" asked Twilight. "Where we come from," explained Sammy taking out her cell phone, "we have these devices that allow us to type messages and then send them electronically to other people. We'd love to give you a demonstration, but we have no signal here, which we need to connect a device with another." "That sounds interesting," said Twilight. Charley then cut in. "By the way, we're gathering all of the ponies we met yesterday to see if they'd like to learn how to play the game Alex and Maddie were playing last night. We were planning on meeting tomorrow afternoon at the theater. Would you two like to come?" "Sure," answered Spike and Twilight simultaneously. "Well, that's all we needed," said Charley. "We'll see you later." "Bye," yelled Spike as they left.

Next, they headed to Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie was manning the register "Hey guys," yelled Pinkie Pie. "I didn't know you worked here," said Charley. "If there's one thing I love more than parties, its baking!" responded Pinkie Pie. "Anyways," interrupted Sammy, "do you by chance have banana bread?" "Sure do," responded Pinkie Pie. "Just came out of the oven an hour ago." "Great," said Sammy, "We'll take two loaves." Pinkie Pie took two loaves of banana bread from the display case, wrapped them in saran wrap, and put them in a bag. Charley was about to take out some of the gold coins from her purse when Pinkie Pie stopped her and said, "Oh don't worry, gals. This one's on the house." "Wow , thank you," said Charley. "By the way, we were wondering if you wanted to stop by the theater tomorrow afternoon if you wanted to learn how to play the card game that Alex and Maddie were playing yesterday." "Games? I love games! I'm in," yelled Pinkie Pie. "Excellent," said Sammy. "Well, we're off now." "Come again!" shouted Pinkie Pie. "We plan to," called back Charley.

In about an hour, with Applejack's help, the theater was spotless. "Looks like we put this theater back to its former glory," commented Applejack with pride. "Thanks for the help, Applejack," said Maddie. "Now I can get some practicing in before our date with Rarity and Fluttershy." "Are you declinin' my invitation?" said Applejack with a slight hint of sadness. "No, we're all are going to the spa this afternoon. We shouldn't be missing dinner. What are we having?" asked Scott. "Big Macintosh and Granny Smith are makin' a big carrot and potato stew," replied Applejack. "That actually sounds really tasty. Would you like me to bring something?" asked Lucas. Applejack responded, "Sure, we could always use a little bit more grub. What did you want to bring?" Lucas answered with, "I make this really good apple and walnut coleslaw. It sounds weird, but you'd really like it." "That sounds fine. I have to go now. I gotta help get the house spruced up for dinner tonight. See 'ya!" And with that she was gone. Maddie went to the stage to practice her drumming and Lucas went into the kitchen fashioned from the large box office of the theater to make his coleslaw as Sammy and Charley arrived with breakfast.

At around 2 to 1, the group made their way to the spa with towels and robes in hand. They were a very short walk, as it was only on the other side of the town square from where they were. When they entered, Rarity and Fluttershy were reading magazines. The two beauticians who were in the lobby stared at the humans and Orion in awe and wonderment. "Oh. You're all here. Now we can begin." She then called her attention to the beauticians. "The usual," she said. The two beauticians allowed the party to enter the changing rooms so they could get into their robes.

They all started in the sauna, where the blue pony with a pink mane and tail was frequently pouring water on the hot stones with a ladle. "So," said Rarity to the humans, "To say that you are talented musicians is a bit of an understatement. Where did it all begin? I'd love to hear all about it." Alex decided to start the story. "Sammy and I were technically the first members, but I knew we couldn't get by on just a bassist and guitarist. We had trouble finding other members, either because of a lack of interest or they didn't have the talent to meet our standards. So we kind of dithered off into different mediums. Sam became part of a traveling softball team during 8th grade and I became more interested in dueling after I won a card designing contest, which is where I got my Virgil, the Griffin Warlock and Nero, the Dragon Warlord cards." "Wait, I don't remember the second one," said Fluttershy. Alex continued. "That's because I haven't played it yet. It's my ace monster, and I usually bring it out only when necessary. But I digress. Anyways, I would tag along for my sister's trips, and we had one tournament in a town called Fallarbor. One night, the team and the parents were eating dinner at a restaurant. That night they were having a live band open mic night, but anyone wasn't just allowed to sing, they could go up and play guitar, drums, etc. Sammy and I decided to go up for fun, but then Maddie, who was part of a rival softball team from Verdanturf at the time, decided to man the drums. She asked us to play some Led Zeppelin, but we didn't think she could handle the drumming prowess of John Bonham, so we tried to make her meet us halfway and suggested Bron-Y-Aur Stomp, but she was adamant on playing Moby Dick. We then thought, 'That song isn't too hard for us; we can do good and watch her botch up the drum solo and make a fool of herself.' So we agreed. On playing though, her rhythm was great and she seemed to have a grasp of intermediate drumming skills. Then the solo came. We grabbed our sodas, sat back and watched the show. To our surprise and everyone in the building, she was amazing. Her speed wasn't quite on the level of John Bonham, but her technicality was excellent and well controlled. We then played a couple of Rush tunes and were applauded back to our seats." "We spent the rest of the tournament as close friends," butted in Maddie. "Sammy and Alex asked me if I wanted to join their band, and I told them I couldn't be happier. Unfortunately, we couldn't stay close long. We lived on other sides of the region and couldn't always meet together to practice. But one day, my dad had to move for a promotion that he got at work, and just like that, I was living only one town away from where Sammy and Alex were. We practiced and played together more than ever. But after around 4 years of playing, something was missing. Seeing as some of our favorite bands and influences were Yes, ELP, Dream Theater and the like, we knew we were missing what all of those bands had: a keyboardist."

The party then moved to another room where they were getting mud facials, but Fluttershy had only two small dots of mud dabbed on her face. Maddie continued her story. "Enter Scott Freeman. I knew that many great keyboardists and pianists came from Hearthome City in Sinnoh, so I convinced my dad to get us plane tickets for Sinnoh over winter break." "My turn," interrupted Scott. "So I was in a music store in Hearthome buying a replacement vinyl copy of Genesis' Selling England by the Pound, my favorite album of all time, after my last once chipped. I saw the three of them- and just to let you, know I had no idea who these guys were at first- anywho, they saw me ringing up my LP and Alex, or was it Maddie? Anyways, one of them said, 'Genesis, huh? A good taste in music you have, sir.' I responded with, 'Thanks. Are you also looking for some good vinyl records? This place is very unorganized and none of these albums are sorted. Do you need help?' Then Alex said, 'No we were just looking for some guitar and bass strings and some new drum sticks for her,' pointing at Maddie. 'Oh, so you're in a band?' I asked. 'Sure are,' said Maddie. I just said, 'Good luck with that,' thinking that I would never see them again. The next night, though, I was going to be playing Tchaikovsky's Piano Concerto 1 at one of the various concert halls in the city. Had that piece of music not been one of Alex's favorite classical compositions, they probably wouldn't have gone to see it which wouldn't have lead to the confrontation that ended up getting me to join the band, and our meeting at the music store would have really been the only time we would have met." "What happened then?" asked Fluttershy, who was becoming quite invested. "After the concert, they found me and invited me to a restaurant for some drinks. We talked about their band and asked me about possibly joining. I first declined, saying that I had a good thing going for me already. Maddie then tried coaxing me with promises of me being able to play the music that I really enjoy. I decided to travel with them back to Petalburg to see what they were made of. After just one playing of Dancing with the Moonlit Knight and Firth of Fifth, I knew I was where I wanted to be, and I accepted on the spot." Alex then talked some more as Rarity was getting her horn filed. "The circle sounds complete, right? No. My voice was decent, but I knew I couldn't hold up for an entire 2-3 hour concert. So all that was needed was to find a singer." Another group of ponies walked in and began giving everyone massages.

Once that was over, the party was wrapped in seaweed and went to the mud baths. Sammy feeling a bit excluded decided to continue the story. "During spring break, a few months after including Scott, we decided to travel to Goldenrod City in Johto. We were going to meet a friend of his there who he said he knew would be a great addition to the band." Scott interrupted her. "You see, we were friends when we were involved in an interesting production of West Side Story." "What's West Side Story?" asked Rarity. "It's a musical about two street gangs: the white Jets, and the hispanic Sharks. And then, tensions amount between the two gangs when the best friend and former lieutenant to the leader of the Jets falls in love with the sister of the leader of the Sharks. What happened was that the Jets and other white characters of the show were to be played by students from the music academy in Hearthome City, where I came from, and the hispanic characters would be played by the students in the music academy in Goldenrod City, where Lucas came from. We were rival schools, and working with rival students was to help highten the tension to the levels that musical was trying to convey. I was playing Riff, the leader of the Jets, and Lucas was Bernardo, the leader of the Sharks, but ironically, over the first couple of days of working very well together, we found out that we had a lot in common, including our love for the band Genesis, and we ended up becoming best friends." "Anyways" said Sammy, "while there we found an ad for a King Crimson tribute band that Lucas was the singer in. We all being fans of progressive rock decided to attend the performance. The performance was fair at best, putting it kindly. The performers were lifeless and dull, except for Lucas. He being a big fan of the band put his heart and soul into each song he did, which actually made the others look more pathetic by comparison. After the show, Scott introduced us to Lucas and told him that we were starting a rock band. Knowing Scott's musical prowess, he was more than happy to audition with the rest of us. Lucas concluded the story. "We came back to Petalburg so they could audition me. I like big epic songs, so I tested them by requesting that they play Supper's Ready by Genesis. As they played, I could tell that they had as much of an unbridled love of music as I did, so I happily joined and we've been band mates and friends ever since. And with 4 years of touring after that, we finally ended up here. And that's that." "Wow, what a story Lucas," said Fluttershy. "What about you, Charley?" "I'm actually not with the band; I just came to be with my boyfriend in the dueling tournament. I just happen to have a fondness for violin. That's all." "That sounds wonderful," said Rarity, "but please, Scott. Tell me more of this West Side Story..." Then, they all moved onto the next station to soak their hooves/feet in a pool of soapy water.

The party left the spa feeling fresh and rejuvenated. Charley walked up to Rarity and Fluttershy and talked to them. "I almost forgot to ask you, did you want to come to the theater tomorrow afternoon to learn that card game that Alex and Maddie played?" "No. Absolutely not!" Rarity huffed. "Come on," Charley said. "All your other friends are going to be there too. Plus, I'm sure if you give the game just one shot, you'd really enjoy it." "Rrrrrr," growled Rarity. "Fine, I'll come and play one game. Is that fine for you?" "That's all I needed," answered Charley. "If everyone else is coming," chimed Fluttershy, "I'll come too." "Wonderful," said Charley. "I'll see you girls tomorrow." They left without a word. Rainbow Dash then came and flew down next to Alex. "Did I hear that you're meeting at the theater tomorrow to learn that card game?" "You heard right, Rainbow Dash," said Alex. "Great. I'm there," replied Rainbow Dash. "And you said you wanted to hang out?" "Sure," answered Rainbow Dash. "What did you have in mind?" "You seem to like flying, so how about late tomorrow morning on the eastern edge of town, we go out flying together?" asked Alex. "That sounds awesome, but you can't fly, so how is that going to work?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I have my ways…" said Alex mysteriously. Rainbow just decided to go with it. "Whatever. Sounds fun. Later." With that, she flew away. The humans went back to the theater to get Lucas' coleslaw and they made their way to Sweet Apple Acres for dinner, with another intention to ask Applejack to join the lesson tomorrow, an offer that she would more than likely take up.


	7. Rarity's Epiphany

_This chapter's featured card: __**Gem-Knight Pearl**_

_**Xyz Monster Rank: **__4 __**ATK: **__2600 __**DEF: **__1900 __**Attribute:**__ EARTH __**Type: **__Rock_

_2 Level 4 Monsters_

Around 11 in the morning the next day, Rainbow Dash was waiting, getting restless. "Where is he?" she grumbled. Soon a large blue dragon with red wings that was about 1 ½ times bigger than her swooped down from over the buildings. She got frightened and flew up. The dragon gave chase after her. Despite Rainbow Dash's great speed, the dragon was right on her tail. She then tried to evade it by stopping just above a cloud. It looked as if the dragon was fooled. She took a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Alex's head appeared through the cloud, which spooked Rainbow again, but upon seeing her new friend instead of the dragon, she didn't run away. He was wearing a pair of aviator goggles. "Hey, Rainbow Dash," said Alex. "Oh thank goodness it's you Alex," responded Rainbow Dash. "I was just chased by this HUGE dragon and- wait, how are YOU flying?" Alex ascended slowly revealing that he was riding on the back of the dragon that was chasing Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash screamed, but Alex told her to calm down. She took a second to look at her friend on the dragon and she was calming down. "Rainbow Dash, this is Zephyr, my salamence." "A what?" asked Rainbow Dash. "A salamence is a type of dragon from where I'm from. He's actually very friendly, but a bit playful. Sorry for us scaring you." Rainbow Dash tried to brush it off. "I wasn't scared. I knew it was you all along." "Right," responded Alex sarcastically. "Anyways, I'm here. Ready to fly?" "Always!" responded Rainbow Dash with vigor. She then flew fast down towards the earth, with Alex and Zephyr diving down with her. She started doing flips and twists in the air, showing off to Alex. Zephyr in his playful state of mind began to do his own tricks. He did a pretzel barrel roll, doing a downward loop while spinning its body around 3 times. Rainbow Dash, not to be outdone, decided to go all out early with a buccaneer blaze. While impressed, Alex gave a glance to Zephyr who gave a nod to him, confirming that they knew what they were going to do. Alex detatched himself from Zephyr's harness and let go of the handlebars that were attatched to them. He then took hold of his tail, and with that Zephyr did a tight backflip, and used the momentum to whip his tail upward, sending Alex careening towards the sky. Alex was high above the clouds when he started to freefall. He flew straight downwards with Zephyr chasing him. They were then flying close to each other and Alex grabbed hold of the handlebars and fastened himself into the harness. Alex then tucked his chin close into Zephyr's neck. Zephyr then breathed a small blue ball of fire down about 200 feet in front of them, which he flew straight into. The ball of flame then erupted into a massive inferno that engulfed Alex and Zephyr. They continued flying though, forming what looked like a comet with a fiery blue tail. Zephyr's horned face fanned the fire from Alex's body, keeping it safe. Rainbow was stunned. She chased quickly after them. She knew that in order to catch up to them at this point there was only one thing to do: a sonic rainboom. Having done this twice in her life, she was more comfortable being able to do it. She did it much more easily this time, and she was flying with a rainbow tail behind her. Alex and Rainbow Dash were now both neck and neck. They then flew towards the sky corkscrewing around each other forming a flaming rainbow pillar. Zephyr then extinguished the flame by doing a small flamethrower attack. They both then made their way toward the ground and landed. Rainbow Dash looked at Alex who had his hair pulled all the way back from the wind, and his clothes were covered in soot. Rainbow Dash couldn't hold back her laughter and let it all out on the ground.

They then started walking towards the theater so they humans could teach the ponies about duel monsters. "Wow!" said Rainbow Dash. "I've seen some great flyers, but you truly are something." "Thanks," responded Alex. "I always love flying. There's always some kind of euphoria I get from being in the air like that. And you're not bad yourself. In fact, I think that you're pretty amazing too." "Thanks," responded Rainbow Dash.

Once they got into the theater, everybody was waiting patiently: Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy were all standing by the stage, and Rainbow Dash joined them. "Hi, Rainbow Dash," greeted Twilight. Since every pony was there, they could begin. Charley came up and explained the basic mechanics of the game and some of the basic rules, and in about 3 hours of questions and answers, all the ponies and Spike seemed to have a firm grasp on the rules. Next, it was time to get them their decks and duel disks. Orion had designed a duel disk modeled from a standard D-Pad, except the graveyard was perpendicular to the wrist instead of parallel, and the zones didn't fold into 90° like a normal D-Pad does. Another added feature was a hand holder that was located on the bottom left side of the D-Pad screen part. Another feature not added to other D-Pads was that it had holographic projectors, so the ponies would not need a D-Gazer. This was all made for the convenience of the ponies. There were 6 made for each pony plus a normal standard D-Pad for Spike.

Each pony lined up for their deck. A large pile of them were on the stage floor. Rainbow Dash being more excited than anyone pushed her way in to go first. Alex seeing her love for flying firsthand suggested a Gusto/Mist Valley deck, which was a WIND attribute deck. Rainbow Dash loved it immediately and quickly asked Alex to be her first opponent, which he gladly accepted. Next up was Pinkie Pie. Charley, seeing her love for surprises, thought a flip effect deck would be a perfect fit for her. "Now, Pinkie Pie," said Charley forebodingly, "knowing your personality, I thought this deck may be good for you, but the monster images on this card can be a bit frightening." "Oh come on, how bad can it be?" asked Pinkie Pie. She showed her a Worm deck, and all of the grotesque designs of the monsters that came with it. However, to Charley's surprise, Pinkie Pie just giggled incessantly. "These monsters don't bother you at all?" asked Charley. "Oh, Charley," said Pinkie Pie. Then she began to sing, "When I was a little fil-" "Thank you, I think I understand," interrupted Charley. She gave Pinkie Pie her deck and disk and she giddily bounced away. Next up was Spike. He asked Charley if she had any FIRE decks. She said the only archetypical one she had was a Jurrac/Evol combo deck. He took a look and saw that the dinosaur monsters on the cards had a similar shape to him and he saw the cool looking xyz dragon monsters in the deck. He happily accepted it with his duel disk. Next was Applejack. Maddie knew what kind of deck she was perfect for. Being such a strong and fierce pony deserved a strong and fierce EARTH deck. She handed Applejack an X-Saber deck. Applejack grinned as she browsed her soon-to-be deck. "Maddie, you seem to know me like I know the back of my hoof." "You're welcome," said Maddie. She gave Applejack a duel disk and she went. Next was Twilight. She rummaged through the decks that were laid out, but none seemed to tickle her fancy, much to her dismay. Orion then took a deck out of a case attached to his waist and laid it down next to the other decks when she wasn't looking. "How about this one, Twilight?" he asked. She looked at Orion's erstwhile deck full of Spellcaster type monsters. She seemed to be glowing. "Yes, this is perfect!" she shouted in joy. "Thanks, Orion." She went over to him and hugged him. Orion returned the embrace. "You're welcome, Twilight." She then ran off with a duel disk. "You seriously gave your prized Spellcasters deck for her?" asked Charley. "What can I say?" responded Orion. "It suits her." "What about you?" asked Charley. Orion took a deck from the pile and put it in his case. "It's my Six Samurai backup," said Orion. Charley nodded. Next up was Fluttershy. She seemed to be reluctant, but Charley, knowing her love of nature knew she was perfect for a Naturia deck. She looked at the various cards consisting of plants, insects, and animalistic synchro monsters. She happily stated, "Yes Charley. This is perfect." She was given a duel disk and she went away. Last up was Rarity, who seemed reluctant to even step forward. Charley gave Rarity a duel disk with a deck in it to try and keep her from changing her mind. "C'mon Rarity," tempted Charley. "I'll let myself be your first opponent." Rarity reached her breaking point. "I can't do it!" she said. "I will not subject myself to this crass spectacle, and nothing you can say or do can convince me!" "But-" said Charley. Rarity interrupted her. "NO BUTS! I'm not playing and that's final!" She turned away from her and stuck her nose in the air. Maddie then nonchalantly commented, "You won't duel her even though you made a promise to. You really are as stubborn as a mule." Rarity then got quite angry for being subject to an insult regarding the word "mule." She turned around and faced Charley. "Oh, It. Is. ON!" she fumed as she put her duel disk on her wrist. Charley then took out her D-Pad and put her deck in the deck slot. Both of their zones came out. Charley had a standard blue D-Pad so her zones folded 90° and didn't have holographic projectors, but since Rarity did, she didn't need her D-Gazer. Everyone stopped to watch the two square off (including Alex and Rainbow Dash who finished early). They both drew five cards from their decks. "DUEL!" they both shouted.

**Rarity vs. Charley**

**Rarity's Turn: **Rarity plays Gem Knight Fusion, fusing Gem Knight Crystal and Gem Knight Garnet from her hand to fusion summon Gem Knight Citrine (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1950). Next, she activates De-Fusion, sending Gem Knight Citrine to the extra deck to special summon Gem Knight Crystal (ATK: 2450 DEF: 1950) and Gem Knight Garnet (ATK: 1900 DEF: 0) from the graveyard. Next, she summons Gem Armadillo (ATK: 1700 DEF: 500). When Gem Armadillo has been successfully normal summoned, Rarity can add 1 Gem Knight monster to her hand from her deck. Next, Rarity overlays Gem Knight Garnet and Gem Armadillo to xyz summon Gem Knight Pearl (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1900).

Rarity places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Charley's Turn: **Charley summons Vision Gishki (ATK: 700 DEF: 500). Next, she plays the spell Gishki Ceremonial Mirror and sacrifices Vision Gishki to ritual summon Evigishki Soul Ogre (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2800). Charley activates the effect of Evigishki Soul Ogre. By discarding 1 Gishki Monster, she can send one face up card back to the deck. She chooses Gem Knight Crystal. Evigishki Soul Ogre attacks Gem Knight Pearl. Rarity activates Invincible Hero, negating Gem Knight Pearl's destruction. Damage is still applied.

Rarity's Life Points: 4000 - 3800

Charley places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"Hey," complained Rarity. "This is my first duel. Go easy on me." "Sorry, but I never go easy on my opponents," said Charley with an unusually cruel tone to her voice, "and neither will your future opponents. If you want to win, just try and duel better than me!" "Fine," said Rarity. "Here goes."

**Rarity's Turn:** Rarity plays the spell Xyz Gift, detaching 2 xyz materials from an xyz monster she controls to draw 2 cards, choosing Gem Knight Pearl. Next, she summons Gem Knight Tourmaline (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800). Next, she equips Invigoration onto Gem Knight Pearl which increases its ATK by 400, but lowers its DEF by 200 (ATK: 2600 - 3000, DEF: 1900 - 1700). Gem Knight Pearl attacks Evigishki Soul Ogre.

Charley's Life Points: 4000 - 3800

Charley activates her Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards if a monster of hers is destroyed or loses ATK. Gem Knight Tourmaline attacks Charley directly.

Charley's Life Points: 3800 - 2200

Rarity places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-3800 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

"Nice play," said Charley. She then looked at her hand and grew an evil smirk on her face. "Get ready to taste some heavy damage."

**Charley's** **Turn:** Charley summons Gishki Chain (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000). When it's summoned, Charley can check the top 3 cards on her deck. If they are Ritual Monsters or Ritual Spell Cards, she can add them to her hand. There is an Evigishki Tetrogre and a Gishki Ceremonial Mirror among them, so they are added to her hand. The other card is sent back to the top of the deck. Charley plays the spell Double Summon, summoning Gishki Abyss from her hand (ATK: 800 DEF: 500). With Gishki Abyss's effect, Charley can add 1 Gishki monster from her deck to her hand. Next, she plays another Gishki Ceremonial Mirror and sacrifices Gishki Chain and Gishki Abyss to ritual summon Evigishki Tetrogre (ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100). She plays her trap Ritual Buster, forbidding the opponent from activating spell and trap cards until Charley's next Standby phase. Next, she equips Megamorph onto it, doubling its ATK (ATK: 2600 - 5200). She attacks Gem Knight Tourmaline.

Rarity's Life Points: 3800 - 200.

Because Rarity's life points are lower than Charley's, Evigishki Tetrogre's ATK is halved due to Megamorph's effect. (ATK: 5200 - 1300).

Charley places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-2200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

"Charley, you become quite ruthless when you duel. Is your usually kind demeanor just a façade of yours?" asked Rarity, still weak from the last attack. "No," responded Charley. "I just have a lack of kindness when I duel. If I let my feelings hold me back, I can never play to the best of my abilities. You should learn the same, Rarity. Instead of receding into your state of comfort, grab life by the horns and take hold. That's how you make your mark in life." Rarity was shocked by her friend's words, but she knew she was right. "So what are you waiting for?" asked Charley. "Make your mark!"

**Rarity's Turn: **Rarity ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

Charley sighed with disbelief. "Even after all that, you still want to give up." Rarity bowed her head in apparent shame. "Fine then," said Charley returning to her ruthless attitude.

**Charley's** **Turn: **Charley activates her trap Gift Card and increases Rarity's life points by 3000.

Rarity's Life Points: 200 - 3200.

Rarity's life points are higher than Charley's, so Evigishki Tetrogre's ATK is doubled again (ATK: 1300 - 5200). Next, she summons Gishki Shellfish (ATK: 1700 DEF: 900) Evigishki Tetrogre attacks Gem Knight Pearl, but Rarity activates Card Defense, discarding 1 card to negate the attack, and then drawing 1 card. Rarity activates the effect of her discarded Gem Knight Obsidian. When it's sent from her hand to the graveyard, she can special summon one normal monster from the graveyard, and she chooses Gem Knight Tourmaline in defense mode.

Charley ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-2200 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

"Your feints won't save you forever, Rarity!" called Charley, "You're outnumbered, and I suggest make your next move count, because I'll see to it that you don't have another." "I shall!" cried Rarity.

**Rarity's Turn: **Rarity activates Mystical Space Typhoon, choosing one spell or trap on the field and destroying it. She chooses Charley's face down card. Next, she plays the spell card Particle Fusion, fusing Gem Knight Tourmaline with Gem Knight Pearl to fusion summon Gem Knight Prism Aura (ATK: 2450 DEF: 1400). With Particle Fusion's effect, it can be removed from play from the graveyard to increase the fusion monster's ATK by the ATK of one of the fusion materials. Rarity chooses Gem Knight Pearl (ATK: 2450 - 5050). Rarity attacks Gishki Shellfish.

Charley's Life Points: 2200 - 0

Rarity wins.

Charley got up after the attack knocked her down. Her violent attitude seemed to have vanished. "I can't believe I just lost," said Charley stupefied. "Charley," said Rarity. Charley was expecting her worst. "I just wanted to say… thank you. Your words helped me overcome my fear of myself to give me the strength I needed to win the duel." "Well, you certainly earned that win," praised Charley. "Your playing was brilliant for someone who's never dueled before. And if I scared you or any pony in any way with my attitude, I'm sorry." "Apology accepted," said Rarity gently as she gave Charley a hug. "Spike, take a letter," called Rarity. Spike was ready with quill and paper in hand. "Dear Princess Celestia, I was once afraid of accomplishing rites of passage because I didn't want to escape my comfort zone. But thanks to a very special friend, I know that in order to overcome any obstacle, I have to leave that comfort zone and face it head-on. The road may be bumpy, but with the help and support of good friends, the road can be smoother and more manageable. Your faithful student, Rarity." Spike sealed the letter and sent it off to Princess Celestia. "Rematch?" asked Rarity playfully to Charley. "I'd thought you'd never ask," said Charley. The two stood in position again and began another duel.


	8. The Test of Fluttershy and Spike

_This chapter's featured card: __**Naturia Exterio**_

_**Fusion Monster Level: **__10 __**ATK: **__2800 __**DEF: **__2400 __**Attribute: **__EARTH __**Type:**__ Beast_

_"Naturia Beast" + "Naturia Barkion"_

_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While this card is face-up on the field, you can negate the activation of a Spell/Trap Card, and destroy it, by removing from play 1 card from your Graveyard, then sending the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard._

Fluttershy having been felt invigorated by Rarity's lesson went up to Lucas. "Lucas?" asked Fluttershy meekly. "Yes, Fluttershy?" responded Lucas. Fluttershy continued. "I was just wondering, if, you know, you would like to, um… challenge me in a duel?" "Really?" asked Lucas. "Aren't you sure you'd rather take on one of your other friends?" "That's just it," said Fluttershy. "After watching Rarity defeat Charley, I feel like I can take on anyone." "If you're so sure, then," said Lucas as he put his Battle City duel disk in duel mode. Fluttershy unsheathed the zones on her duel disk. "Just one thing though," whispered Fluttershy. Lucas acknowledged her with a look. "Don't hold back," she said. Lucas smirked. "DUEL!" they both yelled.

**Lucas vs. Fluttershy**

**Lucas' Turn: **Lucas summons 1 monster face down.

Lucas places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Fluttershy's Turn: **Fluttershy summons Naturia Horneedle (ATK: 1800 DEF: 100). Fluttershy attacks the face down monster. It's a Gladiator Beast Hoplomus (ATK: 700 DEF: 2100). Naturia Horneedle's ATK is lower than Gladiator Beast Hoplomus's DEF.

Fluttershy's Life Points: 4000 - 3700

Lucas activates Gladiator Beast Hoplomus's effect. When it's attacked, he can return it to the deck to special summon another Gladiator Beast from his deck. He chooses Gladiator Beast Spartacus (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600). He activates Gladiator Beast Spartacus' effect. He can add one Gladiator Beast equip spell card from his deck to his hand.

Fluttershy places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-3700 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Lucas' Turn: **Lucas summons Gladiator Beast Darius (ATK: 1700 DEF: 300). Fluttershy special summons Naturia Cosmobeet from her hand with its effect because Lucas summoned a monster (ATK: 1000 DEF: 700). Lucas sends Gladiator Beast Spartacus and Gladiator Beast Darius to the deck to fusion summon Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500). Fluttershy tries to activate Naturia Horneedle's effect to tribute one Naturia monster on the field to negate the special summoning of a monster and destroy it, but Lucas activates Gladiator Beast War Chariot to negate Naturia Horneedle's effect and destroys it. He equips Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz with Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield. He attacks Naturia Cosmobeet. Fluttershy attempts to activate Mirror Force, but Lucas activates the effect of Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield to destroy itself to protect Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz from destruction. The attack goes through.

Fluttershy's Life Points: 3700 - 2100

Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz's effect activates. When it destroys a monster in battle, Fluttershy loses life points equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster.

Fluttershy's Life Points: 2100 - 1400

Lucas ends his turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Fluttershy's Turn: **Fluttershy activates Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. Fluttershy summons Naturia Pumpkin (ATK: 1400 DEF: 800). When Naturia Pumpkin is summoned and Fluttershy's opponent controls a monster, she can special summon a Naturia monster from her hand, and she chooses Naturia Tulip (ATK: 600 DEF: 1500). Fluttershy tunes Naturia Pumpkin with Naturia Tulip to synchro summon Naturia Barkion (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800). Fluttershy plays the field spell Gaia Power increasing the ATK of all EARTH type monsters by 500 while decreasing their DEF by 400 (ATK: 2500 - 3000) (DEF: 1800 - 1400). Fluttershy attacks Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz. Lucas attempts to activate Defensive Tactics, but Fluttershy activates Naturia Barkion's effect to remove from play 2 cards in her graveyard to negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it. The attack goes through.

Lucas' Life Points: 4000 - 3600

Fluttershy places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-1400 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Lucas' Turn: **Lucas plays Gladiator Beast's Respite, returning two Gladiator Beast cards from his hand to his deck and draws 3 cards. Next, he summons Gladiator Beast Dimacari (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200) (ATK: 1600 - 2100). He then plays the spell Gladiator Taming, switching Naturia Barkion to defense mode. He attacks Naturia Barkion. Fluttershy activates Card of Last Will, drawing five cards if a monster she controls was destroyed. Lucas uses the effect of Gladiator Beast Dimacari to return it to the deck and special summon another Gladiator Beast monster from his deck. He chooses Gladiator Beast Secutor (ATK: 400 DEF: 300).

Lucas plays 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-3600 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Fluttershy's Turn:** Fluttershy summons Naturia White Oak (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1400) (ATK: 1800 - 2300). She attacks Gladiator Beast Secutor, but Lucas activates Invincible Hero, negating Gladiator Beast Secutor's destruction. Lucas still takes damage.

Lucas' Life Points: 3600 - 1700

Lucas activates the effect of Gladiator Beast Secutor, and special summons 2 Gladiator Beast monsters from his deck: Gladiator Beast Laquari and Gladiator Beast Bestiari. Gladiator Beast Bestiari's effect allows it to destroy one spell or trap card when it's special summoned. It destroys Gaia Power (ATK: 2300 - 1800).

Fluttershy places 3 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-1400 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-3

**Lucas' Turn: **Lucas sends Gladiator Beast Laquari, Gladiator Beast Bestiari, and Gladiator Beast Secutor to the deck to fusion summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800). Gladiator Beast Heraklinos attacks Naturia White Oak. Fluttershy tries to activate her Negate Attack, but Lucas activates Gladiator Beast Heraklinos' effect. By discarding one card, he can negate the activation of and destroy one trap or spell card on the field. The attack goes through.

Fluttershy's Life Points: 1400 - 200

Lucas places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-1700 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Fluttershy's Turn: **Fluttershy summons a monster face down.

Fluttershy ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Lucas' Turn: **Lucas attacks the face down monster, which was Naturia Beans (ATK: 100 DEF: 1200). With Naturia Beans' effect, it can't be destroyed in battle once per turn and it inflicts 500 points of damage to the opponent if they were picked as an attack target.

Lucas' Life Points: 1700 - 1200

Lucas ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-1200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Fluttershy's Turn: **Fluttershy summons Naturia Butterfly (ATK: 500 DEF: 1200). Fluttershy tunes Naturia Beans with Naturia Butterfly to synchro summon Naturia Beast (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1700). Fluttershy tries to activate Double Summon to summon Naturia Rosewhip, but Lucas discards one card to negate Double Summon's activation. Fluttershy then activates her Call of the Haunted trap card, special summoning Naturia Barkion from the graveyard. Fluttershy activates Polymerization sending Naturia Barkion and Naturia Beast to the graveyard to fusion summon Naturia Exterio (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400). Fluttershy activates Jar of Greed, drawing 1 card from her deck. Fluttershy equips Naturia Exterio with Megamorph, doubling its ATK (ATK: 2800 - 5600). Fluttershy attacks Gladiator Beast Heraklinos. Lucas tries to activate Power Frame, but Fluttershy activates Naturia Exterio's effect, removing one card in her graveyard from play and sending the top card on her deck to the graveyard to negate the effect of and destroy Power Frame. The attack goes through.

Lucas' Life Points: 1200 - 0

Fluttershy wins.

"Great duel," said Lucas. "Thank you," said Fluttershy. "You weren't bad either." Meanwhile, Spike was challenging Sammy to see if he can beat her like Rarity and Fluttershy beat Charley and Lucas (respectively). "Here's to see who's the master of FIRE," said Spike in a haughty tone. "Ready when you are," said Sammy as she unsheathed her red and yellow Duel Academy styled duel disk. Spike unsheathed his disk and they were ready to fight. "DUEL!" they yelled.

**Spike vs. Sammy**

**Spike's Turn: **Spike plays Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. Next, he summons a monster face down.

Spike ends his turn.

Status: Hand-5 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Sammy's Turn: **Sammy summons Flamvell Firedog (ATK: 1900 DEF: 200). She attacks Spike's face down monster, which was an Evoltile Gephyro. With Evoltile Gephyro's effect, Spike can special summon an Evolsaur monster from his graveyard, choosing Evolsaur Elias (ATK: 100 DEF: 2400). With its effect, Spike can special summon a level 6 or lower FIRE Dinosaur monster from his hand, choosing Evolsaur Terias (ATK: 2400 DEF: 600). Sammy activates the effect of Flamvell Firedog. When it destroys a monster in battle, she can special summon a FIRE monster with 200 or less DEF from her deck, choosing Flamvell Grunika (ATK: 1700 DEF: 200). Sammy overlays Flamvell Firedog with Flamvell Grunika to xyz summon Lavalval Chain (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000). Sammy activates Lavalval Chain's effect. By removing one xyz material from it, she can send a monster from her deck to the graveyard, choosing Laval Phlogis. When Laval Phlogis is sent to the graveyard, all Laval monsters gain 300 ATK (ATK: 1800 - 2100).

Sammy places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Spike's Turn:** Spike summons Jurrac Iguanon (ATK: 1700 DEF: 700). Next, he plays Monster Reborn, special summoning Jurrac Velo from his graveyard (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000). Spike overlays Jurrac Iguanon with Jurrac Velo to xyz summon Evolzar Laggia (ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000). Next, Spike overlays Evolsaur Elias with Evolsaur Terias to xyz summon Evolzar Soldde (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1000). Spike attacks Lavalval Chain with Evolzar Laggia. Sammy attempts to activate Negate Attack, but Spike activates Evolzar Laggia's effect. By removing 2 xyz materials from it, Spike can negate the activation of the trap card and destroy it. The attack goes through.

Sammy's Life Points: 4000 - 3700

Sammy activates Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards if a monster of hers is destroyed or loses ATK. Spike then plays the spell Meteor of Destruction, inflicting 1000 points of damage to Sammy.

Sammy's Life Points: 3700 - 2700

Spike then attacks Sammy directly with Evolzar Soldde.

Sammy's Life Points: 2700 - 100

Spike places 1 card face down and ends his turn. Sam has 8 cards in her hand and discards 2 to be at the limit.

Status: Hand-2 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

Spike was brimming with joy. He just took out 3900 life points in 1 turn while having all of his intact, and he also had 2 strong monsters on his field, each with devastating effects. It seemed his win was certain. Sammy, as defiant as ever, said something which completely caught Spike by surprise: "I have this duel won." Spike started laughing from the sheer stupidity of her words. Sammy just let everything else unfold.

**Sammy's Turn: **Sammy activates Card Destruction, having Spike and her discard their hands and drawing cards to make up for the ones they discarded. Sammy uses the effect of Tender of the Laval Volcano, sending a Laval monster from her deck to the graveyard while a different Laval monster exists in her graveyard. Sammy tries activates the effect of Laval Coatl to special summon it from her hand, but Spike activates Evolzar Soldde's effect. By removing 1 xyz material from it, Spike can negate the special summoning of a monster and destroy it. Sammy then activates the effect of Laval Lady of the Burning Lake, removing it and another Laval monster in her graveyard from play to destroy a set card on the field, choosing Spike's face down card. Next, Sammy activates Rekindling, special summoning as many FIRE monsters with 200 DEF from her graveyard as possible: Flamvell Firedog, Flamvell Grunika, Tender of the Laval Volcano (ATK: 100 DEF: 200), and Neo Flamvell Origin (ATK: 500 DEF: 200). Sammy tunes Flamvell Firedog with Tender of the Laval Volcano to synchro summon Lavalval Dragon (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1100). Sammy then tunes Flamvell Grunika and Neo Flamvell Origin to synchro summon Flamvell Uruquizas (ATK: 2100 DEF: 400). Sammy activates the effect of Lavalval Dragon twice, sending 4 Laval monsters from her graveyard to her deck to return Evolzar Soldde and Evolzar Laggia to the deck. Sammy attacks Spike directly with Flamvell Uruquizas.

Spike's Life Points: 4000 - 1900

Sammy then attacks Spike directly with Lavalval Dragon.

Spike's Life Points: 1900 - 0

Sammy wins.

"How?" said Spike getting up. "How could I lose? I had a nearly invincible field. I couldn't have lost." "But you did," said Sammy approaching him. "In a game like this, nothing is ever certain, and you should never think otherwise. But don't let me make you think that your deck isn't powerful, because it is. Anyone who can xyz summon twice in 1 turn like you did is worthy of being called powerful. But it doesn't mean you're invincible. If you take your opponents seriously as you do yourself, then you truly become a force worth reckoning with." Sammy put her hand on Spike's shoulder, which caused him to blush. He quickly shook his head, and in an unconvincing lie, he said, "I knew that." He then ran off to talk to Twilight. Sam smiled, bowed her head and took a heavy sigh.


	9. A Nightmare Night to Remember

_This chapter's featured card: __**Nero, the Dragon Warlord**_

_**Synchro Monster Level:**__ 10 __**ATK: **__3200 __**DEF:**__ 2800 __**Attribute:**__ WIND __**Type:**__ Dragon_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. For every 1000 damage this card inflicts through battle at the end of the Battle Phase, draw 1 card._

The following night was Nightmare Night and the town was being dressed up to become as festive as possible. They had a giant pool for bobbing for apples, a game featuring throwing Velcro spiders onto a web, a couple of Halloween themed bags games that Lucas and Scott helped set up, various vendors, and a large stage for musical performances and dancing, where Lamss would be performing the Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory album in its entirety later in the night.

In the theater, Alex was slicking his hair back in front of a mirror. He was wearing a white shirt that had an empty gun holster buckled around his torso and back, a claw necklace, a borrowed a pair of Scott's white jeans, a brown belt with an oval brown and jade colored belt buckle, and light brown shoes. Once his hair was slicked, he put on a pair of circular framed sunglasses with red frames. "Are you done in there already, Mickey?" asked Maddie. "Sure am, Mallory," said Alex. He opened the door to the bathroom, and on the other side was Maddie, wearing nothing on her torso except a brown cloth bra, a pair of dark khaki pants, a thick brown belt, and light brown shoes. Her normally ponytailed hair was converted to a pair of long pigtails. They both walked out together. Orion was in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, with a Hofner bass on the ground next to him. He was helping Sammy with her Elphaba costume, painting her face with green face paint. Rarity also dyed her hair black for her earlier that day. "Where's Lucas and Charley?" asked Alex. "They're manning the front door for trick or treaters," said Orion. Alex went to the near the exit and found the both of them. They were dressed as Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett, characters from their favorite musical. Lucas was wearing a dirty white dress shirt with dark grey suspenders, dark grey carpenter pants pulled up to the middle of his abdomen, and black shoes. Charley had a green blouse, a blue floral apron, and a long, ragged white skirt. Her hair was tied into two bulbous pigtails on the side of her heads. The door was knocked. Almost immediately, the duo answered the door. To a group of small pony children dressed in various costumes. "Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" they all chanted in unison. "Wow, great costumes," said Lucas genuinely. He then put couple pieces of candy in each of their bags." Thanks!" called the children as they ran off. "Happy Hallo- I mean Nightmare Night." Lucas corrected. Charley then noticed Alex standing in the hallway. "Oh there you are Alex," said Charley. Sammy, Orion, and Maddie were all walking down the hallway ready to leave. "Where's Scott?" asked Lucas. Scott walked up wearing a white dress shirt, white suspenders, a pair of white pants with a pair of khaki underwear on the outside of the pants, and a pair of black boots. He had bloody eyeball cufflinks, a long black cane, a black bowler hat, and an eyelash drawn under his right eye with black eyeliner. "Welly welly welly welly well," said Scott in his best English accent. "Shall we go?"

The town was living it up. There were games being played, music being danced to, and plenty of candy being eaten. Applejack was with Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie Pie were standing by a large pool where ponies were bobbing for apples. "Hey guys," said Applejack dressed as a scarecrow. "I have no idea what all y'all are, but your costumes look good." "Thanks," said Alex. "Maddie and I here are Mickey and Mallory Knox, two notorious spree killers. The only thing they love more than killing, though, is each other." Maddie then put her head on Alex's shoulder lovingly. "I'm Elphaba, aka The Wicked Witch of the West. I am a misunderstood sorceress whose tortured and neglected past turned her wicked," said Sammy. Scott butted in. "I'm Alex DeLarge, a sadistic youth who loves a bit of the old ultra-violence and the music of Beethoven." "Two Alex's?" asked Applejack. "That will be confusing." Lucas came on next. He and Charley were easily the most theatric in their introduction. "I'm Sweeney Todd, a barber driven mad by revenge who lures unsuspecting customers to his shop. And then…" He took a straight razor from his pocket, opened it and made slashing motion with it about half a foot from Applejack's face. This frightened her and she backed up into the pool of apples. There was a red liquid dripping from the razor's blade. Applejack then checked her body to see if she had been cut. Lucas then assured her. "Relax. It's just a fake." He pushed a button on the razor and it dispensed the red liquid from the base of the razor. "Hehehe. That's a good one," giggled Applejack as she got out of the pool. Charley concluded. "And then I, Ms. Lovett, take the victims, grind their bodies, and use them as meat for my famous meat pies." "Sounds gruesome," said Applejack a bit unnerved. She then asked Orion, "What are you supposed to be, Orion?" "I'm Paul McCartney," he answered, "one of the most influential rock and roll artists who ever lived." "Cool," said Applejack. "While you're here, you wanna' bob for some apples?" Scott immediately stepped up. "I'm the boss of this game back in my hometown." He then took a deep breath and dunked his head in. He was thrashing his head around for about 30 seconds before he came out with 4 apples, which he grabbed by the stems. The ponies cheered Scott for his ingenuity. Orion looked at Twilight, who was dressed as a wizard. Having read many of her books, she knew who she was. "Starswirl the Bearded," said Orion. "Yes!" said Twilight. "Somebody knows my costume." Pinkie Pie was dressed in a chicken costume, and like her costume suggested, she was eating her candy like a pile of chicken feed. A zebra pony with a black cloak, gold jewelry, and white wig with spiders attached to them came close to the group. "Oh, I almost forgot," Twilight said upon the pony's arrival. "Guys, this is Zecora. I don't think we introduced you to her." "Yes, I do know we have not met," said Zecora in a deep voice, "but I heard you are harmless, so I will not fret." "That's good," said Alex. The mayor of Ponyville then halted the festivities to talk about one of Equestria's legends." "Hear me friends, and join me soon," spoke Zecora, "and I will tell you of the legend of Nightmare Moon." Alex knew that Orion loved myths and legends, so he would join him.

Zecora then made a group of young fillies and colts along with Alex, Orion, and Twilight to the Everfree Forest where they saw a statue of an evil looking alicorn. Zecora then explained the legend of Nightmare Moon to everyone. While her tale include many frightening illusions conjured by magic, Orion was too invested to care. However, after the story was told, lightning crashed in the sky. Soon, a chariot rode down carrying a hooded figure being pulled by 2 demonic looking pegasi. Everyone but Twilight, Alex, and Orion ran in fear. "Wait here," said Twilight before running off as the chariot swooped overhead.

About 10 minutes later, Alex and Orion were still by the statue waiting for a signal. Then a dark purple alicorn sadly walked up to the statue. When she looked up, she saw the two people there. She then yelled, "WHAT ART THOU DOING HERE?" Alex and Orion were not prepared for the yelling and covered their ears. She then bowed her head and began to walk away. "Wait!" called Orion. She turned around and acknowledged them. "Are you Nightmare Moon?" asked Alex. She began to take a deep inhale, but Alex stopped her before she could yell again. "But please refrain from yelling, we're right here." "We apologize," said the alicorn in a much softer tone, "it is how we are accustomed with addressing our subjects. But to answer your question, I am no longer Nightmare Moon, I am PRINCESS LU-" Alex made a flat hand with his palm facing the floor and lowered it, signaling the alicorn to lower her volume. "Oh," she continued, "Princess Luna." Twilight came from the trees and found them. "Are you guys alight? she asked. "I DID NOT TOUCH A HAIR ON THEIR HEADS!" defended Luna. "It's okay," said Orion, "no need to get defensive. We already trust you. You just need to lower your volume. Okay?" "Okay," said Luna guiltily. "I'm glad we got that settled," said Twilight. "I just want to be loved by the people," said Luna, "but those ponies still shun and cower before me." "I think that your fearsome presence and loud voice is the reason for that." "How do I fix that?" asked Luna. "Simple," said Twilight. "Just talk and act the way you're doing with us now." "Plus, there's nothing that brings out joy better than a couple of games," said Alex. "What games?" asked Luna. "Well, while we're here," said Orion, "how about this one?" Orion took a deck of cards from his pocket with a small booklet and gave them to Luna. "What is this?" She looked through the cards. "Oh, this is that game you played on the day of your arrival." "Right," said Alex. Luna seemed reluctant to accept the deck, though. "I do not want this deck," she said sadly. "The images on the cards reflect the wrong deeds I've commited." "Luna," said Alex gently, "You are the princess of night and darkness, and there's no getting around that. This deck was suited for a powerful master of night and darkness such as yourself. Please, accept this deck as a testament to your prowess." Luna smiled and took the deck. She quickly read through the rulebook of the game. "You gave away your deck like that?" asked Twilight. "Not really," said Orion. "I just like fighting with that deck on days like today, but the deck suited her better than me." "And why do you carry around a rulebook of you know the game?" asked Twilight. "You never know," said Orion. "Just a reminder." "Done!" declared Luna happily as she closed the rulebook. "I actually intend to enjoy this game. Who shall be my first opponent?" Pinkie Pie and a group of fillies and colts ran into the forest. "CHILDREN!" Luna yelled with joy. This spooked Pinkie and the children who ran away. "Wait, children!" she called, but it seemed the damage was done. Alex then started laughing. Luna became agitated. "Does it amuse you that I am such a horror to my people?" "No," said Alex matter-of-factly. "Sometimes people enjoy scaring other people because… that's it!" "What's it? asked Luna. Alex whispered into Luna's ear. She grew another smile as she heard more and more of the idea. Alex then returned to Ponyville where the others were talking amongst each other. "Alex, where have you been?" asked Maddie. Alex then called his group over. "Guys, let's talk."

Ten minutes later, Alex ran into town screaming, "Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!" "What is it?" asked Maddie. Suddenly, Luna flew over the buildings and landed in front of Alex and Maddie. She looked absolutely menacing. "THERE IS NO ESCAPE!" she yelled. "Guys, catch!" yelled Lucas and Scott. They each threw Alex and Maddie's duel disks towards them. They each fastened the duel disks on their arms. "Luna!" yelled Alex. "We challenge you to a duel. If we win, we're off the hook. If you do, you're free to do whatever you wish to us." "Very well humans! I accept thy challenge! But thou have made a grave mistake, for now, thou shall pay dearly with your lives!" The other ponies cowered in fear. Alex and Maddie's duel disks unsheathed. Luna then turned into her Nightmare Moon form, and a sheet of dark purple aura appeared in front of her from her horn. There were 12 light purple spaces on the aura, like the zones on a basic dueling field. Luna placed her deck on the lower right hand corner zone. They were ready to begin. "DUEL!" they all yelled.

**Alex and Maddie vs. Luna**

**Alex's Turn:** Alex plays the field spell Dragon Ravine. Next, he activates its effect. By discarding one card from his hand, he sends one Dragon type monster from his deck to his graveyard. Next, he summons Dragunity Dux (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000). With its effect, he can equip one Dragon type Dragunity monster from his graveyard onto itself, and he chooses Dragunity Phalanx. With Dragunity Phalanx's effect, when it's equipped to a monster from the graveyard, it can special summon itself (ATK: 500 DEF: 1100). Alex tunes Dragunity Dux with Dragunity Phalanx to synchro summon Dragunity Knight-Vajrayana (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200). With Dragunity Knight-Vajrayana's effect, it can equip a Dragon Type monster onto itself, and he chooses Dragunity Aklys.

Alex places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Maddie's Turn: **Maddie summons Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier in defense position (ATK: 100 DEF: 1600). Next, she activates the effect of Prior of the Ice Barrier, special summoning itself in defense position from the hand when Maddie controls an Ice Barrier monster (ATK: 1000 DEF: 400).

Maddie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

**Luna's Turn: **Luna summons Infernity Guardian in defense position (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1700). Next, she plays the spell Infernity Launcher.

Luna places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Alex's Turn: **Alex summons Dragunity Partisan (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800). With its effect, Alex can special summon a Winged Beast type monster from his hand and equip Dragunity Partisan onto it, and he chooses Dragunity Militum (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200). With Dragunity Partisan's effect, the monster it's equipped to can be treated as a tuner. Alex tunes Dragunity Knight-Vajrayana with Dragunity Militum to synchro summon Nero, the Dragon Warlord (ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800). With Dragunity Akyls' effect, if it is sent to the graveyard while equipped onto a monster, Alex can choose one card on the field and destroy it. He chooses one of Luna's face down cards, which was an Infernity Force. Alex attacks Infernity Guardian, but Luna activates Infernity Inferno, discarding 2 cards to send 2 Infernity monsters from her deck to the graveyard. With no cards in her hand, Luna activates Infernity Guardian's effect, preventing its destruction from battle or card effects. Nero, the Dragon Warlord can deal piercing damage though.

Luna's Life Points: 8000 - 6500

With Nero, the Dragon Warlord's effect, for every 1000 points of damage that it inflicts, Alex can draw 1 card.

Alex ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Maddie's Turn: **Maddie plays Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. Next, Maddie activates Prior of the Ice Barrier's effect, tributing it to special summon an Ice Barrier monster from her graveyard, choosing General Gantala of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000). Next, Maddie tributes Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier to normal summon General Raiho of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 2100 DEF: 2300). Maddie equips General Gantala of the Ice Barrier with Big Bang Shot, increasing its ATK by 400 and giving it the effect of piercing damage (ATK: 2700 - 3100). Maddie attacks Infernity Guardian with General Gantala of the Ice Barrier.

Luna's Life Points: 6500 - 5100

Maddie places 1 card face down. During her end phase, General Gantala of the Ice Barrier can special summon an Ice Barrier monster from her graveyard, choosing General Grunard of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000). Then she ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-3 Face Down Cards-1

**Luna's Turn: **Luna activates Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. She places 1 card face down. Next, she summons Infernity Dwarf (ATK: 800 DEF: 500). Then, she activates the effect of her Infernity Launcher, sending it to the graveyard to special summon 2 Infernity monsters from her graveyard when she has no cards in her hand, summoning Infernity Beetle (ATK: 1200 DEF: 0) and Infernity Destroyer (ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000). Luna activates the effect of Infernity Beetle. When she has no cards in her hand, she can tribute Infernity Beetle to special summon 2 Infernity Beetles from her deck. Luna tunes Infernity Destroyer with Infernity Beetle to synchro summon Hundred Eyes Dragon (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500). Next, Luna tunes Infernity Guardian and Infernity Dwarf with Infernity Beetle to synchro summon Infernity Doom Dragon (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400). Maddie activates Spellbinding Circle, choosing 1 monster on the field, and keeps it from attacking or changing its battle position, choosing Hundred Eyes Dragon. Luna activates Infernity Doom Dragon's effect. When she has no cards in her hand, she can destroy one monster on the opponent's side of the field and inflicts damage equal to half of its ATK. She chooses Nero, the Dragon Warlord.

Alex and Maddie's Life Points: 8000 - 6400.

Luna ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-3100 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Alex's Turn: **Alex plays his trap Immortal Dragon, special summoning Nero, the Dragon Warlord from the graveyard. Alex attacks Hundred Eyes Dragon.

Luna's Life Points: 5100 - 4900

Luna plays Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards.

Alex then activates Dragon Ravine again, discarding 1 card to send a Dragon Type monster from his deck to the graveyard

Alex places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-6700 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Maddie's Turn: **Maddie plays Reload, sending her hand to her deck and drawing the same number of cards that she had in her hand. Next, she plays her Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. Next, she summons Warlock of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 400 DEF: 1000). Next, with General Grunard of the Ice Barrier's effect, she can normal summon a second time, and she summons Defender of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 200 DEF: 1600). Maddie tunes Warlock of the Ice Barrier with Defender of the Ice Barrier to synchro summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 2300 DEF: 1400). Maddie tries to attack Infernity Doom Dragon, but Luna activates The High Priestess' Staff from her hand, ending the battle phase and inflicting 500 points of damage.

Alex and Maddie's Life Points: 6400 - 5900

Maddie places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-5900 Monsters-4 Face Down Cards-2

**Luna's Turn: **Luna places 1 card face down. Next, she activates Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field. Alex activates his Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards if a monster of his was destroyed or loses ATK. Next, she plays Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Maddie's face down card, which was a Mirror Force. Next, she summons Infernity Necromancer in defense position (ATK: 0 DEF: 2000). Then, she plays Monster Reborn, special summoning Hundred Eyes Dragon from the graveyard. Luna activates Infernity Necromancer's effect. If Luna has no cards in her hand, she can special summon an Infernity monster from the graveyard, choosing Infernity Doom Dragon. Next, she activates Hundred Eyes Dragon's effect to remove from play one monster from her graveyard to gain its effect, and she chooses Infernity Beast. Hundred Eyes Dragon attacks Maddie directly, and because of Hundred Eyes Dragon using Infernity Beast's effect, Maddie can't activate spell or trap cards until the end of the battle step.

Alex and Maddie's Life Points: 5900 - 2900

Infernity Doom Dragon attacks Alex directly, but Maddie activates Gift of the Mystical Elf, increasing their life points by 300 for every monster on the field before the attack hits (300 x 3 = 900).

Alex and Maddie's Life Points: 2900 - 3800

Alex and Maddie's Life Points: 3800 - 800

Luna ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-4900 Monsters-3 Face Down Cards-1

**Alex's Turn: **Alex plays Heavy Storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field. Next, Alex summons Dragunity Legionnaire (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800). With its effect, Alex can equip 1 Dragon type Dragunity monster onto Dragunity Legionnaire from the graveyard, and he chooses Dragunity Partisan. Alex then activates the effect of Dragunity Arma Leyvaten from his graveyard, removing a monster equipped with a Dragunity card from play to special summon it from the graveyard (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1200). He activates the effect of Dragunity Arma Leyvaten on the field. When special summoned, he can equip one Dragon type monster onto it from the graveyard and chooses Dragunity Phalanx, whose effect Alex uses to special summon it onto the field when equipped from the graveyard. Alex tunes Dragunity Arma Leyvaten with Dragunity Phalanx to synchro summon Virgil the Griffin Warlock (ATK: 2800 DEF: 3200). Alex then plays the spell Dragon Mastery, allowing Alex to equip a monster he controls with a Dragon type Dragunity monster from his hand, and he chooses Dragunity Brandistock. With Dragon Mastery's effect, Virgil the Griffin Warlock's ATK goes up by 500 if it's equipped with a Dragunity monster (ATK: 2800 - 3300). Next, Alex equips Virgil the Griffin Warlock with Megamorph, doubling its original ATK (ATK: 3300 - 6100). When a monster is equipped with Dragunity Brandistock, it can attack twice in the battle phase. Virgil the Griffin Warlock attacks Hundred Eyes Dragon.

Luna's Life Points: 4900 - 1800

Then, Alex and Maddie reenacted the opening scene of Natural Born Killers with a game of Eenie Meenie between attacking either Infernity Necromancer or Infernity Doom Dragon. The choice was obvious though.

Virgil, the Griffin Warlock attacks Infernity Doom Dragon.

Luna's Life Points: 1800 - 0

Alex and Maddie win.

The ponies then circled Alex and Maddie and began cheering and applauding them. Luna looked at the audience cheering on Alex and Maddie's defeat of her, now back to her Luna form. "I don't believe it," she said sadly. "Our plan failed." She then laid her head down and looked almost on the verge of tears. "Princess Luna?" chirped a small British voice from a young colt with a pinto pattern. "That was a lot of fun. You really got us," "Got you?" asked Luna. "Yeah, We like being scared, and you probably scared me and everyone in the best way I've ever seen. This was my very first Nightmare Night, and if this is how you celebrate it, I can't wait for next year." Luna's tears of anguish turned to tears of joy. "And let's not forget a marvelous fight from your Princess Luna!" cried Alex. All of the ponies then circled Luna and applauded her. Orion then appeared next to Alex and they with Maddie gave Luna a comforting hug. The crowd then dispersed, now full of energy and fervor from the battle they witnessed. "Princess," said Alex, "people love being scared back where we come from. There's nothing wrong with scaring other people, just know it's all in good fun." Soon a lightning bolt struck right behind Alex. Alex was never a screamer when scared, instead all of his muscles went completely limp and he fell to the floor like a dropped doll. Rainbow Dash was on a black cloud about 30 ft above them dressed as a Shadowbolt laughing hard. Luna, Orion, the humans, and even Alex who was still lying on the floor was laughing with her. Then in a split second, Luna used her magic to quickly lower the cloud right above the ground. Rainbow Dash was caught completely by surprise and she fell, screaming on the way down. She landed safely on the cloud like an airbag. Everybody except Rainbow Dash laughed. Clearly embarrassed, Rainbow Dash flew away with her cloud. "Anybody up for a game of bags?" asked Scott. "I!" shouted Luna in a more controlled yell. They all made their way for the festivities. "And then maybe we bob for some apples too?" suggested Scott. "Yes! Now the fun has been doubled!" yelled Luna in jubilation.

Within an hour, Lamss headed for the stage. The mayor made a small announcement before the show. "Welcome everypony to the final part of the Nightmare Night Festival. Our new guests, Lamss, have decided to play for us a musical story from their world. It is the tale of a young man on a spiritual journey through his dreams and nightmares to meet his past life, a young girl who haunts his dreams and whose life was tragically cut short. Through the music and visuals, we will see what happens to these two as the man finds out what happened to her so he can return to his normal life. Now, without further ado, Lamss proudly presents Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory." The crowd cheered as the stage went dark. As the sound of a ticking stopwatch began sounding throughout the crowd, the crowd grew louder. As the delicate sounds of Regression ended, the music then built up volume into Overture 1928, with the crowd matching its intensity with their cheers. The lighting and images projected on screen heightened the feel and mood even more. Each member was playing their hardest and their best. They blew the crowd away with Fatal Tragedy, they brought them to tears with Through Her Eyes, they dazzled them with Home, they stupefied them with Dance of Eternity, they moved them with The Spirit Carries On, and got a massive applause at the end of Finally Free. The concert was a huge success.

As the others began to leave, Applejack approached the group of humans with 3 fillies next to her, one of them being Apple Bloom. "Howdy, Scott," greeted Applejack. "You were the bee's knees as always." "Thank you so much," said Scott. "Guys, I have a favor to ask you," said Applejack. "I was supposed to have these girls over for a sleepover, but pranksters egged up the farm real bad and we were wondering if you could watch them for a day or two." The three girls beamed at the prospect of being under the same roof as a group of rock stars. "I don't see why not," said Scott. "After all, we do owe you for helping us clean the theater." "Oh shucks, don't mention it," said Applejack. "Anyways, I got to run. Bye!" she called. "Alright," said Sammy to the three fillies, "it's late. We should get to bed." As they made their way, Luna flew by and addressed Alex and Orion. "You two have taught me a valuable lesson today, and I am in your debt. I know you aren't from here and seek a way back to your home world. I am cordially inviting you to the palace in Canterlot to see what we can do to remedy the situation. I will give you some time to bring your belongings, and then we will be off." She then flew in the direction of Twilight's house.

Alex was finishing packing bags of clothes with his duel disk and deck as Lucas was tucking the three fillies into bed. Before Alex and Orion were about to leave, Maddie stopped them. "You're going to leave without saying good-bye?" she asked. "I'm sorry, Maddie, I guess I got excited. I'm just hoping that the Princess will have come up with something regarding being able to get home, and just the thought makes me feel anxious." "We feel the same way, Alex," responded Maddie. "We want to get home as badly as you do. Just don't do anything stupid while you're gone." "I wouldn't give it a second thought," said Alex. She hugged the two of them goodbye. A chariot descended from the sky in front of the theater's entrance carrying Luna and Twilight. The two of them stepped into the chariot, and it departed for Canterlot. Maddie watched the chariot fly off, and she walked back inside and closed the theater door.


	10. The Two Trios

_This chapter's featured card: __**Genex Ally Triforce**_

_**Synchro Monster Level: **__7 __**ATK:**__ 2500 __**DEF:**__ 2100 __**Attribute:**__ DARK __**Type:**__ Machine_

_1 "Genex" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_This card's effect depends on the Attribute(s) of its non-Tuner Synchro Material Monsters. ● EARTH: If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. ● FIRE: If this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. ● LIGHT: Once per turn, you can select 1 LIGHT monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position_

The following morning in the Canterlot, Alex, Orion, and Twilight were summoned to the palace grounds. "It's so good to see you again, Twilight Sparkle," said Princess Celestia. "You too, Princess Celestia," said Twilight. "It seems Princess Luna was kind enough to grant you a meeting with me about you going back home. Fortunately, we think we found a reason for your being here." "Please, tell us then," said Alex. Princess Celestia explained. "We have very good reason to believe that the portal that sent you here was caused by the magic of the elements of harmony." "What are those?" asked Alex. Twilight answered him. "The elements of harmony are a set of magical artifacts that were used to defeat Princess Luna and Discord twice in times of despair. When we battled Discord, the spirit of chaos, I think that when we restored balance and order to Equestria, that the massive amount of energy ripped a portal from our world to yours." "That's exactly right, Twilight," confirmed Princess Celestia. "Is that it?" asked Alex. "Then why can't we just use the elements of harmony right now and send us all back home?" "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Alex," said Princess Celestia. "The elements of harmony can only have their activation earned through great willpower." "But we NEED to get home," explained Alex desperately. "Really?" asked Princess Celestia. "Your being here hasn't affected Equestria for the worse. On the contrary, your presence has actually livened things up here. And I could hardly see how your world would greatly need you. I mean, your absence would not cause dire, life threatening consequences to your world." "Well, what about the portal that opened up here?" asked Alex. "Our plane has very minimal damage. Couldn't you make an airstrip for us so we can fly out into the portal back into our world?" "I hate to inform that we tested that possibility too, but I had a large group of pegasi look in the general direction of the portal, and we had no luck finding it. It seems that when your large aircraft entered the portal, you must have caused it to permanently shut." Orion then spoke up. "I would have also suggested using my wand to make a new portal, but it would require a very large amount of my energy just to make a portal that's small enough for something like a mouse, so I certainly can't make a portal large enough to fit a plane." Alex pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Twilight then spoke up. "You said that the elements of harmony need to have their activation earned. Is there any way we could do that other than endangering the lives of many ponies?" "That's what I want you to figure out," Princess Celestia said. "I'm giving you a day or two to think up of something. Think of something big that will make the activation of the elements of harmony all but certain. You are dismissed." Alex, Orion, and Twilight bowed and retired to the dining room for breakfast.

"Come on, you gotta!" yelled Applebloom. "We may be able to get our cutie marks if we learn that card game," said the white unicorn filly with a curly pink and purple mane and tail. "Settle down," said Charley. "I don't think I quite know your names yet except for Apple Blossom." "My name's Sweetie Belle," said the unicorn filly. "I'm Scootaloo," said the orange pegasus filly with a dark magenta mane and tail, "and we're going to be…" "CUTIE MARK CRUSADER DUELISTS! YAY!" they all cried simultaneously. Charley was becoming restless from the screaming, so she relented and decided to teach them. They then grabbed a random deck of cards but then stopped. "Wait, how do you even play this?" asked Scootaloo. "Let me teach you," said Charley. And then their lessons began.

Later that afternoon, Alex, Orion, and Twilight were deep in thought. Alex was becoming more and more agitated. Then Twilight got a thought into her head. "Alex, how big was the tournament in that Saffron city you were planning on going to?" Alex answered. "Pretty big." "How many people would you have to estimate?" "4000? Maybe more." "That's a pretty large size. Do you think that that would be large enough?" "Large enough for wh-" Alex suddenly got it. "AHA!" he yelled. "But wait, how are we going to get enough ponies to register for this tournament?" "We'll bring them to Ponyville," Twilight answered. "We can send the game rule booklets to various towns all across Equestria. Then they can register for and pick a deck in Ponyville, which we have plenty of in spades." "That's going to be a lot of people we'll need to accommodate," said Orion. "That shouldn't be too big a problem," replied Alex. "There should be various hotels and other housing facilities in Ponyville. Plus, making more housing shouldn't be a problem if it gets to be too large. If they can restore an abandoned theater in less than a day, they should be able to build some form of housing for them all." "This sounds good then," said Twilight. "I think I may have an interesting idea for the tournament standards. Can you hear me out?" asked Alex. Twilight got a quill and paper can began jotting down the notes Alex was making.

Charley had finished their lesson later that night. It took much longer to teach the young fillies than the older ponies, as they were more hyper and less focused then the older ponies were. It was time to pick decks. Before Charley could make any suggestions, the three were rummaging through the box of decks. They picked the ones that suited their fancy. Applebloom picked a Karakuri deck, Sweetie Belle a Fabled deck, and Scootaloo a Genex deck. Lucas then told the young fillies that it was time for bed according to instructions from Sweetie Belle's sister, Rarity. The ponies were too excited to play before they were to go to sleep. Lucas decided to serenade them with his guitar and voice with a lullaby. He decided to sing Moonchild by King Crimson. Sweetie Belle didn't know this song, so she couldn't make an impromptu gospel song out of it. Within the first verse, they were all asleep. Lucas and Charley decided to go to their bedrooms to sleep as well.

The next morning, Alex, Orion, and Twilight made their way back to Princess Celestia's palace. "Good morning, Twilight Sparkle, and a good morning to you too Alex and Orion. Have you made any progress with your idea?" she asked. "Actually, we have it finished." Alex answered. He handed Princess Celestia a paper with a set of rules and told her of the idea. "Twilight here made a great suggestion to host a large dueling tournament in Ponyville. We will invite everypony in Equestria to compete. We will supply the decks and the duel disks for it, and there will be plenty of them to go around. We will also help with the accommodations, so don't worry about that. I also thought that since this land is built heavily on the morals of friendship, we make the tournament a doubles only set-up, you know, like 2 on 2. This will have the ponies work together as a team and co-operate, and the winning team will be granted a wish by the elements of harmony. If we win, well, you know what would happen." "I really like the sound of this," commented Princess Celestia. "But I couldn't help but think about wish." "Yeah? We need some reason to draw in attention," said Alex. "What if you and your friends lose? Your plan will fail then," said Princess Celestia. "That's just the risk we'll take," said Alex. "Very well," said Celestia. "I shall make copies of these rules and game rulebooks and post them all throughout Equestria. You are free to go now," she said. Alex, Orion, and Twilight exited the building where a chariot was waiting to fly them back to Ponyville.

That morning, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were up and wanted to duel. Maddie decided to watch over them as Charley slept in. She paired up Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to duel each other. Apple Bloom realized that they didn't have any duel disks, so they couldn't duel. "You could always duel on the floor without a disk," said Maddie. "But that's not NEARLY as cool," complained Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo was over by Sammy who was practicing her bass, and she whispered something in her ear. Then Sammy got up and put on her duel disk, putting Scootaloo's deck in the slot, intending to make Scootaloo's moves for her. "Maddie," she declared, "I challenge you to a duel!" "I don't think that's a good idea," said Maddie. "Why don't you play one of your friends?" Scootaloo responded with, "But I'll never earn my cutie mark dueling one of them. No offense." "None taken," replied Sweetie Bell. "I'm dueling you, and that's final," said Scootaloo. "Fine then," said Maddie. "I'll teach you what happens when you play with the big dogs." She unsheathed her duel disk, and Sam unsheathed hers. "DUEL!" they yelled.

**Maddie vs. Scootaloo**

**Maddie's Turn: **Maddie summons Strategist of the Ice Barrier in defense position (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600). Maddie activates its effect to discard 1 Ice Barrier monster to draw 1 card from her deck.

Maddie places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Scootaloo's Turn: **Scootaloo activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. Next, she plays Monster Reborn, special summoning R-Genex Overseer (ATK: 200 DEF: 100). She activates R-Genex Overseer's effect, special summoning a level 3 or lower monster from her hand, and she chooses R-Genex Crusher (ATK: 800 DEF: 800). Next, she normal summons R-Genex Magma (ATK: 1000 DEF: 200). Scootaloo tunes R-Genex Crusher and R-Genex Magma with R-Genex Overseer to synchro summon Genex Ally Triforce (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100). Scootaloo attacks Strategist of the Ice Barrier. Maddie attempts to activate Mirror Force, but due to Genex Ally Triforce's effect, because an EARTH non-tuner attribute monster was used in the synchro summon, Maddie cannot activate spell or trap cards until the end of the Damage Step. The attack goes through. Also, because a FIRE attribute monster was used in the synchro summon, another effect of Genex Ally Triforce is that when it destroys a monster in battle, it inflicts damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

Maddie's Life Points: 4000 - 2400

Scootaloo ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Maddie's Turn: **Maddie summons Caravan of the Ice Barrier in defense position (ATK: 500 DEF: 200). With its effect, Maddie can send two Ice Barrier monsters from her deck and both players draw a card.

Maddie places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-2400 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-3

**Scootaloo's Turn: **Scootaloo summons Genex Searcher, but Maddie activates Torrential Tribute, destroying all monsters on the field. Because Caravan of the Ice Barrier was destroyed by Torrential Tribute's effect, Maddie activates Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards.

Scootaloo places 2 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-4000 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-2

**Maddie's Turn: **Maddie plays Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier, revealing 3 Ice Barrier monsters in her hand and chooses 1 card the opponent controls and destroys it and chooses one of Scootaloo's face down cards, which was a Negate Attack. With this effect, Maddie can special summon an Ice Barrier from her hand, and she chooses General Gantala of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000). Next, she normal summons Samurai of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500). Maddie equips Axe of Despair onto Samurai of the Ice Barrier, increasing its ATK by 1000 (ATK: 1800 - 2800). She attacks Scootaloo directly with Samurai of the Ice Barrier, but Scootaloo activates Call of the Haunted, special summoning Genex Searcher (ATK: 1600 DEF: 400).

Scootaloo's Life Points: 4000 - 2800

Scootaloo activates Genex Searcher's effect. When destroyed in battle, she can special summon a monster with 1500 or less ATK from her deck and she chooses Genex Turbine (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300). With its effect, all Genex monsters gain 400 ATK (ATK: 1400 - 1800). General Gantala of the Ice Barrier attacks Genex Turbine.

Scootaloo's Life Points: 2800 - 1900

Maddie places 1 card face down. In the End Phase of her turn, she can special summon an Ice Barrier monster from her graveyard. She chooses General Grunard of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000).

Maddie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-2400 Monsters-3 Face Down Cards-2

**Scootaloo's Turn:** Scootaloo plays Pot of Greed and draws 2 cards. Next, she plays the equip spell Premature Burial, paying 800 life points to special summon Genex Ally Triforce from the Graveyard.

Scootaloo's Life Points: 1900 - 1100

Next, she plays the spell Limiter Removal, doubling the ATK of all Machine Type monsters (ATK: 2500 - 5000). She attacks General Gantala of the Ice Barrier.

Maddie's Life Points: 2400 - 100

Scootaloo activates Genex Ally Triforce's effect to inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Maddie then activates her trap Barrel Behind the Door, switching effect damage inflicted on him onto Maddie, but Scootaloo activates Solemn Judgment, paying half of her life points to negate Barrel Behind the Door's activation and destroy it.

Scootaloo's Life Points: 1100 - 550

Genex Ally Triforce's effect resolves.

Maddie's Life Points: 100 - 0

Scootaloo wins.

Everyone in the room was in shock. The first ones to break the silence were Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, who ran over to her cheering. The three of them looked at Scootaloo's flank, but it was still bare. "No cutie mark? I guess we should find something else to do," said Scootaloo sadly. "No," said Maddie. "You have some real talent. Don't give this up because you didn't get your cutie mark. If you keep this up and defeat even harder opponents and come out of even harder situations, you'll get it for sure. I promise you." Applejack and Rarity stopped by to pick up their girls. "Girls," they both called, "Time to go home." "Bye guys!" called the three fillies as they went away with their sisters. Soon, a chariot landed by the theater, dropping off Alex and Orion. They thanked the guards that pulled it, and they flew off again. Alex and Orion went to several bulletin boards in the town square and pinned large pieces of paper on them. It read:

**Equestrian Friendship Dueling Competition**

Beginning one week from today, registration for the Equestrian Friendship Dueling Competition will commence in the town of Ponyville. Rulebooks concerning the game being played will be handed out by various vendors in the towns of Equestria. Registry for a deck, duel disk, a scooter for riding duels, and free housing for your stay in the tournament will cost 10 gold coins (8 if you are a resident of Ponyville).

**Rules for the Equestrian Friendship Dueling Competition**

**1.**Competitors must duel in teams of two; no exceptions.

**2.**The competition is eligible to all ages, genders, breeds, and species.

**3.**Each team member has 5 Monster and 5 Spell/Trap card zones.

**4.**There are two sides of the playing field, with a team of two occupying 1 side.

**5.**Each player uses their own decks and controls their own cards.

**6.**Each team shares 1 graveyard (1 graveyard per team).

**7.**Each team is given 8000 life points at the start of a duel. If a team's life points reach 0, then they lose the duel.

**8.**Teammates can't control another teammate's monster. With permission from their teammate, however, they can use another teammate's monster(s) to assist in a tribute summon, special summon, ritual summon, fusion summon, synchro summon, or xyz summon. Any other non-standard controlling of a teammate's monster is prohibited.

**9.**No teammate can declare a direct attack unless there are no monsters on the opposing team's side of the field.

**10.**There can only be 1 field spell active on the field at a time.

**11.**Each teammate can have 3 or less copies of any given card in their deck or extra deck (6 copies of any given card per team).

**12.**Teammates can talk amongst each other, compare hands, and share information with each other as long as it doesn't break sub-rule iii of rule 13.

**13.**Any of the following instances and practices before, during, or after any duel will result in an immediate expulsion from the competition:

i. Stacking the deck

ii. Having four or more copies of the same card in your deck

iii. Looking at the hand/deck of an opponent that wasn't allowed by a card effect (if a player forces/tricks you into seeing their hand/deck if it wasn't allowed by a card effect, it will result in their immediate expulsion)

iv. Turning off the auto-shuffle function on the duel disk

v. Drawing extra cards than instructed from a card's effect/draw phase.

vi. Marking your cards

vii. Shuffling cards in your graveyard

viii. Breaking Rule 8 (not to be confused with viii in this list)

ix. Bullying, harassing, etc.

x. (For Riding Duels Only) Intentionally incapacitating an opponent (by means of tripping, rough physical contact, etc.).

xi. (For Riding Duels Only) Intentionally keeping a far distance from and/or evading your opponent (there is a 200 foot maximum distance of which you are to be separated; 400 foot maximum distance for duels involving 2 flyers).

xii. (For Riding Duels Only) Not following the intended circuit (this doesn't apply to duels involving 2 flyers).

**14.**Duels will take place over the course of three days from 8 AM to 6 PM. No duels can start before or after then. Duels that run over the 6 PM deadline will end in a draw with a loss on both teams records. You must duel 3 times a day. Any less will show as losses on your record, and any more do not count toward your record. The finals will consist of 8 teams competing in a bracket. Placement in the finals will be determined at the end of the 3rd day by the amount of wins over losses that each team makes in that time period. You cannot duel any given team more than once. If any number of teams vying for the final spots on the bracket tie for best winning/loss record, placement in the finals will be chosen through lottery.

**15.**Before a match starts, the teams can choose and agree to play in one of four ways:

A. Standard Doubles: Two on two play that follows the above rules.

B. Relay: Follows the same basic principles of normal one on one dueling. Starts as a one on one battle, with the two starting players starting with 4000 life points. When one teammate's life points hits 0, the other teammate continues the duel with 4000 life points using whatever cards were on their teammate's field when they lost in the exact positions they were in when their life points reached 0. On the turn in which any players' life points reach 0, it will immediately go to to the End Phase of that turn. Teammates can also switch at any time, using whatever cards were on their teammate's field when they switched in the exact positions they were in when they switched. Switching can only happen once per duel. Switching at any given time will bring your turn into the End Phase. Teammates cannot share decks, hands, or graveyards during the match/switch. The teammates can still share information with each other as long as it doesn't break sub-rule iii of rule 13. If the second duelist's life points reach 0, they lose the match.

C. Standard Doubles (**Riding**): Follows the basic principles of standard doubles mode, but will be played with the field spell Speed World 2. This cannot be removed, destroyed, replaced, nor can the effects of it be negated. Each teammate must be in continuous motion throughout the duel (by running, flying, or use of a vehicle) and must maintain a speed of at least a canter down a continuous and easy to follow circuit. A pause or reduction in speed for over a minute from any teammate will result in that team forfeiting the match. If any teammate is unable to adhere to the rules of Rule 15 Mode C, either because of physical/natural/health complications, they don't have the cards necessary, or any other reason, they cannot play in modes C or D.

D. Relay (**Riding**): Follows the basic principles of relay mode, but using riding duel elements shown in Rule 15 Mode C.

**Rules for the Equestrian Friendship Dueling Competition Finals**

**1.**Follow the rules of **1 **– **13 **in **Rules for the Equestrian Friendship Dueling Competition**.

**2.**If a team loses a match, they are ineligible to continue playing in the tournament.

**3.**Before a match starts, one of the four modes in Rule 14 will be chosen at random. The teams who will conduct in a riding duel must be required to fly (special modifications will be made to ensure that those who can't fly can).

**4.**The winning team of the tournament will be eligible to compete against the rulers of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in a standard doubles match. If the team defeats Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in that duel, they will be granted one wish. Losing against them will not affect their status of their place in the tournament.

When they were done, Alex and Orion then ran towards the theater where Maddie and Sammy were waiting. They opened the door for them and they all walked inside. As this was happening, a large number of ponies were walking to the bulletin boards in the town square reading the news of what would be happening in Equestria a week from that day.


	11. Opposites Attract

It was night in the town of Trottingham. A large traveling show was parked on the outskirts of town. An azure colored unicorn pony with a cyan colored tail and mane inside was brushing her hair. She then received a knock on her door. She wearily opened it and annoyed, responded, "Who dares to interrupt the great and powerful Trixie as she's grooming?" Outside was a female griffin with 3 white feathers with purple tips fanning over her head. "Gilda? What are you doing here?" asked Trixie angrily. "Nice to see you too, Trixie," responded Gilda nonchalantly. It was obvious they had some tensions in the past. "Why are you here?" asked Trixie. "To be honest, after you humiliated me in your magic show all those years ago when you turned me into a housecat, I could ask myself the same question," Gilda responed. Trixie responded coldly. "And frankly, the great and powerful Trixie doesn't know why she even lets you into her home after you broke the two left wheels of her cart during one of her performances that tipped it over with her on it. But I figured that's just water under the bridge. Anyways, what do you want?" Gilda responded. "Did you hear about this new tournament that's going to be happening in Ponyville?" She handed Trixie one of the papers with the rules on them and a game rulebook for each of them. "The great and powerful Trixie can't say that she has," said Trixie. "But look at the last rule. That's where it gets really cool." "One wish from the Princess herself?" said Trixie, who was immediately gaining interest. "Yeah, think about what we could get. If I won that tournament, I'd want to see all of those lame-o's in Ponyville get what they deserve after they humiliated me. Especially that Stinky Pie one and her friend Rainbow Dash. I'll-" Trixie interrupted Gilda. "Wait, you mean like Rainbow Dash as in the pegasus pony with a blue coat and a rainbow mane and tail?" "Yeah, how do you know her?" asked Gilda. "She was humiliated by the great and powerful Trixie when she brought her show to Ponyville. She casted a tornado spell that dizzied the poor pegasus and made her sick." Gilda laughed at that image. "I wish I was there; that would have been really entertaining." "Yes," Trixie responded. "It was MOST amusing. But if the great and powerful Trixie won that tournament, she would see to it that she makes Twilight Sparkle suffer for her insolence towards her." "Was she by chance a purple unicorn?" asked Gilda. "Yes, that's the one." "Then what do you say?" asked Gilda. "Say what?" answered Trixie. "We need to be on a doubles team in order to compete. We should be partners." "Yes," said Trixie diabolically. "With our raw rage and fury combined, we shall be unstoppable!" "And you know what they say," responded Gilda. "The enemy…" "…of my enemy…" added Trixie. They both ended together. "…is my friend!"


	12. The Joy and Sorrow of Lucas

_This chapter's featured card: __**Worm Noble**_

_**Effect Monster Level: **__6 __**ATK: **__1500 __**DEF: **__2400 __**Attribute:**__ LIGHT __**Type: **__Reptile_

_FLIP: If this card is flipped face-up by an opponent's monster's attack, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the attacking monster's ATK._

5 Days Later...

**Lucas vs. Pinkie Pie**

**Lucas' Turn: **Lucas summons Gladiator Beast Laquari (ATK: 1800 DEF: 800).

Lucas places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Pinkie Pie's Turn: **Pinkie Pie plays the spell Worm Call, special summoning a reptile type Worm monster from her hand in face down defense position when she controls no monsters and her opponent controls one. Next, she summons another monster face down.

Pinkie Pie places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Lucas' Turn:** Lucas summons Gladiator Beast Andal (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1500). Next, he equips it with Gladiator Beast's Battle Halberd. He attacks one of Pinkie Pie's face down monsters, which was Worm Noble (ATK: 1500 DEF: 2400).

Lucas' Life Points: 4000 - 3500

When Worm Noble is flipped face up by an opponent's attack, Lucas takes damage equal to half of the attacking monster's ATK.

Lucas' Life Points: 3500 - 2550

Lucas activates the effect of Gladiator Beast's Battle Halberd, destroying 1 spell or trap card on the field at the end of the damage step, choosing Worm Call. Next, he attacks Pinkie Pie's other face down monster with Gladiator Beast Laquari, which was Worm Apocalypse (ATK: 300 DEF: 200). When it's flipped, Pinkie Pie can destroy a spell or trap card, choosing Lucas's face down card. Next, she activates her Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards if a monster of hers is destroyed or loses ATK. Lucas then activates Gladiator Beast Laquari's effect, sending it to the deck to special summon another Gladiator Beast monster from her deck, choosing Gladiator Beast Bestiari (ATK: 1500 DEF: 800). Next, Lucas sends Gladiator Beast Bestiari and Gladiator Beast Andal to the deck to fusion summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500). When it's special summoned, Lucas can destroy up to 2 cards on the field, and destroys Worm Noble.

Lucas ends his turn. Pinkie Pie discards one card for being over the hand size limit.

Status: Hand-3 Life-2550 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Pinkie Pie's Turn: **Pinkie Pie summons another monster face down.

Pinkie Pie places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Lucas' Turn: **Lucas attacks Pinkie Pie's face down monster, which was Worm Jetelikpse (ATK: 1200 DEF: 0). When it's flipped, when Worm Jetelikpse is destroyed that turn, Pinkie Pie can special summon it from her graveyard in defense position. Next, Pinkie Pie activates Michizure, destroying a monster when a monster is sent to her graveyard, choosing Gladiator Beast Gyzarus. Lucas special summons 1 monster face down.

Lucas places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-2550 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Pinkie Pie's Turn: **Pinkie Pie tributes Worm Jetelikpse to summon Worm Warlord (ATK: 2350 DEF: 1800). She attempts to attacks Lucas' face down monster, but Lucas activates Ring of Destruction, destroying Worm Warlord and inflicting damage equal to Worm Warlord's effect to both players.

Lucas' Life Points: 2550 - 200

Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 4000 - 1650

Pinkie Pie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-1650 Monsters-0 Face Down Card-1

**Lucas' Turn: **Lucas tributes his face down Gladiator Beast Hoplomus to summon Gladiator Beast Alexander (ATK: 2400 DEF: 600). Lucas attacks Pinkie Pie directly. Pinkie Pie attempts to activate Negate Attack, but Lucas activates Parry, sending a Gladiator Beast from his hand to his deck to negate the activation of Negate Attack and destroys it. The attack goes through.

Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 1650 - 0

Lucas wins.

Although Pinkie Pie loved the game and played whenever she got the chance, she never won a single duel, but she was always happier playing the game than she was with winning it. She giggled, saying, "That was so much fun! I think I may be ready for the tournament then. I mean, I was SO close this time." "You sure were," agreed Lucas. "I'm hungry," said Pinkie Pie. "Hey, let's get something from Sugarcube Corner," she suggested. "I could go for some sweets," said Lucas.

They then got to Sugarcube Corner, but the two owners, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, were running back and forth in the kitchen. It was complete pandemonium. "I'm sorry guys," said Mr. Cake, "but we're far too busy to take care of customers." "What's going on here?" asked Lucas. Mr. Cake then realized who they were. "Oh thank goodness it's you two. Listen, the registration day for that tournament starts the day after tomorrow, and we need to cater for the guests that will be arriving. Could you come back here and help us?" "Okey dokey lokey!" said Pinkie Pie on impulse. They then threw on some aprons and began to work. They saw many apple pies, cupcakes, and various sweets being prepared to get made. "Mr. Cake," called Lucas, "would you mind if I made some pies from our world?" Mr. Cake was too busy to pay attention. "Yes, fine," he said. "You bake?" asked Pinkie Pie. "I sure do," said Lucas, "and I'm going to need you to be my wingman." "But we're not flying," said Pinkie Pie. Lucas ignored her naiveté and began work. "I'm going to need graham crackers, condensed milk, sugar, cream of tartar, lemons, limes, and eggs. Lots and lots of eggs." Pinkie got the ingredients and put them on the table. "Now while I juice these, can you fill some pie tins with some crust?" Pinkie Pie happily saluted Lucas and got to her own work. They finished around the same time. "What are we making anyways?" asked Pinkie. "We are making my mother's famous recipes for key lime and lemon meringue pie," responded Lucas. "Now can you help me separate the yolks from the whites?" They began to separate the eggs and put the yolks and whites in each bowl. They were both in synchronicity with each other, moving quickly but diligently. In about 6 minutes all the eggs were separated. "Now that that's done," said Lucas, "can you crumble these graham crackers finely while I make the meringue?" Pinkie and Lucas got their respective tasks done. Next, they made the lime and lemon curds for their pies. When that was finished, they packed a bunch of empty pie tin bottoms with the graham cracker crumbles. They filled the graham cracker crusted tins with the lime curd and put the lemon curd into the pie crust tins, topping the lemon curded pies with the meringue. They ended up making about a dozen of each pie. They then threw them into a free oven and began working on the next set of pies.

By afternoon's end, Lucas, Pinkie Pie, and Mr. and Mrs. Cake were finished with making the pies, having a large number of apple pies, cupcakes, and key lime pies and lemon meringue pies that Lucas and Pinkie Pie made. Lucas grabbed one of his finished key lime pies out of a refrigerator and cut a slice for himself and the three ponies. "I have to say," said Mr. Cake, "I can't thank you two enough for the help you gave us today." "It was my pleasure," said Lucas. "If there's one thing I love more than singing, it's making a good ol' key lime or lemon meringue pie now and then." They then all sat in the dining room with their pieces of pie. They each took a bite. The look of ecstasy on Mr. and Mrs. Cakes' faces was enough to give Lucas a smile on his face. Pinkie Pie was already wolfing her slice down. "Pinkie Pie!" called Mrs. Cake. "Manners." "That's quite alright, Mrs. Cake," said Lucas. "As long as she likes my pies, I do not mind." "How do you do it?" asked Mrs. Cake. Lucas responded with a story, "When I was a child, I lived in the poorer section of Cianwood City in the Johto region. My mother owned a small pie shop where she made her pies. Unfortunately, due to her location, she did not get too much business, either from people being too poor to even afford a slice, or because people didn't want to buy a pie from the slums. But people who did buy pies knew of the magic my mother casted in each pie she made. I still remember her. She was very skinny, but she was gorgeous for being as old as she was. She had wavy long black hair, and I rarely saw her without a smile on her face. I even tried helping her business by taking up flute, but it only marginally helped." "What happened to her?" asked Mr. Cake. Lucas then grimaced and took a heavy sigh. He continued. "One night, a hurricane was headed straight for Cianwood. Me and my mother were in a basement cellar and waited for the storm to pass over. I had remembered that I left my flute in my bedroom, so my mother left to find it, but I knowing where it was, went up to my room to get it. As we looked and I found it, the winds from the hurricane ripped the roof off the house. We tried to run downstairs back towards the cellar, but a large wave swept through the slums and demolished our house. I made it to the cellar before she did, but she knew she wasn't going to make it. She threw a ring of keys down the cellar stairs and told me to shut the door right before the wall of water could flood the cellar. I did so, and the force of debris and the wave knocked me backwards down the stairs, knocking me unconscious. The next morning, I woke up with my head pounding. I went over to the door and tried to open it, but there was too much debris on the door to be able to open it. I as I waited for rescue, I found a box with a keyhole. I remembered the ring of keys so I took one of them and opened the box. Inside were the recipes to my mother's pies. One day, heard the falling of rubble and people talking. I went to the door and screamed for help. Within the minutes there were people prying the rubble and debris away, and they were able to open the door. They asked me about my parents but I told them that my mother was dead. The leader of the rescue team, who was a very rich and charitable man who owned a casino in Goldenrod City, decided to adopt me. He then loaded me on a boat and we went to his hometown in Goldenrod City, with my recipes and flute in tow. Under his care, I became a sophisticated young man. Seeing my flute and me playing it, he graciously enrolled me into a prestigious music school there, where I made a promise to my mother: I would try and bring the same joy and happiness she brought to people with her baking through music, and making her pies helps me keep her memory alive."

The three ponies were stunned by his story. "That's awful," said Mrs. Cake. Lucas responded "I know, it was very tough to cope, but then I met somebody who would change my life forever. Her name was Charlotte "Charely" de Silva, who was the biological father of my adopted father, and we both went to the same music school together; she was intending on being a violinist. She was a fantastic friend to help me adjust to my new way of life. And then as I grew up, we started developing feelings for each other. My father knew I wasn't his actual son and started to grow quite fond of me, so he accepted our budding relationship. Through some of the classmates that I met at school, I started taking an interest in rock music that included flute in their timbre, like King Crimson, Jethro Tull, and Genesis, and that love of music is what got me into Lamss." Pinkie then took her glass of milk and raised it for a toast, "Well, here's to your mom, your band, and your new friends." Lucas smiled again as they all took their glasses and clinked them against each other, proclaiming, "Cheers."


	13. Scott's Words of Wisdom

Alex was walking through the town with Maddie, Applejack, and Apple Bloom the next morning. Many ponies were constructing the hostels where the guest ponies would be staying and the scooters for the riding duels. "Boy, howdy," said Applejack, "I sure can't wait to get this competition started. And to think it's starting tomorrow." "Sure is," said Alex. However, the day was unusually hot and the ponies were becoming exhausted from the heat, causing them to work slower. "Come on," yelled the warden. "We need to have this finished by day's end, and you haven't even made a dent yet." Apple Bloom, who was a gifted carpenter, walked up to them. "Hey guys," she said meekly, "I know a thing or two about building. Do you think I could help you?" "Not a chance," said the warden. "You're too young and we have all the help we need." One of the ponies then collapsed from the heat. The warden, growing impatient from the lack of progress, relented. "Fine. Grab a hard hat; you're in." Apple Bloom happily ran over to help them work. "Y'all be careful, ya hear?" shouted Applejack. "I can think of another way to speed up their progress," said Maddie. "Come on out, Bruford!" she yelled as she tossed a pokéball into the air. Out of it came a big white bear with an icy beard. The other workers plus Apple Bloom had never seen this before, so they initially got frightened. Maddie then told her beartic to do a light blizzard attack. He did so and he blew a cool breeze from his mouth. The other workers felt revived and began working faster to make up for lost time. Even though Apple Bloom was 3 times younger than most of the workers and was much smaller too, she was keeping her own and keeping up nicely. With her assistance, they were able to get to making the scooters earlier than expected. Apple Bloom's friend Scootaloo had a scooter, so she was more apt at making the scooters than anybody. By the mid-afternoon, they were all finished. The warden went over to Apple Bloom who was filthy from her labor. "You did good kid," he said. He then started wiping off some of the soot and dirt off of her. When he wiped the dirt off her flank though, there was an image of an apple encased by a frame with a hammer driving in a nail which held the string the frame was attached to. Apple Bloom got wide eyed at the sight of her new cutie mark. "YEEEEESSS!" she screamed. And she darted off to find her friends. "Yeehaw," exclaimed Applejack. "I knew my little sis would get her cutie mark eventually."

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were in the theater being watched by Scott and Lucas and getting them prepared for the competition. Apple Bloom ran inside glowing, showing her flank to everyone. "Woah, Apple Bloom," said Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo simultaneously, "you got your cutie mark." "So that's what those things are," said Scott. "I thought those marks on your rumps were some special tattoo or something." Lucas could tell immediately that getting one of these was some rite of passage here, so he said, "Congratulations." The others then looked a little disappointed. "What's wrong," asked Scott. Sweetie Belle replied. "I mean I'm happy that you got your cutie mark, but I just feel a little jealous that Scootaloo and I still don't have ours." "I see," said Scott. "How do you get one of these… cutie marks?" "Scootaloo responded, "A cutie mark is something that appears when a pony discovers his or her special talent." "Well, let's examine that," said Scott. "Scootaloo, I heard you defeated Maddie in your very first duel, and you were fighting well against Lucas before Apple Bloom got here, so maybe you can look into dueling as your special talent." Scootaloo perked up. "Okay," she said. Scott then focused on Sweetie Belle. "And Sweetie Belle, when I was practicing the other day, you were singing along quite well. Maybe singing is your special talent." Sweetie Belle was a little unsure of herself, "I dunno," she said. "I don't like singing in front of a crowd." "Well, that's not exactly going to inspire confidence, is it?" chided Scott playfully. "Well how do you not get scared from being on stage in front of all of those people?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Well, it's actually a long story," replied Scott. "You see, when I was a wee little child, my parents owned one of the most successful real estate agents in Hoenn. I would usually travel along with them because it eased the costs of babysitters or nannies. One of the homes that they had to renovate and sell was an abandoned chateau near a city called Eterna. The last owner abandoned the house years prior after he claimed it was haunted. As my parents began working, I went around the house and explored it. Up in the attic, there was that had nothing but a record player and a beautiful large piano. I went up on the bench and began banging the keys. After I stopped to take a breather, the piano played the exact same thing I did on its own. I got frightened and ran off. I mean, I never wanted to go into that room again. Then-" "That's great and all," said Sweetie Belle, "but what does that have to do with my cutie mark?" Scott jumped to the important bits. "Then one day, I wanted to test my fear of the piano. So I went upstairs and looked at it some more with caution this time. Then, it played a single C note. I repeated it then it played a C and D, which I repeated again. Soon the piano was teaching me harder and harder things to the point where I could learn to do this." Scott then followed his story with a rolling piano solo. The three fillies looked on with admiration. "My father, who saw me getting interested in the piano, got me tutoring lessons where I learned to read music. Once I was through with the basics, I was able to play music far beyond the level of my age. Because of my rapid progress, I was accepted to attend arguably the best music school in the entire world in Hearthome City, where I spent most of the remainder of my life until I met Alex, Sammy, and Maddie. But the point of the story is that you need to overcome your fears if you want to accomplish something. I had to face the haunted piano, and as a reward I was given a free ride to a prestigious school." "One more thing," asked Sweetie Belle. "Are there any tips on how to perform better in front of a crowd?" "Sure," Scott responded. "Just pretend the crowd doesn't exist, and picture yourself in a place where you're most comfortable playing. For me, it's the attic in that chateau. But just have fun doing what you're doing. The more you let the crowd get to you, the more you focus on your mistakes, and the more you focus on your mistakes, the more you'll make." "Wow," said Sweetie Bell. "That really helped." "I'm glad I could," responded Scott. "I heard you were performing tomorrow for the opening ceremonies. Do you think maybe I could sing a couple of songs?" Scott looked at Lucas for an answer as he was the singer and in charge of those things. "I don't see why not," said Lucas. "What did you have in mind?" he asked. Sweetie Bell responded, "I was really liking some of those tunes by that Wonderful Steve or-" "You mean Stevie Wonder?" interrupted Scott. "Yeah, him," confirmed Sweetie Belle. "I'll see what we can fit in," said Scott, "but if you want to perform to the best of your abilities, we're going to need to practice." "Okay, then," said Sweetie Belle happily. The two then practiced and collaborated until nightfall.


	14. Coming Together

_This chapter's featured card: __**Daigusto Sphreeze**_

_**Synchro Monster Level: **__6 __**ATK: **__2000 __**DEF: **__1300 __**Attribute:**__ WIND __**Type:**__ Psychic_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gusto" monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can add 1 "Gusto" card from your Graveyard to your hand. Your opponent takes all Battle Damage you would take from battles involving "Gusto" monsters you control. This card cannot be destroyed by battle._

It was very early in the morning the next day, and all of the humans plus Orion were up and ready to begin registration. Before they could do anything, they registered themselves and their pony friends ahead of time, using a little more than half of the coins Princess Celestia gave them. Once they were finished, they saw a pony waiting at the train station. They walked up and saw that it was Applejack. "Oh, mornin' y'all," said Applejack. "Mornin'," yawned Scott. "What are you waiting for?" Applejack responded, "I've got a relative coming in to register." There was a light shining towards them from the west. "In fact, that's him now." Minutes later, a train pulled up and stopped at the station. The first pony to walk out of it was a yellow colored pony with an orange mane wearing a brown leather vest and a brown cowboy hat carrying 2 bags of luggage on his back. Upon seeing Applejack, he beamed brightly. "Hey cousin," he said. "Hey, Braeburn," said Applejack. "Are these those human fellers you've been talking about?" asked Braeburn. "Yes," replied Scott. "I'm Scott, and this Alex, Sammy, Maddie, Lucas, Charley, and this other one here is Orion." "Well, I'm really glad to finally meet all y'all. I come all the way from AaAaAaApploosa," said Braeburn as he stood on his hind legs and thrashed his arms around, "and I'm going to win this tournament for the honor of my humble town." Alex intervened, "Well, registration starts whenever, so let's get you your stuff."

All of the ponies formed a line at the six tables circled around the pavilion in the town square used to register the ponies for inclusion into the tournament. Braeburn went to Maddie's table. "What kind of deck would you like to play with?" asked Maddie. "I reckon I'd like something earthy," said Braeburn. Maddie pulled out an electronic tablet showing the different decks she had in store. He looked through the decks and different cards he could choose from. "I think I'll make a deck out of that machine set and some other cards to help me summon this one." He was pointing at a powerful looking xyz monster. "Alright," said Maddie. "Would you like your duel disk in any particular color?" "Silver would be nice," replied Braeburn. "Coming right up," said Maddie. She walked into the pavilion and sought Orion. She told him the deck and duel disk that Braeburn wanted. Orion used his wand to quickly construct a deck to Braeburn's liking. He then took a single duel disk and placed a spell on it causing it to duplicate into a silver colored duel disk. She then inserted the deck into the deck slot and put the disk on a scooter and wheeled it out to Braeburn. "Here you are," she said. Braeburn quickly fanned through the deck to see if it was good. "Perfect," he said. He then took a mouthful of coins out of his vest pocket and handed them to Maddie. There were ten coins, just enough to register. Maddie typed up his name, deck, and a series of characters on her tablet and gave Braeburn a slip of paper with the set of characters on it. "You must enter this code on your duel disk to activate your disk, and this will also serve as an ID for the remainder of the tournament. You can duel anybody you please who's also activated their disks once you do so, and wins and losses will not be counted on your record until the competition begins. Please arrive tomorrow with a partner to complete registration. Thank you, and you are all set today." Braeburn whinnied in delight and ran off.

The process was very similar to everyone else, and because it was early in the morning, there weren't many ponies registering, making the process calm and tranquil. However around 8 o'clock in the morning, when most of the town's population was awaking and the trains became more and more frequent with ponies looking to enter, it became much more hectic. Twilight and her friends came over to register, but as they were pre-registered by Alex and his friends, they were only given their identification numbers, and they were ready to go. Trixie and Gilda arrived in Ponyville looking at the chaos ensuing. "When the great and powerful Trixie is finished with this town," said Trixie, "they'll rue the day they decided to mock me." "Same goes for me," said Gilda. They both made their way to separate registration tables. Gilda went to Sammy's table. "Hello, welcome to the Equestrian Friendship Dueling Competition here in Ponyville. Would you like to choose your deck?" she asked. "Yeah, yeah," Gilda responded rudely. "Just give me something cool." Sammy coldly ignored her remark. She showed her a set of Ally of Justice cards. "Alright, that's what I'm talking about," she said. "Would you like to add some more cards?" Sammy suggested. "How about these Meklords? They look really powerful," said Gilda. "Any particular color you want your duel disk?" Sammy asked. "Black," Gilda quickly demanded. "Sounds good. I'll get those for you in a jiff," said Sammy. After 30 seconds, she had her deck and duel disk ready for her. "Took you long enough," scoffed Gilda. Sammy was beginning to lose her patience when Pinkie Pie arrived at Sammy's side. She gasped and said in a scared voice, "You can't let her enter! She's the biggest meany meanie head ever." She then addressed you, the reader. "Don't you remember what she did to Fluttershy?" Sammy looking confused asked, "Pinkie? Who are you talking to?" Pinkie then refocused her attention at Sammy. "Listen, you just can't let her enter!" Sammy then matter-of-factly told her, "It doesn't matter what she may have done in the past, but she is just as legal to enter this competition as anyone, so my hands are tied." She then typed in Gilda's information and printed her ID, and gave her the same set of instructions Maddie gave to Braeburn, and set her on her way. Gilda, who wasn't used to people sticking up for her in anyway like that before, ceased her menacing behavior. "Thanks," she said in a casual tone before she went off.

Trixie went to register at Scott's table. "I'll have the best deck you have in store," said Trixie in a haughty tone. Scott responded, "Well, all of our decks are probably just as good as any other, so you'll have to-" "I don't like to be kept waiting," interrupted Trixie. "Okay, okay." said Scott trying to break up the tension. "Here are some of our best decks in my opinion." He showed her a small set on his tablet. She browsed them before looking at an Arcana Force set. "Oooh, divinations. I'll take that one." "Alrighty," said Scott. "Any particular color you want your disk?" "Something purple and sparkly," said Trixie. "Sparkles," said Scott. "That's a new one. I'll see what I can do." He went back and within a minute, he came back with her deck, duel disk, and scooter. He then typed in her information, gave her an ID, gave her the usual disclaimer and bid her good day. She left with a huff.

Rainbow Dash was looking around looking for someone to challenge. Unfortunately, everyone was either unregistered or dueling other people. "Come on," complained Rainbow Dash. "Won't anybody duel me?" "I will," said a familiar voice. Rainbow turned around, and behind her was her erstwhile friend, Gilda the Griffon. "You?" said Rainbow Dash in an enraged tone. "Hey, whoa, Rainbow Dash," said Gilda. "I know we may have some bad blood between us…" "You got THAT right," steamed Rainbow Dash. Gilda continued, "But I'm only here to compete in the tournament, nothing more. I don't want to start more troubles." "I don't believe you!" yelled Rainbow Dash. "After what you did here, I won't believe you. Not for one second!" Gilda finally fed up with her former friend's accusations, bowed her head and reverted to her cold and ruthless self. "Fine," she said, "be that way. Then let this be a duel between two former friends turned rivals!" "Okay then," said Rainbow Dash in a confident tone. Both of their duel disks unsheathed and they drew 5 cards from their decks. "DUEL!" they both yelled.

**Gilda vs. Rainbow Dash**

**Gilda's Turn: **Gilda summons Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800).

Gilda places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Rainbow Dash's Turn:** Rainbow Dash activates Painful Choice, selecting 5 cards from her deck and has Gilda pick one of them to go to her hand. She chooses Kamui, Hope of Gusto. Rainbow Dash discards the others. Next, she summons Gusto Skwirl in defense mode (ATK: 0 DEF: 1800).

Rainbow Dash places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn: **Gilda activates her trap DNA Transplant, making all monsters on the field become the attribute she declares, and she chooses LIGHT. Next, she summons Ally of Justice Nullifier (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200). She equips it with Big Bang Shot, increasing its ATK by 400 and giving it the effect of piercing damage (ATK: 1600 - 2000). Ally of Justice Nullifier attacks Gusto Skwirl.

Rainbow Dash's Life Points: 4000 - 3800

Next, Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher attacks Rainbow Dash directly, but Rainbow Dash activates Gusto Whirlwind, sending 2 Gusto monsters from her graveyard to her deck to special summon a Gusto monster with 1000 or less DEF from her deck, and she chooses Windaar, Sage of Gusto (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000). Windaar, Sage of Gusto's ATK is higher than Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher's.

Gilda's Life Points: 4000 - 3200

When Windaar, Sage of Gusto's ATK destroys a monster in battle, Rainbow Dash can special summon a level 3 or lower Gusto monster from her graveyard in defense position, and she chooses Gusto Gulldo (ATK: 500 DEF: 500). When a LIGHT monster battles with Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher, it is removed from play at the end of damage calculation.

Gilda ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-3200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Rainbow Dash's Turn: **Rainbow Dash activates Card Destruction, having her and Gilda send their hands to her graveyard and drawing cards equal to the amount they discarded. Rainbow Dash summons Musto, Priest of Gusto (ATK: 1800 DEF: 900). Next, she activates its effect, returning 1 Gusto monster from her graveyard to her deck to negate the effect of a monster on the field, and she chooses Ally of Justice Nullifier. Rainbow Dash tunes Musto, Priest of Gusto with Gusto Gulldo to synchro summon Daigusto Eguls (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800). Next, she activates the effect of Gusto Gulldo. When it was sent from the field to the graveyard, Rainbow Dash can special summon a level 2 or lower Gusto monster from her deck, choosing Kamui, Hope of Gusto (ATK: 200 DEF: 1000). Next, she plays Double Summon, summoning Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto (ATK: 1000 DEF: 400). Rainbow Dash overlays Kamui, Hope of Gusto and Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto to xyz summon Daigusto Phoenix in defense mode (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1100). Daigusto Eguls attacks Ally of Justice Nullifier, but Gilda activates Destruct Potion, destroying Ally of Justice Nullifier to gain life points equal to its ATK.

Gilda's Life Points: 3200 - 5200

Gilda activates the effect of Meklord Emperor Wisel. When a monster of hers is destroyed by a card effect, she can special summon it to the field (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500).

Rainbow Dash places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-3800 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn: **Gilda uses the effect of Meklord Emperor Wisel to equip a synchro monster onto it and gain ATK equal to the synchro monster's ATK, choosing Daigusto Eguls (ATK: 2500 - 5100). Gilda then activates Stop Defense, switching Daigusto Phoenix into attack position. Gilda attacks Daigusto Phoenix.

Rainbow Dash's Life Points: 3800 - 200

Rainbow Dash activates Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards when a monster she controls is destroyed or loses ATK.

Gilda places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-5200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Rainbow Dash's Turn: **Rainbow Dash tries to activate Graceful Charity, but Gilda activates the effect of Meklord Emperor Wisel to negate and destroy the activation of a spell card. Next, Rainbow Dash plays Monster Reborn, special summoning Gusto Gulldo from the graveyard. Next, she summons Gusto Codor (ATK: 1000 DEF: 400). Rainbow Dash tunes Gusto Codor with Gusto Gulldo to synchro summon Daigusto Sphreeze (ATK: 2000 - 1300). Next, she activates the effect of Gusto Gulldo. When it was sent from the field to the graveyard, Rainbow Dash can special summon a level 2 or lower Gusto monster from her deck, choosing Gusto Falco (ATK: 600 DEF: 1400). Then, Rainbow Dash plays Contact with Gusto, sending 2 Gusto monsters from her graveyard to her deck to destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field, choosing Gilda's face down card. Next, Rainbow Dash attacks Meklord Emperor Wisel with Gusto Falco. With Daigusto Sphreeze's effect, any battle damage that Rainbow Dash would receive from a battle involving a Gusto monster that she controls is redirected towards her opponent instead.

Gilda's Life Points: 5200 - 700

Daigusto Sphreeze attacks Meklord Emperor Wisel next.

Gilda's Life Points: 700 - 0

Rainbow Dash wins.

Gilda wearily and angrily got up after that final attack. "You'll never change, Gilda," said Rainbow Dash. "I thought I saw a friend in you, but you threw it all away and became a cruel hearted creature. I have real friends now, friends who support me and don't treat others poorly. Goodbye." She then flew away. Trixie approached her from behind. "What are you doing?" she asked angrily. "We agreed that we wouldn't duel until the competition started. Do you want your opponents to know how to be able to defeat you? Do you want our plan to be all for naught? Then get your act together!" She walked away. Gilda was still standing there, fuming.


	15. Rarity and Fluttershy

_This chapter's featured card: __**XX-Saber Gottoms**_

_**Synchro Monster Level:**__ 9 __**ATK:**__ 3100 __**DEF: **__2600 __**Attribute:**__ EARTH __**Type: **__Beast-Warrior_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more "EARTH" monsters_

_You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster to discard one random card from your opponent's hand._

Applejack was helping get her sister registered. She didn't have her own duel disk and usually just borrowed one of the humans when dueling, but today she was getting her very own. She was given a mahogany colored duel disk that was small enough to fit her. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo registered with Rarity at Lucas' table. After they each got their duel disks (a dark purple and a light blue duel disk, respectively), Applejack and Apple Bloom met them far from the crowd in the town square. "Hey, Applejack. Hey, Apple Bloom," called Sweetie Belle. "Did you get registered yet?" "Sure did," said Apple Bloom. "In fact, me and my sister Applejack were planning on entering the competition together as a team." "Cool," responded Sweetie Belle. "Me and MY sister were also going to register together." Rarity was still uncommitted, but she didn't want to disappoint Sweetie Belle so she cracked a fake smile and nervously said, "Yes, right." "Hey, let's try out our strength with a duel," said Apple Bloom, "but let's use the new competition rules." "That sounds like fun," said Sweetie Belle. "Let's get 'er done, then," said Applejack. They stood in position away from each other. All of their duel disks unsheathed. They each then drew 5 cards from their decks and were ready to begin. "DUEL!" they all yelled.

**Applejack and Apple Bloom vs. Rarity and Sweetie Belle**

**Applejack's Turn: **Applejack plays Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. Next, she special summons XX-Saber Gardestrike because she has 2 X-Saber monsters in the graveyard (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1400). Next, she normal summons X-Saber Galahad (ATK: 1800 DEF: 800). Next, Applejack special summons XX-Saber Faultroll since she controls 2 X-Saber monsters (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800). Next, she activates XX-Saber Faultroll's effect, special summoning a level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from the graveyard, and she chooses XX-Saber Garsem (ATK: 1400 DEF: 400). Then, she overlays XX-Saber Garsem and X-Saber Galahad to xyz summon Kachi Kochi Dragon (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1300).

Applejack places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-8000 Monsters-3 Face Down Cards-2

**Rarity's Turn: **Rarity activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. Next she activates Gem-Knight Fusion, sending Gem-Knight Obsidian and Gem-Knight Emerald from her hand to the graveyard to fusion summon Gem-Knight Zirconia (ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500). When Gem Knight Obsidian is sent from the hand to the graveyard, she can special summon a level 4 or lower normal monster from her graveyard, choosing Gem-Knight Amber (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400). Next, she normal summons Gem-Knight Sapphire (ATK: 0 DEF: 2100). Rarity overlays Gem-Knight Amber with Gem-Knight Sapphire to xyz summon Gem-Knight Pearl (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1900).

Rarity places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Apple Bloom's Turn: **Apple Bloom summons Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 "Ninishi" (ATK: 0 DEF: 1900). With its effect, Apple Bloom can normal summon a second time, so she summons Karakuri Bushi mdl 6318 "Muzanichiha" (ATK: 1800 DEF: 600). Apple Bloom tunes Karakuri Bushi mdl 6318 "Muzanichiha" with Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 "Ninishi" to synchro summon Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1900). With its effect, Apple Bloom can special summon a Karakuri monster from her deck, choosing Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1100).

Apple Bloom places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

Sweetie Belle saw a good combo in her hand, but she needed a bit of assistance. She whispered her plan in Rarity's ear. "Sweetie Bell, I have a very orderly field set up here. I would like to keep it undisturbed," said Rarity. "Pff. Fine," said Sweetie Belle annoyed. She then decided to improvise.

**Sweetie Belle's Turn: **Sweetie Belle activates Heavy Storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field. Next, she discards Fabled Lurrie to special summon The Fabled Nozoochee (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800). When Fabled Lurrie is discarded, Sweetie Bell can special summon it from the graveyard (ATK: 200 DEF: 400). When The Fable Nozoochee is special summoned that way, Sweetie Bell can special summon a level 2 or lower Fabled monster from her hand, choosing Fabled Krus (ATK: 1000 DEF: 800). Next, she normal summons Fabled Kushano (ATK: 1100 DEF: 800). Sweetie Belle tunes Fabled Lurrie, Fabled Krus, and The Fabled Nozoochee with Fabled Kushano to synchro summon Fabled Valkyrus (ATK: 2900 DEF: 1700). Sweetie Belle activates its effect, discarding The Fabled Cerburrel from her hand to draw a card. When The Fabled Cerburrel is discarded to the graveyard, she can special summon it (ATK: 1000 DEF: 400). Sweetie Bell tunes Fabled Valkyrus with The Fabled Cerburrel to synchro summon Fabled Leviathan (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000). Next, she plays the spell Monster Reborn, special summoning Fabled Valkyrus from the graveyard. Sweetie Belle attacks Kachi Kochi Dragon with Fabled Valkyrus.

Applejack and Apple Bloom's Life Points: 8000 - 7200

Next, she attacks Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" with Fabled Leviathan.

Applejack and Apple Bloom's Life Points: 7200 - 6300

Sweetie Belle ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

"What?" asked Rarity. "You don't have any traps to protect us with?" "Well, no," responded Sweetie Belle. "But I dealt some good damage! That's good, right?" she said happily. "We'll just see about, that," said Applejack.

**Applejack's Turn: **Applejack plays Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. Next, she summons X-Saber Pashuul (ATK: 100 DEF: 0). Applejack tunes Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" with X-Saber Pashuul to synchro summon XX-Saber Gottoms (ATK: 3100 DEF: 2600). Next, she equips it with Megamorph, doubling its ATK (ATK: 3100 - 6200). Applejack attacks Gem-Knight Pearl with XX-Saber Gottoms.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle's Life Points: 8000 - 5400

Because Applejack and Apple Bloom's life points are higher than Rarity and Sweetie Belle's, XX-saber Gottoms ATK is halved (ATK: 6200 - 1550).

Applejack then uses XX-Saber Gottoms effect, tributing XX-Saber Gardestrike to discard a card in her opponent's hand. Rarity discards a card.

Applejack places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-6300 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

"Oh, Sweetie Belle," said Rarity in frustration, "how am I going to fix your mess?"

**Rarity's Turn: **Rarity activates her own Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. Next, she summons Gem-Knight Sanyx (ATK: 1800 DEF: 900). Next, she plays the spell Particle Fusion, fusing Gem-Knight Zirconia and Gem-Knight Sanyx to fusion summon Gem-Knight Citrine (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1950). Next, she activates Particle Fusion's effect, banishing it to target one of the fusion materials in her graveyard and having her fusion monster gain ATK equal to the fusion materials ATK, choosing Gem-Knight Zirconia (ATK: 2200 - 5100). Gem-Knight Citrine attacks XX-Saber Gottoms.

Applejack and Apple Bloom's Life Points: 6300 - 2750

Rarity ends her turn. Gem-Knight Citrine's ATK returns to normal (ATK: 5400 - 2500).

Status: Hand-0 Life-5400 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Apple Bloom's Turn: **Apple Bloom activates Reload, sending her hand to her deck and drawing cards equal to the amount sent. Next, she summons Karakuri Watchdog mdl 313 "Saizan" (ATK: 600 DEF: 1800). Next, Applejack activates her Call of the Haunted trap card, special summoning Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" from their graveyard. Apple Bloom tunes Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" with Karakuri Watchdog mdl 313 "Saizan" to synchro summon Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" (ATK: 2800 DEF: 1700). When Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" is summoned, Apple Bloom can special summon a Karakuri monster from her deck, choosing Karakuri Ninja mdl 7749 "Nanashick" (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800). She equips Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" with her Megamorph, doubling its ATK (ATK: 2800 - 5600). Next, she activates the spell Gift of the Martyr, sending Karakuri Ninja mdl 7749 "Nanashick" to the graveyard to increase Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido"'s ATK equal to the sent monster (ATK: 5600 - 7800). Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" attacks Gem-Knight Citrine.

Rarity and Sweetie Bell's Life Points: 5400 - 0

Applejack and Apple Bloom win.

Applejack and Apple Bloom high fived each other in celebration. "Sweetie Belle, I told you I didn't want to have my field disturbed." Sweetie Belle looked sullen as her sister scolded her. "Now Rarity," said Applejack, "Without that Heavy Storm, you wouldn't have knocked down as many life points as you two did. But honestly Rarity, you probably would have been even better off if you had just listened to your sister. The point of this competition is to work together with your partner, which I never saw you do with Sweetie Belle, which is probably why you two lost." "Yeah," said Sweetie Belle. "I don't think we had very good vibes either. Hey Scootaloo," she called. "Do you want to be my partner and represent the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" "That sounds great," said Scootaloo. They both ran off. Rarity tried to call out and apologize, but she was too far to be called.

Meanwhile Fluttershy and Charley, who was relieved of registration service for the day, were about to duel. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Charley asked. "Once the duel starts, the nice me is gone." "I'm sure," whispered Fluttershy boldly. "I heard a rumor from Pinkie Pie that this griffon named Gilda is competing in the tournament. She's an incredibly vicious creature who cares for no one but herself. If there's even the slightest chance that I'm going to face her and the fear of her that comes with it, I want to be ready." "If that's what you want, I'll support you." They both unsheathed their duel disks and drew 5 cards from their decks. "DUEL!" they both yelled.

**Fluttershy vs. Charley**

**Fluttershy's Turn:** Fluttershy summons 1 one monster face down.

Fluttershy places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"You wanted bad?" asked Charley menacingly. "Then you got it!"

**Charley's Turn: **Charley summons Gishki Shadow (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000). Next, she activates Gishki Aquamirror, sacrificing Gishki Shadow to ritual summon Evigishki Levianima (ATK: 2700 DEF: 1500). She attacks the face down monster. When Evigishki Levianima attacks, Charley can draw one card and reveal it. If it's a Gishki monster, Charley can look at one card in Fluttershy's hand. She draws a Negate Attack. The attacked monster was a Naturia Beans (ATK: 100 DEF: 1200). Once per turn, Naturia Beans isn't destroyed in battle, and when its chosen as an attack target, it inflict 500 points of damage to the opponent.

Charley's Life Points: 4000 - 3500

Fluttershy activates the effect of Naturia Hydrangea from her hand, special summoning it if a Naturia monster's effect is activated that turn (ATK: 1900 DEF: 2000).

Charley places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-3500 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

Fluttershy knew that her fear of Gilda was a lot stronger than what Charley was putting Fluttershy through. "Is that the best you got, you… you pansy?" she asked defiantly. Charley didn't even look upset. She just smirked and grew a small but evil looking smile on her face. "Go ahead," she replied, "I'm waiting…"

**Fluttershy's Turn:** Fluttershy summons Naturia Pumpkin in defense position (ATK: 1400 DEF: 800). When this card is normal summoned when Charley controls a monster, Fluttershy can special summon a Naturia monster from her hand, choosing Naturia Tulip (ATK: 600 DEF: 1500). Fluttershy tunes Naturia Beans and Naturia Hydrangea with Naturia Tulip to synchro summon Naturia Leodrake (ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800). Fluttershy attacks Evigishki Levianima.

Charley's Life Points: 3500 - 3200

Fluttershy ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

"Now show me what you're really made of," said Fluttershy. "Perhaps I should just go all out right now," Charley said smugly. "All out?" asked Fluttershy surprised.

**Charley's Turn: **Charley summons Gishki Chain (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000) When this card is summoned, Charley can check the top 3 cards of her deck. If there is a ritual spell card or a ritual monster among these, you can show them to your opponent and add them to your hand. There is a Forbidden Arts of the Gishki, an Evigishki Soul Ogre, and an Evigishki Gustkrake, so they are added to her hand. Next, she activates the spell Forbidden Arts of the Gishki, sacrificing Naturia Pumpkin and Gishki Chain to ritual summon Evigishki Soul Ogre (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2800). A monster ritual summoned this way has its ATK halved (ATK: 2800 - 1400). Next, she activates Ritual Buster, preventing Fluttershy from activating spell or trap cards until her next standby phase. Next, she activates the effect of Evigishki Soul Ogre, discarding a Gishki monster to return one monster her opponent controls to the deck, choosing Naturia Leodrake. Charley attacks Fluttershy directly.

Fluttershy's Life Points: 4000 - 2600

Charley places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-3200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Fluttershy's Turn: **Fluttershy summons another Naturia Pumpkin and she activates its effect to special summon a Naturia monster from her hand, choosing Naturia Cosmobeet (ATK: 100 DEF: 700). Fluttershy tunes Naturia Pumpkin with Naturia Cosmobeet to synchro summon Naturia Barkion (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800). Fluttershy attacks Evigishki Soul Ogre.

Charley's Life Points: 3200 - 2100

Fluttershy places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-2600 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Charley's Turn: **Charley activates her face down Reload, sending her hand to the deck to draw cards equal to the amount sent. Charley then activates Heavy Storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field. Next, she activates Monster Reborn, special summoning Evigishki Soul Ogre from the graveyard. It now has its original ATK. Next, she plays the spell Fissure, destroying Naturia Barkion. Charley attacks Fluttershy directly.

Fluttershy's Life Points: 2600 - 0

Charley wins.

The duel was over, and Charley was back to her original self. Fluttershy sat on the ground looking despondent. Charley walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Better?" Charley asked. "Better," said Fluttershy. "But I have one question: Why are you so vicious when you duel? Like, what happened to you to take such a violent transformation?" Charley sat down next to her and told her a story. "When I was a little kid, I would play at the nearby beach every weekend. My dad would come with, we'd pack sandwiches, play in the water and sand, it was just a regular childhood thing for me. Then one day, I saw a large blue blob wash up on shore. It was a Wailmer pokémon, and the sight of it was horrific. There were numerous lashes and cuts ranging in size on its body, and some of them were even infected. But the poor thing was still breathing. I tried to revive it, but my dad called the PPS, the Pokémon Protection Services, and it was sent to a hospital. When I got there, I found out that the Wailmer was a victim of an illegal whaling ring that encompassed the world. It succumbed to its own injuries and was declared dead." Fluttershy gasped. Suddenly, the story was sounding all too familiar to where she failed to nurse Princess Celestia's sick pet bird. She could only imagine Charley feeling the same amount of despair that she did at the time.

"One day," Charley continued, "I was having what I thought was a friendly pokémon battle with a classmate from school. I exclusively used water pokémon in my party, but the guy still sent out a torkoal, a fire type tortoise pokémon. The torkoal was reluctant to go, knowing it was fighting off against a water type pokémon. The man then kicked the torkoal out. I was just about to leave out of disgust, but then he started making misogynist remarks against me, so I just had my pokémon do a bubblebeam, a not too powerful of an attack to really damage the poor thing, but it was effective enough to win the battle. He then cursed out his pokémon and kicked it so hard that he left a large noticeable crack in the shell." Fluttershy was holding back tears and fury. She was so sad that such a thing could happen to an animal like that, but she couldn't help but imagine what she would do to that man if she met him. Charley continued. "At that point, I couldn't stand it. I walked towards him and I kicked him hard in the kneecap. He fell down like a sack of potatoes. I then kicked him hard in the ribs, screaming, 'How does it feel?' and 'This is what you get,' until the police showed up and dragged us away. My father was upset about my outburst, but he understood why I did it. To him, abuse of a pokémon is a worse crime than murder, and he consoled me by saying he would have done the same thing. As for the man, he had a shattered kneecap and 5 broken ribs. He also had a history of pokémon abuse issues that never went to court because of his wealthy upbringing and connections. However, my father had plenty of money to see to it that he never owned a pokémon again. Thankfully, the torkoal was just fine and only needed his shell replaced. He looked very happy to see me, but Father knew that I was a water type user only, so he decided to take the pokémon under his wing. The torkoal has never been happier since." Fluttershy sighed upon knowing that the story ended somewhat happy. Charley concluded with, "The point is Fluttershy, without my rage and unbridled fury, that man would have continued abusing countless more pokémon for the rest of his life, but because of it, I kept goodness knows how many pokémon safe from that monster. To me, my rage and fury gets things accomplished for me when fighting; it helps me win, and sometimes it can even save lives." Fluttershy then went over to her and gave her a warm and loving hug. "I understand," whispered Fluttershy with her head on her shoulder, "and I forgive you." Charley then hugged Fluttershy in return, fighting back tears. She had a little trouble finding a way to wrap her arms around her with Fluttershy's wings. "Oh, sorry," said Fluttershy. She then unfolded her wings, giving Charley plenty of room to hug Fluttershy, who then wrapped her wings around Charley's lower back. They then let go moments later. "Thanks Fluttershy," said Charley. "You are a great duelist, and an even better friend." Fluttershy responded with, "Likewise." Charley gave her a smile and turned on her heel to leave, but she was stopped by a voice. "Fluttershy. Charley," called Rarity. "Oh, hey Rarity," responded Fluttershy. Rarity said, "Fluttershy, I seem to have trouble finding a partner for the competition. Did you… perhaps… want to partner with me?" "Well," said Fluttershy, "We both have EARTH decks. That actually sounds like a great idea." "By the way," said Rarity. "What day is it?" "Tuesday," responded Charley. "Oh, heavens!" Rarity cried. "With all of this preparation for the competition, I completely forgot about our weekly spa date." "Don't worry, it slipped my mind as well," said Fluttershy. "Charley, would you like to come with us?" Charley beamed and said, "That sounds wonderful. Let me just grab my robe and a bathing suit." Charley went and got her things, and the trio was off to do a little bit of relaxation together.


	16. Confronting Trixie

_This chapter's featured card: __**Vylon Omega**_

_**Synchro Monster Level: **__10 __**ATK: **__3200 __**DEF: **__1900 __**Attribute:**__ LIGHT __**Type: **__Fairy_

_2 Tuners + 1 non-Tuner "Vylon" monster_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned: Destroy all face-up Normal Summoned monsters on the field. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Vylon" monster in your Graveyard; equip it to this card. When the effect of an Effect Monster is activated: You can send 1 Equip Card equipped to this card to the Graveyard; negate that activation, and destroy that monster._

It was 6 o'clock in the afternoon, and with the efficient process the humans made, everybody was registered. Scott packed up his things and made his way towards the theater. As he walked, he saw a traveling magic act being performed by a familiar looking pony. "Watch and be amazed as the great and powerful Trixie performs magic unseen by pony eye!" cried Trixie. The crowd remembered what happened during her last visit to Ponyville and they were less than impressed. "I see," said Trixie defiantly, "You seem to not be mesmerized by my feats. I guess that means you can do so much better than me." Twilight and her friends were in the middle rolling their eyes, as it was Twilight who showed Trixie up and embarrassed her. "Who thinks they can dare challenge the great and powerful Trixie?" she declared. "I!" cried a voice in the crowd. Everyone gasped and parted to reveal Scott standing in the back with a smile on his face. "Well, well, well," said Trixie. "It seems this strange looking creature wants to challenge me." Scott was annoyed at the prospect of being called a creature ran down the parted path the ponies made and jumped up on stage. "The great and powerful Trixie," yelled Scott, "I challenge you to a duel!" Trixie knew she couldn't let people see her deck for fear of having future opponents knowing how to defeat her. "I'm sorry, but I will not engage in that activity until the day of the tournament." Scott, annoyed at her brash attitude, decided to goad her. "A challenger comes up to you and you run away like a scared little puppy with her tail between her legs? Tsk tsk." The crowd of ponies giggled at Trixie, who subsequently became annoyed. "Great and powerful Trixie?" continued Scott. "More like meek and wimpy Trixie." Trixie had all she could take. "FINE!" she yelled. "But you will rue the day you crossed the path of the great and powerful Trixie!" She then had her duel disk appear on her arm through her magic. Scott put a small wrist dealer on his arm, and then he threw his pearl finished electronic tablet from his bag up into the air. The tablet landed on the dealer and attached itself to it. The zones then unsheathed from it and folded 90° inwards while the last two zones folded about 30° inwards. Scott then took his deck from the case hooked onto his belt and inserted it into the deck slot. Trixie then unsheathed her duel disk and they both drew 5 cards from their decks. "DUEL!" they both cried.

**Scott vs. Trixie**

**Scott's Turn: **Scott summons Vylon Pentacro (ATK: 500 DEF: 400).

Scott places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"Is that all?" said Trixie haughtily. "This game is as good as won… for me, of course."

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie summons Arcana Force I – The Magician (ATK: 1100 DEF: 1100). A coin is flipped. It ends up heads. Trixie then activates the spell Court of Justice, allowing her to special summon a fairy type monster from her hand, choosing Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2800). A coin is tossed. It ends up tails. Because Trixie activated a spell card, Arcana Force I – The Magician's heads effect has its ATK doubled until the end phase (ATK: 1100 - 2200). Trixie attacks Vylon Pentacro with Arcana Force I – The Magician.

Scott's Life Points: 4000 - 2300

Trixie then attacks Scott directly with Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon, but Scott activates Battle Stun Sonic, negating the attack and special summoning a tuner monster from his hand, choosing Vylon Prism (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500).

Trixie places 1 card face down. During the end phase, due to Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon's tails effect, Trixie must give control of a monster of hers to Scott, and she chooses Arcana Force I - The Magician. Trixie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"Just try and best that," said Trixie. Scott replied, "Oh, I'll do more than that."

**Scott's Turn: **Scott activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. Next, he summons Vylon Tetrah (ATK: 900 DEF: 900). Scott tunes Arcana Force I – The Magician with Vylon Tetrah and Vylon Prism to synchro summon Vylon Omega (ATK: 3200 DEF: 1900). Scott activates the effect of both Vylon Tetrah and Vylon Prism in his graveyard. When they are sent from the monster card zone to the graveyard, by paying 500 life points, Scott can equip them to a face up monster he controls, choosing Vylon Omega.

Scott's Life Points: 2300 - 1300

Scott then activates the effect of Vylon Omega. It can equip one Vylon monster from his graveyard onto it, choosing Vylon Tesseract. Scott attacks Arcana Force XVIII – The Moon. When a monster equipped with Vylon Prism attacks, it gains 1000 ATK during the battle phase (ATK: 3200 - 4200).

Trixie's Life Points: 4000 - 2600

Trixie activates Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards from her deck when a monster of hers is destroyed.

Scott ends his turn. Vylon Omega's ATK returns to normal (ATK: 4200 - 3200).

Status: Hand-3 Life-1300 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

Trixie looked at her replenished hand and laughed, which confused Scott. "Remember this moment well, Scotty," said Trixie, "because this is the moment where your dignity crumbles under the might of the great and powerful Trixie."

**Trixie's Turn: **Trixie plays the field spell Light Barrier. A coin is flipped. It ends up heads. Next, Trixie summons Arcana Force 0 - The Fool (ATK: 0 DEF: 0). Because of Light Barrier's effect, Trixie can choose either the heads or tails effect of Arcana Force 0 - The Fool, and she chooses the tails effect. Next, with Court of Justice's effect, she special summons Arcana Force VI - The Lovers (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600). She picks the heads effect. Next, she activates Photon Lead, special summoning Arcana Force IV - The Emperor from her hand (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400). Trixie then tributes Arcana Force IV - The Emperor, Arcana Force VI - The Lovers, and Arcana Force 0 - The Fool to special summon Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000). She chooses the heads effect. Next, she equips it with Axe of Despair, increasing its ATK by 1000 (ATK: 4000 - 5000). Trixie attacks Vylon Omega, but Scott activates Vylon Tetrah's effect, sending itself to the graveyard to negate Vylon Omega's destruction. Damage is still applied though (ATK: 3200 - 4200).

Scott's Life Points: 1300 - 500

Trixie places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-2600 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"Lucky," grumbled Trixie. "Luck had nothing to do with it," laughed Scott as he got up from the attack, "but yours is about to run dry!"

**Scott's Turn: **Scott activates Double Cyclone, destroying his Vylon Prism to destroy Trixie's face down trap card, which was a Ring of Destruction. Scott then summons Vylon Charger (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000). Scott activates the effect of his Vylon Tesseract, un-equipping itself to special summon itself (ATK: 800 DEF: 600). Next, Scott activates the effect of Vylon Omega, equipping one Vylon monster to itself from the graveyard, choosing Vylon Pentacro. Scott then activates the effect of Vylon Pentacro, un-equipping itself to special summon itself. Scott overlays Vylon Charger, Vylon Pentacro, and Vylon Tesseract to xyz summon Vylon Disigma (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100). Scott activates the effect of Vylon Disigma. By removing one xyz material monster from it, Scott can equip one monster from his opponent's side of the field onto it, choosing Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler. Scott then attacks Trixie directly with Vylon Omega.

Trixie's Life Points: 2600 - 0

Scott wins.

"No," said Trixie. "I will not accept defeat. You must have cheated somehow." Scott was merely amused at Trixie's half baked attempts to discredit him. "Aww," he said in a mocking tone, "did the sore little loser just get owned in front of her audience? Poor thing." "SILENCE!" Trixie roared. "I will not be talked to like that. I'm the great and powerful Trixie! Nobody can defeat me!" "Wanna bet?" asked a voice on the stage. Trixie looked and saw Maddie standing there with Scott behind her. She had her duel disk on her arm. "You people don't know when to quit, do you?" said Trixie confidently. "Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing," said Maddie coldly. "Then you should run away so I don't defeat you in front of your strange looking friends." Maddie then smirked and proudly said, "No, you should run away, because I'm going to defeat you on my first turn to show you and everybody watching how much of an arrogant and moronic little floozy you really are." All of the ponies gasped at the audacity of Maddie's words. Trixie was even stunned. Boiling with anger, she quietly said, "What did you just say?" Maddie, still calm and collected, said, "You heard me." Trixie, still stunned by her defiance, said, "No, I don't think I heard you-" "Yes, you did," Maddie said quickly. Trixie remembered Maddie's first statement and then smiled. "First turn, you say? That seems like an impossible task, especially when one is up against the great and powerful Trixie. I accept your wager. If you win on the first turn, I will concede and declare you superior. But that will never happen, so when I win, you will bow down to me and beg for forgiveness, and the great and powerful Trixie may just be merciful enough to forgive you." "Sounds fair to me," said Maddie as she unsheathed her duel disk. Trixie re-shuffled her deck, and then both duelists drew 5 cards from their deck. "DUEL!" they both yelled.

**Trixie vs. Maddie**

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie summons Arcana Force VII - The Chariot (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1700).

Trixie places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Maddie's Turn: **Maddie plays the spell Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier, allowing her to reveal 3 Ice Barrier monsters in her hand, and destroy one card on Trixie's side of the field. She chooses Force VII - The Chariot. Also, she can special summon one Ice Barrier monster from her hand. She chooses General Grunard of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000). Next, she normal summons Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 1700 DEF: 900). With General Grunard of the Ice Barrier's effect, Maddie can normal summon once more this turn, and she summons Defender of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 200 DEF: 1600). Maddie tunes Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier with Defender of the Ice Barrier to synchro summon Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1700). With its effect, Maddie can discard up to two cards in her hand to destroy that many cards her opponent controls. She discards 2 cards in her hand to destroy Trixie's two face down cards. Maddie attacks Trixie directly with General Grunard of the Ice Barrier.

Trixie's Life Points: 4000 - 1200

Maddie then attacks Trixie directly with Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier.

Trixie's Life Points: 1200 - 0

Maddie wins.

The crowd cheered upon witnessing what was thought to be impossible. Trixie was convulsing with anger and embarrassment. "Come on," said Maddie waiting for Trixie to hold up her end of the bargain, "I'm waiting." "NOOOOO!" yelled Trixie. "You couldn't have defeated me. It's impossible! I want a rematch! Come on!" Maddie just closed her eyes with a frown and said, "You know Jenny, you really are a worthless, miserable hag of a woman." Trixie exploded with anger and shot a ball of red energy out at Maddie. Maddie braced herself, but the spell hit an aura that appeared before Maddie, deflecting the spell. Maddie looked at the crowd and found Twilight's glowing horn. Trixie found her nemesis at last. "You!" she hissed. "You," said Twilight. Orion then used the distraction between the two as the opportunity to take out his wand and fire a spell at Trixie, causing her to fly back into her carriage. The others then went inside to find her, but the inside was empty. She must have vanished.

The crowd had dispersed once the fight began, all except for Twilight's friends who were watching the two duels. Maddie then went to the edge of the carriage's stage and sat down exhausted. "You alright, sugar cube?" asked Applejack concernedly. "Yeah," said Maddie, "but she really ticks me off something fierce." "By the way," said Applejack, "You called Trixie Jenny. Who or what is Jenny?" "She was this girl I went to high school with. Like Trixie, she was a narcissistic little floozy who always tried to better herself over everybody, especially me. Whether it was dueling, drumming, or academics, she always made sure she was at least 1 step ahead of me. And everybody catered to her every whim because of how popular she was. Senior year though, things changed. The end of the first semester was the holiday talent show. She tried playing a difficult Rush tune, but her arrogance made her think she didn't need to practice, and she ended up blowing it. I came on and performed the exact same song much better than she did, thanks to the practice I got with Alex and Sammy. Then at the end of the school year, I ended up with a higher cumulative GPA than hers by just .1 point. Angered at being beaten in two things, she then decided to duel me. Needless to say, I wiped the floor with her as well. After the duel, she walked up with me and slapped me hard in the face. This act didn't go as well as she planned though. Not only did I not stoop to her level and hit her back, but a student aid caught her and gave her the first detention of her life. Of course, she tried blaming me and started calling me names, but the damage was already done, and I never had to put up with her again. Last time I saw her, she was working as a manager of a Jamba Juice. I've never seen her so miserable. But unlike her, I knew that thinking you're better from other people and being better are two different things. That's why I work my butt off every day to become greater than I was yesterday, and no one can take that from me." "Amen to that," said Sammy. "Anyways, I'm going back to the theater and practicing a little," said Maddie. Orion then said, "I'm going with Twilight back to her house for some tea." "Can I come with?" asked Alex. "Of course," said Twilight. They all made their separate ways, and Alex, Orion, and Twilight headed for the library for a cup of tea.


	17. Orion's Tale

_This chapter's featured card: __**Magi Magi Magician Girl**_

_**Xyz Monster Rank:**__ 6 __**ATK: **__2400 __**DEF:**__ 2000 __**Attribute:**__ DARK __**Type:**__ Spellcaster_

_2 Level 6 Spellcaster-Type monsters_

_Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and banish 1 card in your hand to activate 1 of these effects.  
>● Target 1 monster your opponent controls; gain control of it.<br>● Target 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon it to your side of the field._

Alex, Orion and Twilight entered the library as Twilight drew some water into a kettle and gave it to Spike, who was at home the who afternoon re-organizing the bookshelves. He heated the kettle with his dragon breath. Orion then took out a tin and took the top off. "What's in there?" asked Twilight. "It's tea," said Orion. "Oh, that's okay," said Twilight. "I have tea." "Not like this you don't" said Orion. "Here, smell it." Twilight took a whiff. "Oh, Orion," she said, "that smells wonderful. What is it?" Orion gave her a long winded response. "It's a blend of an exotic chai mate and white ayurvedic chai flavored with cinnamon, coconut, pineapple, ginger, cardamom, cloves, anise, coriander, almonds, candied papaya, candied pineapple, orange peels, lemongrass and cornflower blossoms." "Wow, I sure hope it tastes as good as it sounds," said Orion. "It's ready," said Spike with the steaming kettle. They put the tea in individual strainers which sat in every cup. Each cup was filled with piping hot water, and Twilight and the others gave it some time to steep and sat down at a table.

"So Orion," said Twilight. "That was really nice of you to share some of your tea with us. You seem to be a very generous individual, what with your giving one of your decks to Princess Luna, or giving one of your decks to me…" "Wait," Orion interrupted, "how did you find out?" "Pinkie Pie told me," replied Twilight. "Whatever," Orion said, "I was more than happy to give you that deck. I firmly believe that the best source of happiness is giving it to other people. In fact, it was my partnership with Alex that taught me that." "Really?" asked Twilight interested. "What's a partnership… at least in your terms?" Orion then told a story. "You see, most pokémon start off as wild creatures, which I was. Unfortunately, as a little ralts, I was the runt in my litter, of you could believe that. I never seemed to be able to get a trainer to look upon me as a worthy partner pokémon, and I remained alone for many years of my life. I decided to become stronger. I trained by myself, I honed my psychic powers, and I became stronger. One day, a young trainer was walking in the patch of grass that I happened to be in, and it also happened to be the day I wanted to fight my very first trainer." Alex continued, "It was literally my first day as a trainer, and I didn't know what a full grown ralts was supposed to be, so I just accepted him as he was. I brought out my pokémon, and we engaged in what was honestly, the most intense pokémon battle I've ever experienced. This little ralts was much quicker than my treecko, and a lot more powerful too. We fought as valiantly as we could. Then after a whole 20 minutes of fighting the pokémon looked too tired to fight, so I seized the opportune moment to throw a pokéball and claim my first pokémon capture. I was so happy and I brought him home to show my mom and dad. Now, all I needed was a name. Even though I was a kid, I wouldn't be happy giving such a strong pokémon a childish name like Pokey, or goodness knows what was popular back then." Orion continued the story. "Alex then, like me now, loved books. One day, he was reading one on Greek mythology. I skimmed through the pages and found a story of a huntsman who was made into a constellation of stars by Zeus himself. I knew then that I was worthy of such a name. I was read to by Alex when was a kid, and I learned to read by making out the words of the books Alex read to me and connecting them with the consonants and vowels Alex spoke when he read. I looked at the page and very slowly and broken, I muttered, 'O- ri- on. Orion.' Alex was overjoyed upon learning that I could speak, but upon hearing my first word, he knew that was the name I should have. And it was the choosing of that name and the happiness it brought that gave me my joys of reading and my love of giving, but all in all, it was Alex's unconditional love and charity that gave me a wonderful trainer and friend to be with for the rest of my life. I wanted to make it up to him by reading and speaking even more. I learned to speak through the books I read and the words that were in them. I was into fantasy and folklore, and I soon went from reading Harry Potter to J.R.R. Tolkien and Homer. Soon after two years of reading, I was speaking and reading at the level of an average college student. As a kirlia, I was also one of Alex's top pokémon to battle with, and through many battles, I grew physically, over exceeding the average size of a kirlia. Then, Alex got a dawn stone for his birthday, and with that, I evolved into the gallade that you see right here."

"Wow," said Twilight, "that's some story, but how did you come by so many decks that you just give out anyway?" Orion responded, "When Alex started becoming interested in duel monsters, I was enamored with the game. I even collected many different decks to play with, and I was able to get even more when Alex became rich enough to afford them all. So all of the decks that everyone that's registered for the tournament have, minus the other humans, are all mine." "Wow," responded Twilight, "that must have taken forever to build a collection like that. How about your wand? Where did that come from?" "Alex and I were exploring some ruins of a medieval castle while on vacation. And there, there was a tourist attraction where a jade wand was stuck upright on an alter in a large courtyard. There was this legend that a powerful man with great psychic abilities wielded the wand and protected the castle it lived in with its magic. Before the man died, he placed a spell on the wand, saying that only the one whose psychic prowess matches or exceeds his can wield it. Just for giggles, I decided to take a video with me pretending to take the wand off of the alter. Alex was taking a video, and I put my hand around the wand, but something felt odd. The wand slightly shifted in different angles as I moved my hand around. At first I thought I broke it, so I let go scared, but the wand, still whole, dropped to the floor. All of the tourists who were around me saw this and tried to take it for themselves. Strangely, nobody could lift it. The people were then told to disperse by the security guards, who asked me to try and pick up the wand, as I was the last one to be by it when it fell. I picked it up as easily as I would pick up a twig. People looked at me with awe. I then concentrated my thoughts into all of the different pokémon I battled in my life. The first two that came to mind were a manetric that made a thunder bolt attack and a blaziken that made a fire blast attack. I then felt energy coursing through my body and I shot my arm out and aimed the wand out towards the sky. A fiery pillar with a spiral of lightning shot out into the sky. People were amazed at my newfound power. I remained the owner ever since." "That's incredible," said Twilight. "Oh," said Alex. "I think our tea is done." They each grabbed their cups, clinked them against each other, and drank.

Although it was getting late and there was still a little more registering that needed to be done, Alex, Orion, and Twilight weren't sleepy. Orion then suggested that Twilight duels him, so that they can both exercise their strength for the competition. Twilight agreed, they then went outside so they could have more room. Twilight unsheathed her duel disk and drew 5 cards. Orion took out his wand and gripped it tightly. The wand then glowed in a bright green. Orion then threw the wand away from him at Twilight, and it spun rapidly. However, the wand arced upwards just whizzing by Twilights horn. It then began to arc towards Orion again, but not before leaving a small flash of light and instantaneously growing into a larger, flat crescent. The crescent then flew towards Orion, who outstretched his left arm at it. The crescent stopped suddenly on the left side of his wrist, with the crescent curving up and out towards the sky. There was also a long, diamond shaped object that appeared on Orion's arm when the crescent stopped on Orion's wrist, both forming a singular object. The object then stopped glowing and revealed itself to be a jade colored duel disk. The duel disk had a similar model to the D-Pad in that the zones were 90° perpendicular from the top of the arm, the deck slot was on the left side of the left wrist with the deck laying parallel to the zoneboard, the graveyard was where decks would be on older duel disks, and it seemed spell and trap cards were set and played in the slot located on the bottom side of the duel disk's body in the middle. The zones were dark blue in color with small ruby colored arrows pointing up in the center of them. The three zones on the right were right next to each other and were level with each other. The two zones on the left were spaced out a little bit more and escalated up the crescent as it curved up. On the backside, the duel disk was mostly the same jade color as Orion's wand, except for the dark blue triangle pointed down to where the crescent was connected to the diamond shaped body of the duel disk on Orion's arm. In the middle of that triangle was a diamond shaped light blue colored gem. A larger version of the light blue gem made for the point of the left side of the crescent, which glowed slightly. Orion then inserted his deck into the slot which was auto-shuffled, and he drew 5 cards. Twilight was stunned at what she just saw, but she knew she had to get serious, so she stood in position and was ready to fight. "DUEL!" they yelled.

**Twilight Sparkle vs. Orion**

**Twilight's Turn: **Twilight summons Witch of the Black Rose (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200). When it's summoned when she controls no monsters, she draws a card. If the card drawn isn't a monster, both cards are sent to the graveyard. She draws Ceremonial Bell. Then, she plays the field spell Magical Citadel of Endymion. Next, she activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. Then, she plays Double Summon, letting her normal summon a second time, and she chooses Ceremonial Bell (ATK: 0 DEF: 1850). Since 2 spells were played, Magical Citadel of Endymion's spell counters rise by 2 (Spl.C.: 0 - 2) When Ceremonial Bell is on the field, all players show their hands. Twilight tunes Ceremonial Bell with Witch of the Black Rose to synchro summon Arcanite Magician (ATK: 400 DEF: 1800). When it's synchro summoned, two spell cards are placed on it and its ATK is increased by 1000 for each one (ATK: 400 - 2400).

Twilight places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Orion's Turn: **Orion summons Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki (ATK: 200 DEF: 2000). When its normal summoned, he can special summon a Six Samurai monster from his hand, choosing Kagemusha of the Six Samurai (ATK: 400: DEF: 1800). When there are 2 Six Samurai monsters on the field Orion can special summon Great Shogun Shien from his hand (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400). Orion tunes Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki with Kagemusha of the Six Samurai to synchro summon Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1400). Orion attacks Arcanite Magician with Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En. Twilight attempts to activate Negate Attack, but with Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En's effect, it can negate the activation of and destroy a spell or trap card once per turn. The attack goes through.

Twilight's Life Points: 4000 - 3900

Arcanite Magician's spell counters are given to Magical Citadel of Endymion (Spl.C.: 2 - 4). Before Orion can attack with Great Shogun Shien, Twilight activates Mirror Force, destroying all monsters on Orion's side of the field.

Orion places 3 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status Hand-0 Life-4000 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-3

**Twilight's Turn: **Twilight activates Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. Next, she plays Monster Reborn, special summoning Dark Magician Girl from her graveyard (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700) (Spl.C.: 4 - 6). Next, she normal summons Gagaga Magician (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000). Twilight activates its effect to change its level to anything between 1 and 8, and she chooses 6. Twilight overlays Gagaga Magician with Dark Magician Girl to xyz summon Magi Magi Magician Girl (ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000). She activates its effect, detaching one xyz monster and banishing one card from her hand to special summon a monster from her opponents graveyard, choosing Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En. She attacks Orion directly with Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En. Orion attempts to activate Magic Cylinder, but Twilight activates Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En's effect, negating and destroying the trap. The attack goes through.

Orion's Life Points: 4000 - 1500

Twilight then attacks him with Magi Magi Magician Girl, but Orion activates Call of the Haunted, special summoning Great Shogun Shien from his graveyard. Since Magi Magi Magician Girl's ATK is lower than Great Shogun Shien's, Twilight halts her attack.

Twilight ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-3900 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

**Orion's Turn: **Orion attacks Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En with Great Shogun Shien. Since they have equal ATK, they are both destroyed. Next, he activates his trap Sixth Sense. A die is rolled, and Orion declares 2 numbers (5 and 6). If the die result is any of those numbers, Orion draws cards equal to that amount. It's a 6. Orion draws 6 cards. Next, he activates Six Samurai United, which allows him to place a Bushido counter on it every time a Six Samurai monster is summoned (Spl.C.: 6 - 7). Next, he summons The Six Samurai – Zanji (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300). When a Six Samurai monster exists on Orion's side of the field, he can special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from his hand (ATK: 2100 DEF: 800) (BuC.: 0 - 2).

Orion places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-1500 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

**Twilight's Turn: **Orion activates Six Strike - Thunder Blast, removing a Bushido counter from Six Samurai United to send Magi Magi Magician Girl back to the extra deck (BuC.: 2 - 1). By removing 6 spell counters (Spl.C.: 7 - 1) from Magical Citadel of Endymion, Twilight can special summon Endymion, the Master Magician from her hand (ATK: 2700 DEF: 1700). When summoned, she can add a spell card to her hand from the graveyard. She then activates Monster Reborn again, special summoning Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En from the graveyard. Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En attacks The Six Samurai – Zanji

Orion's Life Points: 1500 - 800

Endymion, the Master Magician attacks Grandmaster of the Six Samurai.

Orion's Life Points: 800 - 200

Twilight ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-3900 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

**Orion's Turn: **Orion summons The Six Samurai - Kamon (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000) (BuC.: 1 - 2). Orion activates the effect of Six Samurai United, sending it to the graveyard to draw cards equal to the number of Bushido counters on it (2). He then activates his Monster Reborn. Twilight then uses the effect of Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En, negating the activation of a spell or trap and destroying it. Orion then activates Lightning Vortex, destroying all monsters on Twilight's side of the field by discarding a card. Next, he activates the trap Backs to the Wall, sending his life points down to 100 to special summon as many Six Samurai monsters as possible from his graveyard, choosing Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En, The Six Samurai – Zanji, Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, and Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki.

Orion's Life Points: 200 - 100

Orion attacks Twilight directly with Grandmaster of the Six Samurai.

Twilight's Life Points: 3900 - 1800

Orion then attacks Twilight directly with Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En.

Twilight's Life Points: 1800 - 0

Orion wins.

"Wow, great comeback," complimented Twilight. "Thanks," said Orion helping Twilight up. She then jokingly asked, "You didn't stick me with a weaker deck just so you could beat me did you?" Orion then opened his right hand. His duel disk glowed brightly again and it morphed back into his wand into his right hand. He answered, "No. That was my personal best deck, and a deck is only as good as its owner, but seeing the way you played it, you are indeed a duelist worthy of playing with my deck." Thanks," yawned Twilight. "Anyways, it's late. Time for bed. I'll see you tomorrow, guys." "Goodnight!" Alex and Orion called as they made their way to the theater to sleep.


	18. A Falling Out Between Siblings

_This chapter's featured card: __**Lavell Hydra**_

_**Xyz Monster Rank:**__ 7 __**ATK:**__ 3000 __**DEF:**__ 3000 __**Attribute: **__FIRE __**Type:**__ Dragon_

_2 Level 7 FIRE Synchro Monsters_

_This card is treated as both a Flamvell and a Laval card. Once on your turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate the effect of one monster your opponent controls and halve its ATK until the End Phase._

The next morning, the final step of the registration process was much easier because instead of registering ponies one at a time, they were registering them in the pairs that they would be fighting in. And, instead of being given a deck, duel disk and registration number, the teams would only be confirming each others' partners for the competition. Plus, with the extra time they would have, there was the welcoming feast in the large park outside of Ponyville that afternoon and a live performance by Lamss that evening. Alex was registering many couples, including Soarin and Spitfire who were representing the Wonderbolts. Alex had already registered himself and Orion as partners for the tournament along with Sammy and Spike, Lucas and Scott, and Maddie and Charley. Soon, Twilight Sparkle and the zebra pony from Nightmare Night walked up together. "Hello Twilight," he said. "Hello Zecora." "Hi," responded Twilight. We just wanted to confirm that Zecora and I are partners for the competition." He punched in their ID's, and as quick as that he said, "Your registration for the Equestrian Friendship Dueling Competition is now complete. Dueling begins tomorrow at 8 am. We hope you enjoy your time." "The competition is drawing nigh," said Zecora, "but we will be ready for you. Goodbye." "She is such a nut," Alex jokingly whispered to himself. By 2 o'clock that afternoon, all registrations were completed. There were many ponies dueling everywhere. Alex was certainly excited. If his plan worked, he and his friends might be able to go home.

3 hours later, many trays of pies were being brought out to a large park with many tables where the ponies would be eating. Lucas was helping Pinkie Pie, and Mr. and Mrs. Cake with that task. In about 20 minutes, everything was ready. Thanks to Pinkie Pie and Lucas' help the other day, they had plenty of pies to go around. Everyone was happily feasting, when Sammy was approached by Spitfire. "You're one of the humans who crashed here, aren't you." "Yes," confirmed Sammy. She introduced herself to Spitfire and shook her hoof. "I heard you're also a really good duelist where you come from," said Spitfire. Alex, who was looking for Rainbow Dash, was walking by. Sammy didn't notice him, and continued her conversation. "Not only am I a good duelist. I'm probably the best duelist here," she said exaggeratingly. Alex stopped dead in his tracks. "Well," Alex laughed, "behind me she probably is." "Really?" asked Sammy. "Because you should remember that I beat you 3 times 2 weeks ago when practicing for the tournament in Saffron." Alex started to sound more serious. "Yeah? And I beat you, like, 7 times before that. Face it, I am and always will be the better duelist between us." "Then put your money where your mouth is," said Sammy. "I challenge you to a duel." They both walked away from the tables and found a wide open area to duel at. They both put their duel disks on their arms and unsheathed their zones. They both drew 5 cards. "DUEL!" they yelled.

**Alex vs. Sammy**

**Alex's Turn: **Alex summons Dragunity Partisan (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800). Alex activates Dragunity Partisan's effect to special summon a Winged-Beast type monster from his hand and equip itself onto it, and Alex chooses Dragunity Tribus (ATK: 300 DEF: 500). Alex uses Dragunity Tribus' effect to send one level 3 or lower Dragon type monster from his deck to his graveyard and he chooses Dragunity Phalanx. Alex then uses the effect of Dragunity Arma Leyvaten from his hand. By removing from play one monster equipped with a Dragunity monster, he can special summon it from his hand (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1200). He activates the effect of Dragunity Arma Leyvaten on the field. When special summoned, he can equip one Dragon type monster onto it from the graveyard and chooses Dragunity Phalanx, whose effect Alex uses to special summon it onto the field when equipped from the graveyard (ATK: 500 DEF: 1100). Alex tunes Dragunity Arma Leyvaten with Dragunity Phalanx to synchro summon Nero, the Dragon Warlord (ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800). Alex plays Monster Reborn to special summon Dragunity Arma Leyvaten from the graveyard. Alex redoes the effects of Dragunity Arma Leyvaten and Dragunity Phalanx. Alex tunes Dragunity Arma Leyvaten and Dragunity Phalanx again to synchro summon Virgil, the Griffin Warlock (ATK: 2800 DEF: 3200).

Alex places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

All of the ponies were really impressed. Alex just summoned both of his ace monsters on his first turn. "You see, Sammy?" Alex said. "This is what my experience and practice brings me. I am the better duelist." Sammy responded, "Relax, Alex. I was only kidding." "Really?" asked Alex annoyed. "Are you sure? Because if you were kidding, you wouldn't have challenged me. If you knew inside that I was the better duelist, then you would have just kept your mouth shut, and ended it at that. But it's just like when we were kids: you always wanted to be better than me. You always wanted to get the same toys as me for Christmas. You always wanted to do the same activities I partook in. And then you had the gall to try and be better than me at all of those things without any desire or passion to want to do them. It's probably because you couldn't stand the fact that you would otherwise be nothing compared to me." Sammy bowed her head. She suddenly got a serious look of fury in her eyes. "How dare you?" she said quietly. "How dare you?" she yelled. "I'll show you who's nothing!"

**Sammy's Turn: **Sammy activates Card Destruction, having both players discard their hands to the graveyard and draw cards equal to what they had in their hand. Next, Sammy activates Rekindling, special summoning as many FIRE monsters with 200 DEF from her graveyard as possible, choosing Flamvell Archer (ATK: 1000 DEF: 200), Neo Flamvell Sabre (ATK: 1500 DEF: 200), Laval Lady of the Burning Lake (ATK: 200 DEF: 200), and Neo Flamvell Hedgehog (ATK: 800 DEF: 200). Sammy tunes Neo Flamvell Sabre with Laval Lady of the Burning Lake to synchro summon Laval Stannon (ATK: 2700 DEF: 1800). When Laval Stannon is synchro summoned, Sammy must discard one card. Next, Sammy overlays Neo Flamvell Hedgehog and Flamvell Archer to xyz summon Lavalval Ignis (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1400). Sammy activates Lavalval Ignis' effect. By removing 1 xyz material from it, she can increase the ATK of all Laval monsters on the field by 500 until the end phase (ATK: 1800 - 2300) (ATK: 2700 - 3200). Sammy attacks Virgil, the Griffin Warlock with Laval Stannon.

Alex's Life Points: 4000 - 3600

Sammy places 2 cards face down and ends her turn. Laval Stannon and Lavalval Ignis' ATK returns to normal (ATK: 3200 - 2700) (ATK: 2300 - 1800).

Status: Hand-1 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

"Ha!" Sammy exclaimed. "I just took down your monster." "Don't be so cocky," said Alex. "You only knocked down 400 life points. A paltry amount compared with what I'll do with you."

**Alex's Turn: **Alex activates his trap card Trap Stun, negating the activation of all trap cards on the field. Alex attacks Lavalval Ignis.

Sammy's Life Points: 4000 - 2600

Sammy activates her Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards when a monster of hers is destroyed. For every 1000 points of damage inflicted by an attack by Nero, the Dragon Warlord, Alex draws 1 card.

Alex summons one monster in face down defense position and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-3600 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

**Sammy's Turn: **Sammy special summons Laval Burner from her hand, as she has 3 different Laval monsters in her graveyard (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000). Next, she normal summons Neo Flamvell Origin (ATK: 500 DEF: 200). Sammy tunes Laval Burner with Neo Flamvell Origin to synchro summon Ancient Flamvell Deity (ATK: 2500 DEF: 200). When Ancient Flamvell Deity is synchro summoned, Alex must remove cards in his graveyard from play up to the number of cards in Sammy's hand (5). Ancient Flamvell Deity's ATK rises by 200 for every card removed this way (ATK: 2500 - 3500). Next, Sammy equips Ancient Flamvell Deity with Salamandra, increasing its ATK by 700 (ATK: 3500 - 4200). Sammy attacks Nero the Dragon Warlord with Ancient Flamvell Deity. With Nero, the Dragon Warlord's effect, it is not destroyed by battle. Damage is still applied though.

Alex's Life Points: 3600 - 2600

Laval Stannon attacks Alex's face down monster, which was a Dragunity Corsesca.

Sammy ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-2600 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

Alex knew what was coming next turn. But he needed a card to be able to survive the next turn or defeat one or more of her monsters. "You know it's coming," said Sammy. "Why not just give up now?" "Because I actually have the passion to continue," declared Alex. "Unlike you, who would always go from one new activity to the other like they were fads, I actually wanted to press on with the one I was on. Just like when you tried to take guitar away from me." Sammy scoffed. Alex continued despite her. "When we went to the Guitar Center that day, I was getting a guitar for Christmas, but, being usual you, you wanted to get a guitar too." "And you know how that story ends right?" interrupted Sammy. "As I browsed through the guitars, I saw a man playing a bass guitar in a practice room. I decided on playing bass instead at that moment." "Oh please," said Alex. "You just did that to make yourself look like the better person in front of Mom and Dad." "No, you!" exclaimed Sammy. "It's because I actually wanted to play bass!" Sweetie Belle then ran in between them. "Stop fighting, you two," she said. "I know siblings can be hard to get along with, but it's obvious you two love each other. I mean this the only time I've seen you two fight before. Certainly there's a reason why you've been so good to each other for this long. Just think of the good times because you obviously have plenty of those." For as corny and cliché as Sweetie Belle's speech was, she was absolutely right. Both Alex and Sammy calmed down. "Alex," Sammy said, "you may have thought at the time that I was taking up bass to get back at you, but you knew. After months and months of playing, you knew I was taking this seriously. And then you gave me the CD's." "Oh yeah," said Alex nostalgically. "All of the greatest bass albums I could find: Fragile by Yes, Sailing the Seas of Cheese by Primus, Moving Pictures by Rush, Brain Salad Surgery by ELP…" "Yes, interrupted Sammy. "Those albums really helped influence my playing today, and I'm very grateful that you gave them to me. It's just that sometimes, you tend to look at things in a negative light and expect the worst, but I knew how much that saying I'm better than you at certain things when it wasn't true really bothered you then and now, and we wouldn't be having this silly argument if it wasn't for that. You truly are a superior duelist and guitarist." "And you're a superior bassist and athlete," said Alex. Sammy then ended with "So, I'm sorry." "I'm sorry, too," said Alex. "Hey," he said. "Weren't we dueling?" "Oh yeah," said Sammy a tad embarrassed, "I think it was your turn." Alex nodded.

**Alex's Turn:** Alex plays the spell Reload, adding his hand to his deck and drawing cards equal to the amount he had.

Alex places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-2600 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Sammy's Turn: **Sammy summons Flamvell Firedog (ATK: 1900 DEF: 200). Alex tries to activate Trap Hole, but Sammy activates Seven Tools of the Bandit, paying 1000 life points to negate its activation and destroy it.

Sammy's Life Points: 2600 - 1600

Sammy overlays Laval Stannon with Ancient Flamvell Deity to xyz summon Lavell Hydra (ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000). Sammy activates its effect. By removing 1 xyz material monster from it, Sammy can negate the effect of one monster on the field and halve its ATK, choosing Nero, the Dragon Warlord (ATK: 3200 - 1600). Sammy attacks Nero, the Dragon Warlord.

Alex's Life Points: 2600 - 1200

Alex activates his Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards when a monster of his is destroyed. Sammy then tries to attack Alex directly with Flamvell Firedog, but Alex activates The High Priestess' Staff from his hand, negating the attack and inflicting 500 points of damage towards Sammy.

Sammy's Life Points: 1600 - 1100

Sammy places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-1100 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

"You know, how I was saying you were a superior duelist?" said Sammy. "I may have to revoke that statement, no offense. I mean, this is kind of a rough spot for you." "None taken," said Alex. "But you won't need to revoke that statement, because I'm going to beat you right here, right now."

**Alex's Turn: **Alex activates Giant Trunade, sending all spell and trap cards on the field to their owners' hands. Next, Alex plays the equip spell D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation, discarding one card to special summon a removed from play monster, choosing Virgil, the Griffin Warlock. Next, Alex activates its effect, paying 1000 life points to set a spell or trap card from his graveyard onto his field, choosing Monster Reborn.

Alex's Life Points: 1200 - 200

Alex activates Monster Reborn, special summoning Nero the Dragon Warlord from the graveyard. Alex attacks Flamvell Firedog with Virgil, the Griffin Warlock.

Sammy's Life Points: 1100 - 200

Alex attacks Lavell Hydra with Nero, the Dragon Warlord.

Sammy's Life Points: 200 - 0

Alex wins.

Alex helped her sister up and they hugged each other right there. The crowd cheered them on. Spitfire flew up besides her and said, "You may not be the best duelist here, but I was still right about saying that you're a really good one." "Thanks," said Sammy. "You two keep it up," said Spitfire, "because we might just be opponents tomorrow. See ya." She then flew back towards her friends at her table. Twilight then approached them. "You two seemed to learn a lot today. Would you mind writing what you learned to the princess?" "Sure," said Alex. Spike was ready with paper and quill in hand. "Dear Princess Celestia," Alex began, "Sometimes, siblings can really be a handful to deal with, and we may butt heads now and again. But we then look at the positive aspects of each other and realize we have more to appreciate than before." Sammy finished, "and it's only though that appreciation and understanding between each other that allows good friendships to last. Your guests, Sammy and Alex Morrison." Spike sealed the letter and sent it off.

Then to close off the evening, Lamss played a short but fun set of songs to party to. After their first couple of songs, Scott had an announcement. "Before we go any further, there's a young filly who wanted to sing with us." The crowd awed in unison. "Don't take her too lightly now, Scott said. "She certainly knows how to sing and sings well. Now, give a warm welcome to the one, the only Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle went on stage. She was very nervous at the sight of all of those people, but she looked at Scott, who nodded in support. She then imagined herself in her room, where she liked to sing alone. She then looked more relaxed and prepared. "Hit it!" she yelled. Scott and Sammy then played the introductory riff to I Wish by Stevie Wonder. Then the rest of the band came in and had the crowd dancing. Sweetie Belle then started singing with them. With her strong and soulful voice, she was truly the shining star on the stage at that moment. The band then made a flawless transition into Superstition by Stevie Wonder. Sweetie sang with just as much soul and emotion to match the darker lyrics. Scott at one point even said, "You tell 'em, soul sister," during a break. Sweetie was heavily enjoying her time on stage. Then came the finale to her Stevie Wonder medley: Sir Duke. As usual, she performed wonderfully and scatted the horns parts. When they finished, the crowd gave a roaring applause. Sweetie felt a new kind of joy that she never felt before. She wasn't even concerned about the cutie mark anymore. She couldn't believe the applauses she'd missed in her life because of her stage fright, but after having many ponies from all over Equestria praising her performance like what was happening to her now, she would never be afraid of singing again. Soon, people began pointing to her. She assumed they were still congratulating her, but Scott was pointing at her too. She then looked at her flank, and on it was an image of a black circle with 4 smaller circles inside each other, and on or in between the lines, there were various musical notes. "Looks like Sweetie Belle just earned her cutie mark!" shouted Scott on the microphone. The crowd cheered even louder. Sweetie Belle was jumping up and down in jubilation when her sister Rarity came up and gave her a congratulatory hug. "I'm so proud of you," she said happily to her little sister. They both walked offstage together, with various ponies high fiving her. Lamss then played a couple more songs and finished their set.


	19. Ambush

_This chapter's featured card: __**Arcana Force XXI - The World**_

_**Effect Monster Level:**__ 8 __**ATK: **__3100 __**DEF: **__3100 __**Attribute:**__ LIGHT __**Type:**__ Fairy_

_When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: During your End Phase, you can send 2 monsters you control to the Graveyard to skip your opponent's next turn. ● Tails: During your opponent's Draw Phase, add the top card of their Graveyard to their hand._

By the time Lamss was done cleaning the stage, the place was deserted, as the ponies wanted to get some good night's sleep for the day ahead of them. As they were walking back to the theater to sleep themselves, Scott decided to break away from the group. "Where are you going, Scott?" asked Alex. I just wanted to see if Sweetie Belle is up and congratulate her on getting her cutie mark. As soon as the others made it to the theater, Sammy stopped and said, "Darn. I left my scarf back at the stage. Excuse me." She then ran back as the others walked inside. Scott had finished saying his congratulations to Sweetie Belle, and he was making his way back. He began taking shortcuts through the alleys in between the buildings. He was going through the last alley that would take him to the theater, but a large, shadowy, winged figure stopped him. He saw the same griffon that Sammy registered as she stepped into the light. "You think you can embarrass my partner like that and get away with it?" asked Gilda. "Not a chance," she said unsheathing her duel disk. Scott took out his D-Pad and assembled it. They both drew 5 cards from their decks. "DUEL!" they yelled.

**Scott vs. Gilda**

**Scott's Turn: **Scott activates Celestial Transformation, special summoning Vylon Cube from his hand (ATK: 800 DEF: 800). Next, he summons Vylon Ohm (ATK: 1500 DEF: 200). Scott tunes Vylon Ohm with Vylon Cube to synchro summon Vylon Delta (ATK: 1700 DEF: 2800). When Vylon Cube is used for the synchro summon of a LIGHT monster, Scott can add an equip spell card from his deck to his hand. Scott equips Vylon Delta with Vylon Material, increasing its ATK by 600 (ATK: 1700 - 2300).

Scott places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn: **Gilda summons Ally of Justice Core Destroyer (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200). Next, she activates Inferno Reckless Summon, special summoning all Ally of Justice Core Destroyers from her deck, hand or graveyard. Ally of Justice Core Destroyer attacks Vylon Delta. With Ally of Justice Core Destroyer's effect, it destroys the monster it attacks without damage calculation. When Vylon Material is sent to the graveyard, he can add a Vylon spell card from his deck to his hand. Gilda attacks Scott directly with her other Ally of Justice Core Destroyer, but Scott activates Rainbow Life, discarding 1 card to gain life points equal to the damage he would have taken.

Scott's Life Points: 4000 - 5200

Gilda places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Scott's Turn: **Scott activates Cards from the Sky, removing from play a Fairy-type monster in his hand from play to draw 2 cards. Scott summons Vylon Charger in defense position (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000).

Scott places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-5200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn: **Gilda tributes both Ally of Justice Core Destroyers to summon Ally of Justice Thunder Armor (ATK: 2700 DEF: 2200). Gilda attacks Vylon Charger. Ally of Justice Thunder Armor allows Ally of Justice monsters to inflict piercing damage.

Scott's Life Points: 5200 - 3500.

Scott activates Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards if a monster of his is destroyed.

Gilda ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Scott's Turn: **Scott plays Premature Burial, paying 800 life points to special summon Vylon Charger from the graveyard.

Scott's Life Points: 3500 - 2700

Scott then plays Monster Reborn, special summoning Vylon Ohm from the graveyard. Next, Scott normal summons Vylon Prism (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500). Scott overlays Vylon Prism, Vylon Ohm, and Vylon Charger to xyz summon Vylon Disigma (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100). Scott activates Vylon Disigma's effect. By removing 1 xyz material monster from it, Scott can equip an opponent's face up attack position monster onto it, and he chooses Ally of Justice Thunder Armor. Because Scott used Vylon Prism as the xyz material, Scott pays 500 life points to equip Vylon Prism to Vylon Disigma.

Scott's Life Points: 2700 - 2200

Scott then equips Vylon Disigma with Vylon Segment, making Vylon Disigma unable to be targeted by Gilda's trap cards and monster effects. Scott attacks Gilda directly. Because Vylon Prism is equipped to Vylon Disigma, its ATK goes up by 1000 during the battle phase (ATK: 2500 - 3500).

Gilda's Life Points: 4000 - 500

Scott places 2 cards face down and ends his turn. Vylon Disigma's ATK goes back to normal (ATK: 3500 - 2500).

Status: Hand-1 Life-2200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Gilda's Turn: **Gilda activates Dark World Dealings, having her and Scott draw a card and then discard one. Next, she activates her Monster Reborn, special summoning Ally of Justice Clausolas from the graveyard (ATK: 2300 DEF: 1200). Next, Gilda normal summons Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000). Gilda then plays Iron Draw, drawing 2 cards if she controls two or more machine type monsters. Gilda tunes Ally of Justice Clausolas with Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator to synchro summon Ally of Justice Field Marshal (ATK: 2900 DEF: 2600). Gilda plays Giant Trunade, sending all spell and trap cards to the respective owner's hand. Next, she equips Ally of Justice Field Marshal with 7 Completed, increasing its ATK by 700 (ATK: 2900 - 3600). Gilda attacks Vylon Disigma.

Scott's Life Points: 2200 - 1100

Gilda places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-500 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Scott's Turn: **Scott activates Hidden Armory, sending the top card on his deck to the graveyard to add an equip spell to from his graveyard to his hand. Scott activates Premature Burial again to special summon Vylon Disigma from the Graveyard, paying 800 life points to do so.

Scott's Life Points: 1100 - 300

Next, Scott equips Vylon Disigma with Megamorph, doubling Vylon Disigma's ATK (ATK: 2500 - 5000), and Vylon Segment, making Gilda unable to target Vylon Disigma with trap cards or monster effects. Scott attacks Ally of Justice Field Marshal.

Gilda's Life Points: 500 - 0

Scott wins.

Gilda growled at Scott and ran off.

Meanwhile, Sammy was walking back with her scarf in hand. As she made her way towards the theater, a unicorn pony stopped her. Sammy, recognizing instantly who it was, tried to turn and leave, but the unicorn used her magic to produce a fiery purple ring around the two. "Trixie," Sammy grumbled. "The great and power Trixie to boot," responded Trixie. "How many times must you embarrass yourself before you learn your lesson?" asked Sammy, getting her duel disk on. "You shall be the one who's embarrassed after I'm done with you. They both unsheathed their duel disks an drew 5 cards. "DUEL!" they yelled.

**Sammy vs. Trixie**

**Sammy's Turn: **Sammy summons one monster face down.

Sammy places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Trixie's Turn: **Trixie plays Celestial Transformation, special summoning Arcana Force VI - The Lovers from her hand (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600). Because of Celestial Transformation, its ATK is halved (ATK: 1600 - 800). A coin is flipped. It ends up heads. With Arcana Force VI - The Lovers' heads effect, it can count as 2 tributes for the summoning of an Arcana Force monster. Trixie tributes Arcana Force VI - The Lovers to summon Arcana Force XXI - The World (ATK: 3100 DEF: 3100). A coin is tossed. It ends up tails. Trixie attacks Sammy's face down monster, which was a Laval Miller. When Laval Miller is destroyed in battle, Sammy can send 2 Laval monsters from her deck to her graveyard.

Trixie places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Sammy's Turn: **Due to Arcana Force XXI - The World's tails effect, the top card on Sammy's graveyard is added to her hand. Sammy activates Call of the Haunted, special summoning Tender of the Laval Volcano from the graveyard (ATK: 100 DEF: 200). Next, Sammy summons Laval Lancelord without tribute (ATK: 2100 DEF: 200). Sammy tunes Laval Lancelord with Tender of the Laval Volcano to synchro summon Laval Stannon (ATK: 2700 DEF: 1800). When Laval Stannon is synchro summoned, Sammy discards one card from her hand. Next, she activates the effect of Tender of the Laval Volcano, sending a Laval monster from her deck to her graveyard when a different Laval monster is in her graveyard. Next, she special summons Laval Burner from her hand, as she has 3 different Laval monsters in her graveyard (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000). Next, she plays Rekindling, special summoning as many monsters with 200 DEF as possible, choosing Laval Lancelord, Laval Forest Sprite (ATK: 300 DEF: 200) and Laval Magma Cannoneer (ATK: 1700 DEF: 200). Sammy tunes Laval Burner with Laval Forest Sprite to synchro summon Ancient Flamvell Diety (ATK: 2500 DEF: 200). Sammy then overlays Laval Stannon with Ancient Flamvell Diety to xyz summon Lavell Hydra (ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000). When Laval Forest Sprite is sent from the field to the graveyard, all Laval monsters gain 200 ATK for each Laval monster in the graveyard (3), and since Lavell Hydra can be treated as a Laval monster, the effect also applies to it (ATK: 3000 - 3600) (ATK: 1700 - 2300) (ATK: 2100 - 2700). Sammy then activates Lavell Hydra's effect, removing one xyz material from it to negate Arcana Force XXI - The World's effect and halve its ATK (ATK: 3100 - 1550). Sammy attacks Arcana Force XXI - The World with Laval Magma Cannoneer.

Trixie's Life Points: 4000 - 3250

Sammy then attacks directly with Laval Lancelord

Trixie's Life Points: 3250 - 550

Sammy then attacks directly with Lavell Hydra. Trixie then tries to activate Magic Cylinder, but Sammy activates Trap Jammer, negating and destroying the trap. The attack goes through.

Trixie's Life Points: 550 - 0

Sammy wins.

The fiery ring extinguished. "Third time's a charm, isn't it?" asked Sammy. Before Trixie could respond, a large white bear approached behind Trixie. She turned around and it made a loud deafening roar. Trixie, who garnered a fear of bears after almost being killed by an Ursa Minor, screamed and ran away as fast as she could. Sammy knew instantly who the bear was, recognizing it as Maddie's beartic, Bruford. The bear then walked over to Sammy and licked her face contentedly. "Bruford. Am I glad to see you." Soon, the humans, Orion, and Twilight with her friends ran towards her. Maddie brought back Bruford into her pokéball. "Are you alright?" asked Alex. "Yeah. That Trixie chick up and attacked me." "I saw you two fighting," said Scott. "I was attacked by Gilda, that griffon, and I went to tell the others about it, but then I saw the ring of fire, so I got help." "Wait," said Maddie. "Those two registered together for the competition." Rainbow Dash then said, "But that means…" "Our nemesis' have banded together to take revenge on us," interrupted Twilight. "Those two are incredibly powerful opponents," said Scott, "but I couldn't even imagine how powerful they must be working together." "Then we'll find out tomorrow," said Applejack. "As long as we have our friendship, there's nothing we can't beat." Alex then sighed in desperation and looked up to the sky. "Applejack," he said, "I think it's going to take a lot more than friendship if we're going to have any chance of beating those two."


	20. Going Off the Rails

_This chapter's featured card: __**Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste**_

_**Fusion Monster Level:**__ 10 __**ATK: **__3200 __**DEF: **__2000 __**Attribute: **__WIND __**Type:**__ Dragon_

_1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Warrior-Type Monster_

_This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon (from the Extra Deck). Once per turn, you can select 1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster in the Graveyard. Remove it from play, treat this card's name as that monster's name, and give this card the same effects as that monster, until the End Phase. While this card is in face-up Attack Position, any effect damage you would take from an opponent's card effect is inflicted to your opponent instead._

It was early in the morning, and Princess Celestia was going to make a commencement speech before the start of the competition. All of the members of Lamss were dressed up in their dueling attire. Alex was wearing a grey long sleeve t-shirt, a white formal vest, and black cords. He had 4 necklaces of various designs hanging around his neck. Sammy was wearing a black leather jacket and a dark red t-shirt cut off at the waist so her belly button would show. She was wearing a thigh length black skirt with a black leather belt, and black cotton leggings that cut off just above the knees. Maddie was wearing a blue buttoned up military jacket with a pair of khaki chords. Lucas wore his basic rock attire. Scott was wearing a white turtle neck with an open white trench coat, white dress pants and white dress shoes. His hair was also brushed and orderly. Charley wore a dark blue blouse with gold stitching and buttons and a gold shin length skirt with brown sandals. Orion was a pokémon, thus he didn't need clothes. All he had was a white belt that held the sleeve to his wand and the small box that held his deck. As they approached the crowd of ponies gathered at the park where the speech would be held, Alex whispered to his friends, "Remember, guys: Play for keeps. This is our one shot at getting home." The others nodded in agreement. They all then broke away with their partners: Alex with Orion, Maddie with Charley, and Lucas with Scott. Spike found Sammy and ran up to join her.

Soon a fanfare broke out and Princess Celestia appeared on the stage, with the many ponies cheering her. Alex and the rest of the humans (plus Orion) applauded on her arrival. "Welcome everypony to the 1st Annual Equestrian Friendship Dueling Competition. You have gathered from near and far to show off your dueling prowess and to have the chance to have one wish granted by me personally with the power of the elements of harmony, for it will be your teamwork and friendship that will carry you far and earn it. You all have known the rules for the tournament from the fliers that were printed out, so without further to do, I declare the 1st day of the Equestrian Friendship Dueling Competition begun!" And with that a myriad of fireworks blew up in the sky. Princess Celestia then flew away. Ponies then began dispersing quickly to find their first opponents. All of the members of Lamss pounded their fists into the center of the circle they formed and they ran off to duel. When Alex turned around, he saw an apple flying in the air about 10 ft. in front of his face. Orion caught it just as it was about to strike Alex. "Yee-haw!" cried Braeburn next to Big Macintosh from the distance. "You caught my apple. That means you're going to be our first opponents." Alex and Orion knew they'd have to duel 3 times later that day, so they decided to just get their first right out of the way.

They headed to the forests of Sweet Apple Acres, where Alex and Orion were standing a comfortable length from Braeburn and Big Macintosh. "Ready?" asked Orion. "Eeyup," confirmed Big Macintosh. His and Braeburn's duel disks unsheathed. Alex also unsheathed his duel disk while Orion morphed his wand into his duel disk in the same fashion he did during his duel with Twilight Sparkle. They each drew 5 cards from their decks. "DUEL!" they all yelled.

**Alex and Orion vs. Big Macintosh and Braeburn**

**Alex's Turn: **Alex summons Dragunity Pilum (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000). With its effect, Alex can special summon a Winged Beast Dragunity monster from his hand and equip Dragunity Pilum onto it, choosing Dragunity Primus Pilus (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600).

Alex places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Big Macintosh's Turn:** Big Macintosh places 1 card face down. Then, he summons Scrap Beast (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1300). Next, Big Macintosh activates his Double Summon and tributes Scrap Beast to summon Scrap Golem (ATK: 2300 DEF: 1400). With its effect, he can special summon a level 4 or lower Scrap monster from his graveyard, and he chooses Scrap Beast. Big Macintosh tunes Scrap Golem with Scrap Beast to synchro summon Scrap Twin Dragon (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200). Big Macintosh activates Scrap Twin Dragon's effect. By destroying 1 card he controls (face down card), he can send two cards his opponent controls to their respective hands. He chooses Dragunity Primus Pilus and Alex's face down card.

Big Macintosh places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Orion's Turn: **Orion summons Spirit of the Six Samurai (ATK: 500 DEF: 500). Next, he special summons Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan from his hand with its effect (ATK: 1800 DEF: 500). Next, Orion equips Spirit of the Six Samurai to Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan, increasing its ATK by 500 (ATK: 1800 - 2300).

Orion places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

"Alright," said Braeburn, "not too bad. But watch this."

**Braeburn's Turn:** Braeburn special summons Roaring Express Train Rocket Arrow (ATK: 5000 DEF: 0). Next, he plays the spell Star Changer, increasing the level of one monster on the field by one, choosing Scrap Twin Dragon (Level: 9 - 10). Braeburn overlays Roaring Express Train Rocket Arrow with Scrap Twin Dragon to xyz summon Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max (ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000). Braeburn then summons one monster face down. Braeburn activates Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max's effect. By removing one xyz material from it, Braeburn inflicts 2000 damage to Alex and Orion.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 8000 - 6000

Braeburn then tries to attack Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan, but Orion activates Negate Attack. Big Macintosh attempts to activate Trap Jammer, but Orion activates Musakani Magatama, negating Trap Jammer's effect. The attack is negated.

Braeburn places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

"He really got a powerful monster," said Alex to himself. "Now, I just have to summon a stronger one."

**Alex's Turn: **Alex plays Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. Alex activates Monster Reborn, special summoning Scrap Twin Dragon from Big Macintosh and Braeburn's graveyard. Next, Alex summons Dragunity Corsesca (ATK: 800 DEF: 700). Next, Alex plays Dragon Mastery, and equips Dragunity Corsesca with Dragunity Darkspear from his hand with its effect. Next, Alex activates the effect of Twin Scrap Dragon. Alex destroys one card he controls (Dragunity Darkspear) to send 2 cards on the field back to the owner's hands. Alex chooses both of Braeburn's face down cards. Alex tunes Scrap Twin Dragon with Dragunity Corsesca to synchro summon Nero, the Dragon Warlord (ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800). Alex attacks the face down monster, which was a Morphing Jar (ATK: 700 DEF: 600). Nero, the Dragon Warlord's effect allows it to inflict piercing damage.

Big Macintosh and Braeburn's Life Points: 8000 - 5400

When Morphing Jar is flip summoned, all players discard their hands and draw 5 cards. For every 1000 points of damage Nero, the Dragon Warlord inflicts through battle, Alex draws a card (2).

Alex places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-5 Life-6000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards- 2

**Big Macintosh's Turn:** Big Macintosh activates his Monster Reborn, special summoning Scrap Golem from his graveyard. Next, he special summons Scrap Beast from the graveyard using its effect. Next, Big Macintosh normal summons Scrap Searcher (ATK: 100 DEF: 300). Big Macintosh tunes Scrap Golem and Scrap Searcher with Scrap Beast to synchro summon Atomic Scrap Dragon (ATK: 3200 DEF: 2400). Big Macintosh equips Atomic Scrap Dragon with Megamorph, doubling its ATK (ATK: 3200 - 6400). Big Macintosh attacks Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan, but Alex activates Shift, switching the attack to Nero, the Dragon Warlord. Nero, the Dragon Warlord can't be destroyed in battle. Damage is still applied normally.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 6000 - 2800

Because Big Macintosh and Braeburn's Life Points are lower than Alex and Orion's, Atomic Scrap Dragon's ATK is halved (ATK: 6400 - 1600). Big Macintosh activates Atomic Scrap Dragon's effect. He can destroy a card he controls (Megamorph) and send 3 cards from their opponent's graveyards to their deck. Atomic Scrap Dragon's ATK returns to normal (ATK: 1600 - 3200).

Big Macintosh places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-5400 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"You really seem to have a handle on this game, don't you Big Mac?" asked Alex. "Eeyup," said Big Macintosh proudly. Orion then looked at Alex, who nodded in return.

**Orion's Turn: **Orion summons Chamberlain of the Six Samurai in defense position (ATK: 200 DEF: 2000). Then, Orion activates Polymerization, sending Nero, the Dragon Warlord and Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan to the graveyard to fusion summon Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste (ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000). Orion attacks Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max. Big Macintosh activates Magic Cylinder, but with Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste's effect, while it's in attack position, all effect damage is inflicted to the opponent instead.

Big Macintosh and Braeburn's Life Points: 5400 - 2200

Orion places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-2800 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

**Braeburn's Turn: **Braeburn activates Limiter Removal, doubling the ATK of all machine type monsters on his field (ATK: 3000 - 6000). Braeburn attacks Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste with Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max, but Orion activates Covering Fire, increasing the ATK of one monster on his side of the field by the ATK of another monster on his side of the field, choosing Chamberlain of the Six Samurai (ATK: 3200 - 3400). Next, Orion activates the effect of Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, removing a dragon type synchro monster in the graveyard from play to have Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste be treated as the removed monster and gain its effects, choosing Nero, the Dragon Warlord. Because of Nero, the Dragon Warlord's effect, it isn't destroyed in battle. Damage is still applied normally.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 2800 - 200

Braeburn places 3 cards face down and ends his turn. Because of Limiter Removal's effect, all machine type monsters are destroyed during the End Phase.

Status: Hand-2 Life-2200 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-3

"This is great," Braeburn thought. "We have some considerable field advantage. We got a strong monster, and just in case those guys try to pull a fast one on me, I have trap cards to negate any spells and traps they might activate, to prevent them from summoning monsters, and to keep them from attacking. Our plan is foolproof." "Ready?" asked Orion, looking at Alex. "Ready," Alex responded.

**Alex's Turn: **Orion activates Trap Stun, negating the effects of all trap cards on the field. Braeburn attempts to activate Solemn Judgment to negate the activation of Trap Stun and destroy it, but Alex activates Curse of Royal, negating the effect of a spell or trap card that involves destroying a spell or trap card and destroys it. Trap Stun is activated. Alex then plays D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation, special summoning a monster from the removed from play zone and equipping it with D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation, choosing Nero, the Dragon Warlord. Next, he plays the spell Gift of the Martyr, sending one monster on his side of the field to the graveyard to have a monster he controls gain ATK equal to the ATK of the sent monster. He sends Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste to the graveyard to have Nero, the Dragon Warlord gain ATK equal to its ATK (ATK: 3200 - 6400). Alex attacks Atomic Scrap Dragon.

Big Macintosh and Braeburn's Life Points: 2200 - 0

Alex and Orion win.

Alex and Orion ran over to the two ponies who were lying on the ground. Orion ran to Braeburn and Alex to Big Macintosh. He gently put his neck on his hand and asked, "Are you alright?" Big Macintosh instantly got up saying his usual, "Eeyup." Braeburn followed suit and walked over to Big Macintosh. "I have to say," said Braeburn to Alex and Orion, "your dueling ain't nothing like I've ever seen. You two certainly seem to have a strong bond with each other, and I'd be really baffled to see you two not make it to the finals." "And you two have a strong camaraderie as well," commented Orion. "Maybe we'll meet again in the finals." "I'd like that," said Braeburn warmly. The competitors shook hands/hooves with each other. They then both ran their separate ways to find their next opponents to face.


	21. Fire in the Sky

_This chapter's featured card: __**Lavell Wyvern**_

_**Xyz Monster Rank: **__5 __**ATK:**__ 2500 __**DEF:**__ 200 __**Attribute:**__ FIRE __**Type:**__ Dragon_

_2 Level 5 FIRE Synchro Monsters_

_This card is treated as both a Flamvell and a Laval Card. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card to activate one of these __effects.  
>● Change the battle position of 1 monster on the field (Flip effects are not activated at this time).<br>● Until the End Phase of the turn this effect is activated, all monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed by Card Effects._

**Cont. from Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie vs. Dumb-Bell and Hoops**

**Rainbow Dash's Turn: **R&P: 11 DB&H: 3 Rainbow Dash activates Speed World 2's effect. By removing 10 speed counters (SpC.: 11 - 1), she can destroy one card on the field, choosing Hoops' face down trap. Rainbow Dash attacks the Dumb-Bell and Hoops directly with Daigusto Eguls (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800).

Dumb-Bell and Hoops' Life Points: 1900 - 0

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie win.

The two pegasi that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were dueling flew to and landed on the edge of Ghastly Gorge. Rainbow Dash flew up besides them while Pinkie Pie landed on a hang glider with a fan attached to her back. Dumb-Bell said, "You really have gotten stronger, Rainbow Cr- Dash. Sorry, bad habits." "Thanks," responded Rainbow Dash. "Maybe I'll see you two in the finals." "Yeah," said Hoops. "Good luck to you." They both flew off to find more opponents. Ever since Rainbow Dash's performance in the Best Young Flyer competition where she performed a sonic rainboom which won her the competition, she also won the respect of those two former bullies who pestered her in her days as a filly.

Rainbow and Pinkie Pie flew off to find more opponents. As they passed over Ponyville, they saw two figures waving at them. They both swooped down and saw it was Sammy and Spike. "Oh, hey Sammy," said Rainbow Dash. "Hey Spike." "Hi guys," said Spike. "What do you need?" asked Rainbow Dash. Sammy replied, "We just wanted to see if you'd be interested in challenging us." "Come to think of it," said Pinkie Pie, "we never ever dueled any of you before, and I think it would be a super duper idea to see what you guys are made of. So I thought, 'Hey! Let's duel Sammy and Spike!'" "It's a date," said Sammy confidently. "We're ready when you guys are, so have at it." They all got their duel disks unsheathed and drew 5 cards from their decks. "DUEL!" they all yelled.

**Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie vs. Sammy and Spike**

**Rainbow Dash's Turn: **Rainbow Dash plays Dark World Dealings, having each player draw one card and then discard one. Next, she summons Gusto Thunbolt in defense position. (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200).

Rainbow Dash places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Sammy's Turn: **Sammy summons Flamvell Baby (ATK: 800 DEF: 200).

Sammy places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Pinkie Pie's Turn:** Pinkie Pie activates Worm Call, allowing her to special summon a Worm monster from her hand in face down defense position. She then summons another monster face down.

Pinkie Pie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

Spike shot a glance at Sammy and gave her a nod. She nodded in return, knowing what he was to do.

**Spike's Turn: **Spike summons Jurrac Protops (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200). Spike tunes Jurrac Protops with Flamvell Baby to synchro summon Jurrac Velphito (ATK: ? DEF: ?). This cards ATK and DEF is equal to the combined ATK and DEF (respectively) to the synchro material monsters' ATK and DEF (ATK: 1700 + 800 = 2500, DEF: 1200 + 200 = 1400). Spike attacks Pinkie Pie's face down monster. Rainbow Dash activates Shift, redirecting the attack at her Gusto Thunbolt. When Gusto Thunbolt is destroyed in battle, by removing a Gusto monster in her graveyard from play, she can special summon a Psychic type WIND monster with 1500 or less DEF from her deck, choosing Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1400).

Spike places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Rainbow Dash's Turn: **Rainbow Dash summons Gusto Gulldo (ATK: 500 DEF: 500). Next, she plays the spell Monster Reborn, special summoning Gusto Thunbolt from the graveyard. Rainbow Dash tunes Gusto Thunbolt with Gusto Gulldo to synchro summon Daigusto Eguls (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800). With Gusto Gulldo's effect, it can special summon a level 2 or lower Gusto monster from Rainbow Dash's deck when removed from the field, choosing Gusto Egul (ATK: 200 DEF: 400). Rainbow Dash tunes Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto with Gusto Egul to synchro summon Daigusto Sphreeze (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1300). When this card is synchro summoned, she can add a Gusto monster from her graveyard to her hand. Rainbow Dash attacks Jurrac Velphito with Daigusto Sphreeze. With Daigusto Sphreeze's effect, Daigusto Sphreeze isn't destroyed in battle, and Sammy and Spike take all battle damage that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie would take from battles involving Gusto monsters that Rainbow Dash controls.

Sammy and Spike's Life Points: 8000 - 7500

Rainbow Dash then attacks Jurrac Velphito with Daigusto Eguls. Spike activates Negate Attack and ends the battle phase.

Rainbow Dash places 1 card face down. During her end phase, Rainbow Dash can remove a WIND type monster in her graveyard from play to destroy a face down card her opponent controls. She chooses Spike's other face down card, which was a Fossil Excavation trap. Rainbow Dash ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

"Ha!" said Rainbow Dash proudly. "Just try to beat that." "Oh, just you wait," said Sammy.

**Sammy's Turn:** Sammy activates Rekindling, special summoning as many FIRE type monsters with 200 DEF on her side of the field from her and Spike's Graveyard as possible, choosing Flamvell Baby, Laval Magma Cannoneer (ATK: 1700 DEF: 200), and Jurrac Aeolo (ATK: 200 DEF: 200). Sammy then normal summons Laval Gunner (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800). Sammy tunes Laval Gunner with Jurrac Aeolo to synchro summon Lavalval Dragon (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1100). Next, Sammy tunes Laval Magma Cannoneer with Flamvell Baby to synchro summon Laval Dual Slasher (ATK: 2400 DEF: 200). Sammy overlays Lavalval Dragon with Jurrac Velphito to xyz summon Lavell Wyvern (ATK: 2500 DEF: 200). Sammy equips Laval Dual Slasher with Salamandra, increasing its ATK by 700 points (ATK: 2400 - 3100). Sammy activates Lavell Wyvern's effect. By removing 1 xyz material from it (Lavalval Dragon), she can change the position of one monster on the field, choosing Pinkie Pie's face down monster. It is Worm Victory. With Lavell Wyvern's effect, its flip effect does not activate. Sammy attacks Pinkie Pie's Worm Victory with Lavell Wyvern, but Rainbow Dash activates Magic Cylinder, negating the attack and inflicting damage equal to the monster's ATK.

Sammy and Spike's Life Points: 7500 - 5000

Sammy attacks Pinkie Pie's other face down monster with Laval Dual Slasher, which was a Worm Millidith (ATK: 400 DEF: 1600). Because of Laval Slasher's effect, when 3 or more Laval monsters exist in the Sammy and Spike's graveyard, Laval Dual Slasher can inflict piercing damage.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 8000 - 6500

Worm Millidith's flip effect activates. When flipped face up, it can equip itself onto a monster Sammy or Spike controls, choosing Laval Dual Slasher. With Laval Dual Slasher's other effect, when 2 or more Laval monsters exist in Sammy and Spike's graveyard, when it destroys a defense position monster, it can attack once again in a row. Sammy attacks Worm Victory.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 6500 - 3400

Sammy ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-5000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

"Wow!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "That was quite some turn. I mean, you took up almost an entire page for that one!" Sammy looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?" Sammy asked. Pinkie Pie just darted her gaze suspiciously in multiple directions. "Nothing," she said quickly. "My turn."

**Pinkie Pie's Turn: **During every standby phase, because Worm Millidith is equipped to Sammy's monster, 400 points of damage are inflicted to Sammy and Spike.

Sammy and Spike's Life Points: 5000 - 4600

Because Pinkie Pie controls no other cards, she activates Worm Call, allowing her to special summon a Worm monster from her hand in face down defense position. She then summons another monster face down.

Pinkie Pie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-3400 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

**Spike's Turn:** Worm Millidith's effect activates.

Sammy and Spike's Life Points: 4600 - 4200

Spike activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. Next, he tributes Laval Dual Slasher to summon Evolsaur Terias (ATK: 2400 DEF: 600). Next, he activates Monster Reborn, special summoning Evolsaur Elias (ATK: 100 DEF: 2400). Spike overlays Evolzar Soldde (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1000). Spike equips Evolzar Soldde with Big Bang Shot, increasing its ATK by 400 and giving it the effect of piercing damage (ATK: 2600 - 3000). Spike attacks one of Pinkie Pie's face down monsters, which was a Worm Apocalypse (ATK: 300 DEF: 200).

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 3400 - 600

When Worm Apocalypse is flipped face up, Pinkie Pie can destroy one spell or trap card on the field, choosing Sammy's face down card.

Next, Spike activates Card Destruction, having each player discard their hand and draw cards equal to the amount they discarded.

Spike ends his turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-4200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Rainbow Dash's Turn: **Rainbow Dash equips Daigusto Eguls with Megamorph, doubling its ATK (ATK: 2600 - 5200). Rainbow Dash attacks Evolzar Soldde with Daigusto Eguls.

Sammy and Spike's Life Points: 4200 - 2000

Rainbow Dash then attacks Lavell Wyvern with Daigusto Sphreeze.

Sammy and Spike's Life Points: 2000 - 1500

Rainbow Dash places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-600 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

"Check that out!" said Rainbow Dash. "We're just one turn away from victory! But it's like I always say, 'Don't mess with the best.'" "Well," said Sammy, "You still have yet to mess with the rest."

**Sammy's Turn: **Sammy activates the effect of Lavell Wyvern. By removing an xyz material from it, all monsters on her side of the field can't be destroyed by card effects. Sammy then activates Heavy Storm, destroying all spells and traps on the field. Next, she activates Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field. Because of Lavell Wyvern's effect, it can't be destroyed by Dark Hole. Sammy attacks Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie directly.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 600 - 0

Sammy and Spike win.

Sammy and Spike were celebrating their win as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie got up. Sammy picked up Spike under his armpits and began twirling around like a little child with a teddy bear. Rainbow Dash was just dumbfounded. "We… we lost," said Rainbow Dash disappointedly. "Oh, don't worry," said Sammy, "everyone loses eventually. Even we will eventually. I guarantee it." "I hate losing though," hissed Rainbow Dash." "Who doesn't?" asked Spike. "I don't!" yelled Pinkie Pie. "I just love playing the game!" "You see?" asked Spike. "It's not whether you win or lose, it's about how much fun you had in the end." "Yeah, I guess you're right," relented Rainbow Dash. She then realized how dry her mouth was as she was speaking. "Oh brother, I need something to drink." Sammy tossed two bottles of water to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. They both downed the bottles in a few large gulps. "Thank for that," said Rainbow Dash. "Well, we got one more duel to do today, so we might as well get it done with. See ya." They then both flew off to find their last opponents of the day. Sammy and Spike went off to do the same.


	22. Fluttershy's Lockdown

_This chapter's featured card: __**Naturia Bamboo Shoot**_

_**Effect Monster Level:**__ 5 __**ATK:**__ 2000 __**DEF:**__ 2000 __**Attribute:**__ EARTH __**Type:**__ Plant_

_If this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Naturia" monster, while this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards._

Lucas and Scott were casually walking around. They knew they could get some duels in today so there was no rush. They saw a small group gathered around the outside of Sugarcube Corner. Perhaps with all of the ponies from all over Equestria coming together in Ponyville, it would be natural for Sugarcube Corner to be busy. However, it looked like Fluttershy and Rarity shaking hands with the owners, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. It looks like they just finished dueling. "Hey guys," called Scott. "Oh, hello Scott and Lucas," said Rarity. "We were just finished completing our 3rd win for the day." "3 wins already?" asked Lucas impressed. "Well, how about you duel us?" "Oh," whispered Fluttershy, "we'd love to, really we would, it's just, um, we were going to get some lunch." "Well, how about this," suggested Scott, "We'll duel you, and whoever wins pays." "I don't know…" said Rarity. "The rules do say that you can duel more than 3 times, but they won't be counted against your record. So if anything, this is just a fun duel for you two." "What about you?" asked Fluttershy. "1st duel of the day," said Lucas. "Fine," said Fluttershy, "we'll do it." "That's the spirit," said Lucas. They all unsheathed their duel disks and drew 5 cards from their decks. The crowd that watched their previous duel decided to stick around and watch. "DUEL!" they all shouted.

**Lucas and Scott vs. Rarity and Fluttershy**

**Lucas' Turn:** Lucas summons one monster face down. Next, he activates Double Summon, summoning Gladiator Beast Dimacari (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200).

Lucas places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Rarity's Turn: **Rarity activates Gem-Knight fusion, fusing her two Gem-Knight Crystals to fusion summon Gem Knight Zirconia (ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500). Next, she activates De-Fusion to send Gem-Knight Zirconia to the extra deck and special summon the 2 Gem-Knight Crystals from her graveyard (ATK: 2450 DEF: 1950).

Rarity places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Scott's Turn: **Scott plays the field spell Sanctuary in the Sky. Next, he plays Photon Lead, special summoning a Level 4 or lower LIGHT attribute monster from his hand, choosing Vylon Stigma (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000). Next, he normal summons Vylon Vanguard (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000). Fluttershy activates the effect of her Naturia Cosmobeet, special summoning it from her hand when Scott normal summons a monster (ATK: 1000 DEF: 700). Scott overlays Vylon Stigma, Vylon Vanguard and Gladiator Beast Dimacari to xyz summon Vylon Disigma (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100). Scott activates Vylon Disigma's effect. By detaching one xyz material from it, Scott can equip one of his opponent's monsters onto it, choosing one of Rarity's Gem-Knight Crystals.

Scott places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"Ready to see why we've been undefeated thus far?" asked Rarity. She then took a glance at Fluttershy, who smiled given the move she was about to make.

**Fluttershy's Turn: **Fluttershy tributes Naturia Cosmobeet to summon Naturia Bamboo Shoot (ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000). Next, she plays the continuous spell Solidarity. If she has only one printed type of monster card in her graveyard, all monsters on her side of the field with the same type gain 800 ATK. The only monster in her graveyard is Naturia Cosmobeet (Plant-type), and Naturia Bamboo Shoot is a Plant-type (ATK: 2000 - 2800). Next, Fluttershy activates Stop Defense, switching a defense position monster on her opponents' side of the field into face up attack position choosing Lucas' face down monster, which is a Gladiator Beast Secutor (ATK: 400 DEF: 300). Fluttershy attacks it with Naturia Bamboo Shoot. Because of Naturia Bamboo Shoot's effect, while it remains face up on the field, neither Lucas nor Scott can activate spell or trap cards.

Lucas and Scott's Life Points: 8000 - 5600

Fluttershy places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"Now we've got you," said Fluttershy in an evil tone. Lucas grunted knowing that she was indeed right. Without spells and traps, he was a sitting duck, and knowing how powerful of an opponent Fluttershy was, she was going to make sure he and Scott stayed that way. There was only one way at this point to save themselves, and it rested on Scott's monster staying on the field until his turn. Hopefully, Rarity wouldn't be able to make a move to change that. Lucas then did all he could do at that point.

**Lucas' Turn:** Lucas summons one monster face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-5600 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Rarity's Turn:** Rarity summons Gem-Elephant (ATK: 400 DEF: 1900). She then activates her trap Pyroxene Fusion, sending Gem-Knight Crystal and Gem-Elephant to her graveyard to fusion summon Gem-Knight Zirconia. Because there are monsters with different types in Rarity and Fluttershy's graveyard, Solidarity's effect is de-activated (ATK: 2800 - 2000). Rarity attacks Vylon Disigma. With Vylon Disigma's effect, if a monster with the same attribute as a monster equipped to Vylon Disigma battles it, the monster it battles is destroyed at the start of the damage step without damage calculation.

Rarity ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-8000 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-0

Lucas and Scott looked a bit nervous; their only ace in the hole was destroyed, and all they could do was defend.

**Scott's Turn: **Scott summons Vylon Hapt (ATK: 1800 DEF: 800) and ends his turn.

Status: Hand- 1 Life-5600 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Fluttershy's Turn:** Fluttershy plays Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. Next, she activates Lightning Vortex, discarding a card in her hand to destroy all face up monsters her opponent controls, destroying Vylon Hapt. Next, she summons Naturia Marron (ATK: 1200 DEF: 700). When it's normal summoned, Fluttershy can send one Naturia monster to the graveyard. Next, she activates its other effect. She can shuffle 2 Naturia monsters from her graveyard to her deck and draw 1 card. She then activates Monster Reborn, special summoning Gem-Knight Zirconia from the graveyard. She then attacks Lucas' face down monster with Gem-Knight Zirconia, which was a Gladiator Beast Hoplomus (ATK: 700 DEF: 2100). Fluttershy attacks Lucas and Scott directly with Naturia Marron and Naturia Bamboo Shoot.

Lucas and Scott's Life Points: 5600 - 2400

Fluttershy ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-8000 Monsters-3 Face Down Cards-1

Lucas did have a combo in his deck that could turn the duel around, but he needed to draw the right card, or it was would definitely be over for them. Lucas put his fingers on his card and drew what he hoped would be the miracle they've been asking for. Lucas beamed upon seeing his drawn card.

**Lucas' Turn: **Lucas summons Gladiator Beast Darius (ATK: 1700 DEF: 300). Next, he activates the effect of Test Tiger in his hand, special summoning it when he controls a Gladiator Beast (ATK: 600 DEF: 300). Next, Lucas activates Test Tiger's other effect. He can tribute Test Tiger to send a Gladiator Beast from the field to his deck and special summon another Gladiator Beast from his deck, with the summoning being treated as being special summoned by a Gladiator Beast, choosing Gladiator Beast Murmillo (ATK: 800 DEF: 400). With its effect, Lucas can target one monster on the field and destroy it, choosing Naturia Bamboo Shoot.

Lucas ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-2400 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Rarity's Turn: **Rarity activates her Monster Reborn, special summoning Gem-Knight Crystal from her graveyard. She tries to attack Gladiator Beast Murmillo, but Lucas activates Defensive Tactics, negating its destruction and reducing all battle damage to 0. At the end of the battle phase in which Gladiator Beast Murmillo was attacked, Lucas can send it to the deck to special summon another Gladiator beast monster from his deck, choosing Gladiator Beast Octavius (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200). When it's summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast monster, Lucas can choose one face down spell or trap card and destroy it, choosing Fluttershy's face down card.

Rarity ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

Scott smiled at a frowning Rarity and Fluttershy who were watching their strategy systematically crumble. "Here's the power of our friendship," said Scott.

**Scott's Turn:** Scott activate Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. Next, he summons Vylon Tetrah (ATK: 900 DEF: 900). Scott tunes Gladiator Beast Octavius with Vylon Tetrah to synchro summon Vylon Alpha (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1100). When it's synchro summoned, Scott can equip it with one equip spell card from his graveyard, choosing Megamorph, doubling its ATK (ATK: 2200 - 4400). Next, Scott activates the effect of Vylon Tetrah, paying 500 life points to equip itself onto a monster Scott controls choosing Vylon Alpha.

Lucas and Scott's Life Points: 2400 - 1900

Scott then activates Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field. With Vylon Alpha's effect, it can't be destroyed by spell or trap cards while it has an equip card equipped to it (except for other equip cards). Scott attacks Rarity and Fluttershy directly.

Rarity and Fluttershy's Life Points: 8000 - 3600

Scott ends his turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-1900 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Fluttershy's Turn:** Fluttershy places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-3600 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-1

**Lucas's Turn: **Lucas summons Gladiator Beast Laquari (ATK: 1800 DEF: 400). Lucas attacks Rarity and Fluttershy directly. Fluttershy activates Magic Cylinder, negating the attack and inflicting damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK.

Lucas and Scott's Life Points: 1900 - 100

Lucas ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-100 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

"Good," said Fluttershy, "now finish them Rarity." "With pleasure," Rarity responded.

**Rarity's Turn:** Rarity plays her Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. She then summons Gem-Knight Sapphire (ATK: 0 DEF: 2100). Next, she plays the spell Shield and Sword, having each monster's ATK become their DEF and vice versa (ATK: 1800 DEF: 400 - ATK: 400 DEF: 1800, ATK: 4400 DEF: 1100 - ATK: 1100 DEF: 4400, ATK: 0 DEF: 2100 - ATK: 2100 DEF: 0). Rarity attacks Gladiator Beast Laquari, but Scott activates DNA Surgery, declaring one type of monster, and having all monsters on the field become the chosen type, and Scott chooses Fairy. With Sanctuary in the Sky's effect, all battle damage to the controller of a Fairy type monster that was destroyed in battle is reduced to 0.

Rarity places 1 card face down and ends her turn. The ATK and DEF of all monsters return to normal.

Status: Hand-0 Life-3600 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

Rarity then started laughing. "You kind of played yourself into a hole, didn't you Scott?" "We'll see," said Scott.

**Scott's Turn: **Scott activates Double Cyclone, destroying DNA Surgery to destroy Rarity's face down card. Scott attacks Rarity and Fluttershy directly with Vylon Alpha.

Rarity and Fluttershy's Life Points: 3600 - 0

Lucas and Scott win.

Lucas and Scott did a celebratory fist pump as the crowd around them cheered. "That was an excellent duel," said Fluttershy. "If you guys continue dueling the way you do, I'll certainly see you in the finals." "Likewise," said Lucas. "Scott's stomach then grumbled, which the other 3 heard. "Oh right," said Rarity. "Our deal." "Don't worry about it," said Scott. "Let's go back to the theater and I can whip something up." "You cook?" asked Rarity. "Well," said Lucas. "He's not as great of a cook as I, but he knows how to make a mean salad." "That actually sounds really good," said Fluttershy. The then walked to the theater for a nice lunch.


	23. The Dusk of the Cutie Mark Crusaders

_This chapter's featured card: __**Genex Ally Axel**_

_**Synchro Monster Level:**__ 8 __**ATK: **__2600 __**DEF:**__ 2000 __**Attribute:**__ DARK __**Type:**__ Machine_

_1 "Genex" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to select 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it. The ATK of that monster is doubled until the End Phase, but it cannot attack your opponent directly. Remove that monster from play during your End Phase._

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were walking around looking for opponents. Unfortunately, not many colts and fillies registered for the tournament, and Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo weren't too comfortable dueling older opponents, so they were having little luck with finding an opponent. "C'mon," said Scootaloo, "we're never going to find an opponent at this rate if we keep trying to find opponents our age." "I just don't feel too up to it," said Sweetie Belle. "Don't forget," said Scootaloo, "I defeated Maddie that one time, so if you were to need any help, I'd be there for you. I mean, what are friends for?"

"Well, well, well," said a snooty voice. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle turned around and saw two familiar faces standing before them. One of them was a pink filly with a purple and white mane and tail and a tiara for a cutie mark, and the other was a grey filly with a lighter grey mane and tail with sky blue librarian style glasses and a pearl necklace with a spoon for a cutie mark. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo remembered them as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, respectively, two classmates of their friend Apple Bloom who tormented her (and them, for that matter) for not having a cutie mark by bestowing the title of "Blank Flank" upon them. "If it isn't two of the three members of the, what was it again? The losers club?" said Diamond Tiara in a demeaning tone. "No!" shouted Sweetie Belle, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" "Yeah?" said Silver Spoon, "And how's that going?" "For your information," said Sweetie Belle, "me and Apple Bloom already have our cutie marks." She then showed them her cutie mark that she got from singing with Lamss. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Diamond Tiara, who couldn't read music at all. "Does that cutie mark mean you can draw scribbles really good?" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughed at Sweetie Belle, who began feeling flustered. Scootaloo stepped in. "Well I'm surprised none of you have a towel for a cutie mark, because you're both acting like a pair of rags." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gasped at the audacity of her words. "At least we have our cutie marks, Blank Flank," said Diamond Tiara. "So what?" said Scootaloo, "I bet you two aren't even a quarter of the ponies that we are." "Oh," said Silver Spoon with sarcastic surprise, "it sounds like this filly wants to play hardball. Then challenge us." "You're on!" shouted Scootaloo. "Let's have ourselves a riding duel, relay style," she said putting on her purple helmet with two white lines running down the middle while getting on her very own wooden scooter. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon then stepped away to reveal 2 nicely furbished scooters. These were unlike the wooden ones that Apple Bloom made; these were made of metal and had large motors on the back of them. "You like it?" said Silver Spoon. "We'd never be daft enough to even touch one of those ugly wooden ones with a ten foot pole, so we got our own made just for us. They even attached a prototype electric motor to them, because I mean having to manually run your scooter is so loserville." Scootaloo was fuming at this point. "Enough talk," she yelled. "Let's do this."

The two teams decided their order. Sweetie Belle would face Silver Spoon first. Scootaloo knew Sweetie Bell wasn't skilled enough with her unicorn magic to push the scooter by herself, so Scootaloo would stand behind her and propel it with her wings. Diamond Tiara then drew a line in the path of a dirt road that would serve as their circuit with a stick. Each duelist attached their duel disk to the center of the handlebars and slid the deck slot on their wrist dealers and twisted the graveyard slot so that the deck and graveyard slots faced to their right when they put their hooves on the handlebars. "Sweetie Belle looked nervous, but Scootaloo didn't want Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon to see it. "Game face," said Scootaloo reassuringly. Sweetie Belle then did her best to look as serious as possible. Diamond Tiara just waited on the sidelines making faces at her two enemies while she waited her turn to go. Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon then tapped the Speed World 2 card on their duel disk touch screens to begin the riding duel. After their zones unsheathed, the area around them then became enveloped with the holographic aura and a countdown began. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. BEEP! The two scooters began moving. With the combined weight of Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, and with the power of Silver Spoon's scooter, Silver Spoon made a hefty lead over them. As they reached the corner, Silver Spoon made the turn before they did, so she would be going first. They drew 5 cards and put them in the card-hand holders in the back of the deck zone. "DUEL!" they both yelled.

**Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara vs. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo**

**Round 1: Silver Spoon vs. Sweetie Belle**

**Silver Spoon's Turn: **SS:1 SB:0 Silver Spoon summons one monster face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-5 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

"Remember," said Scootaloo to Sweetie Belle, "game face."

**Sweetie Belle's Turn:** SS:1 SB:1 Sweetie Bell summons Fabled Oltro (ATK: 800 DEF: 500). Sweetie Belle then activates its effect, discarding a card from her hand to special summon a level 3 or lower monster from her hand, choosing Fabled Dyf (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700). Next, she activates the effect of The Fabled Ganashia from her graveyard. When it was discarded from her hand, Sweetie Belle can special summon it from the graveyard (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000). Sweetie Belle tunes The Fabled Ganashia and Fabled Dyf with Fabled Oltro to synchro summon Fabled Valkyrus (ATK: 2900 DEF: 1700). Sweetie Belle attacks Silver Spoon's face down monster which was a Morphing Jar (ATK: 700 DEF: 600). With its effect, all players discard their hands and draw 5 more cards. Silver Spoon activates the effect of Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, special summoning it from the graveyard if it was discarded from her hand by a card effect (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1300). Next, she activates the effect of Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World from her graveyard. When it's discarded by a card effect, Silver Spoon chooses one monster on the field and destroys it, choosing Fabled Valkyrus.

Sweetie Belle places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-2

**Silver Spoon's Turn:** SS:2 SB:2 Silver Spoon activates the speed spell Angel Baton, drawing 2 cards and discarding 1. She activates the effect of Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World. When it's discarded by a card effect, Silver Spoon can choose one card on the field and destroy it, choosing one of Sweetie Belle's face down cards. Next, she summons Zure, Knight of the Dark World (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500). She then activates the effect of Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World, special summoning it from the graveyard by sending one Dark World monster she controls to her hand (Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World) (ATK: 2700 DEF: 1800). Silver Spoon attacks Sweetie Belle directly with Zure, Knight of the Dark World.

Sweetie Belle's Life Points: 4000 - 2200

Next, she attacks with Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World. Before taking battle damage, Sweetie Belle activates Call of the Haunted, special summoning R-Genex Accelerator from the graveyard (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1900).

Sweetie Belle's Life Points: 2200 - 0

Silver Spoon wins the round.

Status: Hand-6 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

Sweetie Belle switches with Scootaloo, and will pass R-Genex Accelerator on to her.

Scootaloo dropped off Sweetie Belle at the starting line and went on to complete her turn. "Back already?" chortled Diamond Tiara. "Now let's see how badly your friend is going to fail." "Oh, don't worry," said Sweetie Belle with a smile, "she won't."

Scootaloo now didn't have another pony to push around, so she was riding much more efficiently. "Don't get your hopes up," said Silver Spoon proudly. "You have 8000 life points to knock down on your own, and I control the field. Face it Blank Flank, you'll never be as good as us." "You're right," said Scootaloo. Silver Spoon was reveling in her apparent submission. "I won't be as good as you. I'm going to be even better." "How?" laughed Silver Spoon. "Watch me," said Scootaloo.

**Round 2: Scootaloo vs. Silver Spoon**

**Scootaloo's Turn:** S:3 SS:3 Scootaloo activates the effect of R-Genex Accelerator. When a Genex monster is added from her deck to her hand, she can reveal the monster and special summon it, choosing R-Genex Overseer (ATK: 200 DEF: 100). Next, she activates the effect of R-Genex Overseer, special summoning a level 3 or lower Genex monster from her hand, choosing R-Genex Crusher (ATK: 800 DEF: 800). Scootaloo tunes R-Genex Accelerator and R-Genex Crusher with R-Genex Overseer to synchro summon Genex Ally Axel (ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000). Scootaloo activates Genex Ally Axel's effect. By discarding one card, Scootaloo can special summon a level 4 or lower Machine-type monster from her graveyard, choosing R-Genex Accelerator. Plus, its ATK is doubled (ATK: 1500 - 3000). Next, Scootaloo activates her speed spell Speed Energy, increasing Genex Ally Axel's ATK by 200 for every speed counter that Scootaloo has (ATK: 2600 + (200 x 3) = 3200). Scootaloo attacks Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World with Genex Ally Axel.

Silver Spoon's Life Points: 4000 - 3800

Scootaloo attacks Zure, Knight of the Dark World with R-Genex Accelerator.

Silver Spoon's Life Points: 3800 - 2600

Scootaloo then normal summons Genex Controller (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200). Scootaloo tunes R-Genex Accelerator with Genex Controller to synchro summon Windmill Genex (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600).

Scootaloo places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards: 1

**Silver Spoon's Turn: **S:4 SS:4 Silver Spoon activates Speed World 2's effect. By removing 4 speed counters (SpC.: 4 - 0), Silver Spoon can inflict 800 points of damage for each speed spell card in her hand. She has 4.

Scootaloo's Life Points: 4000 - 800

Next, she summons Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, and activates Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World's effect to special summon itself from the graveyard by sending a Dark World monster she controls to her hand. Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World attacks Windmill Genex, but Scootaloo activates Magic Cylinder, negating the attack and inflicting damage equal to the ATK of the attacking monster.

Silver Spoon's Life Points: 2600 - 0

Scootaloo wins the round.

Status: Switched

Silver Spoon switches with Diamond Tiara, and will pass Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World on to her.

When Silver Spoon got off her scooter, Sweetie Belle just greeted her with a smug smile. Silver Spoon got nervous knowing that Scootaloo more than likely had all the elements in her grasp for a victory.

**Final Round: Scootaloo vs. Diamond Tiara**

**Scootaloo's Turn:** S:5 DT:1 Scootaloo activates Overboost, increasing her speed counters by 4 (SpC.: 5 - 9). Next, she activates Speed World 2's effect. By removing 7 speed counters (SpC.: 7 - 2), Scootaloo can draw 1 card. Next, she activates her Angel Baton, drawing 2 cards and discarding 1. Next, she activates Genex Ally Axel's effect. By discarding one card, Scootaloo can special summon a Machine-type monster from her graveyard and double its ATK, choosing Genex Neutron (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200) (ATK: 1800 - 3200). Scootaloo attacks Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World with Genex Neutron.

Diamond Tiara's Life Points: 4000 - 3500

Next, Scootaloo attacks her directly with Windmill Genex.

Diamond Tiara's Life Points: 3500 - 1500

Lastly, Scootaloo attacks Diamond Tiara directly with Genex Ally Axel.

Diamond Tiara's Life Points: 1500 - 0

Scootaloo wins the round.

**Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo win the match.**

Scootaloo did a drifting brake at the starting line, and took off her helmet as she dismounted the scooter. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hugged in celebration. Then Sweetie Belle noticed something on Scootaloo. "Scootaloo," she said, "your flank." Everyone looked at Scootaloo's rump, and on it was a very elaborate design resembling the art on the Speed World 2 card. "Alright!" cried Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo pounding hooves. They then rode off to Ponyville on Scootaloo's scooter. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stood there dumbfounded. "Yeah? Well, that design looks stupid anyways," cried out Silver Spoon, but to no avail. "Just forget it," said Diamond Tiara sadly.

Applejack and Apple Bloom were just finishing defeating their next opponents when Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo rode in. Apple Bloom instantly noticed the cutie mark on Scootaloo's rump. "Wow, awesome!" she said. "Can you believe it?" said Sweetie Belle. "We all finally got our cutie marks!" "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS CUTIE MARK CRUSADING COMPLETE! YAY!" they all yelled in unison. "But that means," said Apple Bloom sadly all of the sudden, "that we aren't the Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore." "Oh, don't feel bad, sugars," said Applejack. "Sure this may be the final time y'all can call yourselves Cutie Mark Crusaders, but maybe this is the dawn of something else." "Oh, I know," said Apple Bloom. "We can help other colts and fillies that don't have their cutie marks find theirs." "Yeah," said Scootaloo catching on, "that way we can keep the Cutie Mark Crusader name alive for future generations to come." "That's the spirit," said Applejack. Suddenly, two odd looking unicorn colts came up to the group wearing their own duel disks. One was blue, rather portly, and had a pair of scissors for a cutie mark. The other was yellow, had a long skinny neck, a round face, and had a snail for a cutie mark. "Hey, guys," said the portly one. He then noticed Scootaloo's cutie mark. "Whoa. Awesome cutie mark. How'd you get it?" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both looked at each other and made wide, confident smiles towards each other as Scootaloo put her helmet back on.


	24. Danger

_This chapter's featured card: __**Meklord Emperor Granel**_

_**Effect Monster Level:**__ 1 __**ATK:**__ 0 __**DEF:**__ 0 __**Attribute:**__ EARTH __**Type:**__ Machine_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect. When a face-up monster you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to half of your Life Points. Once per turn, you can select 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to those equipped monsters' combined ATK. During your Main Phase, you can select 1 of those equipped monsters, and Special Summon it to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position._

**Cont. from Trixie and Gilda vs. Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves**

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie activates Heavy Storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field. Trixie then attacks Derpy Hooves' Inzektor Exa-Beetle with (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000) Arcana Force XXI – The World (ATK: 3100 DEF: 3100).

Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves' Life Points: 4400 - 2300

Trixie then summons Arcana Force III – The Empress (ATK: 1300 DEF: 1300). During her End Phase, because of Arcana Force XXI – The World's heads effect, Trixie can tribute two monsters she controls to skip her opponents turn, choosing Arcana Force XXI – The World and Arcana Force III – The Empress.

Trixie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-0

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda activates the effect of Meklord Emperor Granel (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000), choosing an opponent's synchro monster and equipping Meklord Emperor Granel with it and gaining ATK equal to the ATK of the monster equipped to it, choosing Doctor Whooves' Avenging Knight Parshath (ATK: 4000 - 6600). Gilda attacks Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves directly.

Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves' Life Points: 2300 - 0

Trixie and Gilda win.

As Gilda made her final attack, Trixie emanated a scarlet red glow from her unicorn's horn, which enveloped around Meklord Emperor Granel. The stream of energy that came from the monsters laser gun arm had a similar red color to it. When the attack connected, the red aura converged into two beams which entered into the chests of the two ponies. They both screamed in agony as the beam pumped into their bodies. When it was finished, their fur grew lighter in color, their manes and tails turned white, and their bodies looked considerably more wizened. They then collapsed on the ground without making any more movements or sounds. Trixie and Gilda looked over their victims and ran away from the heart of the Everfree Forest where they dueled.

Scott, Rarity, Lucas, and Fluttershy were lounging outside at a café. They were all finished for the day and had the rest of it to kick their feet up and have a little fun with friends. Sammy and Spike were also there taking a small break as they casually walked by the café. Suddenly, 4 royal guards began swooping down by the nearby hospital with 2 stretchers, a pony lying on each on. Everyone ran to the guards to see who was injured. On one stretcher, lied a normally brown pony with a dark brown spiky mane and tail and an hourglass for a cutie mark, but now his coat was much lighter and his mane and tail were now white. His face seemed to have no expression as his mouth hung lifelessly open and his eyes looked milky. The same could be said for the grayish blue pony with the light yellow mane and tail. Her coat was now a lighter grayish blue and her already light hair turned milky white. Her eyes looked to be aiming in different directions. Scott knelt down besides the two ponies and put his ear to the brown one's chest. He took a sigh of relief and said he was still breathing. He put his ear to the light grayish blue one's chest. He looked much more nervous. The ponies assumed the worst. "Oh my," he said, "this one seems to have an extremely irregular heartbeat." The crowd then sighed with relief. "Oh, and that's a good thing?" asked Scott dumbfounded by their apparent apathy. Spike stepped up. "Derpy's always had an irregular heartbeat. It doesn't seem to affect her though." Scott at first froze from the sheer lack of logic of that claim, but decided to dismiss it. "Just do your best to see what's wrong with them," said Spike to the royal guards. "Spike, send a letter to the princess to see if she can help." "Way ahead of you," said Spike already finishing his letter. He then sent it off. "I sure hope they're okay," said Sammy on the verge of tears. Next to Fluttershy and Charley, nobody cared for animals, especially horses and ponies, more than Sammy did. Spike tugged on her skirt and Sammy knelt down to Spike's level, and he gave her a comforting hug.

After only a couple seconds into their embrace, Spike belched out a letter which scared Sammy into dropping Spike on the ground. "Ouch," he groaned. He then picked up the letter and read it out loud. "Dear Spike. Judging from the symptoms that you described in your letter, I fear that the spell this perpetrator used was the Soul Locking curse. It's a highly illegal and very powerful spell that possesses an afflicted pony and replaces it with a lifeless duplicate after he or she loses to the spell caster in any kind of competition. The loss of the soul will cause significant aging effects to the pony on which the spell was cast. This duplicate cannot be removed without outright killing the pony, nor will killing the spell caster break the curse. The only way for a pony to be rid of this curse is for somepony to defeat the caster of the spell in the same competition that the afflicted pony lost to. I hope this helps in anyway. Your Beloved Ruler, Princess Celestia." "Oh, gee," said Sammy angrily and sarcastically, "I wonder who it could be." Scott was too busy looking up the dueling records on his D-Pad tablet to register Sammy's sarcasm. "Hang on," he said, "I'm working on that now." Sammy scoffed at his stupidity. He then stopped typing and began talking again. "It looks like the last two duelists that these two faced before being found comatose in the woods were our dear old friends Gilda and Trixie." Spike was quickly relaying Scott's new information to the Princess again. Within minutes, he got another reply, which he relayed to the crowd. "Dear Spike, I appreciate your efforts in finding out who could do this…" "Really?" asked Scott incredulously. Spike continued. "…but unfortunately the troubling thing about this curse is that if captured, the spell caster will not usually oblige to allow him, or in this case, herself to lose a competition and break the curse. The only way to stop Trixie and Gilda at this point is to find them, duel them, and with any luck, defeat them. I will have my royal guards find them and defeat them, so hopefully the EFDC will continue without any more civilian casualties." Spike even got nervous reading that last sentence, knowing that there would still be royal guards more than likely sacrificing their lives to try and stop them. "Best of luck to all of you. Your Beloved Ruler, Princess Celestia." Spike suddenly started shaking. A quarter of him was certain that the guards would find and defeat her, but was only providing the sanity and reasoning that kept him from having a full on panic attack, because the other ¾'s of him was certain that all of the guards would be defeated and that she would be going after more innocent civilians. "Oh my god," said Sammy. "What about the others? They're still out there and they don't know any of this." Every pony and person within earshot began spreading the warning to every pony and person they could.

Sammy reached Maddie, Charley, Twilight Sparkle, and Zecora, who were finishing their duel by the entrance to the Everfree Forest. Maddie and Charley fought valiantly, but they were no match for Twilight's tricky spell counter deck and Zecora's devastating Gravekeepers deck. "You dueled well. Do not fuss," said Zecora, "but you should think twice next time before dueling us." They were shaking hooves when Sammy found them. She explained to them the situation and the danger they were all in. They all ran back to the safety of Ponyville. Scott and Lucas found Applejack and Apple Bloom dueling two members of the pegasus aerial team, Soarin and Spitfire, while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie cheered them on at Sweet Apple Acres. Even though they were in the middle of their duel, Scott and Lucas interrupted it with their bad news. The ever humble Wonderbolts in fearing for the safety of innocent civilians decided to forfeit the duel to Applejack and Apple Bloom so they could rush inside their house for safety. Soarin and Spitfire offered a lift to Scott and Lucas, but they said it would be in the best interest of everyone if they were to literally keep low so as not to be easily spotted by Trixie and Gilda. They then ran to find others. Spike found Alex and Orion near the school having just finished beating Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara in a duel. He told them about what happened and they all rushed back to the town. By the time everyone had gathered back to Ponyville, the 1st dueling day was over. The mayor then made a special announcement in the town square, where Scott, Spike, and Sammy were sitting on the platform where the mayor would be giving her speech, having more knowledge about this than anyone.

"Everypony," said the mayor to the crowd, "as many of you know, there has been a terrible accident here today." The rabble then began yelling out at the mayor for dismissing the incapacitation of two innocent civilians as an accident. The mayor couldn't seem to calm the crowd down, so Lucas stood on the platform and grabbed the mike. "HEY!" he boomed using his powerful rock star voice. The crowd quieted instantly. "Now," he said, "I know many of you are scared for your lives, and you have every reason to. From what we were told by the princess herself, these two assailants used a very powerful spell known as the Soul Locking curse." There was murmuring amongst the crowd. That spell had not been practiced in many years, and for good reasons. And now somebody was using it on innocent duelists. "It is a highly illegal and very powerful spell that can only be broken by defeating the spell caster, who we've identified as Trixie, with her partner, Gilda the griffon, in a duel. Shouts of, "You have to be crazy!" and, "We're not risking our lives to duel them!" "Listen!" shouted Lucas again. "I know the prospect of dueling them sounds dangerous and could cost you your lives, but they won't stop just because you will. If they aren't defeated, not only will we not be able to save the lives of the ponies who were cursed today and anybody else who failed to defeat them, but there's also the chance they could win the tournament, defeat and effectively assassinate Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and gain the wish promised by their defeat, and who knows what they will do with that kind of power." The crowd, at the mention of Princess Celestia's life being taken, began getting riled up. "Do you want to hide in your homes and watch as Trixie and Gilda bring chaos to this land?" he asked. "NO!" cried the crowd in unison. "Do you want to see your beloved Princesses die?" "NO!" "Or do you want to take them down once and for all?" The crowd made a deafening cheer towards Lucas' impromptu rally. "I am not one to lead a witch hunt, but they will not shirk their prowess for any pony of any age to see that they are defeated; they will take the life of a child to see that they get away with their malicious acts." The crowd began booing again. "Make no doubt, I cannot promise the safety of every pony here who wants to duel and defeat them, but when your friends, family, and loved ones' lives are on the line, what does your safety matter? If you want to risk your lives for a truly noble cause, your safety should be the last thing on your minds. Now tomorrow, I'm going to search every square inch of this land to find them and destroy them. In the almost 2 weeks that I've been here, I have made some wonderful friends here that I could never replace, and I will be damned if I see that they die because of my negligence. I will gladly risk my life if it means I can ensure theirs." "And I will risk mine," joined Scott standing next to Lucas. "And mine!" said Orion joining the two. "And mine!" said Alex joining the three, followed by Sammy, Spike, Maddie, and Charley. Every pony in the crowd then began yelling, "And mine!" one after another. "Now," said Lucas in a climactic tone, "when that 8 o'clock bell tolls tomorrow morning, we will show these sons of bitches what happens when they mess with us. Viva la Equestria!" The crowd was going nuts with Lucas' speech. It took a whole ten minutes for the crowd to quiet down and get to bed to be well rested for the long day ahead of them.


	25. Hunt to Kill

_This chapter's featured card: __**Lavell Mage**_

_**Xyz Monster Rank:**__ 6 __**ATK:**__ 2800 __**DEF:**__ 200 __**Attribute:**__ FIRE __**Type:**__ Spellcaster_

_3 Level 6 FIRE Synchro Monsters_

_This card is treated as both a Flamvell and a Laval Card. On your turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card to target one monster on the field. That monster loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the Xyz Material monster detached from this card until the End Phase. If the targeted monster's ATK is reduced to 0 by this card's effect, destroy it._

It was morning and the second day of the EFDC. The members of Lamss got up early so they could announce instructions to the ponies. They got dressed in their dueling attire and made their way to the park where the ponies would gather. At around a quarter to 8, many ponies were gathered and were all ears for Lucas' announcement. Lucas got up, and immediately got applause from the crowd, no doubt still mesmerized by his speech the night before. He put his hand up to silence them and the crowd was hushed. Lucas then began. "We know what Trixie and Gilda have done yesterday," he said, "and we'll see to it that she doesn't get away. I know many of you want to go out and find them, but we can't all go out looking for them at once. We must continue the tournament as planned, with ponies dueling your friends and other acquaintances. Get prepared, warm up, do what you have to do to be ready. But if you happen to come across them, don't be afraid to fight. Remember, they will not play easy for anybody, but in 15 minutes, they should be weary of their actions, because they have the entirety of Equestria against her." The crowd cheered again. Lucas got off and patiently waited like the rest of them.

As soon as 8 o'clock rang through the air, the ponies all dispersed and started dueling all around the area. Sammy, Spike, Applejack, and Apple Bloom stayed right where they were and decided to duel each other right there to test their strengths and see who would be the most fit to battle Trixie and Gilda. They each broke out their duel disks, put them on, and unsheathed their zones. As soon as they drew 5 cards from their deck, they were ready. "DUEL!" they yelled.

**Sammy and Spike vs. Applejack and Apple Bloom**

**Sammy's Turn:** Sammy activates the spell Painful Choice, choosing 5 cards from her deck and showing them to Applejack and Apple Bloom. They then chose one of the cards (Tender of the Laval Volcano), and Sammy sends the rest to the graveyard. Next, she special summons Laval Burner from her hand, as she has 3 different Laval monsters in her graveyard (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000). Next, she normal summons Tender of the Laval Volcano (ATK: 100 DEF: 200). Sammy tunes Laval Burner with Tender of the Laval Volcano to synchro summon Laval the Greater (ATK: 2400 DEF: 800). When Tender of the Laval Volcano is sent from the field to the graveyard while she has a different Laval monster in her graveyard, she can send one Laval monster from her deck to her graveyard. Next, when Laval the Greater is synchro summoned, Sammy must discard one card to the graveyard.

Sammy places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Applejack's Turn:** Applejack summons XX-Saber Boggart Knight (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000). When it's normal summoned, Applejack can special summon a level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from her hand, and she chooses X-Saber Airbellum (ATK: 1600 DEF: 200). Next, she activates the effect of XX-Saber Faultroll, special summoning it from her hand when she controls 2 or more X-Saber monsters (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800). Applejack tunes XX-Saber Boggart Knight with X-Saber Airbellum to synchro summon X-Saber Souza (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1600). Then Applejack activates the effect of XX-Saber Faultroll, special summoning a level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from her graveyard, choosing X-Saber Airbellum. Applejack tunes XX-Saber Faultroll with X-Saber Airbellum to synchro summon XX-Saber Gottoms (ATK: 3100 DEF: 2600).

Applejack ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

**Spike's Turn:** Spike summons Jurrac Stauriko (ATK: 500 DEF: 400). Next, he plays the spell Big Evolution Pill, tributing Jurrac Stauriko to activate its effect. For 3 of his opponents' turns, he can normal summon or set any Dinosaur type card from his hand without tribute. Next, Spike plays the spell Double Summon, summoning Jurrac Titano (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800).

Spike places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Apple Bloom's Turn:** Apple Bloom places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-8000 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-2

**Sammy's Turn:** Sammy activates Trap Stun, negating the effects of all trap cards on the field until the End Phase. Sammy special summons Laval Coatl from her hand, as she has 3 different Laval monsters in her graveyard (ATK: 1300 DEF: 700). She then activates Rekindling, special summoning as many FIRE type monsters with 200 DEF from her graveyard, choosing Laval Magma Cannoneer (ATK: 1700 DEF: 200), Laval Forest Sprite (ATK: 300 DEF: 200), and Flamvell Grunika (ATK: 1700 DEF: 200). Sammy tunes Laval Magma Cannoneer with Laval Forest Sprite to synchro summon Lavalval Dragoon (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200). With Laval Forest Sprite's effect, all Laval monsters gain 200 ATK for every Laval monster in the graveyard until the End Phase (7) (ATK: 2400+(7x200)=3800, ATK: 2500+1400=3900). Next, Sammy tunes Flamvell Grunika with Laval Coatl to synchro summon Flamvell Uruquizas (ATK: 2100 DEF: 400). Sammy overlays Flamvell Uruquizas, Lavalval Dragoon, and Laval the Greater to xyz summon Lavell Mage (ATK: 2800 DEF: 200). With its effect, Sammy can remove one xyz material from it to target one monster on the field and lower its ATK by the ATK of the xyz material removed until the End Phase. If that monster's ATK is lowered to 0 by this effect, the monster is destroyed. Sammy removes Lavalval Dragoon as xyz material to lower X-Saber Souza's ATK by 2500 (ATK: 2500 - 0). Because of Lavell Mage's effect, X-Saber Souza is destroyed. Sammy then removes Laval the Greater as xyz material to lower XX-Saber Gottoms' ATK by 2400 (ATK: 3100 - 700). Lavell Mage is treated as both a Laval and a Flamvell monster, so Laval Forest Sprite's effect is applied (ATK: 2800+(9x200)=4600). Next, Sammy normal summons Flamvell Firedog (ATK: 1900 DEF: 200). Sammy attacks XX-Saber Gottoms with Flamvell Firedog.

Applejack and Apple Bloom's Life Points: 8000 - 6800.

When Flamvell Firedog destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, Sammy can Special summon a FIRE attribute monster with 200 or less DEF from her deck, choosing Laval Lady of the Burning Lake (ATK: 200 DEF: 200). Next, Sammy attacks Applejack and Apple Bloom directly with Lavell Mage.

Applejack and Apple Bloom's Life Points: 6800 - 2200

Sammy tunes Flamvell Firedog and Laval Lady of the Burning Lake to synchro summon Ancient Flamvell Deity (ATK: 2500 DEF: 200). Next, Sammy activates Laval Lady of the Burning Lake's effect from the graveyard. When 3 or more Laval monsters exist in her graveyard, Sammy can remove it and another Laval monster in her graveyard from play to destroy one set card her opponent controls, choosing one of Apple Bloom's face down cards, which was a Torrential Tribute.

Sammy ends her turn. All Laval monsters' ATK goes back to normal (ATK: 4600 - 2800).

Status: Hand-0 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Applejack's Turn:** Applejack activates Monster Reborn, special summoning XX-Saber Gottoms from her graveyard. Spike activates Deep Dark Trap Hole, removing XX-Saber Gottoms from play.

Applejack places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-2200 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-1

**Spike's Turn:** Spike activates his face down Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Applejack's face down card. Spike attacks Applejack and Apple Bloom directly with Jurrac Titano.

Applejack and Apple Bloom's Life Points: 2200 - 0

Sammy and Spike win.

Gee, guys," said Applejack. "You two really make a strong team. I feel much safer knowing that if Trixie and Gilda even think of wrestling with you, they'd get their rumps busted faster they can draw a card." "Don't let your guard down," said Sammy. "They don't want to beat the stronger opponents just yet. Let's both be on our toes and make sure we try our best to win, eh?" "Okay!" said Apple Bloom excitedly. They then ran in separate directions to try and find Trixie and Gilda.


	26. Thunderstruck

_This chapter's featured card: __**Thunder End Dragon**_

_**Xyz Monster Rank: **__8 __**ATK:**__ 3000 __**DEF:**__ 2000 __**Attribute:**__ LIGHT __**Type:**__ Dragon_

_2 Level 8 Normal Monsters_

_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all other monsters on the field._

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie were flying close by seeing if they could get an aerial view to find Gilda and/or Trixie. Gilda could fly just like Rainbow Dash (and now Pinkie Pie for that matter), and it would be very possible that while Trixie stayed on the ground looking for future victims, Gilda would be combing the skies for pegasus ponies who would try and evade Trixie on the ground. Rainbow would never stand by and let innocent ponies of any breed suffer, and she would see to it that she found Gilda and Trixie before they could do that. "Have you found anything yet?" asked Pinkie Pie. "Not yet," responded Rainbow Dash. "How about now?" "No." "Now?" "No." "Now?" "No." "Now?" Rainbow Dash then turned around and faced her annoying friend. "Pinkie Pie!" she yelled. Soon, she then collided with a light blue pegasus wearing a blue flying uniform and a dark blue mane and tail. They both became unconscious, falling towards the Earth. Pinkie Pie swooped down on her hang glider and caught Rainbow Dash mid-fall. She couldn't catch up with the other one, but then another pony in a similar blue uniform with an orange mane and tail with a yellow coat swooped down and caught him before he hit the ground. They both landed near Ghastly Gorge, where the light blue pegasus awoke shortly after. "You okay, Soarin?" asked the yellow pegasus. "Oh man," he said. "I've really got to look where I'm going. Thanks for the save, Spitfire." Rainbow Dash having come out of unconsciousness herself, saw that she was right by two of the Wonderbolts, her longtime idols. Remembering that she just crashed into one of them minutes before, she then tried to casually walk away, blushing with embarrassment. "Hey," called Spitfire, "you're the pony that won the Best Young Flyer Competition that we met at the Grand Galloping Gala. Rainbow Dash, right?" Rainbow then instantly stopped blushing and kept as cool as well as possible. "Sure am," she responded. Spitfire then said, "I was talking with Sammy yesterday. She said you and Pinkie Pie were really good duelists." "We sure are," said Rainbow Dash. "Would you care to test that claim?" asked Spitfire. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "You mean I'm going to be dueling with the Wonderbolts?" she asked vehemently. "That sounds like the long and short of it." Rainbow Dash then squealed in delight and declared they would do a riding relay with Pinkie Pie and Soarin' starting the duel.

Soarin and Pinkie Pie decided to position themselves at the edge of the chasm where they would jump off and use their momentum to gain speed skyward and try and touch a cloud that Rainbow Dash and Spitfire fashioned into an X. They both unsheathed their duel disks. Pinkie Pie mounted her hang glider while Soarin stood still and firm, waiting for the sign to go. They activated Speed World 2, setting off the holographic aura from their duel disks that surrounded the area. The countdown began. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. Pinkie Pie turned on the fans that would propel her hang glider. 5.4. Both competitors planted their feet into the ground. 3. 2. 1. BEEP! They both jumped off. Soarin, a much more experienced flyer, looked to gain the upper hand during the climb towards the X shaped cloud. Before he could reach it, however, he immediately pulled back and let Pinkie Pie reach it first, which not only stunned Rainbow Dash, but Spitfire as well. It is always a huge advantage to be first in a duel, so either Soarin' just made a huge mistake, or he had a method for his madness. Soarin and Pinkie Pie drew 5 cards as they flew through the near-cloudless sky. "DUEL!" they both yelled.

**Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash vs. The Wonderbolts**

**Round 1: Pinkie Pie vs. Soarin**

**Pinkie Pie's Turn:** PP:1 S:0 Pinkie Pie summons one monster face down.

Pinkie Pie places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Soarin's Turn: **PP:1 S:1 Soarin summons Wattgiraffe (ATK: 1200 DEF: 100). With its effect, Soarin can attack his opponent directly. Soarin attacks Pinkie Pie directly, but Pinkie Pie activates Negate Attack.

Soarin places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Pinkie Pie's Turn:** PP:2 S:2 Pinkie Pie flip summons Worm Cartaros (ATK: 1200 DEF: 500). When it's flip summoned, Pinkie Pie can add a level 4 or lower Worm monster from her deck to her hand. Next, she tributes Worm Cartaros to summon Worm Warlord (ATK: 2350 DEF: 1800). Pinkie Pie attacks Wattgiraffe.

Soarin's Life Points: 4000 - 2850

Next, with Worm Warlord's effect, it can attack once more if it destroys a monster by battle. Pinkie Pie attacks Soarin directly.

Soarin's Life Points: 2850 - 500

Pinkie Pie Places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Soarin's Turn:** PP:3 S:3 Soarin activates the speed spell Angel Baton, drawing 2 cards and discarding 1. Next, he activates the speed spell Ancient Rules, special summoning a level 5 or higher normal monster from his hand, choosing Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500). Next, he activates the trap card Birthright, special summoning a normal monster in his graveyard, choosing another Blue Eyes White Dragon. Soarin overlays the two Blue Eyes White Dragons to xyz summon Thunder End Dragon (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000). Soarin activates Thunder End Dragon's effect. By removing one xyz material from it, Soarin can destroy all other monsters on the field. Next, he normal summons Wattdragonfly (ATK: 900 DEF: 100). Lastly, Soarin activates Trap Stun, preventing the activation of trap cards until the end phase. Soarin attacks Pinkie Pie directly with Wattdragonfly.

Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 4000 - 3100

Soarin then attacks Pinkie Pie directly with Thunder End Dragon.

Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 3100 - 100

Soarin places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-500 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Pinkie Pie's Turn:** PP:4 S:4 Pinkie Pie plays the speed spell Summon Speeder, special summoning a level 4 or lower monster from her hand (face down). Next, she normal summons another monster face down.

Pinkie Pie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-100 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Soarin's Turn:** PP:5 S:5 Soarin summons Wattberyx (ATK: 300 DEF: 0). Soarin tunes Wattdragonfly with Wattberyx to synchro summon Wattchimera (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200). With its effect, Wattchimera can attack directly. Soarin attacks Pinkie Pie directly with Wattchimera.

Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 100 - 0

Soarin wins the round.

Status: Hand-0 Life-500 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

Pinkie Pie switches with Rainbow Dash, and will pass her two face down monsters and face down trap card on to her.

As Rainbow Dash gave chase to Soarin, she was then followed by Spitfire who called her over. Rainbow fell back to where Spitfire was. Spitfire then told her, "I know you're a good duelist, and that you look very highly upon us, but you're going to need to rid yourself of any negative emotions if you want to have any chance of beating your opponents, especially Trixie or Gilda. The Wonderbolts recruit don't just recruit the fastest ponies, but they recruit the strong-willed. If you want to prove that you are also strong-willed, then show us your best, and don't hold back." Rainbow then remembered Charley, who used her wicked dueling style to her advantage in her duels. Rainbow Dash understood what Spitfire was saying: that she would have to do the same. She drew 5 cards from her deck and approached Soarin to resume the duel.

**Round 2: Rainbow Dash vs. Soarin**

**Rainbow Dash's Turn:** RD:6 S:6 Rainbow Dash activates her Angel Baton, drawing 2 cards and discarding 1. Next, she activates the speed spell High Speed Crash, destroying one card she controls (a face down monster) to destroy a card her opponent controls, choosing Soarin's face down card. Next, she tributes another face down monster to summon Windaar, Sage of Gusto (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000). Then, she places 1 card face down. Rainbow Dash attacks Wattchimera.

Soarin's Life Points: 500 - 0

Rainbow Dash wins the round. The turn now enters the end phase, and effects can still activate. When Windaar, Sage of Gusto destroys a monster by battle, Rainbow Dash can summon a level 3 or lower Gusto monster from her graveyard in face up defense position, choosing Gusto Falco (ATK: 600 DEF: 1400).

Status: Hand-4 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

Soarin switches with Spitfire, and will pass Thunder End Dragon and his face down card on to her.

"Very good," said Spitfire smugly, "But you still have me to get through, so don't let your guard down just yet." "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction," replied Rainbow Dash.

**Final Round: Spitfire vs. Rainbow Dash**

**Spitfire's Turn:** S:7 RD:7 Spitfire activates Thunder End Dragon's effect, removing an xyz material from it to destroy all other monsters on the field. Rainbow Dash activates Gusto Falco's effect. When it's sent from the field the graveyard (except by battle), she can special summon a Gusto monster in face down defense position. Spitfire then activates her speed spell Speed Energy, increasing Thunder End Dragon's ATK by 200 for every speed counter she has (ATK: 3000 + (200x7=1400) = 4400). She then activates her trap Burning Strike, giving Thunder End Dragon the effect of piercing damage. Spitfire then summons Wattmole (ATK: 0 DEF: 100). Spitfire attacks Rainbow Dash's face down monster with Wattmole. With its effect, when it battles a face down defense position monster, it destroys it without applying damage calculation. Next, Spitfire attacks Rainbow Dash directly with Thunder End Dragon, but Rainbow Dash activates Blessings for Gusto, targeting 2 Gusto monsters in her graveyard (Windaar, Sage of Gusto and Gusto Falco) and shuffling them into her deck, and then she special summons another Gusto monster from her graveyard, choosing Gusto Egul in defense position (ATK: 200 DEF: 400). Then, Rainbow Dash activates Gift of the Mystical Elf before the attack connects, raising her life points by 300 for each monster she controls (1).

Rainbow Dash's Life Points: 4000 - 4300

The attack goes through.

Rainbow Dash's Life Points: 4300 - 300

When Gusto Egul is destroyed by battle, Rainbow Dash can special summon a level 4 or lower non-tuner Gusto monster from her deck, choosing Winda, Priestess of Gusto (ATK: 1000 DEF: 400).

Spitfire places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

**Rainbow Dash's Turn: **S:8 RD:8 Rainbow Dash summons Gusto Gulldo (ATK: 500 DEF: 500). Rainbow Dash tunes Winda, Priestess of Gusto with Gusto Gulldo to synchro summon Daigusto Gulldos (ATK: 2200 DEF: 800). Next, Rainbow Dash activates the speed spell Final Attack, doubling the ATK of Daigusto Gulldos by removing 2 speed counters (SpC.: 8 - 6) (ATK: 2200 - 4400). Next, she activates the speed spell Heavy Storm, removing 6 of her speed counters to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field (SpC.: 6 - 0). Lastly, she activates the effect of Daigusto Gulldos. By shuffling 2 Gusto monsters from her graveyard into her deck, she can destroy one monster that Spitfire controls, choosing Thunder End Dragon. Rainbow Dash attacks Wattmole.

Spitfire's Life Points: 4000 - 0

Rainbow Dash wins the round.

**Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash win the match.**

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire landed where they started the duel alongside Soarin. "Well, Rainbow Dash," said Spitfire, "your flying and dueling skills have wowed us once again." "Thanks a lot," said Rainbow Dash while rubbing the back of her neck with her hoof. "We're holding Wonderbolts tryouts in the Spring," said Spitfire. "If you're interested, we'd like to cordially invite you to attend. From how you saved us with your sonic rainboom or your dueling just now, I can see that you'd make an excellent and worthy addition to our roster." Rainbow Dash was frozen stiff with her mouth agape. All she could do was issue a high pitched croak in response. "So I take it that you're interested?" asked Spitfire. "Yes!" cheered Rainbow Dash. "I'd love to. I have to tell Pinkie Pie." Then she just realized: Pinkie was nowhere to be seen. "Hey," said Rainbow Dash more calmly, "where's Pinkie Pie?" "Last I saw," said Soarin, "she was headed towards Ponyville after another pony told her something. She looked really upset after that." Rainbow Dash's ears drooped as low as they could get and she had a look of extreme worry on her face. Pinkie Pie never usually got upset, so whatever happened had to be major. She then flew as fast as she could for Ponyville with Soarin and Spitfire in hot pursuit.

As she flew over the town, Rainbow Dash saw a large group of ponies gathered in a circle near the hospital. Rainbow could hear sobbing down below. As she flew into the middle, she saw Pinkie Pie's crying body laid over the wizened and motionless bodies of her employers and parental figures, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Rainbow Dash then held a hoof to her mouth as tears began trickling down her face. The paramedics then took the two confectioners into the hospital where 3 others tried to hold Pinkie Pie back as she fought them so she could be with Mr. and Mrs. Cake some more. As soon as the doors closed, Pinkie just slumped to the ground and bawled as hard as she could. Her normally frizzled hair became long and straight. Rainbow Dash knew that only happened when Pinkie got really upset, and she went over to Pinkie Pie and tapped her on the shoulder. Pinkie turned around and saw her friend standing behind her. She then threw herself at Rainbow Dash and cried just as hard as before. Rainbow caught her, wrapping her arm around her back and putting her head on her shoulder. "Gilda," said Rainbow Dash in a quiet but furious voice, "you'll pay dearly for this."


	27. Powerslaves

_This chapter's featured card: __**Necrovalley**_

_**Field Spell**_

_All "Gravekeeper's" monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF. Cards in either player's Graveyard cannot be removed from play. Cards in either player's Graveyard cannot be affected by card effects, except for their own effects._

"Where are you taking us, Zecora?" said Alex nervously. "If you want to beat Gilda and Trixie," said Zecora, "then shut your mouth and follow me." Alex walked alongside Orion and Twilight Sparkle through the Everfree Forest in a seemingly aimless direction. Soon, they reached an open area of the forest that wasn't covered in trees. Half of the area was walled off by a large cliff with a waterfall. The subsequent river ran right through the middle. "This duel of ours shall happen here," said Zecora, "so you can conquer your worst fear. But if you can't, run away and hide, or cross the river to the other side." "Uh, okay," said Alex nonchalantly. He then threw a Pokéball on the ground and out of it came a large blue turtle. "Come on, Merrill," said Alex to the turtle. "What is that thing?" asked Twilight. "It's my carracosta," responded Alex. The carracosta then hopped into the river where Alex stepped on its shell and it carried him across the river. It did the same with Orion. Before Alex called back Merrill into his pokéball, he rubbed its head, thanked it, and treated it with a shrimp snack. "Alright," said Alex to Zecora, "please tell us why you dragged us all the way out here. We could be spotted by Trixie or Gilda." "That is the point, my bipedal friend," said Zecora with a slight smile, "but two choices I recommend: Flee and fight them unprepared, or fight us if you dare." Alex began to catch on. And with a smug smile he said, "Oh, I see what you're doing here. Then I accept your challenge. Orion?" Orion responded with a nod. As Zecora, Twilight, and Alex were unsheathing their duel disks, Orion made his appear on his arm from his wand. They each drew 5 cards and were ready to begin. "DUEL!" they all yelled.

**Zecora and Twilight Sparkle vs. Alex and Orion**

**Zecora's Turn:** Zecora activates the field spell Necrovalley. Next, she activates the spell card Field Barrier, preventing Necrovalley's destruction. Next, she summons Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000). With its effect, Necrovalley increases the ATK and DEF of all Gravekeepers monsters by 500 (ATK: 1500 - 2000, DEF: 1000 - 1500).

Zecora places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Alex's Turn: **Alex summons Dragunity Corsesca (ATK: 800 DEF: 700). Next, he tributes Dragunity Corsesca to special summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1500). Due to Necrovalley's effect, cards in Alex's graveyard are unaffected by card effects, so he can't activate Dragunity Arma Mystletainn's effect to equip a Dragon-type Dragunity monster from his graveyard onto it.

Alex places 1 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"When you duel, you require your graveyard," said Zecora with a smug smile. "Without it, it can be quite hard. If you wish to beat us, change your game, or continue to show us that you are lame." Alex grimaced at the truthfulness of her words.

**Twilight's Turn:** Twilight summons one monster face down.

Twilight places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Orion's Turn: **Orion summons The Six Samurai – Yariza (ATK: 1000 DEF: 500). Next, Orion equips it with Legendary Ebon Steed, increasing its ATK by 200 points (ATK: 1000 - 1200). With The Six Samurai – Yariza's effect, it can attack the opponent directly.

Zecora and Twilight's Life Points: 8000 - 6800

Orion places 1 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"Our fearsome combo you will now learn," said Zecora. "Now watch closely. It is my turn."

**Zecora's Turn:** Twilight activates Trap Stun, negating the activation of trap cards until the end phase. Zecora activates tributes Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier to summon Gravekeeper's Chief (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200) (ATK: 1900 - 2400, DEF: 1200 - 1700). Next, with Gravekeeper's Chief's effect, Zecora can special summon a Gravekeeper's monster from her graveyard, choosing Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier. Zecora attacks Dragunity Arma Mystletainn with Gravekeeper's Chief.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 8000 - 7700

Next, Zecora attacks The Six Samurai – Yariza with Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier. Orion activates the effect of Legendary Ebon Steed, destroying it in place of his monster.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 7700 - 6900

Zecora ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-6800 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Alex's Turn:** Alex activates Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Field Barrier, but Zecora activates Curse of Royal, negating the effect of and destroying a card whose effect involves destroying a spell or trap card. Alex then activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2.

Alex ends his turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-6900 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-1

**Twilight's Turn:** Twilight summons Gagaga Magician (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000). She activates its effect to change its level to anything between 1 and 8, choosing 6. Next, she activates Star Changer, raising the level of one monster on the field by 1, choosing Gravekeeper's Chief (Lvl.: 5 - 6). Twilight special summons Sorcerer of Dark Magic by tributing two level 6 or higher Spellcaster type monsters (Gagaga Magician and Gravekeeper's Chief) (ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800). Twilight attacks The Six Samurai – Yariza.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 6900 - 4700

Twilight places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-6800 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-

**Orion's Turn: **Twilight activates Battle Mania, forcing any monsters on Orion's side of the field to attack if able.

Orion ends his turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-4700 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-1

Alex seemed to have a look of despair on his face as he knelt to the ground. Not only did they cut them off from their graveyards, but they seemed to keep them from using traps too. Orion still had a look of confidence in his face. Alex then remembered that he hadn't closely examined his hand since he activated Graceful Charity. He then started to look at his hand as he felt his hope rising. He then stood up resolutely and said, "Bring it on," to Zecora. Zecora just smirked and continued.

**Zecora's Turn: **Zecora summons Gravekeeper's Visionary by tributing one Gravekeeper's monster (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800). (ATK: 2000 - 2500, DEF: 1800 - 2300). With Gravekeeper's Visionary's effect, it gains 200 ATK for every Gravekeeper's monster in Zecora's graveyard (2) (ATK: 2500 - 2900). Next, she activates Double Summon, summoning Gravekeeper's Recruiter (ATK: 1200 - 1700 DEF: 1500 - 2000). She attacks Alex and Orion directly with Gravekeeper's Recruiter.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 4700 - 3000

Zecora attacks Alex and Orion directly with Gravekeeper's Visionary.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 3000 - 100

Zecora ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-6800 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

**Alex's Turn:** Alex summons Dragunity Partisan (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800). With its effect, Alex can special summon a Winged Beast type Dragunity monster from his hand, choosing Dragunity Militum (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200). With its effect, Dragunity Militum can special summon a Dragunity card in the spell/trap zone, choosing Dragunity Partisan. Alex tunes Dragunity Militum with Dragunity Partisan to synchro summon Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200). Because of Necrovalley, Alex can't activate Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana's effect to equip a Dragon-type Dragunity monster onto it from his graveyard. Alex activates Dragon Mastery, allowing Alex to equip a Dragon-type monster onto any monster he controls from his hand, equipping Dragunity Aklys to Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana. Alex activates Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana's effect. By sending one monster equipped to it to the graveyard, Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana's ATK doubles until the end phase (ATK: 1900 - 3800). When Dragunity Aklys is sent to the graveyard while equipped to a monster, Alex can destroy one card on the field, choosing Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Alex attacks Gravekeeper's Visionary.

Zecora and Twilight Sparkle's Life Points: 6800 - 5900

Alex ends his turn. Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana's ATK returns to normal (ATK: 3800 - 1900).

Status: Hand-0 Life-100 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Twilight's Turn:** Twilight tributes her face down Apprentice Magician to summon Chaos Command Magician (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1900). Twilight attacks Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana, but Alex activates Negate Attack.

Twilight ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-5900 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Orion's Turn:** Orion activates the trap Sixth Sense, picking two numbers between 1 and 6 (3 and 5). If the result of a die roll comes out a 3 or a 5, Orion draws that many cards from his hand. It's a 5. Orion draws 5 cards. Orion summons Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki (ATK: 200 DEF: 2000). When normal summoned, Orion can special summon a level 4 or lower Six Samurai monster, choosing Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500). If Orion controls another Six Samurai monster, Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki 's ATK rises by 1500 (ATK: 200 - 1700). When Orion controls Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai, he can special summon Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho from his hand (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000). Then, Orion special summons Great Shogun Shien from his hand, as he controls at least two Six Samurai monsters (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400). Next, Orion activates Six Strike – Triple Impact, destroying all face up monsters his opponent controls, destroying Gravekeeper's Recruiter and Chaos Command Magician. Orion attacks Zecora and Twilight directly with Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki, Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai, Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho, and Great Shogun Shien.

Zecora and Twilight's Life Points: 5900 - 0

Alex and Orion win.

"You have finally passed my test," said Zecora proudly. "In this duel of wits, you came out the best. Now we shall return to Ponyville, as we have more duels to win still." Alex and Orion then shook hand/hooves with Zecora and Twilight and ventured out of the Everfree Forest together.


	28. An Increase of Casualties

_This chapter's featured card: __**Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg**_

_**Synchro Monster Level:**__ 6 __**ATK:**__ 2000 __**DEF: **__1100 __**Attribute:**__ WIND __**Type:**__ Dragon_

_1 Dragon-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Winged Beast-Type monsters_

_If this card attacks or is attacked, during the Damage Step you can banish 1 (only) Winged Beast-Type monster from your Graveyard, to have this card gain the ATK of that monster until the End Phase._

Scott and Lucas came barging into Sugarcube Corner. They were greeted by Rainbow Dash. "We came as fast as we could," said Lucas. "Where is she?" "Upsatairs in her room," said Rainbow Dash. Lucas ran in and found Pinkie Pie crying on her bed with her face buried in a pillow. Lucas quietly walked up to Pinkie Pie's bed and sat down. She still seemed to be grieving too much to notice Lucas. He then gently rested a hand on her shoulder. Upon this, she turned around. Upon seeing Lucas, she jumped onto him wrapping her arms around his torso, almost knocking him off the bed in the process. "I heard about what happened," said Lucas. "I'm so sorry." "Why?" cried Pinkie Pie vehemently. "Why what?" asked Lucas. "Why do they have to be so mean?" "I don't know," responded Lucas. He then pulled Pinkie Pie off of him and set her down in front of him in the bed, resting his hands on her shoulders. Pinkie Pie then talked again, still hyperventilating from her tears. "I don't think I can go on without them," sobbed Pinkie Pie. Lucas responded in an assertive tone. "Hey, don't talk like that. I know perfectly well what it's like to lose a parent, and it can be devastating, but ending your life will do no one any good. You have friends that are going to fight tooth and nail to see to it that we can defeat Trixie and Gilda and get Mr. and Mrs. Cake back, but our strength is only going to be as good as yours." "It's so hard though," said Pinkie Pie. "I know it is," said Lucas. "Death is never easy. We can help you though. As your dearest friends, we want to help you see this through. Mr. and Mrs. Cake love you, and they wouldn't want to see you give up here. Rainbow Dash, your partner, loves you. Your other friends love you. I love you." Pinkie Pie then issued her first smile in almost 4 hours and hugged Lucas again. "Thank you," she said. Rainbow Dash and Scott were sitting in the dining room waiting for Lucas to come down with good news. Lucas and Pinkie Pie came down the stairs together. Pinkie Pie then gave a nod to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash smiled and they each pounded hooves. Feeling a renewed sense of vigor, Pinkie Pie's straight hair became frizzled again. Both teams walked out of Sugarcube Corner looking for more opponents to duel.

**Cont. from Wonderbolts vs. Charley and Maddie**

**Final Round: Maddie vs. Spitfire**

**Maddie's Turn:** M:5 S:3 Maddie activates Speed World 2's effect. By removing 4 speed counters (SpC.: 5 - 1), she can inflict 800 points of damage for each speed spell she has in her hand. She has two.

Spitfire's Life Points: 1200 - 0

Maddie wins the round.

**Charley and Maddie win the match.**

Maddie stopped her electric bicycle by where Charley and Soarin were. Spitfire landed alongside the three of them. "I'm glad to see you're doing well in the tournament." "Thanks," said Charley. Soarin was still a bit unnerved at Charley's unusually mean-spirited demeanor during their duel. Charley slapped a hand on Soarin, which made him jump and wince with shock. "Relax, Soarin," said Charley. "It's me, your friend, Charley." Soarin although still nervous was reassured that she was back to normal. They then heard screaming not too far off. They hoped it was what they thought it was, but not so much that they might be too late. About 100 feet in front of them into the woods they were near. They saw the pale and wizened bodies of the local school teacher Cheerilee and her friend Berry Punch, but Gilda and Trixie were nowhere In sight. Spitfire even flew above the trees to see if they flew away, but there wasn't anything there. Maddie punched the nearest tree so hard that she chipped the bark. "Dammit!" she yelled through her frustration. Sammy and Charley hoisted Cheerilee by her arms and wrapped each one around the back of each of their necks. "We'll take Cheerilee, you get Berry Punch," said Charley to Soarin and Spitfire. As the two pegasi lifted the unconscious Berry Punch off the ground to Ponyville, Maddie and Charley ran the same way as fast as they could.

**Cont. from Orion and Alex vs. Rarity and Fluttershy**

**Final Round: Alex vs. Fluttershy**

**Alex's Turn:** Alex summons Dragunity Dux (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000). When it's summoned, Alex can equip a level 3 or lower Dragon-type Dragunity monster from his graveyard onto it, choosing Dragunity Phalanx. When it's equipped to a monster from the graveyard, Alex can special summon it (ATK: 500 DEF: 1100). Alex tunes Dragunity Dux with Dragunity Phalanx to synchro summon Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1100). Next, Alex activates Double Attack, discarding a monster card from his hand (Dragunity Arma Leyvaten) with a higher level than a monster on the field which Alex will target (Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg), allowing it to attack twice this turn. Alex attacks Naturia Exterio (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400). When it attacks, Alex can remove from play a Winged-Beast type monster in the graveyard to have Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg gain ATK equal to the ATK of the removed monster, choosing Dragunity Dux (ATK: 2000 - 3500). The attack continues.

Fluttershy's Life Points: 3600 - 2900

Next, Alex attacks Fluttershy directly.

Fluttershy's Life Points: 2900 - 0

Alex wins the round.

**Orion and Alex win the match.**

Not even a minute after their duel finished, the buzzers located around the vicinity of Ponyville sounded, marking that it was 6 o'clock and the second day of dueling was over. "Whew that was a close one," said Rarity. "I know," said Alex. "If we had been dueling any longer, we would've had our duel force quitted and marked for losses." "No, I meant the duel itself, darling," said Rarity matter-of-factly. "Oh yeah," said Alex. "That too." As they took a shortcut through Sweet Apple Acres to return to Ponyville, they saw two ponies lying down on the ground near the endless fields of apple trees. From the massive red coated one and brown vest and hat on the yellow one, Alex and Orion knew instantly that it was Big Macintosh and Braeburn. Everyone ran over to see if they were alright. Alex took a short glance at both of their faces, but it was all he needed to see the problem. Both of their mouths were agape, their coats lighter in color than usual, their manes and tails white, and their bodies wizened. "Oh no," said Alex with tears welling in his eyes and hands pulling his hair back. Rarity held Fluttershy as she wept on her shoulder. Seeing Big Macintosh and Braeburn in their current conditions was harder for Alex and Orion than the other victims they've seen. Unlike the others, they had a closer bond with them, and Alex and Orion were sad to see their friends given this fate. All of the sudden, "Hey, y'all!" called the voice of Applejack. Alex felt violently nauseous and began sobbing uncontrollably. What he thought was hard for him would be much, much worse for Applejack and Apple Bloom; Alex and Orion were their friends, but Applejack and Apple Bloom were family. Applejack and Apple Bloom saw Alex on his knees with Orion crying like babies. "Alex, Orion," said Applejack concernedly, "what's wrong." Alex didn't want them to see their family like this, but he knew he had no choice. Alex painfully got up and reluctantly stepped aside to show their lifeless brother and cousin. Applejack and Apple Bloom's ears drooped low and gasped heavily. They rushed over to the two and began giving them CPR, as if it would help. "Come on, Big Mac," said Applejack quickly with gradual sadness in her voice, "don't quit on me." "Braeburn," said Apple Bloom poking Braeburn's stomach, "wake up. It's me, Apple Bloom." Applejack was also getting nowhere with resuscitating her brother. She then began pounding on his stomach and screaming his name. Alex didn't want Applejack to harm her brother, so he tried pulling her away, but she was too strong to fight, so Orion helped her, with success. Applejack and Apple Bloom then collapsed on the ground crying as hard as they could. Orion picked up Apple Bloom and let her wrap herself around Orion's body for comfort as she cried. Alex tried picking up Applejack, but she was too heavy to pick up, but Applejack picked herself up and threw herself at Alex, who caught her and rubbed her back and neck as he cried with her.

Back at the theater later that night, Alex and Lucas hung outside the theater looking at the sky as they reflected on all that had happened that day. Maddie decided to stay at Sweet Apple Acres overnight to comfort Applejack after hearing the news of her brother and cousin's incapacitation. Alex's face was red and hot from his crying. "You know," said Alex, "I've been thinking." Lucas turned to acknowledge him. "Ever since we started this tournament, I thought this was going to be easy. We win some duels here, we get the wish and go home. And then Trixie and Gilda show up, and then we have a challenge which even I think I can't beat. And now they're picking off not just the family and friends of our friends, but now, they're picking off our friends. And now I have to face the prospect of facing those two a hot mess of emotions, and that's going to make dueling them even harder. I'm scared Lucas; all of these factors are going to come and haunt me. I may lose my soul tomorrow and I may not even be able to put up a fight." Alex then slumped down the wall and began sobbing again. "And then I think of my sister, and the rest of you. If you have to face her, I mean, I want you all to be ready and do your best, but I never wanted any of you to die for this. I couldn't bear it." "Listen," said Lucas, "I'm scared just like you. Right now, I have to console a pony who just lost the closest thing she had to a family. We all have something at stake here. I don't want to lose Pinkie Pie as much as you don't want to lose Sammy, but like I said yesterday, I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to them that they could end up like that, even if that means taking my own life, something you promised on that stage as well." "And I will do my best," interrupted Alex standing up and facing Lucas. "I won't let any of you guys die if I can't do anything about it." Lucas then said, "Then when tomorrow comes, and you find yourself standing face to face with Gilda and Trixie, you be sure to give them nothing less than hell." Alex pounded Lucas' fist, and they hugged one another. They then walked back into the theater to be prepared for the final day of the preliminaries.


	29. Facing Fear

_This chapter's featured card: __**Locomotion R-Genex**_

_**Synchro Monster Level:**__ 9 __**ATK:**__ 2500 __**DEF:**__ 2000 __**Attribute:**__ DARK __**Type:**__ Machine_

_1 "Genex" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned, take control of the face-up monster your opponent controls with the highest Level. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)_

The final day of the Equestrian Friendship Dueling Competition was underway, and it was around 5:00, one hour before the preliminaries would come to a close and they would announce the competitors entering the finals. There had not been a reported casualty at all that day, but many only assumed it was because they hadn't found any bodies. Applejack and Apple Bloom were furious all day, hoping to find Trixie and Gilda and whoop them good for what they did to their brother and cousin. They won their first two duels that day with ease, having been fueled by the anger they were feeling since yesterday afternoon. Applejack and Apple Bloom stopped by the edge of a cliff on the top of a mountain far from Ponyville to stop and reflect. This cliff was on the same mountain where they vacated a dragon whose smoked snoring threatened to damage the town. On that day, Fluttershy overcame her fear of dragons, which was the sole reason the dragon left in the first place. In a way, it was what she needed. If she was going to face Trixie and Gilda, she was going to have to face her own fears. She hoped the courage that Fluttershy displayed that day would inspire her to have the strength to face them, but her mind was too clouded by the fate of her not only the brother and cousin that she lost yesterday, but she would also be getting her little sister involved too. For as strong as she was, she was still a filly and Applejack's sister, and she would never forgive herself if anything bad happened to her.

"Applejack?" said Apple Bloom. "Are you alright?" Applejack sighed and talked to her sister. "You know that I love you as a sister, and that it's my job to make sure nothing bad happens to you now?" "What are you saying," said Apple Bloom, not catching on. "Listen," said Applejack bluntly, "I don't want to be responsible for you being taken away from me like Big Mac and Braeburn were, and I was thinking about resigning from the tournament." "What?" asked Apple Bloom in disbelief. "How could you say that?" "Listen, I'm your sister-" said Applejack in a commanding tone. "No, YOU listen," said Apple Bloom angrily. "I'm your sister too, and I would feel just as guilty letting something bad happen to you as you would had it happened to me. But I'm not going to sit by and let my friends sacrifice themselves for our own safety. I mean, what if they fail. Would you be able to sleep at night knowing that Twilight, Rainbow dash, Pinkie Pie, or Alex, Sammy, and all the others lost to Trixie and Gilda all because you were too scared to act? Lucas said this was a job for all of us to do. That means it's my job as well as yours, and I'm not giving up now." Applejack had tears welling in her eyes by the power of Apple Blooms words. In the same way Fluttershy found her strength to stand up to her inner demons, Applejack found hers right there. "Hey there," called a familiar voice. Applejack and Apple Bloom both jumped and turned around, instinctively thinking it was Trixie and/or Gilda, but it was only Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. "What in tarnation are you doing up here?" asked Applejack. "We followed you up the mountain. We have one more duel to win today," said Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo finished for her. "And we were just wondering if you wanted to be our final competitors. If we want to have any hope of beating Trixie or Gilda, we thought we should try dueling the strongest pony in town." "Alright," said Applejack. "If you say so." All ponies unsheathed their duel disks and drew 5 cards from their decks. "DUEL!" they yelled.

**Applejack and Apple Bloom vs. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo**

**Applejack's Turn:** Applejack summons XX-Saber Boggart Knight (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000). With its effect, Applejack can special summon a level 4 or lower X-Saber monster, choosing X-Saber Palomuro (ATK: 200 DEF: 300). Applejack tunes XX-Saber Boggart Knight with X-Saber Palomuro to synchro summon X-Saber Wayne (ATK: 2100 DEF: 400). When X-Saber Wayne is synchro summoned, Applejack can special summon a level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster in her hand, choosing X-Saber Galahad (ATK: 1800 DEF: 800).

Applejack places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Sweetie Belle's Turn:** Sweetie Belle discards one card in her hand to special summon The Fabled Nozoochee (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800). Sweetie Belle then tributes The Fabled Nozoochee to summon Fabled Dianaira (ATK: 2800 DEF: 100).

Sweetie Belle places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Apple Bloom's Turn:** Apple Bloom summons one monster face down.

Apple Bloom places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Scootaloo's Turn:** Scootaloo summons Genex Undine (ATK: 1200 DEF: 600). Next, she activates its effect: by sending one WATER monster from her deck to the graveyard (another Genex Undine), she can add a Genex Controller from her deck to her hand. Next, she activates Double Summon, summoning the Genex Controller from her hand (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200). Scootaloo tunes Genex Undine with Genex Controller to synchro summon Hydro Genex (ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800). Scootaloo attacks Apple Bloom's face down monster, which was a Karakuri Soldier mdl 236 "Nisamu" (ATK: 1400 DEF: 200). With Hydro Genex's effect, when it destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle gain life points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's Life Points: 8000 - 9400

Apple Bloom activates the effect of Karakuri Soldier mdl 236 "Nisamu." When destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, she can special summon a level 4 or lower Karakuri monster from her deck, choosing Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1100).

Scootaloo places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-9400 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Applejack's Turn:** Applejack activates Gottoms' Emergency Call, special summoning 2 X-Saber monsters from her graveyard, choosing XX-Saber Boggart Knight and X-Saber Palomuro. Applejack tunes XX-Saber Boggart Knight and X-Saber Galahad with X-Saber Palomuro to synchro summon XX-Saber Gottoms (ATK: 3100 DEF: 2600). Applejack equips XX-Saber Gottoms with Sword of Sparkles. Then, she attacks Hydro Genex with XX-Saber Gottoms, but Scootaloo activates Limiter Removal, doubling the ATK of all Machine-type monsters on the field (ATK: 2300 - 4600). Applejack halts her attack.

Applejack ends her turn. During the end phase of the turn that Limiter Removal was activated, all Machine type monsters are destroyed, destroying Hydro Genex and Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa."

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

**Sweetie Belle's Turn:** Sweetie Belle summons Fabled Raven (ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000). Sweetie Belle tunes Fabled Dianaira and Fabled Raven to synchro summon Fabled Leviathan (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000). Sweetie Belle then activates Monster Reborn, special summoning Fabled Dianaira from the graveyard. Sweetie Belle attacks X-Saber Wayne with Fabled Leviathan, but Apple Bloom activates Magic Cylinder, negating the attack and inflicting damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's Life Points: 9400 - 6400

Sweetie Belle then attacks X-Saber Wayne with Fabled Dianaira.

Applejack and Apple Bloom's Life Points: 8000 - 7300

Sweetie Belle ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-6400 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

**Apple Bloom's Turn:** Apple Bloom activates Call of the Haunted, special summoning Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" from the graveyard. Next, she normal summons Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 "Nishipachi" (ATK: 500 DEF: 1600). When Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 "Nishipachi" is summoned, Applebloom picks one monster on the field and changes its battle position, choosing XX-Saber Gottoms. Apple Bloom tunes Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" with Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 "Nishipachi" to synchro summon Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1900). When Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" is synchro summoned, Apple Bloom can special summon a Karakuri monster from her deck, choosing Karakuri Ninja mdl 7749 "Nanashick" (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800). Next, she activates her own Limiter Removal, doubling the ATK of all Machine-type monsters on the field (ATK: 2600 - 5200) (ATK: 2200 - 4400). Karakuri Ninja mdl 7749 "Nanashick" attacks Fabled Leviathan.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's Life Points: 6400 - 5000

Next, Apple Bloom attacks Fabled Dianaira with Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei." First, Sweetie Belle activates Astral Barrier, allowing any opponent's attack to be a direct one. Next, Scootaloo activates Numinous Healer, increasing their life points by 1000.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's Life Points: 5000 - 6000

Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" attacks Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo directly.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's Life Points: 6000 - 800

Apple Bloom places 1 card face down and ends her turn. Because of Limiter Removal's effect, Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" and Karakuri Ninja mdl 7749 "Nanashick" are destroyed.

Status: Hand-2 Life-7300 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-1

**Scootaloo's Turn:** Scootaloo plays Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. Next, she summons Genex Recycled (ATK: 200 DEF: 400). Sweetie Belle activates her trap DNA Transplant, choosing one attribute (DARK), for as long as that card remains on the field, all monsters are treated as DARK monsters. Scootaloo tunes Fabled Dianaira with Genex Recycled to synchro summon Locomotion R-Genex (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000). When Locomotion R-Genex is synchro summoned, Scootaloo can take control of a synchro monster that her opponent controls with the highest ATK, taking control of XX-Saber Gottoms. Next, she activates the spell Heavy Storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field. Then, she activates Double Spell, discarding 1 spell card from her hand to activate a spell card from her opponent's graveyard as if it was her own, choosing Limiter Removal, doubling the ATK of all Machine-type monsters (ATK: 2500 - 5000). Scootaloo attacks Applejack and Apple Bloom directly with XX-Saber Gottoms.

Applejack and Apple Bloom's Life Points: 7300 - 4200

Scootaloo attacks Applejack and Apple Bloom directly with Locomotion R-Genex.

Applejack and Apple Bloom's Life Points: 4200 - 0

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo win.

Applejack then elicited a chuckle from the enjoyment of their duel. "That was a good one," said Applejack as she went over to shake the hands of her competitors. All of a sudden, something caught Applejack's eye from the inside of the cave. Then, a flash of red light shot out of the cave. Instinctively, Applejack ran over and blocked the beam from Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo with her body, but she felt something warm clamp around her wrist. She then saw that the beam was wrapped around her right arm and formed a ropey wave into the cave's entrance. Applejack tried to bite, pull and snap the beam off of her arm but it was no use. "Hello, Applejack," said a sinister voice from the cave's inside. She turned around to the caves entrance to see Trixie walking out of the cave with the red beam hanging from her horn as Gilda walked next to her.

Sammy and Spike were doing very well in the tournament, and they were almost in good standings for a perfect 9-0 record for the preliminaries. All they needed though was 1 more duel. Soon afterwards, she found Soarin and Spitfire flying in the sky above them. Sammy whistled them down. "Oh, hey Sammy. Hey, Spike," said Spitfire. "Hi," responded Sammy. "How are you doing in the tournament?" "Not too well," said Spitfire. "We have many more losses than wins, and it's pretty certain that we'll not be making it into the finals." "That's too bad," said Sammy. "We still have one more duel to do today, so would you mind being our last competitors?" "Sure. Why not?" said Spitfire, who had nothing to lose at this point. "Riding doubles?" asked Sammy "Sounds good," answered Spitfire. "Where?" "To the top of that mountain," said Sammy pointing to the top of the mountain where Applejack currently was about a mile away. "Let's do this then!" said Spike in a pumped up voice.

"Trixie," scowled Applejack, tugging at the beam on her arm. "Get this thing off of me!" "Do you like it?" asked Trixie proudly. "The great and powerful Trixie made the spell all on her own. Not that it was difficult for an expert on magic such as I. With it, you can't escape from me until you finish a duel with me." The beam turned invisible, but Applejack still felt its tug. "Alright then," jumped in Apple Bloom, "let's go!"

Sammy rode her electric bicycle/d-wheel to the starting line up to where Soarin and Spitfire were. Spike rode up in an electronic skateboard-like device. Scott had a friend back in his home world that loved to make new technologies for dueling, and she gave Scott a prototype of the skateboard device used explicitly for riding duels. It didn't really allow for wide stances, so no one could ride it properly, but with Spike, which was magically shrunk via Twilight's magic to fit his size, the footing spacing was perfect. Everyone turned on Speed World 2, and the field was flooded with the holographic aura. The countdown began.

10. Trixie looked at Apple Bloom unsympathetically and said, "It seems as if this foolish little filly wants to stand up to the might of the great and powerful Trixie. Fine, I shall grant thee thy wish." 9. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Gilda pulling Trixie aside. 8. "I know we have to look strong in front of our enemies, but I mean she's just a filly. Maybe we can find some older opponents-" "Sorry," said Trixie with absolutely no pity in her voice. 7. "But I will not show my enemies that I will run from anybody, even if it's a child." 6. "Besides, I already anchored her sister." 5. Gilda knew that she had to duel Applejack and consequently Apple Bloom because of that. She growled and then turned to Trixie. "Fine," said Gilda. 4. "Just promise not to afflict the filly." 3. They all unsheathed their duel disks. 2. They each drew 5 cards from their deck. 1. "DUEL!" they all cried. BEEP!

Sammy, Spike, Spitfire and Soarin rushed off the starting line. As fast as they were, Sammy and Spike couldn't match Soarin and Spitfire's natural speed in the air as they flew low to the ground next to Sammy and Spike, and they took the lead as they took the first turn in the path and thus were decided to take the first turn. As they made their way towards the mountain, each duelist drew 5 cards. "DUEL!" they all yelled.


	30. Dueling from Above and Below

_This chapter's featured card: __**Evolzar Soldde**_

_**Xyz Monster Rank:**__ 6 __**ATK: **__2600 __**DEF:**__ 1000 __**Attribute:**__ FIRE __**Type:**__ Dragon_

_2 Level 6 Dinosaur-Type monsters_

_While this card has Xyz Materials, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects. When your opponent Special Summons a monster: You can detach an Xyz Material from this card; destroy that monster._

**The Wonderbolts vs. Sammy and Spike**

**Soarin's Turn:** So:1 Sa:0 Spt:0 Spk:0 Soarin summons Wattdragonfly in defense position (ATK: 900 DEF: 100).

Soarin places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Sammy's Turn: **So:1 Sa:1 Spt:0 Spk:0 Sammy summons Laval Miller (ATK: 300 DEF: 400). Next, she plays the speed spell Overboost, increasing her speed counters by 4 (SpC.: 1 - 5). Next, she activates the speed spell Summon Speeder, summoning Flamvell Archer (ATK: 1000 DEF: 200). Sammy overlays Laval Miller with Flamvell Archer to xyz summon Lavalval Ignus (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1400).

Sammy places 2 cards face down and ends her turn. Because of Overboost's effect, Sammy's speed counters return to 1 (SpC.: 5 - 1).

Status: Hand-0 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Spitfire's Turn:** So:1 Sa:1 Spt:1 Spk:0 Spitfire tributes Wattdragonfly to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000). When Zaborg the Thunder Monarch is tribute summoned, Spitfire can destroy one monster on the field, choosing Lavalval Ignus. Sammy activates Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards if a monster of hers was destroyed.

Spitfire ends her turn.

Status: Hand-5 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Spike's Turn:** So:1 Sa:1 Spt:1 Spk:1 Spike summons Evoltile Odonto in defense position (ATK: 500 DEF: 1200). When normal summoned, Spike can special summon an Evolsaur monster from his hand, choosing Evolsaur Elias (ATK: 100 DEF: 2400). When Evolsaur Elias is summoned by the effect of an Evoltile monster, he can special summon a level 6 or lower FIRE Dinosaur-type monster from his hand, choosing Jurrac Herra (ATK: 2300 DEF: 1500). Spike overlays Evolsaur Elias with Jurrac Herra to xyz summon Evolzar Soldde (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1000). Spike attacks Zaborg the Thunder Monarch.

Wonderbolts' Life Points: 8000 - 7800

Spike places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Applejack and Apple Bloom vs. Gilda and Trixie**

**Applejack's Turn: **Applejack summons XX-Saber Fulhelmknight (ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000).

Applejack places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

As they approached the base of the mountain, they saw a flash of light with a monster coming from it. "It looks like somebody's dueling up there," observed Spike. "Who is it?" asked Spitfire. Sammy, who was one of the administrators to the competition checked the computer in her d-wheel to check the duels in the vicinity. Since there were only two duels happening in this area, it was easy to spot the duel they saw on the mountain top. Sammy clicked on the icon on the screen and saw who was dueling. Her face quickly changed to fear. Spike picked up on her emotions and asked, "Who is it?" Sammy answered with a rev of her engine and an increase in her speed. Spike, Soarin, and Spitfire sped up closer to her.

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda summons Ally of Justice Unlimiter (ATK: 600 DEF: 200). Next, Gilda plays the spell Thunder Crash, destroying all monsters on her side of the field and inflicting 300 points of damage for each monster destroyed that way (1).

Applejack and Apple Bloom's Life Points: 8000 - 7700

Next, Gilda activates the effect of Meklord Emperor Skiel, special summoning it from her hand when a monster of hers is destroyed by a card effect (ATK: 2200 DEF: 2200).

Gilda places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"My turn!" shouted Soarin as they made their way up the mountain. "What are you doing?" asked Sammy shocked. "We might as well finish our duel on the way up," said Soarin. "Fine," said Sammy, hoping it wouldn't take much longer.

**Soarin's Turn:** So:2 Sa:2 Spt:2 Spk:2 Soarin activates Count Up, sending cards from his hand to the graveyard to raise is speed counters by 2 for each card discarded, discarding one (SpC.: 2 - 4). Next, he activates the speed spell Ancient Rules, special summoning a level 5 or higher normal monster from his hand, choosing Blue Eyes White Dragon, but Spike activates Evolsaur Soldde's effect. By removing one xyz material from it, Spike can destroy the special summoned monster. Soarin then activates Birthright, special summoning a normal monster from his graveyard in attack position, choosing Blue Eyes White Dragon. Spike activates the effect of Evolzar Soldde again.

Soarin places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-7800 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-1

**Apple Bloom's Turn:** Apple Bloom summons Karakuri Watchdog mdl 313 "Saizan" (ATK: 600 DEF: 1800). Next, she activates Double Summon, summoning Karakuri Ninja mdl 919 "Kuick" (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1500). Apple Bloom tunes Karakuri Ninja mdl 919 "Kuick" with Karakuri Watchdog mdl 313 "Saizan" to synchro summon Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" (ATK: 2800 DEF: 1700). When Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" is synchro summoned, Apple Bloom can special summon a Karakuri monster from her deck, choosing Karakuri Ninja mdl 7749 "Nanashick" (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800).

Apple Bloom ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-7700 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Sammy's Turn: **So:5 Sa:3 Spt:3 Spk:3 Sammy activates the speed spell Angel Baton, drawing 2 cards and discarding one. Next, she activates her trap Call of the Haunted, special summoning a monster from her graveyard, choosing Laval Burner (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000). Next, she normal summons Laval Coatl (ATK: 1300 DEF: 700). Sammy tunes Laval Burner with Laval Coatl to synchro summon Ancient Flamvell Deity (ATK: 2500 DEF: 200).When Ancient Flamvell Deity is synchro summoned, Sammy can remove from play cards in her opponents graveyard equal to the number of cards in her hand (5). Ancient Flamvell Deity gains 200 ATK for each card removed this way (ATK: 2500 - 3500). Sammy attacks Soarin and Spitfire directly. Soarin attempts to activate Draining Shield, but Spike activates Trap Jammer, negating the effect of Draining Shield and destroying it. The attack goes through.

Wonderbolts' Life Points: 7800 -4300

Sammy places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Spitfire's Turn:** So:6 Sa:4 Spt:4 Spk:4 Spitfire activates the speed spell Speed Fusion, sending the fusion material monsters listed on a fusion monster card from her hand to the graveyard to special summon the fusion monster from her extra deck, sending two Thunder Dragons from her hand to the graveyard to fusion summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100). Next, she activates the speed spell Synchro Defuse, taking control of one synchro monster her opponent controls, choosing Ancient Flamvell Deity. Spitfire attacks Evoltile Odonto with Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. Spitfire then attacks Evolzar Soldde with Ancient Flamvell Deity, but Sammy activates Magic Cylinder, negating the attack and inflicting damage equal to the ATK of the attack monster.

Wonderbolts' Life Points: 4300 - 800

Spitfire places 1 card face down and ends her turn. Ancient Flamvell Deity is given back to Sammy.

Status: Hand-1 Life-800 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie activates Celestial Transformation, special summoning a fairy type monster from her hand, choosing Arcana Force XXI – The World (ATK: 3100 DEF: 3100). With Celestial Transformation's effect, Arcana Force XXI – The World's ATK is halved (ATK: 3100 - 1550). A coin is tossed. It comes out tails. Next, she tributes Arcana Force XXI – The World to summon Arcana Force XIV – Temperance (ATK: 2400 DEF: 2400). A coin is tossed. It comes out heads. Next, she activates Monster Reborn, special summoning Arcana Force XXI – The World from her graveyard. A coin is tossed. It comes out heads. Trixie attacks Karakuri Ninja mdl 7749 "Nanashick" with Arcana Force XIV – Temperance. Applejack activates her trap, Hallowed Life Barrier, discarding one card from her hand to reduce all battle damage to 0. Trixie then attacks XX-Saber Fulhelmknight with Arcana Force XXI – The World. Applejack activates the effect of XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, negating the attack. Trixie activates the effect of Arcana Force XXI - The World, sending Arcana Force XXI – The World and Arcana Force XIV – Temperance to the graveyard to skip Applejack's turn.

Trixie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-0

**Spike's Turn:** So:7 Sa:5 Spt:5 Spk:5 Sammy activates Trap Stun, preventing the activation of all trap cards on the field this turn. Spike activates Speed World 2's effect. By removing 4 speed counters, Spike can inflict 800 points of damage to his opponent for every speed spell he has in his hand. He has 1.

Wonderbolts' Life Points: 800 - 0

Sammy and Spike win.

With that, Sammy asked Soarin, "There. Happy? Now let's save Applejack and Apple Bloom." They continued their ascent.

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda activates the effect of Meklord Emperor Skiel, targeting one synchro monster her opponent controls, equipping it to Meklord Emperor Skiel, and gaining ATK equal to the targeted monster's effect, choosing Apple Bloom's Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" (ATK: 2200 - 5000). Gilda activates Double Attack, discarding a monster card in her hand with a level higher than a monster that Gilda controls (Ally of Justice Enemy Catcher), allowing it to attack twice this turn. Gilda attacks XX-Saber Fulhelmknight. Applejack attempts to activate Negate Attack, but Gilda activates Trap Jammer, negating the effect of Negate Attack and destroying it. The attack goes through.

Applejack and Apple Bloom's Life Points: 7700 - 4000

Gilda attacks Applejack and Apple Bloom directly with Meklord Emperor Skiel.

Applejack and Apple Bloom's Life Points: 4000 - 0

Gilda and Trixie win.

Trixie's horn glowed bright red as two streams of aura wisped out of it. Gilda knew that there should have only been one. "Wait!" she cried to Trixie, but it was too late. "Apple Bloom, run!" shouted Applejack to her sister. The first beam entered into Applejack, who elicited an agonized yell as her coat got lighter, her hair became white, and her body wizened. Apple Bloom saw this and tried to run away, but to no avail. Gilda watched with horror as she saw the effects of the Soul Locking curse afflict Apple Bloom. For the first time, she saw a true glimpse of how destructive their acts were. When she was taking the lives of adults it was different; they could put up more of a fight. To Gilda, however, taking the life of a defenseless filly or colt was inexcusable. She stared with shock as Apple Bloom's motionless, wizened body crumpled to the ground. She then stared at Trixie, who laughed at what she had just done. This scared Gilda even more. _Is this really what I've become?_ thought Gilda. Trixie then directed her attention to the two fillies weeping over Apple Bloom's body. "Now, where were we?" asked Trixie aloud as she was about to use the duel anchor spell on Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Before the 2 beams connected, Sammy's d-wheel and Spike's skateboard like device flew low above the ground in between Trixie and the two fillies. Sammy and Spike came to a drifting stop with the bike/front of board facing Trixie, kicking up a lot of dust.

When the dust cleared, Trixie saw the two duel anchor streams wrapped around the arms of not Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, but Sammy and Spike instead. Trixie growled as the anchors went invisible, having already picked their targets. "How about you pick on someone your own ages, you cowardly bitches," snarled Sammy. She then turned to tell Soarin and Spitfire, who were there next to her, to take the two fillies back to Ponyville, but was distracted by the sight of Applejack and Apple Bloom's cursed bodies. Sammy could barely control her anger. "How could you?" she said as she clenched her fist as hard as she could. "HOW COULD YOU!" yelled Sammy. "Calm down," said Trixie. "Screaming your head off isn't going to bring them back any faster. In fact, that won't bring them back at all," laughed Trixie. "Shut up!" said Sammy. "Let's settle our little score. Right here, right now." "Fine," said Trixie in a serious voice. "You won't be too lucky this time." Sammy detached her duel disk from her d-wheel and attached it to her arm as she dismounted it. Spike stepped off his d-board and unsheathed his duel disk. They both walked to the cave with their backs to the entrance, while Trixie and Gilda faced them, being just behind the edge of the cliff. Gilda was feeling uneasy. Having now become opposed to taking the lives of ponies and other creatures, she had no choice but to continue fighting to keep from being thrown into a dungeon in Canterlot for the rest of her life. Sammy then turned to the two Wonderbolts, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. She told the two fillies to ride back home. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle got on Scootaloo's scooter and rode down the mountain-side. She then told Soarin and Spitfire to carry Applejack and Apple Bloom back to Ponyville, which they did without saying a word. Trixie and Gilda already had their duel disks unsheathed. Everyone drew 5 cards and was ready to go. "DUEL!" they all yelled.


	31. The Deadly Rematch

_This chapter's featured card: __**Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk**_

_**Effect Monster Level:**__ 10 __**ATK:**__ 0 __**DEF:**__ 0 __**Attribute:**__ DARK __**Type:**__ Machine_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by controlling 3 or more face-up "Meklord" monsters. When this card is Special Summoned, you can select any number of face-up "Meklord" monsters you control, except this card, and send them to the Graveyard. This card's ATK is equal to the total original ATK of the monsters sent to the Graveyard by this effect. While this card is face-up on the field, when a Synchro Monster(s) is Special Summoned, inflict 1000 damage to the player that Summoned._

Soarin and Spitfire rode down to Ponyville with the comatose Applejack and Apple Bloom in tow. Most ponies and others were done dueling for the day and waited for the announcement for the finals to come. Soarin and Spitfire gently dropped Applejack and Apple Bloom at the hospital entrance and took a couple of breaths before carrying them in. Alex and Orion who were walking by looking for one last opponent to face saw the two and clasped their hands to their mouths. "Oh no," said Alex sadly, "not them too." "Not only that," said Spitfire, "but Sammy and Spike found them and now they're forcing them into a duel." "Where?" said Alex with worry in his voice, knowing exactly who "they" were. "See that mountain there?" said Soarin pointing in the direction of a tall mountain. "Yeah," said Alex. Before Soarin could respond, Alex was already sprinting towards the mountain Orion followed. Alex then summoned his salamence Zephyr from its pokéball, with both Alex and Orion jumping on it while it was flying, and sped off to try and save his sister.

**Trixie and Gilda vs. Sammy and Spike**

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie summons Arcana Force III – The Empress (ATK: 1300 DEF: 1300). A coin is tossed, it ends up heads.

Trixie places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Sammy's Turn:** Sammy activates Card Destruction, having all opponents send all cards in their hands to the graveyards and draw cards equal to the amount they discarded. Sammy then summons Laval Firedog (ATK: 1900 DEF: 200). Trixie activates Arcana Force III – The Empress' heads effect. When her opponent normal summons a monster, she can special summon an Arcana Force monster from her hand, choosing Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2800). A coin is tossed. It comes up tails. Trixie activates Reversal of Fate, switching the effect of Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon from its tails effect to its heads effect.

Sammy places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda summons one monster face down.

Gilda places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Spike's Turn:** Spike summons Jurrac Guaiba (ATK: 1700 DEF: 400). Trixie activates the effect of Arcana Force III - The Empress, special summoning an Arcana Force monster from her hand, choosing Arcana Force XV – The Fiend (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500) Spike attacks Gilda's face down monster, which was a Meklord Army of Skiel. When Meklord Army of Skiel is destroyed in battle, Gilda can special summon a Meklord Army from her deck, choosing Meklord Army of Wisel (ATK: 1800 DEF: 0). When Jurrac Guaiba destroys a monster by battle, Spike can special summon a Jurrac monster with 1700 or less ATK, choosing Jurrac Velo (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000). Spike overlays Jurrac Guaiba and Jurrac Velo to xyz summon Evolzar Laggia (ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000).

Spike places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

Zephyr swooped up to the edge of the cliff to the right of Sammy and Spike, dropping Alex and Orion off as it landed. "Alex," said Sammy. "What are you doing here?" "Are you alright?" he asked. "The duel just started," she said. "Well, if it isn't our good friends Alex and Orion," said Trixie. "Looks like he came to watch me take her sister's life." "Don't you say stupid shit like that," said Alex full of rage. "My sister beat you once before, she can sure as hell beat you again." "Hmph," grunted Trixie, "we'll see."

**Trixie's Turn:** During Trixie's standby phase, because of Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon's heads effect, she can special summon a Moon Token to her side of the field (ATK: 0 DEF: 0). Spike activates the effect of Evolzar Laggia, removing 2 xyz materials from it to negate the special summoning of a monster and destroy it. Trixie activates Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards when a monster she controls is destroyed. Trixie then tributes Arcana Force III – The Empress, Arcana Force XV – The Fiend, and Arcana Force XVIII – The Moon to special summon Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000). A coin is tossed. It comes out heads. Trixie attacks Flamvell Firedog, but Sammy activates Invincible Hero, preventing Flamvell Firedog's destruction. Battle damage is still applied.

Sammy and Spike's Life Points: 8000 - 5900

Trixie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-6 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"SAMMY!" cried Alex in worry. "I'm just fine," said Sammy. "I'll just be sure to never let that happen again."

**Sammy's Turn:** Sammy activates the spell card Rekindling, but Gilda activates Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell, discarding a spell card in her hand to negate the activation of a spell card and destroy it. Furthermore, Sammy cannot activate Rekindling cards for the rest of the duel. Sammy then summons Tender of the Laval Volcano (ATK: 100 DEF: 200). Sammy tunes Flamvell Firedog with Tender of the Laval Volcano to synchro summon Lavalval Dragon (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1100). Sammy activates Tender of the Laval Volcano from her graveyard, sending a Laval monster from her deck to her graveyard while she has a different Laval monster in her graveyard. Next, Sammy activates Lavalval Dragon's effect, sending 2 Laval monsters from her graveyard to her deck to target one card her opponent controls and sends it to their hand(s). She activates this effect twice, sending Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler and Meklord Army of Wisel to Trixie and Gilda's hands, respectively. Sammy attacks Trixie and Gilda directly with Lavalval Dragon.

Trixie and Gilda's Life Points: 8000 - 6000

Sammy places 1 card face down and ends her turn. Trixie is one card over the hand size limit, and discards one card.

Status: Hand-1 Life-5900 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"Alright," said Alex, relieved at Sam's tide turning. He knew she was a strong and resourceful duelist, and she wouldn't be taken out that easily, if at all. Gilda then smirked as she saw her next move.

**Gilda's Turn: **Gilda activates Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. Next, she summons Meklord Army of Wisel. Then, she activates Double Summon, summoning Meklord Army of Granel (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200). When Meklord Army of Granel is normal summoned, Gilda can halve the ATK of one monster on the field, choosing Evolzar Laggia (ATK: 2400 - 1200). Then , she activates Monster Reborn, special summoning Meklord Army of Skiel from her graveyard (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000). Next, she activates the effect of Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk, special summoning it from her hand when she controls 3 or more Meklord monsters (ATK: 0 DEF: 0). Next, she activates Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk's effect, sending all Meklord monsters she controls to her graveyard to have it gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters sent to the graveyard (ATK: 1800 + 1600 + 1200 = 4600). Trixie attacks Evolzar Laggia, but Sammy activates Negate Attack.

Gilda places 1 card face down and ends her turn. Evolzar Laggia's ATK returns to normal (ATK: 1200 - 2400).

Status: Hand-1 Life-6000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Spike's Turn:** Spike activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. Then, he activates his trap Call of the Haunted, special summoning Jurrac Guaiba from his graveyard. Spike tributes Evolzar Laggia and Jurrac Guaiba to summon Jurrac Titano (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800). Next, Spike activates Megamorph, doubling Jurrac Titano's ATK (ATK: 3000 - 6000). Then, Spike activates Jurrac Titano's effect, removing from play a Jurrac monster with 1700 or les ATK to increase its ATK by 1000 (ATK: 6000 - 7000). Spike attacks Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk.

Trixie and Gilda's Life Points: 6000 - 3600

Because Sammy and Spike's life points are higher than Trixie and Gilda's, Jurrac Titano's ATK is halved (ATK: 7000 - 2500). Trixie activates her Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards if a monster she controls is destroyed. Spike then activates Meteor of Destruction, inflicting 1000 points of damage to Trixie and Gilda.

Trixie and Gilda's Life Points: 3600 - 2600

Spike ends his turn. Jurrac Titano's ATK returns to normal (ATK: 2500 - 1500).

Status: Hand-1 Life-5900 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"Good going," said Orion. Sammy and Spike were doing very well. At this rate, they might even beat them. The anger that soon appeared in Trixie's eyes looked to see that that would not happen.

**Trixie's Turn: **Trixie activates Celestial Transformation, special summoning a Fairy-type monster from her hand, choosing Arcana Force XXI – The World (ATK: 3100 DEF: 3100). A coin is tossed. It comes out heads. Because of Celestial Transformation's effect, its ATK is halved (ATK: 3100 - 1550). Next, she summons Arcana Force 0 – The Fool (ATK: 0 DEF: 0). Trixie activates the heads effect of Arcana Force XXI – The World. By tributing 2 monsters, she can skip her opponent's next turn.

Trixie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-2600 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-0

**Gilda's Turn: **Gilda summons Ally of Justice Core Destroyer (ATK: 1200 DEF: 200). Gilda activates the spell Offerings to the Doomed, destroying one monster at the cost of her next draw phase, choosing Ally of Justice Core Destroyer. When a monster Gilda controls is destroyed by a card effect, she can special summon Meklord Emperor Wisel from her hand (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500). Gilda activates Meklord Emperor Wisel's effect. She can equip one synchro monster from her opponent's side of the field onto it and gain ATK equal to the targeted monsters ATK, choosing Lavalval Dragon (ATK: 2500 - 4500). Gilda attacks Jurrac Titano, but Spike activates Dimension Trap, tributing Jurrac Titano and removing from play a trap card in his graveyard and activate its effect, choosing Negate Attack.

Gilda places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-2600 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Spike's Turn:** Spike summons one monster face down.

Spike places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-5900 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Trixie's Turn:** First Trixie activates Second Coin Toss. Trixie activates Monster Reborn, special summoning Arcana Force XXI – The World from the graveyard. A coin is flipped. It comes up tails. With Second Coin Toss' effect, Trixie can redo the coin toss. Now it comes up heads. Trixie equips Arcana Force XXI – The World with Big Bang Shot, increasing its ATK by 400 and giving it the ability of piercing damage (ATK: 3100 - 3500). Next, she summons Arcana Force IV - The Emperor (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400). A coin is tossed. It comes up heads. With Arcana Force IV - The Emperor's heads effect, all Arcana Force monsters gain 500 ATK (ATK: 3500 - 4000) (ATK: 1400 - 1900). Trixie attacks Spike's face down monster, which is an Evoltile Gephyro (ATK: 200 DEF: 400).

Sammy and Spike's Life Points: 5900 - 2300

Spike activates his own Card of Last Will drawing 5 cards when a monster he controls is destroyed. When Evoltile Westlo is flip summoned, Spike can special summon an Evolsaur monster from his graveyard, choosing Evolsaur Elias in defense position (ATK: 100 DEF: 2400). Next, when Evolsaur Elias is special summoned by the effect of an Evoltile monster, Spike can special summon a level 6 or lower FIRE Dinosaur-type monster from his hand, choosing Evolsaur Terias in defense mode (ATK: 2400 DEF: 600). When Evolsaur Terias is summoned by the effect of an Evoltile monster, it loses 500 (ATK: 2400 - 1900). Trixie once again activates the heads effect of Arcana Force XXI – The World, tributing 2 monsters to skip her opponent's next turn.

Trixie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-2600 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-0

**Gilda's Turn:** Trixie's draw phase is skipped due to Offerings to the Doomed. Trixie activates her trap Jar of Greed, drawing one card. Next, she activates Stop Defense, switching one monster on the field from defense position to attack position, choosing Evolsaur Terias. Meklord Emperor Wisel attacks Evolsaur Terias.

Sammy and Spike's Life Points: 2300 - 0

Trixie and Gilda win.

Alex was completely frozen with shock and fear. Not only did his sister lose, but she and Spike would be losing their souls in the process. Trixie's horn glowed red. "NO!" Alex screamed. Strangely, only one beam came out of her horn and was aiming itself at Spike. Sammy could only watch as the beam entered into Spike. As he convulsed and groaned in agony, his scales grew lighter in color and looked worn and decrepit. His body then fell lifelessly to the floor and lay still. Sammy then rushed over to Spike and tried to resuscitate him, but it was useless. She then knelt, picked him up, hugged him like a teddy bear, and cried. "I don't understand," said Sammy. "Why didn't the curse work on me?" "Isn't it obvious?" said Trixie behind her. Sammy turned around and faced her with anger spelled on her face. "All of the other opponents we beat lost to direct attacks, which affects both players in a doubles match, which is why we could curse both duelists when we beat them. Since Spike was the only creature who lost life points when yours hit 0, he was the only one I could afflict." She then turned to Gilda. "So Gilda, that is why I couldn't spare the filly during our last duel." Gilda was still visibly upset with her over that. "What about the guards Princess Celestia sent to defeat you?" asked Orion. Trixie only pointed at the cave with her hoof.

Alex, Orion, and Sammy walked inside cautiously. Upon walking far enough, Trixie used a spell to illuminate the room. Alex, Sammy, and Orion were all shocked at what they saw. The ground was littered with the cursed bodies of about 2 dozen royal guards. Sammy gagged on her own vomit for a second, but groggily swallowed. "I can't believe you've done this," whispered Orion. "I won't let you get away with this!" he cried. "And I'm not letting you get away," said Trixie. She then used the duel anchor spell on both Alex and Orion, who were both shocked and confused at being roped like this. "What is this?" said Alex. Sammy then said, "It's a spell that won't let you go until you duel Trixie and Gilda." Alex grunted at being trapped like this. He knew he had no choice but to duel. "Sammy," yelled Alex. "Take Spike back to Ponyville. We'll take care of these two." Sammy ran back to her d-wheel, with one hand on her handlebars and one arm cradling Spike, and rode back as quickly and as carefully as she could. "Let's do this then," said Alex. Gilda and Trixie shuffled their decks and drew 5 cards. Alex unsheathed his duel disk and Orion transformed his wand into his duel disk, and they both drew 5 cards. "DUEL!" they all yelled.


	32. Masters Clash

_This chapter's featured card: __**Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler**_

_**Effect Monster Level:**__ 10 __**ATK:**__ 4000 __**DEF:**__ 4000 __**Attribute:**__ LIGHT __**Type:**__ Fairy_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 monsters you control to the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned, toss a coin: ● Heads: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can add 1 card from your Graveyard to your hand. ● Tails: When an effect of a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster's effect that targets this card is activated, negate its activation and destroy it, and this card loses 1000 ATK._

Sammy burst through the hospital doors holding a blanket with the comatose Spike wrapped inside it, and Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were by her side. She entered the room where they were keeping Applejack and Apple Bloom. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Maddie, Lucas, Scott, and Fluttershy were all standing around their beds with tears in their eyes. Everyone looked at the door as soon as Sammy entered the room. Rarity ran towards Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, hugged them both, and kissed them. "Thank goodness you darlings are alright," said Rarity relieved with more tears streaming down her face. "Sammy helped us," said Scootaloo. "We were about to be captured by Trixie and Gilda, but Sammy and Spike came in and they dueled in our place. As we were going back down the mountain, we saw Sammy coming down on her bike and she picked us up and came here." "Wait," said Twilight, "where is Spike?" Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Sammy then looked very sullen. Sammy slowly unveiled the blanket that Spike was being held in. Twilight and her friends gasped. Twilight then slumped to the ground and began sobbing as hard as she could. Sammy also had tears streaming down her face.

**Alex and Orion vs. Gilda and Trixie**

**Alex's Turn:** Alex plays the field spell Dragon Ravine. He activates its effect, discarding one card to send one Dragon-type monster from his deck to the graveyard. Next, Alex summons Dragunity Pilum (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000). With its effect, Alex can special summon a Winged Beast-type monster from his hand and equip Dragunity Pilum onto it, choosing Dragunity Angusticlavii (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000). Next, he activates the effect of Dragunity Arma Leyvaten from his graveyard, special summoning it from the graveyard by removing from play a monster equipped with a Dragunity monster (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1200). Next, Alex activates its next effect. When it's summoned, Alex can target a dragon type monster in the graveyard and equip it onto Dragunity Arma Leyvaten, choosing Dragunity Phalanx. When Dragunity Phalanx is equipped to a monster from the graveyard, it can special summon itself (ATK: 500 DEF: 1100). Alex tunes Dragunity Arma Leyvaten with Dragunity Phalanx to synchro summon Vergil, the Griffin Warlock (ATK: 2800 DEF: 3200).

Alex places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda summons Meklord Army of Wisel (ATK: 1800 DEF: 0). Next, she activates Thunder Crash, destroying all monsters she controls and inflicting 300 points of damage for each monster destroyed.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 8000 - 7700

When a monster is destroyed by a card effect, Gilda can special summon Meklord Emperor Granel from her hand (ATK: 0 DEF: 0). It's ATK and DEF are equal to half of the controller's life points (ATK: 0 - 4000 DEF: 0 - 4000). Because of Vergil, the Griffin Warlock's effect, it can't be targeted by the opponent's card effects, so Meklord Emperor Granel can't equip it to itself.

Gilda ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Orion's Turn:** Orion summons Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki in defense position (ATK: 200 DEF: 2000). With its effect, Orion can special summon a level 4 or lower Six Samurai monster from his hand, choosing Chamberlain of the Six Samurai in defense position (ATK: 200 DEF: 2000). Next, when Orion controls 2 or more Six Samurai monsters, he can special summon Great Shogun Shien from his hand (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400).

Orion places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-7700 Monsters-3 Face Down Cards-2

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie summons Arcana Force VI – The Lovers (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600). A coin is tossed. It comes out heads. Next, she activates Double Summon, tributing Arcana Force VI – The Lovers and summons Arcana Force XXI – The World (ATK: 3100 DEF: 3100) A coin is tossed. It comes out tails. Trixie attacks Great Shogun Shien, but Orion activates its effect, tributing a Six Samurai monster to keep itself from being destroyed (Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki). Damage is applied normally.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 7700 - 7100

Trixie places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Alex's Turn:** Because of Arcana Force XXI – The World's tails effect, Alex adds the top card on his graveyard to his hand (Alex activates Polymerization. Trixie attempts to activate Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell, but Orion activates Musakani Magatama, negating the Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell and destroying it. Polymerization activates. Alex sends Vergil, the Griffin Warlock (who can be treated as a Dragon-type monster) and Chamberlain of the Six Samurai to fusion summon Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste (ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000). Alex attacks Arcana Force XXI – The World.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 8000 - 7900

Alex summons one monster face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-7100 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda attacks Great Shogun Shien with Meklord Emperor Granel, but Alex activates Shift, switching the attack to his face down monster, which was a Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki that was added to Alex's hand by the effect of Arcana Force XXI – The World.

Gilda ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-7900 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Orion's Turn:** Orion activates Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Trixie's face down card. Next, he special summons Enishi, Shien's Chancellor by banishing 2 Six Samurai cards in his graveyard. (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200). Next, he activates Enishi, Shien's Chancellor's effect, targeting one monster on the field and destroying it, choosing Meklord Emperor Granel. Orion attacks Gilda and Trixie directly with Great Shogun Shien and Enishi, Shien's Chancellor.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 7900 - 3200

Orion ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-7100 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-3200 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-0

**Alex's Turn:** Alex attacks Gilda and Trixie directly with Dragon Knight Draco Equiste, but Trixie activates The High Priestess' Staff from her hand, negating the attack, ending the battle phase, and inflicting 500 points of damage to Alex and Orion.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 7100 - 6600.

Alex places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-7100 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda activates Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. Next, she plays her Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Alex's face down card. Next, she activates Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field. Next, she activates the effect of Meklord Astro Mekanikle, sending 3 Meklord monsters in her hand to the graveyard to special summon it from her hand (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000). Meklord Astro Mekanikle attacks Alex and Orion directly.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 6600 - 2600

Gilda ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-3200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Orion's Turn:** Orion activates Reload, placing his hand into his deck, shuffling it, and drawing cards equal to the number of cards he sent to his deck.

Orion places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-2600 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-1

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie activates her Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. Next, she activates Cup of Ace. A coin is tossed. It comes up heads, and Trixie draws two cards. Trixie then activates Celestial Transformation, special summoning a Fairy-type monster from her hand, choosing Arcana Force 0 – The Fool (ATK: 0 DEF: 0). Next, she activates the spell Inferno Reckless Summon, special summoning 2 other Arcana Force 0 – The Fools from her deck. Next, she tributes all three to special summon Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler from her hand (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000). A coin is tossed. It comes up tails. Trixie attacks Alex and Orion directly. Orion tries to activate Magic Cylinder, but Trixie activates Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler's tails effect, negating the activation of a card's effect that targets it and destroy it and losing 1000 ATK (ATK: 4000 - 3000). The attack goes through.

The only thing Alex could think to do was brace himself for the impact of the attack. He could see the blue stream of light coming from Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler's mouth through his arms which were almost blocking his entire face save the small hole he made to see what was happening. The beam was rocketing out towards Alex and Orion. Alex then shut his eyes completely. Suddenly, a buzzer sounded. Alex looked up and saw that the attack wasn't hitting them, but a holographic X-shaped banner that stated: 6:00 3RD DAY OVER. FORCE-QUIT DUEL. DRAW. Alex couldn't believe his and Orion's sheer luck at that moment. Trixie was dumbfounded as well, but her face looked more angry than Alex and Orion's faces of relief. Orion used this moment of confusion to turn his duel disk back into his wand and teleport themselves out of the cave and back to Ponyville before Trixie could force them into another duel.

Alex and Orion immediately appeared in Ponyville in front of the hospital. They both ran into the room where Applejack and Apple Bloom were and found all of his friends there. Sammy ran over and hugged him, relieved that he was alright. "Alex," said Rainbow Dash, "you're alive!" "What happened?" asked Maddie. "I heard you were dueling Gilda and Trixie. Did you win?" Alex then explained how they almost lost and that they would've died if it hadn't been for the force-quit rules that they implemented. Sammy then looked afraid and ran both hands through her hair. Alex knew that amongst them, he and Orion were the best duelists, and not even they could defeat Trixie and Gilda. Soon, Alex didn't care that getting back to their home world was going to become an impossibility, because he knew that this one was going to be in even more trouble if Trixie and Gilda became the victors of this tournament. Alex went to the washroom to splash some cold water in his face. It wasn't helping; he was too busy thinking about the fruitlessness of the tournament and how 5 of his friends were hospitalized because of Trixie and Gilda. He then punched a hole in the wall, sat down with his back against the wall, and wept.

Around 30 minutes later everyone was gathered in the town square to announce the people moving on to the finals. The Mayor of Ponyville stood in front of everyone on stage and began her announcement. "Welcome, everypony. The Equestrian Friendship Dueling Competition now comes to a close as we move on to the Equestrian Friendship Dueling Finals Tournament. After calculating the records of all duelists who participated, we have garnered 8 exceptional teams who will vie for the chance to duel Princess Celestia and Luna and earn one wish from the elements of harmony." There was only a bit of light applause, as everyone was still to shaken by the events of the past few days to be excited. The mayor continued. "Anyways, as I call the names of the teams, will you please step up onstage to confirm your place in the finals. Here we go. Our first team to enter the finals is Sammy and Spike." Sammy stood alone onstage, still looking sullen without her comrade by her side. The mayor spoke again. "I have heard the news that Spike has been cursed by Trixie and Gilda, but unless someone will step up to take Spike's place, Sammy will have no choice but to forfeit the tournament." Charley, who was standing next to Maddie, nudged her. "Go on," said Charley. "But I couldn't," responded Maddie. "What about us?" "I'll be fine," responded Charley. Maddie then raised her hand and declared that she would go, stepping up on stage with Sammy, who looked a little happier to see her friend standing next to her in her time of need. The mayor continued onwards. "Wonderful. The next team to attend is Alex and Orion." Alex and Orion stepped onstage to applause and a few cheers. "The third team to continue on are Trixie and Gilda." There was a massive bout of boos coming from the crowd as Trixie and Gilda made their way on stage. "Our fourth team to move on is Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." They both proudly walked onstage without giving any eye contact to Trixie or Gilda. "The fifth team to move on is Lucas and Scott. The sixth team to move on is Twilight Sparkle and Zecora. The seventh team to move on is Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. And finally, the last team to move on is Fluttershy and Rarity." The crowd was silent so that no applause could go to Trixie and Gilda in any way. "Is there anything any of the duelists would like to say before we wrap things up?" asked the Mayor. Alex stepped up and took the mike. "I've got a few things to say." He then turned to Trixie and Gilda. "If you think you're going to win this tournament, think again." Trixie just flicked her hair with her hoof uninterested. "You took the lives of many innocents these past few days. They will not have been defeated in vain, but you will. I can guarantee that." The crowd cheered at Alex's words. "Well, then," said the Mayor, "if nobody has anything else to say, then I will see you all tomorrow. The tournament will be held in the Cloudsdale coliseum tomorrow at 9 AM sharp. We will see to it that you can walk on the clouds to ensure your safety. Good night everyone." The crowd then dispersed. Lucas put his hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex turned around and was given a thumbs up by Lucas. Alex smiled slightly and then looked out towards the sky where Cloudsdale was.

Gilda and Trixie then returned to the cave. Gilda was now alone to be able to vent her frustration at Trixie. "I don't understand you," she said choking up. "I don't understand how you could willingly take the life of a filly just to propagate your stupid regime." Gilda just sighed and said, "Anypony that decides to stand up to me will be made an example of." "But kids?" asked Trixie. "How could you do such a thing to a kid?" "Listen here Gil-duh, you should be thanking me." "You swore never to CALL ME THAT!" yelled Gilda as she slashed at Trixie with her front claws. Trixie wiped the blood off of her cheek and shot a ball of energy at Gilda, sending her flying against the wall." Gilda was then held telepathically by Trixie by her neck, and was practically being suffocated. "You listen to me," whispered Gilda full of rage. "You wanted to teach those ponies in Ponyville a lesson, and now we're making that dream of reality. We can be the most powerful duo who ever lived." "But I don't want it on the backs of children," gasped Gilda, struggling for air. "Then quit," said Trixie. "No," wept Gilda weakly. "Why not?" "Because we need to survive now," said Gilda looking for all the right words to please Trixie so she could breathe again. "Good," said Trixie. She then lightly slapped her on the face with her bloodied hoof and stopped her telepathic hold on Gilda. She then used a spell to heal her wounds and walked away. Gilda just dug her head into her arms and wept quietly.


	33. Gilda's Nightmare

It was late at night and everyone was asleep. Gilda was sleeping in the clouds that sat above the mountain, where Trixie was sleeping in her cart parked inside the cave. Trixie began having a dream of her time in Jr. Speedster Flight Camp.

Gilda was probably the same age as a young filly/colt when she first walked up to the entrance to Flight Camp for her very first day. Her parents died when she was an infant, and she was adopted by a loving pegasi family who weren't fertile to conceive a child. They scraped up whatever they owned to see that she could be accepted. Gilda was feeling ready and happy as she strolled through the crowds of ponies making new friends with each other. But as she walked, all of the other ponies stared at her with a lack of acceptance in her eyes. Gilda felt a little more uneasy as more and more fillies and colts rejected her. She then came across three colts. One of them was a portly grey pegasus with three footballs for a cutie mark, and the others were Hoops and Dumb-Bell when they were colts. "Hey, who's the new kid?" said Hoops. "My name's Gilda," she said. "Oh wow," said Dumb-Bell, "get a load of Gil-duh over here." The three colts just laughed at her. Gilda felt very hurt knowing she wasn't being accepted for her being a griffin. "Leave her alone," said a voice from behind. In flew in a blue pegasus filly with a rainbow colored mane and tail. "Well, well, well," said Dumb-Bell, "if it isn't our old friend Rainbow Crash." The three colts laughed, but Rainbow Dash still kept a serious demeanor. "Save it," she said. "Or do you want to do another race," she said with a smirk. The three colts became embarrassed upon remembering how she beat them in a race the previous year. "Uh, that's okay," said Hoops, "we were just going to go." They then walked away. "Wow," said Gilda. "Thanks for that." "No prob'," said Rainbow Dash. "Who are you?" "My name's Gilda," she said with more confidence. "I'm a griffon." "What's that?" asked Rainbow Dash. "That means I'm half eagle and half lion," said Gilda. "And all awesome," said Rainbow Dash wrapping her arm around Gilda. Gilda beamed at being accepted by her new friend. They both walked to class together.

Throughout the school year, with Rainbow Dash at her side, Gilda was one of the coolest creatures at flight camp. Everyone wanted to hang out with her, talk to her, eat lunch with her, and sit next to her during class. Gilda never felt so happy. One day, however, Rainbow Dash was missing from flight camp. She felt nervous as she searched high and low for her friend. She then when she was done searching, Hoops and Dumb-Bell flew up next to her. Dumb-Bell spoke first. "Hey, there Gil-duh. Where's your friend Rainbow Crash?" "You tell me," said Gilda angrily. "I heard a rumor that she got kicked out of flight school. Something about napping through class and then flunking her classes." "Not that it really matters," said Hoops. "The point is your bodyguard is gone and now you're all ours, Gil-duh." They then began pushing her to each-other roughly chanting, "Gil-duh, Gil-duh." As best as she could, Gilda saw no one else coming to her aid. She thought she would begin crying from her betrayal. But, instead something else snapped inside of her. As soon as Hoops was about to push Gilda to Dumb-Bell, Gilda used the momentum from the push to launch herself at Dumb-Bell and tackle him. She then began to wail on him. Hoops tried to pull her off from behind, but Gilda used her hind legs to buck Hoops off, knocking him unconscious. She still wailed on Dumb-Bell until a pair of teachers pulled her off of him. While she was still in reach, she spat on the battered Dumb-Bell before she was carried to the principal's office.

"You got expelled?" cried her mom. "How could you?" "We gave you everything," said her father, "and this is how you repay us?" "Shut up!" said Gilda. "I hate that school. I hate being bullied every day. I hate not having any friends, I hate everyone, and I hate you too." With that she flew as far away as she could. It was the last time she saw her parents. She lived alone, and hunted for herself. At certain points she would visit numerous towns all over Equestria when the loneliness was too much to bear, but she still received the same lack of acceptance she got on her first day of Jr. Speedster Flight Camp, garnering a deeper and deeper hatred for the pony species. One day many years later, she was flying over Ponyville and happened to come across Rainbow Dash. Being her only fond memory of her childhood, she made a happy reunion with her old friend. "I can't believe it," said Rainbow Dash. "It's been, like, ages since we were students at Jr. Speedster Flight Camp." Gilda's memories the traumatic experience of that institution caused her to try and change the subject. "I know, right?" she said as plainly as possible. "Hey, do you mind if I crash at your place for the night?" "Gilda," said Rainbow Dash, "you're welcome in my home anytime."

The next morning, Rainbow Dash introduced Gilda to Pinkie Pie. _I should try and act nice around her_, thought Gilda as she casually conversed with Pinkie Pie as calmly as she could. With Pinkie Pie's incessant following, Gilda began to feel less and less calm as her new side slowly seeped through. _No_, she thought. _Rainbow Dash is MY friend. I won't let them take her away from me again._ She then sought to see that Pinkie Pie stayed away from her and Rainbow Dash. She then tormented many of the various ponies in Ponyville, including Fluttershy, who still had a vendetta against any pegasi (except for Rainbow Dash) after her last day at Flight Camp. At first, her making Fluttershy cry felt very satisfactory, but looking back on it through her dream and the atrocities she committed the past few days, she partly wished she could take it back. She then went to Pinkie Pie's party with Rainbow Dash. After being pranked one too many times throughout the day, she finally lost it and took out her frustration on every pony inside the Sugarcube Corner where the party was held. Upon showing her mean side, Rainbow Dash disowned her as a friend. In reality, she felt extremely hurt that she was being cut off from the only pony she could call a friend. Still pent up with rage and despair, she told her off and left Sugarcube Corner. She remembered that in real life, she flew far away from Ponyville and never came back until the competition. In her dream however, before she could take off, she then felt violently ill. She convulsed on the ground and vomited a black oily liquid. She then saw the skin on her left arm begin to dissolve to reveal a metallic cannon where her arm should have been, similar to the one on her Meklord Astro Mekanikle card. Frightened, she then tried to pick up the down that fell and put it back on her arm, but her right arm changed into Meklord Astro Mekanikle's right arm. She then stood upright on her legs, and screamed. The rest of her flesh on her body tore away as she fully transformed into Meklord Astro Mekanikle, growing 5 times her normal size. She then used her cannon arm to launch a beam of energy at the Sugarcube Corner, blowing it to smithereens. Any pony that was still alive from the blast ran away whilst on fire. She then saw a somehow unscathed Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash helping Fluttershy push away a support beam that was crushing her. Meklord Astro Mekanikle then aimed her cannon at the three ponies and finally blasted them all away.

Gilda woke up yelling and jerking upright. She looked at her hands and saw that they resembled her eagle-like talons. She sighed with relief. Of all the dreams she had ever dreamed, this one felt the most real. She then ran her hands through her feathery head, fell back on the bed and cried.

The sun broke the night several hours later. All of the humans plus Orion were up, dressed, and packed, having an early breakfast, looking over the bracket for the tournament. Alex and Orion would be facing Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, Lucas and Scott would be facing Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and Zecora would be facing Trixie and Gilda, and Sammy and Maddie would be facing Rarity and Fluttershy in the quarter finals. Everything after that would be at the hands of fate. There was a knock at the door. There stood 3 pairs of royal guards with chariots. "Escorts from the Princess herself," said one of them. All of the humans and Orion got into the chariots by 2's, except for Sammy, Maddie, and Charley, who made room for 3. Before they left for Cloudsdale, they stopped at the hospital to see Applekjack, Apple Bloom, and Spike. It was still very early, but Twilight Sparkle and Zecora were all up as well to check on their comatose friends. Orion placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder. She turned around to see Orion. He knelt down, putting his hands on both of her shoulders and said, "Everything is going to be alright. I promise." He then hugged Twilight, who returned his embrace. All three escorts plus Twilight and Zecora's escort then rode off into the sky towards Cloudsdale, to try and defeat Trixie and Gilda once and for all.


	34. First Match

_This chapter's featured card: __**Great Shogun Shien**_

_**Effect Monster Level:**__ 7 __**ATK:**__ 2500__** DEF:**__ 2400 __**Attribute:**__ FIRE __**Type:**__ Warrior_

_If you control 2 or more "Six Samurai" monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Your opponent can only activate 1 Spell/Trap Card each turn. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy a face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead._

Alex and the others arrived at Cloudsdale where Princess Celestia greeted them. "Welcome guests, to the magnificent city of Cloudsdale," said Princess Celestia. Everyone bowed to her in respect. Before they could step onto the cloudy surface, Princess Celestia emanated a spell from her horn where the wispy beams encompassed all of the humans plus Orion. "What was that?" asked Lucas. "It's a spell that allows non-pegasi to walk on clouds," said Princess Celestia. "Alex then cautiously stepped on the clouds as to make sure he wouldn't really fall through. Upon seeing that the clouds could really hold his weight, he told every to walk out of their chariots. Everyone did so, delighted upon finding out they could walk on clouds. Twilight and Zecora got out and walked around with no problems at all. "Wait," said Orion. "I don't remember Princess Celestia casting the spell on you." "I already casted the spell on myself when I attended the Best Young Flyer Competition last year," said Twilight, "and I cast the spell on Zecora before we came." Everyone began to make their way to the coliseum where the tournament would be held.

The stadium was absolutely humongous, and it looked big enough to seat all of the competitors who didn't pass the competition plus more. The normally floorless bottom had been filled with a cloudy ring with a hole that was about 50 feet in diameter. The large size of the coliseum still left plenty of cloud to stand on. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie then swooped down and greeted everyone. "Hey guys," she said. "Are you ready for today?" "As I'll ever be," said Alex nervously. They then looked up to see a very large number of royal escorts similar to the ones that sent the humans and Orion to Cloudsdale, no doubt ponies that wanted to see the tournament for themselves. Alex then went to the waiting rooms to warm up and get ready, as he was the first duel that afternoon.

It was then 8:52, just minutes until the tournament would begin. On one side of the coliseum, Alex and Orion were waiting behind the curtains of the waiting room where they would step out and make their way to the outside of the hole in the middle of the cloud ring to begin their duel. "Hey," said Sammy walking by. "Good luck." Alex and Orion gave her a nod. On the other side of the coliseum, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were waiting for their turn to go. Suddenly, the 9 o'clock bell tolled and marked the start of the finals. A dark grayish blue pegasus with wavy gray hair wearing what looked to be a black athletic suit modified for a pegasus and a microphone headset was elevated on a cloud and began announcing. "Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the 1st annual Equestrian Friendship Dueling Finals. Now, please give a hand in welcoming our beloved Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!" Princess Celestia and Luca flew onto a royal balcony with two royal guards standing by their side. The balcony was facing perpendicularly from the entrances to the waiting rooms where the competitors would walk out and face each other, giving them a perfect view of the duels. The crowd cheered upon the princesses' arrival, and the princesses waved to them in return. After playing the Equestrian National Anthem, the announcer pegasus began introducing the competitors. "Now entering the stage to start off the quarter finals, please welcome to the arena, Alex and Orion." Alex and Orion walked out at made their way to the innermost point of the ring as the crowd cheered. "And their competitors, the young and feisty Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." The crowd roared with applause as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle made their way to the inside of the ring. "Now we shall see how these two teams will face one another." Suddenly, 8 screens materialized in the air in a circle the same size as the hole in the coliseum, so that the ponies sitting in the nosebleeds could see the action as well as everyone else. On the screens appeared a 4-spaced spinner, each with their own acronyms: SD. _Standard Doubles_. SR. _Standard Relay_. RD. _Riding Doubles_. RR. _Riding Relay_. A marker then began spinning rapidly around the spinner, and it slowed down to the space labeled RR. Riding Relay. "It looks like our competitors will be facing each other in a riding duel. Both teams shall pick a competitor to go first, and the rest is anyone's guess. Good luck to both teams." The announcer then sat on the sidelines to watch.

Alex and Orion agreed that Orion would go first. Alex then took his salamence Zephyr out of his pokéball and Orion mounted him and walked him to the edge of the ring. Princess Celestia enchanted Scootaloo's scooter to be able to fly, evening things out for everyone. Sweetie Belle agreed to go first as she hopped on Scootaloo's scooter and rode it towards the edge of the inside of the ring. Sweetie Belle adjusted her wrist dealer and attached the d-pad to the center of the handlebars where it unsheathed. Orion took his wand out of his pouch and turned it into his duel disk. Luna saw this with shock. "That wand…" she said. Sweetie Belle activated Speed World 2 engulfing the area with the holographic aura. The countdown then began, with the crowd chanting the numbers as the numbers appeared on the screens. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. BEEP! The two then hopped off of the cloud and flew downward to their goal: A ring shaped cloud. Flying through it first would determine who goes first. Zephyr's speed was too great for Sweetie Belle to catch up on, leading Orion to fly through it first and make the first turn. They both drew 5 cards and were ready to go. "DUEL!" they both yelled.

**Orion and Alex vs. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo**

**Round 1: Orion vs. Sweetie Belle**

**Orion's Turn:** O:1 SB:0 Orion summons The Six Samurai – Irou (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200). When Orion controls a Six Samurai monster, Orion can special summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan from his hand (ATK: 1800 DEF: 500).

Orion places 1 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Sweetie Belle's Turn:** O:1 SB:1 Sweetie Belle summons Fabled Ashenveil (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200). Sweetie Belle attacks The Six Samurai – Irou. Sweetie Belle then activates its effect, discarding one card from her hand to the graveyard to have Fabled Ashenveil gain 600 ATK during damage calculation (ATK: 1600 - 2200). Next, she activates the effect of The Fabled Catsith that she discarded, destroying on card on the field, choosing Orion's face down card. The attack goes through.

Orion's Life Points: 4000 - 3500

Sweetie Belle places 2 cards face down and ends her turn. Fabled Ashenveil's ATK returns to normal (ATK: 2200 - 1600).

Status: Hand-2 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Orion's Turn:** O:2 SB:2 Orion activates the speed spell Angel Baton, drawing 2 cards and discarding 2. Next, he summons Spirit of the Six Samurai (ATK: 500 DEF: 500). Then, when Orion controls 2 Six Samurai monsters, he can special summon Great Shogun Shien from his hand (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400). Then, Orion equips Spirit of the Six Samurai onto Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan, having it gain 500 ATK (ATK: 1800 - 2300). Orion attacks Fabled Ashenveil with Great Shogun Shien, but Sweetie Belle activates Card Defense, negating the attack and by discarding 1 card. Then, she draws 1 card. Sweetie Belle activates the effect of The Fabled Cerburrel that she discarded, special summoning it from the graveyard when it was discarded in defense mode (ATK: 1000 DEF: 400). Orion then attacks Fabled Ashenveil with Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan.

Sweetie Belle's Life Points: 4000 - 3300

When a monster equipped with Spirit of the Six Samurai is destroyed, Orion can draw 1 card.

Orion places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-3500 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

**Sweetie Belle's Turn:** O:3 SB:3 Sweetie Belle summons Fabled Dyf (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700). Sweetie Belle tunes Fabled Dyf with The Fabled Cerburrel to synchro summon Fabled Ragin (ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800). Sweetie Belle then activates the speed spell Speed Energy, increasing Fabled Ragin's ATK by 200 for each speed counter she has (ATK: 2300 + (200 x 3) = 2900). Sweetie Belle attacks Great Shogun Shien, but Orion activates its effect, sending a Six Samurai monster he controls to the graveyard to negate Great Shogun Shien's destruction. Battle damage is still applied.

Orion's Life Points: 3500 - 2900

Sweetie Belle places 1 card face down and ends her turn. Fabled Ragin's ATK return to normal (ATK: 2900 - 2300).

Status: Hand-0 Life-3300 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Orion's Turn:** O:4 SB:4 Orion summons Chamberlain of the Six Samurai in defense position (ATK: 200 DEF: 2000). Next, Orion activates the speed spell Synchro Defuse, taking control of an opponent's synchro monster until the end phase, choosing Fabled Ragin. Orion attacks Sweetie Belle directly with Fabled Ragin, but Sweetie Belle activates Magic Cylinder, negating the ATK and inflicting damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK.

Orion's Life Points: 2900 - 600

Orion then attacks Sweetie Belle directly with Great Shogun Shien.

Sweetie Belle's Life Points: 3300 - 800

Orion ends his turn. Sweetie Belle regains control of Fabled Ragin.

Status: Hand-0 Life-600 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

**Sweetie Belle's Turn:** O:5 SB:5 Sweetie Belle activates Speed World 2's effect, removing 4 speed counters (SpC.: 5 - 1) to inflict 800 points of damage equal to the number of speed spells in her hand. She has one. Orion activates the trap Barrel Behind the Door, inflicting effect damage that he would have received onto Sweetie Belle instead.

Sweetie Belle's Life Points: 800 - 0

Orion wins the round.

Status: Switched

Sweetie Belle switches with Scootaloo and will pass Fabled Ragin and her face down card onto her.

Orion knew that for as seemingly inexperienced at dueling Sweetie Belle was, getting him to below 1000 life points was no easy feat. Before Sweetie Belle ascended to the coliseum to switch off with Scootaloo, Orion gave her a two finger salute as a sign of respect. Sweetie Belle smiled and returned to switch off with Scootaloo. Scootaloo then met with Orion to resume the duel.

**Round 2: Orion vs. Scootaloo**

**Orion's Turn:** O:6 S:2 Scootaloo activates her trap, Ring of Destruction, choosing one monster on the field and inflicting damage to both players equal to the monster's ATK, choosing Great Shogun Shien. Orion activates its effect to send a Six Samurai monster he controls to the graveyard to prevent Great Shogun Shien's destruction. Effect damage is applied normally.

Orion's Life Points: 600 - 0

Scootaloo's Life Points: 4000 - 1500

Scootaloo wins the round.

Status: Switched

Orion will switch with Alex, who will pass Great Shogun Shien and his face down card on to him.

Orion came up to the cloud ring in the coliseum and passed his cards off to Alex who mounted Zephyr and flew down to duel with Scootaloo. As Orion turned his duel disk back into his wand, Princess Luna then flew down to Orion. Orion bowed to her, and she spoke to him. "That was some very impressive dueling," she said. "But frankly, that's not why I'm here." "Oh?" said Orion. "That wand you have there," she said. Orion took out the wand from his pouch and showed it to Luna. "Yes, what about it?" asked Orion. "That wand was created by me a very long time ago. It was used originally to wield a magnificent power which now actually remains dormant in that wand." Orion looked at her like she was joking with him. "You're probably wondering how it came into your world. After a terrible war in which a malevolent entity used this power for his own misdeeds, we sealed away a large amount of this power into the two objects that my sister and I used to wield the power during that war: a device called Celestia's Wing, which obviously belonged to my sister, and that wand you have there, called Luna's Horn. To ensure that the entity couldn't regain this power again from our world, we sent the two devices to another world. It seems that they happened to land in yours." "But the man in the legend from my world wielded this wand," said Orion, still in disbelief from this revelation. "The Horn indeed has awesome magical powers that only the worthy could wield, and it seems you are such a worthy wielder." Orion was still speechless. "Plus, when you use it to duel, did you ever wonder why the blade is shaped like a crescent moon?" Orion couldn't help but chuckle. Suddenly, everything was making sense. Before Luna could fly back to the balcony, Orion asked her, "What is this power you talk about?" With a wink, Luna said, "You'll find out." She flew back to join her sister. Orion then looked at his wand again as if it was a completely different object. Meanwhile, Alex caught up with Scootaloo and they began the final round of the duel. "Back off, Alex," said Scootaloo. "This is my duel. I'm going to be the one to avenge Apple Bloom." "And I'm going to try and save Equestria" said Alex. "All that separates us from our goal now is this last round." "Let's go then," said Scootaloo.

**Final Round: Scootaloo vs. Alex**

**Scootaloo's Turn:** S:3 A:7 Scootaloo summons Genex Controller (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200). Scootaloo tunes Fabled Ragin with Genex Controller to synchro summon Genex Ally Axel (ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000). Scootaloo attacks Great Shogun Shien, but Alex activates Negate Attack.

Scootaloo places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-1500 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Alex's Turn:** S:4 A:8 Alex activates Speed World 2's effect, removing 4 speed counters (SpC.: 8 - 4), Alex can inflict 800 points of damage for each speed spell he has in his hand. He has two. Scootaloo activates Rainbow Life, discarding one card and gaining life points that she would have taken as damage this turn.

Scootaloo's Life Points: 1500 - 3100

Alex summons Dragunity Pilum (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000). Alex tunes Great Shogun Shien with Dragunity Pilum to synchro summon Nero, the Dragon Warlord (ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800). Next, Alex plays the speed spell Rapid Shotwing, having Nero, the Dragon Warlord gain 100 ATK for each of his speed counters (ATK: 3200 + (100 x 4) = 3600). Alex attacks Genex Ally Axel.

Scootaloo's Life Points: 3100 - 4100

For every 1000 points of damage Nero, the Dragon Warlord inflicts through battle, Alex draws 1 card.

Alex places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Scootaloo's Turn:** S:4 A:5 Scootaloo activates her Synchro Defuse, taking control of Nero, the Dragon Warlord. Scootaloo attacks directly with Nero, the Dragon Warlord, but Alex activates Damage Diet, halving the damage.

Alex's Life Points: 4000 - 2400

Scootaloo uses Nero, the Dragon Warlord's effect to draw a card for every 1000 points of damage it inflicts by battle (1). Scootaloo normal summons R-Genex Accelerator in defense position (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1900).

Scootaloo places 2 cards face down and ends her turn. Alex regains control of Nero, the Dragon Warlord.

Status: Hand-1 Life-4100 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Alex's Turn:** S:5 A:6 Alex attacks R-Genex Accelerator with Nero, the Dragon Warlord, but Scootaloo activates Invincible Hero, preventing R-Genex Accelerator's destruction. Nero, the Dragon Warlord can inflict piercing damage.

Scootaloo's Life Points: 4100 - 2800

Alex draws 1 card due to Nero, the Dragon Warlord's effect.

Alex summons one monster face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-5 Life-2400 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Scootaloo's Turn: **S:6 A:7 Scootaloo activates the effect of R-Genex Accelerator, special summoning a Genex monster added from her deck to her hand by revealing it, choosing another Genex Controller. Next, she normal summons Genex Ally Solid (ATK: 500 DEF: 1200). Then, she activates the effect of DNA Transplant, choosing an attribute (DARK) and having all monsters on the field become the chosen attribute. Scootaloo tunes Genex Ally Solid and R-Genex Accelerator with Genex Controller to synchro summon Locomotion R-Genex (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000). When Locomotion R-Genex is summoned, Scootaloo takes control of the monster that her opponent controls with the highest level, choosing Nero, the Dragon Warlord. Scootaloo attacks Alex's face down monster, which was a Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600).

Alex's Life Points: 2400 - 800

Scootaloo draws 1 card due to Nero, the Dragon Warlord's effect. She then attacks Alex directly with Locomotion R-Genex, but Alex activates Iron Resolve, halving his life points to reduce all battle damage he takes to 0.

Alex's Life Points: 800 - 400

Scootaloo places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-2800 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Alex's Turn:** S:7 A:8 Alex places 1 card face down. Next, he activates the speed spell High Speed Crash, destroying his face down card to destroy Scootaloo's face down card. Then, he activates his own Synchro Defuse, taking control of Nero, the Dragon Warlord. Next, he activates the speed spell Final Attack, doubling Nero, the Dragon Warlord's ATK (ATK: 3200 - 6400). Alex attacks Locomotion R-Genex with Nero, the Dragon Warlord.

Scootaloo's Life Points: 2800 - 0

Alex wins the round.

**Orion and Alex win the match.**

Alex and Scootaloo both came up and landed on the cloud ring, greeted with cheers and applause from the audience. Scootaloo took off her helmet and sadly walked to the waiting room. "Scootaloo, wait!" said Alex dismounting Zephyr. Scootaloo stopped and turned to face Alex, who knelt to her level. "Not many ponies, yet alone, people your age can do what you just did. I know you wanted to save your friend, and when I go and stand up to Trixie once again, I'll be sure to fight with her in my heart. We'll get her back. I promise. By the way, great dueling." Scootaloo then hugged Alex and ran back to her waiting room to watch the next duel. Alex and Orion smiled as Sweetie Belle greeted Scootaloo at the waiting room by pounding their hooves together and walking inside. Alex returned Zephyr to his pokéball as he and Orion walked to their waiting room to watch the next duels and to wait for the semi-finals.


	35. Waiting for the Worms

_This chapter's featured card: __**Gladiator Beast Gyzarus**_

_**Fusion Monster Level:**__ 6 __**ATK:**__ 2400 __**DEF:**__ 1500 __**Attribute:**__ DARK __**Type:**__ Winged-Beast_

_"Gladiator Beast Bestiari" + 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster_

_This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Special Summoned, you can destroy up to 2 cards on the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return this card to the Extra Deck to Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari"._

"Aright," said the announcer. "It looks to be that the competitors Alex and Orion have moved onto the semi-finals. Who will be their next competitors? Let's find out now. First, let's welcome the next team, Lucas and Scott." Scott and Lucas both walked on together to the innermost point into the cloud ring, with cheers erupting from the stands. "Now, let's meet their competitors, Pinkie Pie, and the last year's winner for Best Young Flyer, Rainbow Dash." The crowd cheered even louder upon hearing Rainbow Dash's name, especially the pegasi, who witnessed Rainbow Dash do the sonic rainboom the previous year. They both made their way to the center of the ring where Lucas and Scott stood on the opposite side from them. "Let's see how these two teams will face each other." The spinner appeared again on the screens as the marker began spinning rapidly. Then, it eventually stopped on the space marked SR. Standard Relay. "It seems these teams will go head to head in a standard relay match. Teams, pick your first player to go first, and good luck to all." He then floated away on his cloud to the sidelines. Scott volunteered to go first for his team, and Pinkie Pie volunteered for hers. Lucas and Rainbow Dash stepped to the sidelines to watch their teammates duel. Both members unsheathed their duel disks and drew 5 cards from their deck, ready to begin the match. "DUEL!" they both yelled.

**Scott and Lucas vs. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash**

**First Round: Scott vs. Pinkie Pie**

**Scott's Turn:** Scott summons Vylon Hapt (ATK: 1800 DEF: 800). Next, Scott equips Vylon Hapt with Vylon Material, increasing its ATK by 600 (ATK: 1800 - 2400).

Scott places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Pinkie Pie's Turn:** Pinkie Pie activates Worm Call. When she controls no monsters and her opponent controls one, she can special summon a Reptile-type Worm monster from her hand face down. Next, she summons another monster face down.

Pinkie Pie places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

**Scott's Turn:** Pinkie Pie activates her trap A Feint Plan, preventing Scott from attacking face down monsters this turn. Scott summons Vylon Prism (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500).

Scott ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

Pinkie then grew an uncharacteristic smirk on her face. Scott could even tell that something bad was going to happen to him.

**Pinkie Pie's Turn:** Pinkie Pie flip summons her two monsters, Worm King (ATK: 2700 DEF: 1100) and Worm Rakuyeh (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200). Next, she tributes both monsters to summon The Tyrant Neptune (ATK: 0 DEF: 0). When tribute summoned, it gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF, respectively, of the monsters used to tribute summon it (ATK: 0 - 4800 DEF: 0 - 2300). Pinkie Pie then attacks Vylon Prism.

Scott's Life Points: 4000 - 700

Scott activates Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards if a monster he controls is destroyed.

Pinkie Pie ends her turn. Scott is one card over the hand size limit, and discards one card.

Status: Hand-1 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"Pinkie," said Scott. "Where did you get a card like that?" "I found it among the leftover cards from the registration day," responded Pinkie Pie. "I got it as a reminder of my pet alligator Gummy. I never did have much use for it though, seeing as how I had no cards to support it, but now I have a reason to use it: to beat you and get one step closer to beating Gilda and Trixie." "Like that'll happen," responded Scott.

**Scott's Turn:** Scott activates Monster Reborn, special summoning Vylon Prism from the graveyard. Next, he summons Vylon Tetrah (ATK: 900 DEF: 900). Scott tunes Vylon Hapt with Vylon Prism and Vylon Tetrah to synchro summon Vylon Omega (ATK: 3200 DEF: 1900). When Vylon Omega is synchro summoned, all normal summoned monsters on the field are destroyed, destroying The Tyrant Neptune. Scott then activates the effect of Vylon Prism, paying 500 life points to equip it onto a monster he controls, choosing Vylon Omega.

Scott's Life Points: 700 - 200

Next, Scott activates Vylon Omega's effect, equipping one monster from the graveyard onto itself, choosing Vylon Tetrah. Scott attacks Pinkie Pie directly, but Pinkie Pie activates Negate Attack.

Scott places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Pinkie Pie's Turn: **Pinkie Pie activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. Next, she uses the effect of Worm Call, special summoning a Worm monster face down on her side of the field. Next, she plays her Monster Reborn, special summoning one monster face down.

Pinkie Pie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

**Scott's Turn:** Scott equips Vylon Omega with Vylon Component, giving it the ability of piercing damage. Scott attacks one of Pinkie Pie's face down monster which was a Worm Noble (ATK: 1500 DEF: 2400). When a monster equipped with Vylon Prism battles, it gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation (ATK: 3200 - 4200).

Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 4000 - 2200

When Worm Noble is flipped face up from a monsters ATK, it inflicts damage to the opponent equal to half of the attacking monster's ATK.

Scott's Life Points: 200 - 0

Pinkie Pie wins the round.

Status: Switched

Scott will switch with Lucas, and will pass Vylon Omega, the Vylon Prism, Vylon Tetrah, and Vylon Component equipped to it, and his 2 face down cards onto him.

The crowd cheered watching Pinkie Pie beat a duelist as skilled as Scott. Alex and Orion, who were also impressed, couldn't help but applaud. Scott gave his many cards to Lucas to duel with and Lucas ran into the edge of the ring to resume the duel. "Just like old times, eh Pinkie?" said Lucas. "Not really," responded Pinkie Pie. "Back then I used to lose, like, a lot and now I won. And next, we're going to beat you." "Not if I can do something about it," said Lucas.

**Second Round: Pinkie Pie vs. Lucas**

**Pinkie Pie's Turn:** Pinkie Pie plays Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards.

Pinkie Pie places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-2200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Lucas' Turn:** Lucas attacks Pinkie Pie's face down monster with Vylon Omega, which was a Worm Victory (ATK: 0 DEF: 2500) (ATK: 3200 - 4200).

Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 2200 - 500

When Worm Victory is flip summoned, all face up monsters other than Reptile-type Worm monsters are destroyed, but Lucas activates Vylon Omega's effect, sending Vylon Tetrah to the graveyard to negate the activation of its effect. Lucas activates Vylon Omega's other effect, choosing a Vylon monster in his graveyard and equipping it to Vylon Omega, choosing Vylon Tetrah. Lucas then summons Gladiator Beast Samnite (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200).

Lucas ends his turn.

Status: Hand-5 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Pinkie Pie's Turn:** Pinkie Pie places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-500 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-3

**Lucas' Turn:** Lucas summons Gladiator Beast Bestiari (ATK: 1500 DEF: 800). Lucas sends Gladiator Beast Bestiari and Gladiator Beast Samnite to the deck to fusion summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500). When this card is special summoned, Lucas can destroy 2 cards on the field choosing 2 of Pinkie Pie's face down cards. Lucas attacks Pinkie Pie directly with Gladiator Beast Gyzarus.

Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 500 - 0

Lucas wins the round.

Status: Hand-5 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

Pinkie Pie will switch with Rainbow Dash, and will pass her face down card and Worm Call on to her.

Pinkie Pie sadly handed over her face down card to Rainbow Dash. "What's wrong, Pinks?" "I'm sorry, I couldn't help more," said Pinkie Pie. "Don't worry about it," said Rainbow Dash pulling her chin up with her hoof, "I'll take care of Luke for ya'. Don't you fret." Pinkie Pie smiled as Rainbow flew over to the inside of the ring to resume the duel. "Let's go, then," said Lucas. "I've always wanted to duel you." "Likewise," said Rainbow Dash, "but don't get any wise ideas, now. Gilda and Trixie is our prey. We won't let you take them away from us." "Then you're going to have to duel your heart out to beat me," said Lucas.

**Final Round: Rainbow Dash vs. Lucas**

**Rainbow Dash's Turn:** Rainbow Dash activates Pinkie Pie's face down Heavy Storm, destroying all spells and traps on the field. Next, she plays Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field. Then, she summons Caam, Serenity of Gusto (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100). Rainbow Dash attacks Lucas directly.

Lucas' Life Points: 4000 - 2300

Rainbow Dash places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Lucas' Turn:** Lucas summons Gladiator Beast Tygerius (ATK: 1800 DEF: 800). Next, he special summons Test Tiger from his hand because he controls a Gladiator Beast monster (ATK: 600 DEF: 300). Lucas activates Test Tiger's effect, tributing it to send a Gladiator Beast monster back to the deck to special summon another Gladiator Beast from his deck, choosing Gladiator Beast Octavius (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200). Lucas activates its effect, destroying one face down card spell or trap card, choosing Rainbow Dash's face down card. Lucas attacks Caam, Serenity of Gusto.

Rainbow Dash's Life Points: 4000 - 3200

When Gladiator Beast Octavius attacks, Lucas must shuffle it into the deck or discard one card, and he chooses to discard a card.

Lucas places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-2300 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Rainbow Dash's Turn:** Rainbow Dash activates Painful Choice, choosing 5 cards in her deck and showing them to Lucas. He picks one to be added to her hand, choosing Windaar, Sage of Gusto. The others are sent to the graveyard. She then activates the spell Contact with Gusto, sending 2 Gusto monsters from her deck to her graveyard to destroy one card on the field, choosing Gladiator Beast Octavius. Next, she summons Musto, Priest of Gusto (ATK: 1800 DEF: 900). She attacks Lucas directly.

Lucas' Life Points: 2300 - 500

Rainbow Dash ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-3200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Lucas' Turn:** Lucas activates Call of the Haunted, special summoning Gladiator Beast Gyzarus from the graveyard. When Gladiator Beast Gyzarus is special summoned, Lucas can destroy 2 cards on the field, choosing Musto, Priest of Gusto and Rainbow Dash's face down card. Lucas attacks Rainbow Dash directly.

Rainbow Dash's Life Points: 3200 - 800

Lucas activates the effect of Gladiator Beast Gyzarus, sending it to the extra deck to special summon 2 Gladiator Beast monsters from his deck, choosing Gladiator Beast Laquari (ATK: 1800 DEF: 400), and Gladiator Beast Retiari (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800).

Lucas ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-500 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Rainbow Dash's Turn:** Rainbow Dash plays her own Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2.

Rainbow Dash places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-800 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-2

**Lucas' Turn:** Lucas summons Gladiator Beast Darius (ATK: 1700 DEF: 400). Lucas sendsGladiator Beast Laquari, Gladiator Beast Darius, and Gladiator Beast Retiari to the deck to fusion summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800). Lucas attacks Rainbow Dash directly. Rainbow Dash activates Negate Attack. Lucas discards one card to negate the activation of Negate Attack, but Rainbow Dash activates the trap Chivalry, negating Gladiator Beast Heraklinos' effect and destroys it.

Lucas ends his turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-500 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-1

**Rainbow Dash's Turn:** Rainbow Dash summons Gusto Codor (ATK: 1000 DEF: 400). Rainbow Dash attacks Lucas directly.

Lucas' Life Points: 500 - 0

Rainbow Dash wins the round.

**Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash win the match.**

"And the winners of this match," cried the announcer, "are Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. The crowd cheered wildly. Scott walked over to the dissapointed Lucas and helped pick him back up. They then walked to the waiting room to watch the rest of the tournament. Pinkie Pie happily bounced up and down towards Rainbow Dash. The two hugged and walked back to their waiting room. "Alright then," said the announcer. "It looks like Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie will face Alex and Orion in the semi-finals. But, we still have two other quarter-final matches to complete before we move onto the semi-finals. And the next match will be between Twilight Sparkle and Zecora will be fighting the infamous Trixie and Gilda."


	36. Nemesis

_This chapter's featured card: __**Arcana Force XII - The Hanged Man**_

_**Effect Monster Level:**__ 6 __**ATK:**__ 2200 __**DEF:**__ 2200 __**Attribute:**__ LIGHT __**Type:**__ Fairy_

_When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. This card gains one of the following effects. ●Heads: During your End Phase, destroy 1 face-up monster you control and take damage equal to its ATK. ●Tails: During your End Phase, destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and your opponent takes damage to equal to its ATK._

Twilight Sparkle was quivering in the waiting room. She knew that she might have to face her nemesis eventually, but she was hoping to face her in later in the tournament, not at this very moment. "What is wrong, my friend?" asked Zecora from behind. "I promise that this will not be the end. Trixie and Gilda have not yet won this war. So now, let's go out there, and show them what for." "You saw what they did to Spike," said Twilight still fearful. "They also almost beat Alex and Orion. Don't you get it? We don't stand a chance." "You fear for Spike's life, I can tell," said Zecora, "But my friend Apple Bloom fell victim as well. We both have something precious at stake, so we can't let them our spirits break. So raise your head high, because you know we have to try. Even though our chances seem slim, as long as there's hope, we can surely win." Despite her constant usage of rhymes, Zecora knew how to raise the spirits of any pony. Twilight was in much higher spirits, and walked to the curtain with Zecora to face their enemies.

Gilda and Trixie were managing their decks in their waiting room. Gilda was already regretting teaming with Trixie, but she had already passed the point of no return the moment they took the lives of Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves, and she had no choice to continue dueling if she wanted to avoid any imprisonment, no matter how many lives she would end up taking in the end. "You know our next two opponents had their best friends taken away by us, right? That means they're going to fight real hard to try and save them, so we should be prepared." "Way ahead of you," said Trixie proudly as she straightened her newly organized deck and inserted it into the deck slot. Gilda finished up hers and waited by the curtained exit of the waiting room to be called out by the announcer.

"…but, we still have two other quarter-final matches to complete before we move onto the semi-finals," continued the announcer, "and the next match will be between Twilight Sparkle and Zecora will be fighting the infamous Trixie and Gilda." Both teams walked out of their respective waiting rooms together. The whole crowd was booing Trixie and Gilda. Some of the pegasi staff even had to put nets up between the arena and the stands to keep the audience from throwing garbage at them. Gilda, having spent a life feeling hated and blaming everyone else for it, knew that this time, she was to blame for their hatred, and deserved every ounce that the audience was hurling at them. The two stood on opposite sides of the inside of the cloud ring. "Well, well, well," said Trixie. "It seems we finally meet again." "Now let's see how these two teams will battle," said the announcer. The spinner appeared and the marker spun rapidly. The marker eventually stopped on the space that read SD. Standard Doubles. "You're going to pay dearly for what you did with my friends," said Twilight fuming with anger. "I'm not going to pay for anything," said Trixie. "Here's how this is going to work. I'm going to beat you, take you and your zebra friend's lives, then I'm going to beat the next two teams that I play, and then I'm going to beat Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, take their lives in front of all of these ponies, and with the wish I get from the elements of harmony, I'm going to become the most powerful pony that ever existed and take over Equestria as my own." The ponies in the stand gasped with terror. "You hear that everypony?" said Trixie to the audience. "Once we win this tournament, we will rule this pathetic nation of yours and you will all become my slaves!" "Over my dead body!" shouted Twilight. "Yes," said Trixie quietly. "Over your dead body indeed." They all unsheathed their duel disks and drew 5 cards from their deck. "DUEL!" they all shouted.

**Twilight Sparkle and Zecora vs. Gilda and Trixie**

**Twilight's Turn:** Twilight activates Polymerization, sending Dark Magician and Buster Blader to her graveyard to fusion summon Dark Paladin (ATK: 2900 DEF: 2400). Next, she activates De-Fusion, sending Dark Paladin to the extra deck and special summoning Dark Magician (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100) and Buster Blader (ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300) from the graveyard.

Twilight places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda equips Twilight's Dark Magician with Scroll of Bewitchment, changing its attribute to LIGHT. Next, Gilda activates the effect of Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway, special summoning it from her hand when her opponent controls two or more monsters, including a LIGHT monster (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200). Then, Gilda normal summons Ally of Justice Reverse Break (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200). When a LIGHT monster, exists on the field, Ally of Justice Reverse Break is destroyed. When a monster Gilda controls is destroyed by a card effect, she can special summon Meklord Emperor Wisel from her hand (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500).

Gilda places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

**Zecora's Turn:** Zecora attempts to activate her Necrovalley field spell, but Gilda activates Meklord Emperor Wisel's effect, negating the activation of a spell card and destroying it. Zecora then summons one monster face down.

Zecora places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie summons Arcana Force I – The Magician (ATK: 1100 DEF: 1100). A coin is tossed. It ends up tails.

Trixie places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Twilight's Turn:** Twilight attacks Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway with Dark Magician.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 8000 - 7900

Gilda activates her Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards if a monster she controls was destroyed. Next, Twilight attacks Meklord Emperor Wisel with Buster Blader, but Gilda activates Limiter Removal, doubling the attack of all Machine-type monsters on the field (ATK: 2500 - 5000). Twilight halts her attack.

Twilight ends her turn. During the end phase of the turn on which Limiter Removal was activated, all Machine-type monsters on the field are destroyed. When a monster Gilda controls is destroyed by a card effect, she can special summon Meklord Emperor Skiel from her hand (ATK: 2200 DEF: 2200).

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn:** Trixie activates the continuous trap Bad Reaction to Simochi. Gilda activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. With Arcana Force I – The Magician's tails effect, every time a spell card is activated, the opponent gains 500 life points. With Bad Reaction to Simochi's effect, whenever an effect that would increase the life points of the opponent activates, it inflicts that amount instead.

Twilight and Zecora's Life Points: 8000 - 7500

Next, she plays Monster Reborn, special summoning Meklord Army of Wisel from her graveyard (ATK: 1800 DEF: 0).

Twilight and Zecora's Life Points: 7500 - 7000

Then, Gilda normal summons Meklord Army of Granel (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200). If Gilda controls 3 or more Meklord monsters, she can special summon Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk from her hand (ATK: 0 DEF: 0). Gilda then activates its other effect, sending any number of Meklord monsters to the graveyard to have Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk gain ATK equal to the total ATK of the monsters sent to the graveyard, choosing Meklord Army of Granel and Meklord Army of Wisel (ATK: 0 - 3400). Gilda attacks Buster Blader with Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk, but Zecora activates Negate Attack.

Gilda places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-7900 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

The crowd booed whenever any damage was made towards Twilight and Zecora. As if that would stop them.

**Zecora's Turn:** Zecora activates the spell Heavy Storm, destroying all spells and trap cards on the field.

Twilight and Zecora's Life Points: 7000 - 6500

Then she activates the spell Terraforming, adding a field spell card from her deck to her hand. Now, that Bad Reaction to Simochi is gone, Arcana Force I – The Magician's tails effect to increase the opponent's life points by 500 when a spell card is played will increase life points, not deduct them.

Twilight and Zecora's Life Points: 6500 - 7000

Next, she activates her Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2.

Twilight and Zecora's Life Points: 7000 - 7500

She then activates the field spell Necrovalley.

Twilight and Zecora's Life Points: 7500 - 8000

Zecora tributes her face down monster to summon Gravekeeper's Chief (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200). With Necrovalley's effect, all Gravekeeper's monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF (ATK: 1900 - 2400, DEF: 1200 - 1700). When Gravekeeper's Chief is tribute summoned, Zecora can special summon a Gravekeeper's monster in her graveyard, choosing Gravekeeper's Visionary (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800) (ATK: 2000 - 2500, DEF: 1800 - 2300). Zecora attacks Meklord Emperor Skiel with Gravekeeper's Visionary. Trixie activates the effect of Arcana Force XIV – Temperance from her hand, discarding it to reduce all battle damage to 0. Zecora attacks Arcana Force I – The Magician with Gravekeeper's Chief.

Zecora places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie activates Celestial Transformation, special summoning a Fairy-type monster from her hand, choosing Arcana Force VII – The Chariot (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1700). A coin is tossed. It comes out heads. Next, she tributes Arcana Force VII – The Chariot to summon Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man (ATK: 2200 DEF: 2200). A coin is tossed. It comes out tails.

Trixie places 1 card face down. Because of Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man's tails effect, during the end phase, Trixie can destroy one monster her opponent controls and inflict damage equal to its ATK, choosing Gravekeeper's Chief.

Twilight and Zecora's Life Points: 8000 - 5600

Gravekeeper's Visionary's ATK increases by 200 for each Gravekeepers monster in the graveyard (ATK: 2500 - 2700).

Trixie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-7900 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Twilight's Turn:** Twilight summons Gagaga Magician (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000). Once per turn, Twilight can change Gagaga Magician's level to anything between 1 and 8, choosing 6. Next, Twilight tributes Gagaga Magician and Dark Magician to special summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic (ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800). Twilight equips Sorcerer of Dark Magic with Megamorph, doubling its ATK (ATK: 3200 - 6400). Twilight attacks Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man with Buster Blader.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 7900 - 7500

Twilight then attacks Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk with Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 7500 - 4500

Because Twilight and Zecora's life points are higher than Gilda and Trixie's, Megamorph halves Sorcerer of Dark Magic's ATK (ATK: 6400 - 1600).

Twilight ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-5600 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda activates Tribute to the Doomed, discarding 1 card in her hand to destroy one monster her opponent controls, choosing Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

Gilda places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-4500 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-1

**Zecora's Turn:** Gilda activates her face down Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Necrovalley. The ATK and DEF of all Gravekeeper's monsters returns to normal (ATK: 2700 - 2200, DEF: 2300 - 1800). Zecora summons Gravekeeper's Assailant (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500). Zecora attacks Gilda and Trixie directly with Gravekeeper's Assailant and Gravekeeper's Visionary.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 4500 - 800

Zecora ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-5600 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

The crowd was cheering as loud as they could. With just 800 more life points to go, Twilight and Zecora could end Trixie and Gilda's reign of terror. Trixie then got up and laughed. "Did you think it was going to be this easy for you?" she said. "You haven't seen anything yet."

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie activates Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. She activates her Monster Reborn, special summoning Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man from the graveyard. A coin is tossed. It comes out heads. Trixie activates Reversal of Fate, switching Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man's effect from its heads effect to its tails effect. Next, she summons Arcana Force IV – The Emperor (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400) A coin is tossed. It comes up heads. All Arcana Force monsters gain 500 ATK (ATK: 1400 - 1900) (ATK: 2200 - 2700). Because of Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man's tails effect, during the end phase, Trixie can destroy one monster her opponent controls and inflict damage equal to its ATK, choosing Buster Blader.

Twilight and Zecora's Life Points: 5600 - 3000

Trixie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-800 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Twilight's Turn:** Twilight places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-3000 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda activates her Heavy Storm, destroying all spells and traps on the field.

Gilda ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-800 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-0

**Zecora's Turn:** Zecora attacks Arcana Force IV – The Emperor with Gravekeeper's Visionary.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 800 - 500

All Arcana Force monsters' ATK returns to normal (ATK: 2700 - 2200).

Zecora ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-3000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie equips Gravekeeper's Visionary with Axe of Despair, increasing its ATK by 1000 (ATK: 2200 - 3200). Because of Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man's tails effect, during the end phase, Trixie can destroy one monster her opponent controls and inflict damage equal to its ATK, choosing Gravekeeper's Visionary.

Twilight and Zecora's Life Points: 3000 - 0

Gilda and Trixie win.

Twilight stayed still on the ground, braced herself and waited for her end to come. Orion then ran out of his waiting room to help them in any way. Alex tried to chase Orion to stop him. "Say hello to Apple Bloom for me, Zecora," said Trixie coldly. A single beam came out of her horn and made its way for Zecora. Twilight, who was peeking, opened her eyes wide knowing that she would be spared only to watch her friend be cursed right in front of her. Orion gasped along with the rest of the crowd. The beam entered into Zecora. She yelled in agony as she began to wrinkle and her coat began to lighten. The crowd was horrified seeing the curse firsthand for the first time. The curse was finished and all that was left of Zecora was a shell of her former self. Twilight went to Zecora's body and wept over her. Orion came by and comforted her. Twilight hugged Orion and cried even harder. Alex helped the paramedics who were on standby lug her onto the stretcher. Alex watched with anger as they carted her away. "The winner of this match is Gilda and Trixie," said the announcer trying his best to keep his anger concealed. There was a massive sound of boos coming from the crowd as the two victors walked back into their waiting room. Alex stared at them until they were no longer in sight. He then tapped Orion on the shoulder, and he and Twilight both walked with Alex back to their waiting room.


	37. Fire and Ice

_This chapter's featured card: __**Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**_

_**Synchro Monster Level:**__ 9 __**ATK:**__ 2700 __**DEF:**__ 2000 __**Attribute:**__ WATER __**Type:**__ Dragon_

_1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can banish up to one card each from your opponent's hand, field and Graveyard. (The card in the hand is chosen at random.)_

Sammy and Maddie were sitting in the waiting room with their heads against the wall when Alex and Orion came in with Twilight. Sammy immediately ran over and hugged the crying mare. Twilight needed all of the emotional support she could get, but it still wouldn't fully aid her. Maddie was still nervous. She knew that the winner of the next duel would go on to face Gilda and Trixie. She then evaluated the situation. She would be going on to face Rarity and Fluttershy now, and she knew that Fluttershy's timidity would most likely get the best of her. Plus, if her friends knew that she threw the duel just to avoid facing Gilda and Trixie and left it to Rarity and Fluttershy only for them to fail and they lose their own lives, nobody would forgive her. Then she looked at Sammy comforting Twilight. Twilight has lost many friends over the course of the past 24 hours: Zecora, Spike Applejack- Applejack! Maddie's look of worry then changed to anger. _I won't let your sacrifice go in vain,_ thought Maddie. "Sammy!" barked Maddie. "Maddie?" asked Sammy getting up. "We both have people to avenge here today," said Maddie. "You want to save Spike. I want to save Applejack. We have one duel to decide who gets to face those two and I'll be damned to see Fluttershy and Rarity face them. Let's do this together." Sammy then locked her hand into Maddie's, pulled her in close, and hugged her. "Alright," said Sammy. "Let's go."

"And now," said the announcer, "this final duel will end the quarter-finals and decides who will face Gilda and Trixie in the semi-finals. Who will it be? Let's find out. In the first corner, let's introduce the impromptu duo from yesterday, Maddie and Sammy." The crowd cheered supportively to the two, hoping it would give them the strength needed to face Gilda and Trixie. The two made their way to the inside of the ring. "In the other corner, the two masters of EARTH, Rarity and Fluttershy." As the two walked forward, Maddie saw something that surprised even her. Normally, Fluttershy would be hiding behind Rarity after being shocked by the loud cheering of the audience. However, instead of fear and lack of anticipation, she looked the opposite. Stoic, calm, and determined. _This might be harder of a duel than I thought,_ thought Maddie. The two met on opposite sides of the ring. "Let's see how these quarter-finals shall close," said the announcer. The spinner appeared, and spun rapidly. The marker slowed down and landed on the spot that said RR. Riding Relay. "Alright," said the announcer. "It seems these teams will compete in a riding relay. Teams, pick your first duelist to go. Good luck to both teams." He then scooted away on his cloud.

Sammy and Maddie both had flying pokémon on them, so they would not require flying assistance from Princess Celestia. Fluttershy was a pegasus and could already fly, but Rarity could not. Princess Celestia then casted a spell that gave Rarity temporary wings. Rarity saw the wings and saw that they resembled butterfly's wings, much like the kind she had when competing in the Best Young Flyer competition. "Waha ha HA!" exclaimed Rarity in delight. She then pranced to the center of the ring, volunteering to go first. Maddie then took out a pokéball. "Come on out, Paice," she yelled throwing the pokéball in the air. It opened up to reveal a large flygon. The sudden appearance of Maddie's strange green dragon got the crowd excited. She then hopped on Paice and walked him towards the edge of the ring. Maddie and Rarity unsheathed their duel disks as Speed World 2 activated, encompassing the field in a holographic aura. The countdown then began, with the crowd cheering the numbers as they appeared. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. BEEP! They both dove off into the inside of the ring, aiming for the small cloudy ring that would decide the first turn. Rarity, when she had wings, was only accustomed to showing them off in a graceful manner. She still had yet to use them for speed. Paice was more than comfortable going high speeds, and with it, Maddie easily took the ring for the first turn. Rarity then flew faster to catch up with Maddie. They each drew 5 cards from their decks and were ready to go. "DUEL!" they both yelled.

**Maddie and Sammy vs. Rarity and Fluttershy**

**Round 1: Maddie vs. Rarity**

**Maddie's Turn:** M:1 R:0 Maddie summons Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier in defense position (ATK: 1300 DEF: 1800). When summoned, Maddie chooses one monster zone on the field. While that card remains face up, that zone cannot be used.

Maddie places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"I have gotten better at this game, you know," said Rarity. "It's time that I proved it to you."

**Rarity's Turn:** M:1 R:1 Maddie activates the continuous trap Eisbahn. Rarity summons Gem-Knight Garnet (ATK: 1900 DEF: 0). With Eisbahn's effect, if Rarity summons a monster that isn't an EARTH attribute while Maddie controls a WATER type monster, the summoned monster is changed to defense position.

Rarity places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"For as better as you may have gotten," said Maddie, "I haven't gotten any worse, and now I'm going to make sure that we win this match so we can save Applejack and the others." "Don't you see?" said Rarity. "Applejack's my friend too. I'm going to fight for her survival and if I have to beat you to do it, so be it." "Hmph," said Maddie. "First, you'll have to beat me."

**Maddie's Turn:** M:2 R:2 Maddie summons Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800). Maddie tunes Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier with Dewdark of the Ice Barrier to synchro summon Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400). Maddie attacks Gem-Knight Garnet, but Rarity activates Negate Attack.

Maddie places 3 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-3

**Rarity's Turn:** M:3 R:3 Rarity places 1 card face down. Then she activates the speed spell High Speed Crash, destroying one card she controls to destroy one card her opponent controls, choosing Eisbahn. Rarity summons Gem-Knight Sanyx (ATK: 1800 DEF: 900). Rarity then activates Pyroxene Fusion, sending Gem-Knight Sanyx and Gem-Knight Garnet to the graveyard to fusion summon Gem-Knight Zirconia (ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500). Maddie attacks Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier, but Maddie activates its effect, sending cards she controls back to her hand to increase Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier's ATK by 500 for each card sent that way until the end phase, choosing 2 of her face down cards (ATK: 2000 - 3000). Rarity halts her attack.

Rarity places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Maddie's Turn:** M:4 R:4 Maddie places 2 cards face down. Next, she summons Defender of the Ice Barrier in defense position (ATK: 200 DEF: 1600). Maddie then sends her 3 face down cards from the field to her hand to increase Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier's ATK by 500 for each card sent (ATK: 2000 - 3500). Maddie attacks Gem-Knight Zirconia with Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier.

Rarity's Life Points: 4000 - 3400

Rarity activates her Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards when a monster of hers is destroyed.

Maddie places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Rarity's Turn:** M:5 R:5 Rarity activates the speed spell Angel Baton, drawing 2 cards and discarding 1. Next, she activates the effect of Gem-Knight Lazuli from her graveyard. When sent to the graveyard by a card effect, she can add one normal monster in her graveyard to her hand. Then, she the speed spell Dash Pilfer, taking control of one defense position monster on Maddie's side of the field, choosing Defender of the Ice Barrier. Next, she activates the speed spell Speed Fusion, sending Gem-Knight Sanyx, Gem-Knight Tourmaline, and Gem-Knight Obsidian to the graveyard to fusion summon Gem-Knight Master Dia (ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500). When Gem-Knight Obsidian is sent from the hand to the graveyard, Rarity can special summon a level 4 or lower normal monster from her graveyard, choosing Gem-Knight Garnet. This card gains 100 ATK for each Gem-Knight Monster in the graveyard (5) (ATK: 2900 - 3400). Rarity attacks Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier with Gem-Knight Master Dia, but Maddie activates Invincible Hero, negating the destruction of Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier. Damage is still applied.

Maddie's Life Points: 4000 - 2600.

Rarity ends her turn. Defender of the Ice Barrier is given back to Maddie.

Status: Hand-2 Life-3400 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

"You may have seen strong monsters from me in the past," said Maddie, "but none of them compare to the strength of the monster I'm about to summon."

**Maddie's Turn:** M:6 R:6 Maddie activates the speed spell Downward Current, choosing a level between 1 and 3, and having one monster on the field become the level chosen, having Defender of the Ice Barrier become level 2 (Lvl.: 3 - 2). Next, she summons Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 300 DEF: 500). Maddie tunes Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier and Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier with Defender of the Ice Barrier to synchro summon Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000). When this card is synchro summoned, Maddie chooses a card in Rarity's hand, field, and graveyard, and then she removes them from play, choosing Gem-Knight Crystal at random in her hand, Gem-Knight Master Dia on the field, and Gem-Knight Sanyx in her graveyard. Maddie attacks Gem-Knight Garnet.

Rarity's Life Points: 3400 - 2600

Maddie places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-2600 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Rarity's Turn: **M:7 R:7 Rarity places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-2600 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-1

**Maddie's Turn:** M:8 R:8 Maddie summons one monster face down. Next, she attacks Rarity directly with Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier.

Rarity's Life Points: 2600 - 0

Maddie wins the round.

Status: Hand-1 Life-2600 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

Rarity will switch with Fluttershy, and will pass her face down card on to her.

Rarity swooped up into the coliseum and traded her card with Fluttershy. Fluttershy flew down to catch up to Maddie. "Good luck, Fluttershy," called Rarity from the edge of the inside of the ring. Then, Rarity slipped and almost fell, had it not been for Rainbow Dash not grabbing her by her tail and pulling her up. "Let's not go and do that again," chided Rainbow Dash. "I'm fine," said Rarity. "I could've flown with my-" Suddenly, Rarity noticed the wings on Rarity's back disappeared. She groaned sadly. Fluttershy caught up to Maddie eventually and with her arrival the duel could resume.

**Round 2: Fluttershy vs. Maddie**

**Fluttershy's Turn: **F:9 M:9 Fluttershy activates the speed spell Synchro Defuse, taking control of Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. Next, she summons Naturia Horneedle (ATK: 1800 DEF: 100). Fluttershy attacks Maddie's face down monster with Naturia Horneedle, which was a Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000). Next, Fluttershy attacks Maddie directly with Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier.

Maddie's Life Points: 2600 - 0

Fluttershy wins the round. Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier is given back to Maddie.

Status: Hand-4 Life-3600 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

Maddie will switch with Sammy, who will pass on Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier and her face down card on to her.

Maddie landed in the coliseum on Paice, calling him back to his pokéball, and trading her cards to Sammy. Sammy then took out her own pokéball. "It's your turn, Tyson!" she called. Out came a charizard who let Sammy on its back and flew down to meet Fluttershy.

**Final Round: Sammy vs. Fluttershy**

**Sammy's Turn:** S:10 F:10 Sammy summons Laval Cannoneer (ATK: 1600 DEF: 900). Next, she activates the speed spell Summon Speeder, special summoning a level 4 or lower monster from her hand, choosing Tender of the Laval Volcano (ATK: 100 DEF: 200). Sammy tunes Laval Cannoneer with Tender of the Laval Volcano to synchro summon Lavalval Dragon (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1100). Sammy activates Lavalval Dragon's effect, adding 2 Laval monsters in her graveyard to the deck to send one card her opponent controls back to the hand, choosing Fluttershy's face down card. Sammy attacks Naturia Horneedle with Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier.

Fluttershy's Life Points: 4000 - 3100

Sammy then attacks Fluttershy directly with Lavalval Dragon.

Fluttershy's Life Points: 3100 - 1100

Sammy places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-4000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

**Fluttershy's Turn:** S:11 F:11 Fluttershy activates the speed spell Half Seize, halving the ATK of one monster on the field and gaining life points equal to its ATK, choosing Lavalval Dragon (ATK: 2000 - 1000).

Fluttershy's Life Points: 1100 - 2100

Next, Fluttershy summons Naturia Pumpkin (ATK: 1400 DEF: 800). When it's normal summoned, Fluttershy can special summon a Naturia monster from her hand, choosing Naturia Tulip (ATK: 600 DEF: 1500). Fluttershy tunes Naturia Pumpkin with Naturia Tulip to synchro summon Naturia Barkion (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800). Fluttershy activates the speed spell Speed Energy, increasing Naturia Barkion's ATK by 200 for each speed counter that Fluttershy has (ATK: 2500 + (200x11) = 4700). Fluttershy attacks Lavalval Dragon.

Sammy's Life Points: 4000 - 300

Fluttershy activates Speed World 2's effect, removing 10 speed counters (SpC.: 11 - 1) to destroy one card on the field, choosing Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier.

Fluttershy places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-2100 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Sammy's Turn:** S:12 F:2 Sammy activates the speed spell Gap Storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field when there is a difference of at least 10 spell counters between her and her opponent. Next, Sammy activates Speed World 2's effect, removing 10 speed counters (SpC.: 12 - 2) to destroy one card on the field, choosing Naturia Barkion. Sammy then summons Laval Lancelord (ATK: 2100 DEF: 200). Sammy attacks Fluttershy directly.

Fluttershy's Life Points: 2100 - 0

Sammy wins the round.

**Maddie and Sammy win the match.**

While Fluttershy obviously wasn't injured from the last attack, she still fell down towards the ground. Tyson rode down as fast as he could to catch Fluttershy, saving her by just a few hundred feet. Tyson brought Fluttershy up to the coliseum and laid her down on the clouds. She wasn't hurt, but she was crying. Charley rushed from the stands to her side. "Fluttershy, what's wrong," she cooed. "I couldn't do it," said Fluttershy in between sobs. "I lost, and now I can't save my friends." "Fluttershy," called Rarity approaching her. "Maddie and I were talking about this earlier." "We are all their friends and they want to save them no more and no less than we do. Fluttershy, have faith in our friends. I know they can do the right thing. I know they can beat them, but we need to give them hope." Fluttershy was still upset, but it was evident from the slight smile that she knew that her friends could pull through for her. Charley picked up Fluttershy onto her feet and they both walked into the waiting rooms with Rarity to watch the semi-finals together.


	38. The Fourth Rainboom

_This chapter's featured card: __**Sonic Rainboom Phoenix**_

_**Synchro Monster Level:**__ 12 __**ATK:**__ 3300 __**DEF:**__ 2500 __**Attribute:**__ WIND __**Type:**__ Winged-Beast_

_1 WIND Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more WIND non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_

_During the End Phase, if this face-up card on the field was destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to the Graveyard this turn, you can banish 1 WIND Synchro Monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the half of the ATK of the banished monster._

"Fillies and gentlecolts," called the announcer. "We are now officially entering the semi finals of the EFDT. 8 strong teams came in and only 4 moved on. These next two matches will determine which two teams will move on to the finals to vie for a chance to duel Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and earn one wish of their choice. Now, without further to do, let's move onto the semi-finals."

Alex and Orion were examining and sorting their decks. They both knew they had a difficult trial ahead of them now. Pinkie Pie has gotten a lot better at Duel Monsters and was gung-ho on avenging her fatherly and motherly figures Mr. and Mrs. Cake. She was even just shown to have gotten stronger to a point to be able to beat Scott, who has beaten Trixie before. And Rainbow Dash had some bad blood with Gilda, having once been good friends now turned mortal enemies. Plus, both she and Pinkie Pie lost their friends Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Spike and wanted to avenge them. Alex knew that despite also being friends with those three, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash have had more taken away from them than he and Orion have. Alex sighed heavily as he thought about facing those two. Anything could and probably would happen, but nothing would happen sitting around inside the waiting room, so he walked over to the exit after straightening his deck and inserting it into the deck slot of his duel disk as Orion joined him.

"Let's meet our first semi-finalists," called the announcer. "First, let's re-welcome the team who showed a marvelous aerial duel against Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, Alex and Orion." Alex and Orion walked out with the crowd chanting their names. At this point, the 2 other competing teams had a great shot at beating Trixie and Gilda, and Alex and Orion were no exception. They were glad to be supported by all of the ponies in the stadium, but it would take more than the support of Equestria to defeat their next opponents. "And now, let's bring out their competitors, who displayed a brilliant show of teamwork against Lucas and Scott, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. Like Alex and Orion, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash had their names chanted as well. As long as there were teams to stand up to Trixie and Gilda, they would all have the support of every pony in the coliseum. They all walked to the center of the ring, awaiting the kind of duel they would be involved in. "Let's see how this duel is going to pan out," called the announcer as the spinner appeared. The marker began spinning rapidly, and it slowed down until it stopped on the space marked RR. Riding Relay. "It looks as if we will have two riding relay matches in a row," said the announcer. "No matter. Teams, pick your first duelist to start the match, and good luck to both teams. Orion once again decided to go first. Alex took Zephyr out of his pokéball and Orion mounted him as they walked to the center of the ring. Pinkie Pie took out her motorized hang-glider and stopped at the edge of the cloud ring. Orion turned his wand into his duel disk as Pinkie Pie unsheathed hers, looking determined to take Orion down with all of her strength. The field was then enveloped with a holographic aura as Speed World 2 activated. The countdown began, as usual, being chanted by the crowd. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. BEEP! They leapt off and flew downwards towards the smaller cloud ring. As expected, Zephyr's natural velocity propelled Orion through the ring first, allowing him the first turn. The two duelists drew 5 cards from their deck. "DUEL!" they both cried.

**Orion and Alex vs. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash**

**Round 1: Orion vs. Pinkie Pie**

**Orion's Turn:** O:1 PP:0 Orion summons Kagemusha of the Six Samurai (ATK: 400 DEF: 1800). Next, Orion special summons Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from his hand (ATK: 2100 DEF: 800). Orion tunes Grandmaster of the Six Samurai with Kagemusha of the Six Samurai to synchro summon Driven Daredevil (ATK: 2400 DEF: 2100).

Orion places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Pinkie Pie's Turn:** O:1 PP:1 Pinkie Pie summons one monster face down.

Pinkie Pie places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Orion's Turn: **O:2 PP:2 Orion activates his trap Burning Strike, giving Driven Daredevil the effect of piercing damage. Orion attacks Pinkie Pie's face down monster, which is Worm Jetelikpse (ATK: 1200 DEF: 0). Pinkie Pie activates Rainbow Life, discarding one card in her hand to gain life points she would have lost this turn.

Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 4000 - 6400

When Worm Jetelikpse is destroyed when flip summoned, Pinkie Pie can special summon it in defense position.

Orion ends his turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"You're going to need to do more than increase your life points to try and defeat me," called Orion. "Just you wait," said Pinkie Pie. "I'm going to take you down faster than you can say, 'Okie dokey lokey.'" Orion inquisitively asked, "Okie do-" "My turn!" called Pinkie Pie.

**Pinkie Pie's Turn:** O:3 PP:3 Pinkie Pie tributes Worm Jetelikpse to summon Worm Queen (ATK: 2700 DEF: 1100). Pinkie Pie then activates the trap W Nebula Meteorite, changing all monsters on the field to face up defense position. Pinkie places 1 card face down. During the end phase, all LIGHT Reptile-type monsters are changed to face down defense position, and Pinkie Pie draws 1 card for each one (1). Finally, she can special summon a level 7 or higher LIGHT Reptile-type monster from her deck, which she summons face down.

Pinkie Pie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-6400 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

_Where have I seen this combo before?_ asked Orion to himself. _Oh right!_

**Orion's Turn:** O:4 PP:4 Orion special summons Enishi, Shien's Chancellor from his hand by banishing 2 Six Samurai monsters in his graveyard (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200). Orion then switches Driven Daredevil into face down defense position. Orion attacks the face down Worm Queen with Enishi, Shien's Chancellor, but Pinkie Pie activates Shift, switching the attack target to her other face down monster, which is Worm Victory (ATK: 0 DEF: 2500).

Orion's Life Points: 4000 - 3700

When Worm Victory is flip summoned, all face up monsters on the field are destroyed, destroying Enishi, Shien's Chancellor.

Orion places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-3700 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

"How did you know that my other face down monster was Worm Victory?" asked Pinkie Pie. Orion casually answered, "It doesn't take a genius to know that it would be a waste to not special summon Worm Victory with your trap's effect, especially with you knowing that Driven Daredevil can't be destroyed in battle against monsters with higher ATK, so you tried to destroy it by card effect. Not a bad plan, but I can read you like a book Pinkie. You'll have to try harder to destroy my monster." "Well then," said Pinkie Pie giddily, "I guess I'll just have to try even harder." Orion raised his eyebrow.

**Pinkie Pie's Turn:** O:5 PP:5 Orion activates Battle Mania, forcing all of Pinkie Pie's monsters into attack position, and they must attack if able. Next, she activates the speed spell Angel Baton, drawing 2 cards and discarding 1. Next, she activates the effect of Worm Queen, tributing Worm Victory to special summon a Worm monster from her deck with a level equal to or less than the tributed monster, choosing Worm Prince (ATK: 2200 DEF: 400). Next, Pinkie Pie tributes Worm Queen to summon Worm King (ATK: 2700 DEF: 1100). Pinkie Pie activates Worm King's effect, tributing one Worm monster to destroy one card her opponent controls, choosing the face down Driven Daredevil. Pinkie Pie attacks Orion directly with Worm King, but Orion activates Magic Cylinder, negating the attack and inflicting damage equal to the ATK of the attacking monster.

Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 6400 - 3700

Pinkie Pie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-3700 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Orion's Turn**: O:6 PP:6 Orion summons The Six Samurai – Yariza (ATK: 1000 DEF: 500). Next, he activates Speed Energy, increasing The Six Samurai – Yariza's ATK by 200 for every speed counter he has (ATK: 1000 + (6x2000 = 2200). With The Six Samurai – Yariza's effect, it can attack directly.

Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 3700 - 1500

Orion places 1 card face down and ends his turn. The Six Samurai – Yariza's ATK returns to normal (ATK: 2200 - 1000).

Status: Hand-0 Life-3700 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Pinkie Pie's Turn:** O:7 PP:7 Pinkie Pie summons Worm Falco (ATK: 500 DEF: 800). Next, she tributes Worm Falco with Worm King's effect to destroy The Six Samurai – Yariza. Then, Pinkie Pie activates the speed spell Silver Contrails, increasing Worm King's ATK by 1000 (ATK: 2700 - 3700). Pinkie Pie attacks Orion directly, but Orion activates Call of the Haunted, special summoning Driven Daredevil from the graveyard. Pinkie Pie halts her attack.

Pinkie Pie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-1500 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Orion's Turn:** O:8 PP:8 Orion activates Speed World 2's effect, removing 4 speed counters (SpC.: 8 - 4) and inflicting 800 points of damage for each speed spell he has in his hand. He has 1.

Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 1500 - 700

Orion activates this effect again (SpC.: 4 - 0).

Pinkie Pie's Life Points: 700 - 0

Orion wins the round.

Status: Hand-1 Life-3700 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

Pinkie Pie will switch with Rainbow Dash, and will pass on Worm King on to her.

Pinkie Pie switched her card to Rainbow Dash as she dove off to meet Orion. Pinkie Pie was quivering in sadness as her eyes began to water and she was on the verge of crying. "WOOOO!" called a voice from the stands. Pinkie Pie looked up and saw Lucas in the front row pumping his fists in the air and applauding her. "Great round, Pinkie!" he called. His energy started getting a small number of ponies to applaud with him, as the sound grew into the entire stadium cheering for her brilliant strategies that she displayed. Pinkie Pie's tears of sorrow then turned to tears of joy as she saw the crowd rooting for her. She then bowed her head and dried her eyes.

Rainbow Dash easily caught up to Orion as he began to talk to her. "Your partner dueled admirably," he said, "but you have 7700 life points to knock down on your own. Do you think you can do it?" "Orion, do you know of the legend of the sonic rainboom?" "Yes," said Orion. "It was only performed three times in all of history… by you." "You got that right," said Rainbow Dash. "And now, you're going to witness firsthand the 4th." "What?" he asked confused.

**Round 2: Rainbow Dash vs. Orion**

**Rainbow Dash's Turn:** RD:9 O:1 Rainbow Dash activates the speed spell High Speed Crash, destroying one card she controls to destroy a card on her opponents side of the field, destroying Worm King to destroy Driven Daredevil. Next, she activates her Angel Baton, drawing 2 cards and discarding 1. Because Rainbow Dash discarded Gusto Grif, she can special summon a Gusto monster from her deck, choosing Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1400). Next, she normal summons Gusto Egul (ATK: 200 DEF: 400). Rainbow Dash tunes Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto and Gusto Egul to synchro summon Daigusto Grif (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1300). Rainbow Dash activates its effect, removing 8 speed counters ( 9 - 1) to remove from play materials listed on a WIND synchro monster in her extra deck and special summon it (this is counted as a synchro summon), removing from play Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto and Gusto Egul to special summon Daigusto Sphreeze (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1300). When Daigusto Sphreeze is synchro summoned, Rainbow Dash can add a Gusto monster from her graveyard to her hand, choosing Gusto Grif.

Rainbow Dash then began speeding up to the point where she easily passed Orion. Suddenly, an aura began to form around Rainbow Dash, becoming more visible the faster she went. "Accel synchro!" she shouted. Then, she broke through the aura. Orion knew exactly what happened: she broke the sound barrier. Unlike a normal sonic boom however, a large rainbow colored ring formed out at the exact point where Rainbow Dash just completed her 4th sonic rainboom. Orion had to fly Zephyr through the hole in the ring to keep from being swept away by its force. When he was aligned again, he saw a monster next to Rainbow Dash's side unlike any he's ever seen. It was a large, majestic, rainbow colored bird.

Rainbow Dash tunes Daigusto Sphreeze with Daigusto Grif to accel synchro summon Sonic Rainboom Phoenix (ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500). Rainbow Dash attacks Orion directly.

Orion's Life Points: 3700 - 400

Rainbow Dash places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"What is that thing?" asked Orion nervously. "I've never seen anything like this before." "This is the representation of the bonds with my friends," said Rainbow Dash defiantly. "Like this card, they can't be beaten very easily. You hear that Gilda?" shouted Rainbow Dash. "With this card at my side, I will defeat you!" "We'll see about that," whispered Orion.

**Orion's Turn:** RD:2 O:2 Orion activates his Angel Baton, drawing 2 cards and discarding 1. Orion summons one monster face down.

Orion places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-400 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Rainbow Dash's Turn:** RD:3 O:3 Rainbow Dash summons Musto, Priest of Gusto (ATK: 1800 DEF: 900). Rainbow Dash attacks Orion's face down monster with Musto, Priest of Gusto, but Orion activates Mirror Force, destroying all attack position monsters Rainbow Dash controls. During the end phase of the turn that Sonic Rainboom Phoenix was destroyed, by banishing one WIND synchro monster from her graveyard (Daigusto Sphreeze), she can special summon Sonic Rainboom Phoenix from the graveyard and inflict damage to her opponent equal to half of the ATK of the banished monster.

Orion's Life Points: 400 - 0

Rainbow Dash wins the round.

Status: Hand-4 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

Orion will switch with Alex, who will pass his face down monster on to him.

Orion gave Alex his face down monster as Orion got off Zephyr and allowed Alex to mount him. Alex dove down into the sky. Orion turned to Pinkie Pie who watched them switching out and gave her a thumbs up, which made Pinkie Pie smile. Alex found Rainbow Dash. "It seems like just yesterday that we flew over Equestria together, Rainbow Dash," said Alex. "The same day I just learned to play this game too," replied Rainbow Dash, "but if you think you're going to win as easily as you did when I was still an amateur, you got another thing comin'." Alex just concentrated his gaze at her new monster as he examined the cards in his hand.

**Final Round:** **Alex vs. Rainbow Dash**

**Alex's Turn:** A:4 RD:4 Alex activates the speed spell Count Up, discarding any number of cards from his hand to raise his speed counters by 2 for each card discarded, discarding one card (SpC.: 4 - 6). Next, Alex summons Dragunity Dux (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000). When Dragunity Dux is summoned, he can equip one Dragon-type Dragunity monster from his graveyard onto it, choosing Dragunity Phalanx. When Dragunity Phalanx is equipped this way, he can special summon it (ATK: 500 DEF: 1100). Alex tunes Dragunity Dux with Dragunity Phalanx to synchro summon Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1100). Next, Alex flip summons the face down monster, which is The Six Samurai – Nisashi (ATK: 1400 DEF: 700). Alex then activates the speed spell Speed Fusion, sending Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg and The Six Samurai – Nisashi to the graveyard to fusion summon Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste (ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000). Next, Alex activates Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste's effect, banishing a Dragon-type synchro monster in his graveyard to have Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste gain its effects, choosing Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg. Alex activates the new effect of Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, removing from play a Winged-Beast type monster from his graveyard to have Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste gain its ATK until the end phase, choosing Dragunity Dux (ATK: 3200 - 4700). Alex attacks Sonic Rainboom Phoenix, but Rainbow Dash activates Hallowed Life Barrier, discarding one card to reduce all damage she takes this turn to 0. Next, Rainbow Dash activates the effect of Gusto Grif again, special summoning Kamui, Hope of Gusto from her deck (ATK: 200 DEF: 1000).

Alex places 2 cards face down. During the end phase, Rainbow Dash can banish a WIND synchro monster from her graveyard to special summon Sonic Rainboom Phoenix from her graveyard and inflict damage equal to half of the banished monster's ATK. Because of Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste's effect, any effect damage Alex would take would be inflicted on Rainbow Dash instead, but because of Hallowed Life Barrier, Rainbow Dash takes no damage.

Alex ends his turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-4000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Rainbow Dash's Turn:** A:7 RD:5 Alex activates his face down Spellbinding Circle, preventing Sonic Rainboom Phoenix from attacking or changing its battle position. Rainbow Dash summons Gusto Gulldo (ATK: 500 DEF: 500). Rainbow Dash tunes Kamui, Hope of Gusto with Gusto Gulldo to synchro summon Daigusto Gulldos (ATK: 2200 DEF: 800). Rainbow Dash activates Gusto Gulldo's effect, special summoning a level 2 or lower Gusto monster from her deck when it's sent from the field to the graveyard, choosing Gusto Falco (ATK: 600 DEF: 1400). Next, Rainbow Dash activates Daigusto Gulldos' effect, shuffling 2 Gusto monsters from her graveyard into her deck to destroy a monster her opponent controls, choosing Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste. Alex activates Card of Last Will, drawing 5 cards when a monster of his is destroyed. Rainbow Dash attacks Alex directly with Daigusto Gulldos and Gusto Falco.

Alex's Life Points: 4000 - 1200

Rainbow Dash tunes Daigusto Gulldos with Gusto Falco to synchro summon Daigusto Eguls (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800). When Gusto Falco is sent from the field to the graveyard, Rainbow Dash can special summon a Gusto monster on the field in face down defense position. Rainbow Dash activates Speed World 2's effect, removing 4 speed counters (SpC.: 5 - 1) to inflict 800 points of damage for each speed spell in her hand. She has 1.

Alex's Life Points: 1200 - 400

Rainbow Dash places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-4000 Monsters-3 Face Down Cards-1

**Alex's Turn:** A:8 RD:2 Alex activates his Angel Baton, drawing 2 cards and discarding 2. Next, he activates his High Speed Crash, destroying his Spellbinding Circle to destroy Rainbow Dash's face down card. Then, Alex activates the speed spell Dead Synchron, synchro summoning a monster from his extra deck by banishing the appropriate materials from his graveyard, choosing Dragunity Militum, The Six Samurai – Nisashi, and Dragunity Phalanx to synchro summon Nero, the Dragon Warlord (ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800). Alex attacks Rainbow Dash's face down monster, which was Windaar, Sage of Gusto (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1000). Nero, the Dragon Warlord can inflict piercing damage.

Rainbow Dash's Life Points: 4000 - 1800

For every 1000 points of damage Nero, the Dragon Warlord inflicts through battle, Alex draws 1 card (2).

Alex ends his turn. Because of Dead Synchron's effect, Nero, the Dragon Warlord is removed from play.

Status: Hand-6 Life-400 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-0

**Rainbow Dash's Turn:** A:9 RD:3 Rainbow Dash attacks Alex directly with Sonic Rainboom Phoenix, but Alex activates The High Priestess' Staff from his hand, negating the attack, ending the battle phase, and inflicting 500 points of damage to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash's Life Points: 1800 - 1300

Rainbow Dash summons one monster face down.

Rainbow Dash places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-1300 Monsters-3 Face Down Cards-1

**Alex's Turn:** A:10 RD:4 Alex activates the speed spell Synchro Return, special summoning a synchro monster that has been banished, choosing Nero, the Dragon Warlord. Next, he activates the speed spell Final Attack, doubling Nero the Dragon Warlord's ATK (ATK: 3200 - 6400). Lastly, Alex activates the effect of Speed World 2, removing 10 speed counters (SpC.: 10 - 0) to destroy one card on the field, choosing Rainbow Dash's face down card. Alex attacks Sonic Rainboom Phoenix.

Rainbow Dash's Life Points: 1300 - 0

Alex wins the round.

**Orion and Alex win the match.**

"Unbelievable!" cried the announcer as Alex and Rainbow Dash flew up to the coliseum. "What an upset! After Rainbow Dash tried to pull a sucker punch with her new surprise monster, the Sonic Rainboom Phoenix, Alex used his superior dueling skills to defeat her monster and move onto the finals!" The crowd cheered wildly as the two duelists returned to the inside of the stadium. Alex patted Zephyr on the head and congratulated him before returning him to his pokéball. Alex turned to congratulate Rainbow Dash, but he found her slumped on the clouds looking miserable. "Hey," said Alex in a soothing voice, "it's okay." "No, it's NOT okay," bawled Rainbow Dash with hot tears streaming from her eyes. "I was supposed to be the one to defeat Gilda and Trixie, and you ruined everything." "Rainbow Dash," called a familiar squeaky voice from behind her. "Listen," said Pinkie Pie, "I also wanted to beat Gilda and Trixie super dooper bad. When Orion beat me, I was sad too. But when the crowd and my friends still cheered for me, I knew that no matter what, through thick and thin, through better and worse, through good and bad, through-" "I get the point, Pinkie," said Rainbow Dash cheering up very slightly. "Anyways, they will always have my back." "I think the point Pinkie is trying to make," said Twilight approaching them, "is that even though their desires to stop Trixie and Gilda were dashed, no pun intended, they still continued to support their friends. You and Pinkie Pie need to give Alex, Orion, Maddie, and Sammy the same respect. They care for all of us, and will certainly give it their all to see that they can help you get what they took away from us. Won't you?" asked Twilight to Alex and Orion. They responded with a proud nod. Rainbow then feebly smiled, still a little light-headed from crying, and hugged both Alex and Orion. Twilight and Pinkie Pie joined them in the hug. As they walked into the waiting room together, they saw Maddie and Sammy standing by the exit to await to be called to face Gilda and Trixie for the final match of the semi finals. Alex then looked at the both of them, hugged them both and whispered, "Be careful," to them. "Of course," said Sammy. "I already played them once," she joked. Alex didn't laugh but gave a slight nod to acknowledge their bravery of the matter. He then watched the two walk out of the room as the announcer called them out.


	39. Ultimate Struggle

_This chapter's featured card: __**Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler**_

_**Effect Monster Level:**__ 10 __**ATK:**__ 4000 __**DEF:**__ 4000 __**Attribute:**__ LIGHT __**Type:**__ Fairy_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 monsters you control to the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. If this card battles twice using this effect, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn, except with a card effect. ● Tails: If this card is destroyed, destroy all cards on the field._

"And now, let's cap off the semi-finals with our penultimate tournament match," proclaimed the announcer. "Who will face Alex and Orion for a chance to face our Princess' Celestia and Luna? Let us wait no longer, as the teams are eagerly awaiting their fates. First let's bring back the duo who, despite their opposite decks, were able to clinch victory against Rarity and Fluttershy. Let's bring out, Maddie and Sammy!" The crowd, like with Alex, Orion, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, Sammy and Maddie had their names cheered and chanted throughout the crowd. They made their way to the inside of the ring to meet their opponents. "And lastly, Gilda and Trixie," said the announcer. The crowd's loud cheering was then turned to boos with the same intensity as their cheers. Gilda still looked a bit embarrassed standing by her vicious and narcissistic partner as she waved to the crowd and blew kisses, as if their winning was all but imminent. They met Maddie and Sammy at opposite sides of the ring. "Hello, Sammy," said Trixie. "Trixie," acknowledged Sammy. "How many more times do I have to play you before you realize that standing in the way of the great and powerful Trixie is a bad idea?" "Depends," said Sammy with a blank expression on her face. "How many more souls must you claim before you're done? How many more lives do you have to ruin before you satisfy your bloodlust? You have taken the lives of mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, children. You two are truly godless women. If I see to it that I beat you so you can rot in the deepest part of Hell, I consider that a privilege." The crowd cheered loudly at Sammy's speech. "It seems she's finally ready to meet her fate," said Trixie, unfazed by Sammy's threats, "and who are we to deny her wish?"

"Now," interrupted the announcer, "let's see how these two teams will face each other." The spinner came up and the marker spun rapidly. The marker eventually stopped on the space labled SD. Standard Doubles. Sammy and Trixie unsheathed their duel disks in fury, ready to begin. Maddie and Gilda followed afterwards. They all drew 5 cards. "DUEL!" they cried.

**Sammy and Maddie vs. Gilda and Trixie**

**Sammy's Turn:** Sammy summons Flamvell Guard in defense position (ATK: 100 DEF: 2000).

Sammy places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda summons Ally of Justice Garadholg (ATK: 1600 DEF: 400).

Gilda places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Maddie's Turn:** Maddie activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. Next, she activates the spell Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier, revealing 3 Ice Barrier monsters in her hand to destroy one card on the field, choosing one of Gilda's face down cards, and special summoning an Ice Barrier monster from her hand, choosing General Grunard of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000). Maddie summons Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 100 DEF: 1600). With General Grunard of the Ice Barrier's effect, Maddie can normal summon once more this turn. Maddie tributes Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier to summon Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier in defense position (ATK: 1600 DEF: 2200).

Maddie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie activates Scapegoat, special summoning 4 Sheep tokens in defense position (ATK: 0 DEF: 0).

Trixie places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-4 Face Down Cards-2

_Interesting strategy,_ thought Sammy. _With Scapegoat's sheep tokens, you can't tribute those for a tribute summon, but you can certainly use them for special summoning, which is what her Arcana Force EX monsters require. But she needs 3 of them to do that. We need to destroy them. Hopefully between the two of us, we can take them down. But first, we need to inflict some damage._

**Sammy's Turn:** Sammy summons Laval Warrior (ATK: 1800 DEF: 500). Sammy tunes Laval Warrior with Flamvell Guard to synchro summon Laval Dual Slasher. Sammy attacks Ally of Justice Garadholg, but Gilda activates Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, negating the attack. Sammy tries to activates Trap Jammer, but Trixie activates Curse of Royal, negating Trap Jammer and destroying it. When Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is activated, it is set back face down.

Sammy ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn:** Trixie activates Trap Stun, negating the activation of all traps this turn. Gilda activates Offerings to the Doomed, destroying one monster on the field, choosing Ally of Justice Garadholg. Next, Gilda activates the effect of Meklord Emperor Granel from her hand, special summoning it when a monster of hers is destroyed (ATK: 0 DEF: 0). This card gains ATK and DEF equal to half of the controller's life points (ATK: 0 - 4000, DEF: 0 - 4000). Gilda then activates Meklord Emperor Granel's effect, equipping one synchro monster from her opponent's side of the field onto it and gaining its ATK, choosing Laval Dual Slasher (ATK: 4000 - 6400). Gilda attacks General Grunard of the Ice Barrier.

Sammy and Maddie's Life Points: 8000 - 4400

Gilda activates another effect of Meklord Emperor Granel, special summoning a monster equipped to it in defense position, choosing Laval Dual Slasher (ATK: 6400 - 4000, DEF: 6400 - 4000).

Gilda places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

The last attack hit them so hard, it left them tumbling like ragdolls 30 feet way from the inside of the cloud ring. If it wasn't for the soft clouds to land on, it would have really hurt. Sammy got up, still weakened from the force of the attack itself, looking at the giant robot that Gilda controlled. She then looked at Gilda really for the very first time, and she saw a look of shame and humiliation on her face. The crowd booed at her attack, which made her face look even more desperate. Sammy at first considered it a façade to weaken her gameplay, but then saw the sadness in her eyes was genuine. It's as if she could see Gilda's entire tragic past flashed in her eyes. "Gilda," said Sammy. "What happened to you?" Gilda acknowledged her, and knew the full extent of her questioning. "It's too late for that!" she cried, eyes watering. "You all had a chance to save me and you threw me to the dogs!" "The crowd of pegasus ponies glared at her as if they could see that she was trying to trick them. "That day when Rainbow Dash never showed up for flight camp, the day I lost my only protection, the day I was pushed to my breaking point. The day where you stood by and did nothing!" she screamed the last sentence. Some of the ponies sitting in the audience who were students at flight camp that day soon remembered the way the bullies pushed her back and forth, and how the teachers and instructors only acted upon Gilda when she defended herself and not at the bullies who tormented her. They then looked partially guilty, not glaring at her, but looking down at the ground sadly. "Rainbow Dash," said Gilda, choking back her sobs. "Why did you have to leave me?" Rainbow Dash then flew down to the stadium and stood next to her. "Was that why you were expelled from flight camp?" asked Rainbow Dash. "They said you got kicked out. I couldn't even think about living without the comfort of my friend, and I gave into my despair." "Kicked out?" asked Rainbow Dash confused. "I just forgot my lunchbox at home and was looking for it." Gilda looked surprised, and then very foolish. "You were lied to," said Rainbow Dash, putting her hoof on Gilda's shoulder. "I wish I could have been there for you. If I had known that that had happened, I… I'm so sorry, Gilda." "No," said Gilda. "Don't be. I was the one who made Fluttershy cry. I was the one who lashed out at Pinkie Pie when she was trying to cheer me up. I was the one that took the lives of your friends. You have nothing to apologize to me for. It's my fault and mine alone." Rainbow Dash wanted to say something, but she knew there was nothing more to say, and she bowed her head. Everyone, pony and human alike, was stunned at this revelation. "Hey!" called Trixie. "Have we gone on long enough with the sappy, sad moments? I have a duel to win, and Maddie, it's your turn." All of the hate that was directed on both Gilda and Trixie was now aimed all at Trixie. "You're damn right it's my turn," said Maddie furiously.

**Maddie's Turn:** Maddie special summons Medium of the Ice Barrier, as her opponent controls 4 more cards than she does (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600). Maddie activates Change of Heart, taking control of Meklord Emperor Granel (ATK: 4000 - 2200 DEF: 4000 - 2200). Next, Maddie activates Meklord Emperor Granel's effect, equipping one synchro monster from her opponents side of the field onto it and gaining its ATK, choosing Laval Dual Slasher (ATK: 2200 - 4600, DEF: 2200 - 4600). Maddie activates the other effect of Meklord Emperor Granel, special summoning a monster equipped to it in defense position, choosing Laval Dual Slasher (ATK: 4600 - 2200 DEF: 4600 - 2200). Maddie attacks one of Trixie's Sheep tokens with Meklord Emperor Granel, but Gilda activates Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, negating the attack and setting the card back face down. Maddie attacks a Sheep token with Medium of the Ice Barrier.

Maddie places 1 card face down and ends her turn. Meklord Emperor Granel is given back to Gilda (ATK: 2200 - 4000, DEF: 2200 - 4000).

Status: Hand-0 Life-4400 Monsters-3 Face Down Cards-1

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie tributes her 3 remaining Sheep tokens to special summon Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000). A coin is tossed. It comes out heads. Trixie attacks Medium of the Ice Barrier, but Sammy activates Negate Attack.

Trixie places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Sammy's Turn:** Sammy activates Pot of Greed drawing 2 cards. Next, she activates, summons Neo Flamvell Origin (ATK: 500 DEF: 200). Sammy tunes Laval Dual Slasher with Neo-Flamvell Origin to synchro summon Laval Stannon (ATK: 2700 DEF: 1800). When this card is synchro summoned, Sammy discards one card.

Sammy ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-4400 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Gilda's Turn:** Because of Offerings to the Doomed, Gilda skips her draw phase. Gilda activates Meklord Emperor Granel's effect, equipping one synchro monster from her opponent's side of the field onto it and gaining its ATK, choosing Laval Stannon. Sammy activates Laval Stannon's effect, banishing a Laval monster in her graveyard to negate Meklord Emperor Granel's effect and destroy it.

Gilda ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-2

"Gilda," said Sammy. "Why won't you stop? If you hate doing this, walk!" "From what?" asked Gilda. "I've helped perform the most unforgivable curse in pony history. At this point, being an oppressive ruler is a much more comforting thought than prison. And… and…" The more she tried to rationalize her decision, the more she reflected. She remembered the way that Trixie took Apple Bloom yesterday, and how she was about to challenge Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo without any qualms about their age. It was at that moment she saw the monster that she really was, and if she became a leader with an iron fist, she'd be no better than she was that day. "… I don't know what I want anymore," Gilda finished slumping her head. Maddie was about to draw her next card, when suddenly, "Hey, Maddie," said Gilda. Maddie looked out to her. "Come at me," said Gilda.

**Maddie's Turn:** Maddie places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-4400 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie attacks Medium of the Ice Barrier with Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler, but Maddie activates Draining Shield, negating the attack and gaining life points equal to the ATK of the attacking monster. Gilda attempts to activate her Trap Jammer, but Maddie activates Solemn Judgement, paying half of her life points to negate the activation of Trap Jammer and destroy it.

Sammy and Maddie's Life Points: 4400 - 2200

Draining Shield's effect resolves.

Sammy and Maddie's Life Points: 2200 - 6200

Trixie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Sammy's Turn:** Sammy activates Heavy Storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field.

Sammy places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-6200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda summons Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200).Next, she activates Double Summon, summoning Ally of Justice Unlimiter (ATK: 600 DEF: 200). Gilda tunes Ally of Justice Unlimiter with Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator to synchro summon Ally of Justice Catastor (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200).

Gilda ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Maddie's Turn: **Maddie activates Creature Swap, having each player take control of another monster on the field. Maddie chooses Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler. Trixie chooses Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier. Sammy chooses Ally of Justice Catastor. Gilda chooses Laval Stannon. Maddie attacks Laval Stannon with Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 8000 - 6700

Maddie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-6200 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

**Trixie's Turn: **Trixie activates Reload, adding her hand to her deck, shuffling it, and drawing cards equal to the number of cards she added. Trixie activates Celestial Transformation, special summoning a Fairy-type monster from her hand, choosing Arcana Force XXI – The World (ATK: 3100 DEF: 3100). A coin is tossed. It ends up heads.

Trixie places 1 card face down. During the end phase, because of Arcana Force XXI – The World's heads effect, Trixie can send 2 monsters she controls to the graveyard to skip her opponents turn. Trixie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-6700 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda activates Monster Reborn, special summoning Laval Stannon from the graveyard. Laval Stannon attacks Medium of the Ice Barrier.

Sammy and Maddie's Life Points: 6200 - 5700

Gilda ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-6700 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Maddie's Turn:** Maddie attacks Laval Stannon with Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler, but Trixie activates Magic Cylinder, negating the attack and inflicting damage equal to the monsters ATK.

Sammy and Maddie's Life Points: 5700 - 1700

Maddie activates the quick-play spell Double or Nothing!, doubling Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler's ATK and allows it to attack again, attacking Laval Stannon (ATK: 4000 - 8000).

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 6700 - 1400

Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler's ATK returns to normal. With Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler's heads effect, it can attack twice in the battle phase. Maddie attacks Gilda and Trixie directly with Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler, but Trixie activates The High Priestess' Staff, negating the attack and inflicting 500 points of damage to her opponents.

Sammy and Maddie's Life Points: 1700 - 1200

Maddie ends her turn. When Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler attacks twice with its effect, it changes to defense position.

Status: Hand-0 Life-1200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie activates her Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. She summons Arcana Force III – The Empress (ATK: 1300 DEF: 1300).

Trixie places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-1400 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Sammy's Turn:** Trixie activates Ring of Destruction, destroying Arcana Force III – The Empress and inflicting damage to all players equal to the monster's ATK.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 1400 - 100

Sammy and Maddie's Life Points: 1200 - 0

Gilda and Trixie win.

Trixie then used her magic to break off the piece of cloud she was standing on and floated towards her two fallen enemies. "Now, you finally see why you should never cross paths with the great and powerful Trixie, the best and most powerful duelist in all of Equestria. Any last words?" "You're wrong," said Maddie weakly, but with a noticeable smirk on her face. "You're not the most powerful duelist in Equestria. Your next opponents are." Trixie was too upset at her defiance to hear what Sammy had to say, but before Trixie's curse could strike Maddie and Sammy, Sammy looked to Gilda and said, "Gilda." Gilda turned looked to her. "I forgive you." Gilda's sadness could no longer be contained, as she broke down and sobbed, her face in the clouds she was lying on. Two red beams then flew out of Trixie's horn and struck Sammy and Maddie, whitening their hair and wizening their bodies. Unlike their previous victims, however, they didn't utter a single groan as their souls were afflicted. Once the curse was done, both women fell to the ground. Alex, who was on the sidelines, was speechless. He fell to his knees and bent over as he cried into his hands. Rainbow Dash and Orion helped carry them to the waiting room. Trixie then scoffed as she walked away to the waiting room.

Alex shot his head up and furiously called, "Hey, bitch! You stay RIGHT where you are." Trixie stopped and turned around. "Well, he really wants to join his sister. I guess we have some time to finish this." "I'm not," said Gilda. Trixie then glared at Gilda. "What did you just say?" she asked. "I said I'm not doing this anymore," said Gilda. "I'm tired of running. I've spent my whole life running away. I'm not scared anymore. I thought that imprisonment was a worse scenario than ruling the world with you. Now I know that the opposite is true, because being by your side is the worst imprisonment that I can think of." Trixie was fuming as she watched Gilda throw her duel disk on the ground. "You declared a challenge for you and your teammate," said Gilda to Alex, "and Trixie accepted on our behalf. It says that the curse is broken when the team that casted the curse is beaten in the same competition that the afflicted ponies lost in. Surrendering in defeat sounds like a quick way to resolve that." "Gilda, what are you doing?" asked Trixie scared. Gilda then turned to Princess Celestia. "Princess Celestia, I hereby sur-" Before she could finish her sentence, she began choking. "Gilda," called Alex in worry. The crowd then found Trixie using her magic to prevent Gilda from completing her statement. "Sur- Surrend- AAAAAAAHHHHH!" cried Gilda as she failed to fight Trixie's magic. "Guards, seize her!" cried Princess Celestia to her guards. The guards rushed in to stop Trixie, but then Gilda rushed in front of her, standing defensively with wings out in guard. "Gilda," cried Alex. He then noticed that her eyes looked clouded. He knew exactly what was happening.

"Unhand her Trixie!" called Alex. "What are you talking about?" said Gilda lethargically, clearly under the control of Trixie. "I'm merely serving my master." Orion rushed out with wand in hand, aiming at Gilda. Alex lowered Orion's arm down and explained what was happening. The royal guards still looked offensive like they would strike at any moment. "Guards, let them be," called Alex. "This is something that needs to be settled by us and us alone." Alex then unsheathed his duel disk as Orion turned his wand into his duel disk. The guards retreated to let Gilda and Trixie stand in position. "Alright," said the announcer nervously, "we are now commencing the final match of the Equestrian Friendship Dueling Tournament. Whoever wins this match goes on to face Princess Celestia and Princess Luna for a chance to have one wish of their choice be granted. Good luck!" He then scooted away." Trixie and Gilda unsheathed their duel disks as everyone drew 5 cards from their deck. "DUEL!" they all cried.


	40. The Fate of Equestria

_This chapter's featured card: __**Number 200: Adligo - Dragon of Harmony**_

_**Xyz Monster Rank:**__ 10 __**ATK:**__ 4500 __**DEF:**__ 4500 __**Attribute:**__ LIGHT __**Type:**__ Dragon_

_3 Level 10 Monsters_

_This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number" monster. While this card has Xyz Materials, it cannot be destroyed by battle or by Card Effects. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card to inflict damage to your opponent equal to the detached Xyz Material monster's ATK. During the End Phase, if this card has no Xyz materials, banish this card._

**Alex and Orion vs. Gilda and Trixie**

**Alex's Turn:** Alex summons Dragunity Pilum (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000). When it's summoned, Alex can special summon one Winged-Beast type Dragunity monster from his hand and equip Dragunity Pilum onto it, choosing Dragunity Angusticlavii (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000).

Alex places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda summons Ally of Justice Thousand Arms (ATK: 1700 DEF: 0).

Gilda places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-4 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Orion's Turn: **Orion summons The Six Samurai – Zanji (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300). When there is a Six Samurai monster on Orion's side of the field, he can special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from his hand (ATK: 2100 DEF: 800).

Orion places 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

"Will you two ever learn?" asked Trixie.

**Trixie's** **Turn:** Trixie activates the field spell Light Barrier. Next, she summons Arcana Force IV – The Emperor (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400). With Light Barrier's effect, Trixie can choose the effect of an Arcana Force monster that she summons, choosing the heads effect, increasing the ATK of all Arcana Force monsters by 500 (ATK: 1400 - 1900). Trixie attacks The Six Samurai – Zanji.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 8000 - 7900

With Light Barrier's other effect, whenever an Arcana Force monster destroys a monster by battle, Trixie gains life points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 8000 - 9800

Trixie places 2 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-9800 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Alex's Turn:** Alex activates the field spell Dragon Ravine, replacing Light Barrier (ATK: 1900 - 1400). Next, Alex, activates its effect, discarding one card in his hand to add a level 4 or lower Dragunity monster from his deck to his hand. Next, Alex activates the effect of Dragunity Arma Leyvaten from his graveyard, special summoning it by removing from play a monster equipped with a Dragunity card (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1200). Trixie attempts to activate Bottomless Trap Hole, but Orion activates Musakani Magatama, negating Bottomless Trap Hole's effect and destroying it. Next, Alex normal summons Dragunity Javalin (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800). Alex tunes Dragunity Arma Leyvaten with Dragunity Javelin to synchro summon Virgil, the Griffin Warlock (ATK: 2800 DEF: 3200). Alex attacks Ally of Justice Thousand Arms.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 9800 - 8700

Alex ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-7900 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"A mere scratch on our life points," said Gilda in her lethargic and controlled voice. "A lot smaller than what will be done with you."

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. Next, she activates the trap Call of the Haunted, special summoning Ally of Justice Thousand Arms from her graveyard. Then, she activates Monster Reborn to special summon Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800). Lastly, she normal summons Ally of Justice Cycle Reader (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000). Gilda tunes Ally of Justice Thousand Arms and Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher with Ally of Justice Cycle Reader to synchro summon Ally of Justice Decisive Armor (ATK: 3300 DEF: 3300). Gilda attacks Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, but Alex activates Negate Attack. Alex then activates the effect of Virgil, the Griffin Warlock, paying 1000 life points to set a spell or trap card from his graveyard onto his side of the field.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 7900 - 6900

Gilda places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8700 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Orion's Turn:** Orion activates the spell card Six Samurai United, allowing him to place a Bushido counter on it whenever a Six Samurai monster is special summoned. Next, he summons Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki (ATK: 200 DEF: 2000) (BuC.: 0 - 1). Next, with Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki's effect, he can special summon a Six Samurai monster from his hand, choosing Kagemusha of the Six Samurai (ATK: 400 DEF: 1800) (BuC.: 1 - 2). Orion tunes Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki with Kagemusha of the Six Samurai to synchro summon Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1400). Orion attacks Arcana Force IV – The Emperor with Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 8700 - 8100

Orion then activates the other effect of Six Samurai United, sending it to the graveyard to draw cards equal to the number of Bushido counters on it (2).

Orion places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-6900 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-2

**Trixie's Turn:** Trixie tributes Ally of Justice Decisive Armor to summon Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man in defense position (ATK: 2200 DEF: 2200). A coin is tossed. It comes up tails. Because of Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man's tails effect, during the end phase, she can destroy one monster and inflict damage equal to the monster's ATK, choosing Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En. Orion activates Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En's effect, destroying another Six Samurai monster in its place, choosing Grandmaster of the Six Samurai.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 6900 - 4400

Trixie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8100 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"There's no shame in quitting," said Trixie. "It makes the process so much easier." "That's just it," said Alex. "Just when you START to win, you become haughty; unprepared. Sammy and Maddie showed how many life points they can knock down when they're patient." "And just look at where they are now," said Trixie. "Don't worry," said Alex. "That won't ever happen again."

**Alex's Turn:** Alex equips Virgil, the Griffin Warlock with Big Bang Shot, increasing its ATK by 400 and giving it the effect of piercing damage (ATK: 2800 - 3200). Next, he summons Dragunity Militum (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200). Alex attacks of Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man with Virgil, the Griffin Warlock.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 8100 - 7100

Alex attacks Gilda and Trixie directly with Dragunity Militum.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 7100 - 5400

Alex ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-4400 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda summons one monster face down.

Gilda places 1 cards face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-5400 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Orion's Turn: **Orion summons The Six Samurai – Nisashi (ATK: 1400 DEF: 700). Orion attacks Gilda's face down monster with Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En, which was a Morphing Jar. (ATK: 700 DEF: 600). When Morphing Jar is flip summoned, all players discard their hands and draw 5 cards from their deck. Orion attacks Trixie directly with The Six Samurai – Nisashi, but Trixie activates Scapegoat, special summoning 4 Sheep tokens in defense position (ATK: 0 DEF: 0). Orion attempts to activate Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En's effect to negate and destroy one spell or trap card on the field, but Gilda activates Chivalry, negating and destroying the effect of Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En.

Orion ends his turn.

Status: Hand-5 Life-4400 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

Trixie then grew an evil contorted smile upon seeing her hand.

**Trixie's Turn: **Trixie activates Heavy Storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field. Because Big Bang Shot is removed from the field, Virgil the Griffin Warlock is banished. Next, she tributes her 3 Sheep tokens to special summon Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler from her hand (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000). A coin is tossed. It ends up heads. Then, she activates Celestial Transformation, special summoning a Fairy-type monster from her hand, choosing Arcana Force 0 – The Fool (ATK: 0 DEF: 0). Next, she activates Inferno Reckless Summon, special summoning all Arcana Force 0 – The Fools from her hand, deck, and/or graveyard. Trixie tributes the 3 Arcana Force 0 – The Fools to special summon Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000). A coin is tossed. It comes up heads. Trixie attacks The Six Samurai – Nisashi with Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 4400 - 1800

Next, Trixie attacks Dragunity Militum with Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler, but Orion activates The High Priestess' Staff from his hand, negating the attack, ending the battle phase, and inflicting 500 points of damage to Gilda and Trixie.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 5400 - 4900

Trixie ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-4900 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

Alex looked over the cards in his hand, he felt like he could do something big here, but a strange gut feeling told him to reserve himself.

**Alex's Turn:** Alex switches Dragunity Militum into defense position. Next, he summons Dragunity Aklys (ATK: 1000 DEF: 800). With its effect, Alex can special summon a Dragunity monster from his hand and equip Dragunity Aklys to it, choosing Dragunity Tribus (ATK: 500 DEF: 300). Alex uses Dragunity Tribus' effect to send one level 3 or lower Dragon type monster from his deck to his graveyard, and he chooses Dragunity Phalanx. Alex then uses the effect of Dragunity Arma Leyvaten from his graveyard. By removing from play one monster equipped with a Dragunity monster, he can special summon it from his graveyard. He activates the effect of Dragunity Arma Leyvaten on the field. When special summoned, he can equip one Dragon type monster onto it from the graveyard and chooses Dragunity Phalanx, whose effect Alex uses to special summon it onto the field when equipped from the graveyard (ATK: 500 DEF: 1100). Alex tunes Dragunity Arma Leyvaten with Dragunity Phalanx to synchro summon Nero, the Dragon Warlord (ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800). Next, Alex activates Battle Waltz, special summoning a Waltz token with the same type, attribute, level, ATK and DEF as a synchro monster that he controls.

Alex places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-1800 Monsters-3 Face Down Cards-1

**Gilda's Turn:** Gilda activates Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. Next, she activates the effect of Meklord Astro Mekanikle, sending 3 Meklord monsters in her hand to the graveyard to special summon it from her hand (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000). Gilda activates Meklord Astro Mekanikle's effect, equipping one synchro monster from her opponent's side of the field onto it and gains its ATK, choosing Nero, the Dragon Warlord (ATK: 4000 - 7200). Alex activates Gravity Bind, preventing monsters level 4 and up from attacking.

Gilda places 1 card face down. With Meklord Astro Mekanikle's effect, she can send one synchro monster equipped to it to the graveyard to inflict damage equal to the monster's ATK, choosing Nero, the Dragon Warlord. Alex activates Damage Diet, halving the damage.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 1800 - 200

Gilda ends her turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-4900 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"Just quit," taunted Trixie. "You have a mere 200 life points left, and we still have more than half of ours. Just face it. You will never be better than me." Orion then heard voices behind him cheering. He turned to find his friends in the stands cheering things like, "Don't give up!" and "We believe in you!" Orion then turned to Trixie and defiantly stated, "That's where you're wrong, Trixie. A duel isn't over until one of our life points reaches 0. And as long as my friends continue to support me, I will always have hope, and I will never give up!" Suddenly, his duel disk began glowing. Everyone in sight was stunned, including Trixie, who wasn't sure what was happening. Then, a fully lit card ejected from the center of his crescent shaped duel disk. Orion picked it and held it out in front of him. The light subsided to reveal an xyz monster. Orion then remembered Princess Luna's conversation. _It was used originally to wield a magnificent power which now actually remains dormant in that wand._ If this was the power that Princess Luna told him about, Orion smiled, as he knew that Trixie was in very big trouble.

**Orion's Turn:** Orion activates Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Gilda's face down card. Then, he summons The Six Samurai – Irou (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000). Next, he activates the effect of Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan from his hand, special summoning it from his hand when he controls a Six Samurai monster (ATK: 1800 DEF: 500). Orion overlays The Six Samurai – Irou with of Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan to xyz summon Number 39: Utopia (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000). Orion equips Number 39: Utopia with Megamorph and Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade, first doubling the ATK of Number 39: Utopia and then raising its ATK by 300 (ATK: 2500 - 5000 - 5300). Orion attacks Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 4900 - 3600

Orion ends his turn.

Status: Hand-1 Life-200 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Trixie's Life Points:** Trixie activates her Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. She activates another Heavy Storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field (ATK: 5300 - 2500). Trixie attacks Number 39: Utopia, but Orion activates Number 39: Utopia's effect, removing one xyz material from it to negate the attack.

Trixie places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-3600 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

"You see, Trixie?" said Alex. "This is where our bonds have brought us. As you taunted us and mocked us, the power of our friendship has unlocked a new power, and with it we will definitely defeat you!" Suddenly, Alex noticed that the area in his chest was glowing yellow. Then the glowing mass shot a yellow beam into the sky, which heavily surprised him. When the beam entered the sky, an orange pony with a yellow mane and tail floated down into the coliseum next to where Alex and Orion were. It was Applejack. However, she looked normal, unlike her lighter, wizened self from the day before. She also had a gold necklace on with an orange apple shaped gem in the center of it. She then woozily got up. "What happened?" she asked. Alex and Orion ran over to her and hugged her. "Applejack, you're okay," said Alex happily. "How did you come back?" "I think the elements of harmony revived you," said Twilight Sparkle approaching the 3 with a gold tiara that had a magenta colored six pronged star in the center. The other 4 ponies came down wearing necklaces similar to Applejack's, hugging her too. "What are those?" asked Alex. "They're the elements of harmony," said Orion. "And it looks like they're going to help us." "Impossible!" shrieked Trixie. The elements of harmony were used to defeat Equestria's toughest foes: Nightmare Moon and Discord. And now, they were about to be used against her. Alex stood up to face Trixie. "Let's finish this duel so I can get my sister back," said Alex.

**Alex's Turn:** Alex activates his Monster Reborn, special summoning Nero, the Dragon Warlord from his graveyard. Next, he activates D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation, discarding one card to special summon Virgil, the Griffin Warlock from the banished zone.

Once all of the pieces were in place, all six elements of harmony glowed brightly. Alex had an ominous feeling that he knew what to do from there. "I construct an overlay network with Nero, the Dragon Warlord, Virgil, the Griffin Warlock, my Waltz token, the element of honesty, the element of generosity, the element of laughter, the element of kindness, the element of loyalty, and the element of magic to xyz summon the most powerful monster that ever existed!" The three of Alex's monsters turned into wispy beams of energy that flew towards the sky directly above the coliseum. Beams of energy also shot out of the elements of harmony towards the sky, shooting out twinkling sparks in the process. Alex outstretched his hand to the sky, where the sparks formed a cluster in his hand in the shape of a card which then turned into an xyz monster card. Alex placed the card onto his monster zone on top of the stack that held Nero, the Dragon Warlord, Virgil, the Griffin Warlock, and the Waltz token. Once this happened, a massive bolt of lightning struck the center of the coliseum, sparks and bolts flying in every direction. Once the blinding light cleared, the crowd, including Trixie, was dumbstruck to see a massive ice blue dragon with the number 200 tattooed on its left wing. "Come forth, Number 200: Adligo – Dragon of Harmony!"

Alex overlays Nero, the Dragon Warlord, Virgil, the Griffin Warlock, and the Waltz token to xyz summon Number 200: Adligo – Dragon of Harmony (ATK: 4500 DEF: 4500). Alex attacks Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler, but Trixie activates Reversal of Fate, switching the effect of Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler from its heads effect to its tails effect.

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 3600 - 3100

With Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler's tails effect, when it's destroyed, all cards on the field are destroyed. With Number 200: Adligo – Dragon of Harmony's effect, if it has xyz materials attached to it, it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects. Alex activates the effect of Number 200: Adligo – Dragon of Harmony, removing one xyz material from it to inflict damage equal to the removed xyz material's ATK (Nero, the Dragon Warlord).

Gilda and Trixie's Life Points: 3100 - 0

Alex and Orion win.

The entire stadium was quiet. "Did… we just win?" asked Alex incredulously. "Yes," whispered Orion, still overcome by shock. They then looked at each other for about 3 seconds before laughing loudly while hugging each other. Seeing their jubilation, the crowd cheered very loudly, with many ponies storming the field. The 6 ponies that were there began tossing Alex and Orion up into the air and back up again. Other ponies joined them. Alex then looked over at the waiting rooms as he was being tossed up and down. He saw Sammy, Maddie, and Zecora walking out looking at the mass hysteria. They all ran over to them. Alex was then let down as he ran over and hugged his sister. Maddie joined in the group hug, as did Zecora and Orion.

Trixie got up and looked at the sight of their loss. Her normally calm demeanor was now replaced with fear and shock. Now that all of her victims were set free, there was nothing to protect her from incarceration. "You," growled Trixie at the awakened and back-to-normal Gilda. "You lost this for me, and now you're going to pay." She tried to shoot a wincing Gilda with a powerful spell, but Orion attacked her with a magic spell before she could do so, blasting Trixie into the wall. She tried getting up but Orion aimed his wand at her, with the members of Lamss and Twilight and her friends by his side. "No," he said calmly. "Don't get up." "Thank you, Orion," said Princess Celestia approaching from behind, "but I will handle it from here." Orion stepped aside to let Princess Celestia resume her formal duties. Trixie was trembling at the large, angry, alicorn lingering over her. "Trixie, you are being charged for the incapacitation of over 20 ponies and humans through the use of the Soul Locking curse. I hereby sentence you to the Canterlot dungeons, where you will stay for the rest of your days. But first…" Princess Celestia used a quick spell and just like that it was done. "What happened?" asked Trixie. Twilight pointed at her head. Trixie felt her head but noticed something amiss: her horn was gone, magically removed from her body. She was too shocked to scream, so she instead broke down and cried. "Take her out of my sight," said Princess Celestia to her guards. Two guards then chained her to chariot after confiscating her duel disk and deck, and then escorted her to the Canterlot dungeons to the cheers and applause of the crowd.

"As for you," said Princess Celestia to Gilda, who was also trembling at her presence. "You are being charged in the assistance of the incapacitation of over 20 ponies and humans through the use of the Soul Locking curse. Not nearly as serious as performing the curse, but serious, nonetheless." Gilda was prepared to hear her punishment. "However, my faithful student and her friends have decided to appeal to my better judgment, and only sentence you to 2 years in the Canterlot dungeons, effective tomorrow at sunrise." "Tomorrow?" asked Gilda confused. "2 years? And why tomorrow?" Princess Celestia responded, "I see that you have learned a valuable lesson today and showed great signs of bravery in standing up to your… erstwhile friend. Your friends would rather see you the way you were always meant to be: happy, and beloved." Gilda was smiling with tears running down her face. "Plus, you wouldn't want to miss the party that's happening later tonight," Princess Celestia finished. Gilda then turned to the group of ponies. Pinkie Pie gave her a wink, symbolizing that her delayed sentencing was her idea. Still choked up, Gilda playfully tackled Pinkie Pie and hugged her as Pinkie Pie laughed. The rest of the ponies joined in. As Alex and Orion watched them, Princess Celestia approached them from behind. "I'd like to have a word with you," she said.


	41. So Close to Home

_This chapter's featured card: __**Number 39:**__**Utopia**_

_**Xyz Monster Rank:**__ 4 __**ATK:**__ 2500 __**DEF:**__ 2000 __**Attribute:**__ LIGHT __**Type:**__ Warrior_

_2 Level 4 Monsters_

_This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number" monster. When any player's monster declares an attack, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate the attack._

Princess Celestia entered a private room inside the coliseum. It looked like an office, but fit more for a royal ruler such as Princess Celestia, rather than the boss of a law firm. Alex and Orion sat in the two chairs conveniently placed there across from the other side of the large desk where Princess Celestia sat. "I've called a long recess for the audience to take a break and for your friends to see their loved ones in the hospital, so we have some time," began Princess Celestia. "Earlier today, my sister, Princess Luna told you about the Numbers, did she not?" "Vaguely," said Orion, who was the only one of the two who was really told. "She just spoke of a 'great power.' It makes me think she left out more than she'd rather let on." "I'm not sure as to why she did that," said Princess Celestia. "Perhaps she didn't want to explain the full details of the tragic past that is tied with them, but I see no reason as to keep it a secret from you now." Alex and Orion leaned in close. "Long ago, my sister and I ruled over this land. However, not many ponies, and now humans for that matter, know that there was a 3rd sister among us: Princess Terra. While Luna and I were tasked with raising the moon and sun, respectively, Terra was responsible for creating life and nature. She was an extremely bright and omnipotent woman who claimed to have, as she herself said, 'visions from afar.' She used these supposed visions to create creatures that she's seen from other worlds and other times, including birds, mammals, dragons, among others, and then, using her own image, created the pony race, separating them from her different components: giving pegasi their wings, the unicorns their horns and magic, and the earth ponies' their connection with the Earth. One night, she was betrayed in her sleep by her most trusted advisor, a unicorn named Blackdawn. He was jealous of his ruler's power and wanted it all to himself. He rendered her to sleep using a hidden sleeping spell casted in her royal supper, and when she was asleep, he literally stole her heart, the source of her power. By the time we arrived, it was too late. Princess Terra was weakened beyond saving, but before she passed, she pleaded that the ponies she created would be the ones to monitor nature: weather to the pegasi, wildlife and the plants to the earth ponies, basically anything that was once her responsibility. She then said she was entrusting us with the last of her powers. After that, she was gone. Her body turned into the 199 Numbers, all containing images of all of the things she had seen in her visions. Terra's heart was in Blackdawn's control, now dubbing himself Inverz. He used the magic from her heart to become very powerful, creating a legion of dark forces, including his personal assistant, a disturbed image of Inverz's sick, twisted mind, naming it Discord. For a short time, Inverz and Discord ruled over the land, creating despair and misery for all ponies. It wasn't until we created the elements of harmony, plus the Celestia's wing and Luna's horn to wield the remaining 199 numbers to defeat Inverz while using the elements of harmony to defeat Discord. After that war, we acquired her heart once again. Powerless without it, my sister and I were able to banish him into the earth. To ensure that Terra's heart would remain safe, we hid it inside the elements of harmony, which remained dormant there… until now." "Alex pulled the Number card from his deck case, and looked at it. "Yes," said Princess Celestia. "You are currently the wielder of Terra's heart. But, I digress. To ensure further safety of the Numbers, we sent them to different worlds, including an alternate reality of Equestria. We also hid many of them into the Celestia's Wing and Luna's Horn. We then sent them to a specific world where if the time would come for us to wield the Numbers again, the inhabitants of that land would have the power necessary to unlock its power. That is why we deliberately sent them to your world. Orion, your finding of Luna's Horn was no accident. You were meant to wield this wand and help bring peace back to Equestria." "Bring peace?" asked Orion. "Yes," confirmed Princess Celestia, "Inverz will return one day. The signs came when not too long ago, Discord was revived from his stone prison. It was Inverz' awakening magic that revived him, and he too will awaken once again." "What about the Wing? Won't we need it to stop him?" asked Orion. "It still remains out there, but just as destiny called you to this world, destiny will bring it here too." "When will Inverz return?" asked Alex. "I'm not sure. He will appear when it's most convenient to him, but now's not the time. Now, we need to send you home." Princess Celestia then got up and left, with Alex and Orion following her.

Alex and Orion came back to the waiting room to find all of his friends there waiting, including the perfectly healthy Spike, Apple Bloom, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, and all of the royal guards that Alex and Orion found in the mountain cave. Spike and Apple Bloom ran to them and hugged them and thanking them for saving them. Alex and Orion walked over and hugged Mr. and Mrs. Cake, along with Pinkie Pie who was too happy with her reunion with them to let go. They then shook the hooves of the royal guards that they also saved, who thanked the two and gave slight bows out of respect. Applejack then appeared next to Braeburn and Big Macintosh, pecking Orion and Alex on the cheek and hugging them both. "Thanks for saving my family," she whispered. Big Macintosh and Braeburn joined in the hug. Once they were done, Sammy appeared. "Go on," she said, cocking her head to the exit of the waiting room, "they're waiting." "Who?" asked Alex. "Fillies and gentlecolts," called the announcer. "Our winners of the first ever EFDC, Alex and Orion, have fought hard and fought well, but they have one more test to pass to earn the wish they've truly been fighting for." "Go get 'em," said Sammy pushing them both outside.

"And here they are!" cried the announcer upon seeing them. "The saviors of Equestria have arrived to face Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Good luck to both teams." The crowd cheered as they watched Alex and Orion walk to the edge of the cloud ring to face their last opponents before being able to return home. "Welcome, esteemed guests," said Princess Celestia. "You have traveled from afar, and you have fought valiantly. But there is still one more team you must face to make your safe return home: us." "And we are more prepared than ever," said Alex. "Now, that I know that my friends and family are safe, I have no reason to fear this duel, and I will have no hang-ups about defeating the both of you." "Such strong fervor," sighed Princess Celestia in admiration. "Very well. Let this final duel of ours begin!" Alex unsheathed his duel disk and drew 5 cards from his deck. Orion turned the Luna's Horn into his duel disk and drew 5 cards from his deck. Like on Nightmare Night, Princess Luna emanated a dark-purple aura from her unicorn's horn that had 14 light purple spaces on it like a standard dueling field. She then put her deck on the lower right hand space and drew 5 cards. Princess Celestia did the same thing, except the 14 spaces were a bright gold color and rested on a thick silvery aura. She also placed her deck on the lower right hand space and drew 5 cards from her deck. They were all ready to begin. "Good luck," whispered Sammy from the sidelines. "DUEL!" cried the duelists.

**Alex and Orion vs. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna**

**Alex's Turn:** Alex activates Dragon Mastery, allowing him to equip a Dragon-type Dragunity monster on a monster he controls. Alex summons Dragunity Militum (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200). Alex uses Dragon Mastery's effect to equip Dragunity Militum with Dragunity Javelin. With Dragon Mastery's effect, all monsters equipped with Dragunity monsters gain 500 ATK (ATK: 1700 - 2200).

Alex places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Princess Celestia's Turn:** Princess Celestia summons Sacred Gredi (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400). With its effect, Princess Celestia can special summon a level 4 Sacred monster from her hand, choosing Sacred Acubes (ATK: 800 DEF: 2000). Princess Celestia overlays Sacred Gredi and Sacred Acubes to xyz summon Sacred Beehive (ATK: 2400 DEF: 800). Next, she overlays Sacred Beehive to xyz summon Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7 (ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000).

Princess Celestia places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-3 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Orion's Turn:** Orion summons Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki (ATK: 200 DEF: 2000). When summoned, Orion can special summon a Six Samurai monster from his hand, choosing The Six Samurai – Irou (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200). When a Six Samurai exists on Orion's side of the field, he can special summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan from his hand (ATK: 1800 DEF: 500). Orion overlays Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki, The Six Samurai – Irou, and Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan to xyz summon Number 143: Gleaming Iron Golem in defense position (ATK: 0 DEF: 3000).

Orion places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Princess Luna's Turn:** Princess Luna activates Into the Void, drawing 1 card if she has more than 3 cards in her hand. Next, she summons Infernity Guardian in defense mode (ATK: 1200 DEF:1700).

Princess Luna places 2 cards face down and ends her turn. During the end phase of the turn in which Into the Void was activated, Princess Luna discards her entire hand.

Status: Hand-0 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Alex's Turn:** Alex summons Dragunity Dux (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000). Once per turn, with Dragunity Militum's effect, Alex can special summon a Dragunity monster from the spell and trap zone, choosing Dragunity Javalin (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800). Alex tunes Dragunity Dux and Dragunity Militum with Dragunity Javalin to synchro summon Nero, the Dragon Warlord (ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800). Alex attacks Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7, but Princess Celestia activates Dxyz, detaching all xyz materials attached to an xyz monster she controls, sending that xyz monster back to the extra-deck, and special summoning the xyz material attached to that monster, special summoning Sacred Beehive, Sacred Gredi, and Sacred Acubes. When 3 or more monsters are summoned by this effect during the battle phase, the battle phase ends.

Alex ends his turn.

Status: Hand-2 Life-8000 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-1

**Princess Celestia's Turn:** Princess Celestia tributes Sacred Beehive to summon Sacred Rescha (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200). When Sacred Rescha is summoned, Princess Celestia can special summon a Sacred monster from her hand in defense position, choosing Sacred Antares (ATK: 2400 DEF: 900). When Sacred Antares is special summoned, Princess Celestia can send a Sacred monster from her graveyard to her hand, choosing Sacred Beehive (it goes back to her extra deck instead). Next, Princess Celestia activates Double Summon, summoning Sacred Kaust (ATK: 1800 DEF: 700). Princess Celestia overlays Sacred Kaust, Sacred Gredi, and Sacred Acubes to xyz summon Number 16: Ruler of Color – Shock Ruler (ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600). Next, Princess Celestia overlays Sacred Antares and Sacred Rescha to xyz summon Number 124: Feral Chill – Freezing Ursa (ATK: 3300 DEF: 3000). Princess Celestia activates Number 16: Ruler of Color – Shock Ruler's effect. By removing one xyz material from it, she can declare one card type, and neither player can activate cards of that type until the opponents next End Phase, choosing Trap Cards. Next, Princess Celestia activates Number 124: Feral Chill – Freezing Ursa's effect. By removing one xyz material from it, she can remove all xyz materials from an opponent's monster and inflict 800 points for each xyz material removed, choosing Number 143: Gleaming Iron Golem (3).

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 8000 - 5600

Princess Celestia attacks Number 143: Gleaming Iron Golem with Number 124: Feral Chill – Freezing Ursa. When Number 143: Gleaming Iron Golem is attacked when in defense position by a monster with ATK higher than its DEF, piercing damage is inflicted to the controller of the card.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 5600 - 5300

Princess Celestia ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-8000 Monsters-2 Face Down Cards-0

**Orion's Turn:** Orion activates Monster Reborn, special summoning The Six Samurai – Irou, from his graveyard. Next, he summons The Six Samurai – Zanji (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300). Orion overlays The Six Samurai – Irou and The Six Samurai – Zanji to xyz summon Number 39: Utopia (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000). Orion attacks Number 16: Ruler of Color – Shock Ruler.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's Life Points: 8000 - 7800

Orion places 1 card face down and ends his turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-5300 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-2

**Princess Luna's Turn:** Princess Luna summons Infernity Necromancer in defense mode (ATK: 0 DEF: 2000). When she has no cards in her hand, Princess Luna can special summon an Infernity monster from her graveyard, choosing Infernity Avenger (ATK: 0 DEF: 0). Princess Luna tunes Infernity Guardian and Infernity Necromancer with Infernity Avenger to synchro summon Purgatory Dragon – Ogre Dragoon (ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000). Next, she activates her face down Xyz Plant, which becomes a monster with the level of another monster she controls on the field, choosing Purgatory Dragon - Ogre Dragoon (Lvl. 8). Princess Luna overlays Purgatory Dragon - Ogre Dragoon with Xyz Plant to xyz summon Number 15: Gimmick Puppet – Giant Killer (ATK: 1500 DEF: 2500). Next, she activates the trap Give and Take, special summoning a monster in her graveyard to her opponent's side of the field, choosing Number 16: Ruler of Color – Shock Ruler. Because xyz monsters have no levels, Give and Take's effect of raising a monster's level doesn't apply. Princess Luna activates Number 15: Gimmick Puppet – Giant Killer's effect. By removing 1 xyz material from it, she can destroy all xyz monsters on her opponents side of the field and inflict damage equal to the monsters' combined ATK, destroying Number 39: Utopia and Number 16: Ruler of Color – Shock Ruler.

Alex and Orion's Life Points: 5300 - 500

Princess Luna ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-7800 Monsters-1 Face Down Cards-0

**Alex's Turn:** Alex activates Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. Next, he activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. Then, Alex activates Battle Waltz, special summoning a Waltz token with the same type, attribute, level, ATK and DEF as a synchro monster that he controls. Then, he activates Double Spell, discarding one spell card in his hand to activate a spell from her opponent's graveyard as if it were his own, choosing Xyz Plant, becoming a monster with the level of another monster she controls on the field, choosing Nero, the Dragon Warlord. Alex overlays Nero, the Dragon Warlord with the Waltz token and Xyz Plant to xyz summon Number 200: Adligo – Dragon of Harmony (ATK: 4500 DEF: 4500). Alex then activates Xyz Gift, removing 2 xyz materials from Number 200: Adligo – Dragon of Harmony to draw 2 cards. Alex attacks Number 15: Gimmick Puppet – Giant Killer.

Princess Celestia and Luna's Life Points: 7800 - 4800

Alex activates Number 200: Adligo – Dragon of Harmony's effect. By removing 1 xyz material from it, Alex can inflict damage equal to the ATK of the xyz material removed (Nero, the Dragon Warlord).

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's Life Points: 4800 - 1600.

Alex ends his turn. Because Number 200: Adligo – Dragon of Harmony has no xyz materials attached to it, it is removed from play.

Status: Hand-2 Life-500 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-1

**Princess Celestia's Turn:** Princess Celestia attacks Alex and Orion directly, but Alex activates Negate Attack.

Princess Celestia places 1 card face down and ends her turn.

Status: Hand-0 Life-1600 Monsters-0 Face Down Cards-1

**Orion's Turn:** Orion activates his Call of the Haunted trap, special summoning Number 39: Utopia from the graveyard. Orion then equips Number 39: Utopia with Megamorph, doubling its ATK (ATK: 2500 - 5000). Orion attacks Number 124: Feral Chill – Freezing Ursa. Princess Celestia attempts to actvate Magic Cylinder, but Orion activates Trap Jammer, negating and destroying the trap. The attack goes through.

Princess Celestia and Luna's Life Points: 1600 - 0

Alex and Orion win.

The crowd cheered at the duels end, as the all of the members of Lamss ran out to the two duelists and hugged them, overjoyed that they would finally be going home. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna approached the group. "You have defeated us with your powerful bonds of friendship," said Princess Celestia graciously. "And I am a pony of my word." The elements of harmony then appeared at Princess Celestia. The 5 necklaces then formed a ring around the tiara and spun like a gyro around the tiara. "What is your wish?" she asked. Alex then walked up to Princess Celestia, cupped his hands around her ear and whispered it in her ear. "Very well, then," she said. "Wait!" called a voice. Rainbow Dash and the other ponies ran to the group with tears in their eyes. "You can't leave without saying goodbye," said Rainbow Dash choking on her sobs. "Right," said Alex. All of the humans, plus Orion, then formed a large group hug with their pony friends, crying altogether. They then let go and stood back to let the elements of harmony send them home. The golden necklace ring then spun faster until it grew bright. Then, a white beam shot out of the glowing orb that it formed. The beam enveloped the members of Lamss in a bright blanket of white.


	42. Not the Last Farewell

As the blanket of white subsided, every pony gasped at what they just saw. They saw all members of Lamss standing right where they were before. The only difference now was that Orion stood there with his wand glowing brilliantly in his hand. The light then faded, showing once more the jade wand in its original form. "Wait," said Rainbow Dash confused. "I don't understand." "You see," said Alex. "I have come to really enjoy life in Equestria, but we did need to get home. So we thought, 'Why not have our cake and eat it too?'" The ponies grew incrementally happier at his explanation. "So, instead of just wishing us all home where we'd more than likely never meet any of you again, I wished instead that Orion's wand had enough power stored inside it to be able to send us all to from our world to yours again and vice versa, allowing us to come back any time we could." All of the ponies shouted something along the lines of, "Yes!" as they formed another group hug with much more energy than before. "Don't be too long," said Princess Celestia. "We still have the party in Canterlot tonight."

It was late at night in the city of Canterlot. All of the duelists who attended were dressed in their very best. Rarity had made exact copies of the dresses she made for her friends for the Grand Galloping Gala, as the news of the impromptu party came too suddenly to make a new ensemble. Lamss arrived dressed nicely as well. Alex wore a wore all black: shoes, shirt with top 2 buttons open, pants, and blazer. His hair was restyled and spiked. Scott dressed the exact opposite from Alex: nothing but his trademark white. Sammy wore a red knee length gown, and her hair was held back in a ponytail. Maddie wore a pristine, glittering, shin length gown, and her hair was styled straight and long, with some of her hair draping over her eye. Lucas wore similarly to Alex, except he had a purple shirt. He walked alongside with Charley, who wore a deep blue dress that was ruffled along the bottom half. They walked into the ballroom to begin the festivities. Pinkie Pie was already bouncing off the walls at the grandeur of the party. They saw their instruments sitting on the stage, where they would delight the ponies in a little dancing music. Once everyone arrived, Princess Celestia welcomed everyone, and then made a speech honoring the bravery of Lamss in helping to save Equestria. Everyone raised a toast to them, including Gilda, who was wearing a spunky blue dress stitched up quickly by Rarity. She then went to drink from her glass but found that it spilled on her chest. She then looked to see holes in the dribble glass that she held. Pinkie Pie laughed her trademark laugh, but Gilda simply waved her finger at her as if saying, "Ahh, you got me." Except here she wasn't feigning. For the rest of the night, Lamss decided to play the last show that Equestria would hear for a long while now.

Within two days, a large runway was built for the plane for it to safely run off and land on when it would return. All of the humans had finished packing all of their belongings from the theater where they had made their residence more than 2 weeks ago. Orion had finished putting the very last into the plane before it was ready to take off. But first, Lamss had to do their real good-byes before they could. Rainbow Dash approached Alex first, tears dripping from her eyes. "So this is really, good-bye then," she sobbed. "Yes," he said, hugging her, "but not forever." "You promise?" "Promise." "Pinkie Pie promise?" Alex looked confused at the last question. Rainbow Dash then told him while acting out the motions. "Cross my heart, and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." For as bizarre as it looked, Alex recreated and recited it with no problem. Rainbow Dash laughed at his efforts. "You're funny, Alex," she said. "I hope I can fly with you again." "Me too," responded Alex. They hugged again.

"Y'all come back now, ya hear?" asked Applejack to Maddie as she hugged her. Sammy was getting hugged by Spike when two other visitors arrived: Soarin and Spitfire. "You didn't think you were going to leave without saying bye to us now, were you?" "Of course not," said Sammy. She then hugged the two pegasi. Scott was fiddling with a stick when Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle walked up to him with a large piece of paper in their mouth. "We just wanted to come and say… 'Thank you,'" said Scootaloo. "Thank me?" asked Scott. "For what?" "It was your words of encouragement that helped us find our cutie marks, and we wanted to show you our appreciation," said Sweetie Belle. They then unfurled the paper to show a crude color drawing of Scott playing his signature purple keyboard with the words Scott written in sapphires and bordered with rubies. Scott teared up the sight of it. He never had children or even siblings to call his own, but these 3 young fillies were probably the closest he'd ever come to them. "Oh, I'm gonna miss you guys," said Scott hugging all three ponies. "Scott," wheezed Scootaloo, "you're crushing me." Everyone laughed. Rarity walked over to collect the three fillies. "Thank you so much," she said. "More than a pleasure," said Scott hugging Rarity. Charley was busy comforting a crying Fluttershy. "I promise we'll come back," said Charley. "You take care of your pidgey." Fluttershy then mustered the strength to hug Charley the same way she did the last time they dueled together. "I love you," she said to Charley. Charley was surprised to hear that, but she nonetheless returned the compliment. "I love you too, Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie was crying too. "You'll miss me, right?" she asked Lucas. "More than you can imagine," he answered. "In fact, every time I jump up and down on stage to get the crowd cheering, I'm going to jump twice as hard for the both of us." He hugged Pinkie Pie, who was delighted at that answer. Orion knelt down to meet Twilight's level. "Just remember, study hard, do right by the princess, and we'll be back sooner than you know it," said Orion. Twilight then walked over and pecked him on his cheek, and then hugged him. "Thank you for being my friend," she said. "Thank you for being mine," he replied.

Tears were unavoidable today as the other humans said goodbye to the ponies they hadn't said farewell to. When everything was all said and done. Lucas opened the stair doors to the plane and they all walked inside, Alex last. As the door closed, he could see the group of ponies plus Spike, Soarin, and Spitfire all outside. The door then closed. About 4 minutes later. The plane was moving and rotating out towards the long stretch of road it would need to gain speed and thus altitude. The plane then sped away, finally climbing towards the sky. It made one fly over Ponyville, and then just like it came two weeks ago: it vanished in a bright, blinding light. "Well, that's that," said Applejack solemnly. They all walked back to their respective homes glad that their friends were returning, but sad that they wouldn't see them in a long, long time.

Twilight and Spike wearily made it back to her house. She went to fix herself a cup of tea, but found a large tin with a bow on it in her cupboard where she put her tea. She spied inside, observed its contents, smelled it, and then began crying again. It was the same blend of tea that Orion gave her the time she let him into her home, and when she dueled him. She then put the tea in a strainer and put a full kettle of water over the fireplace. "Spike," she said, "take a letter." Spike came out with paper and quill in hand. "Dear Princess Celestia, two weeks ago, a strange race of creatures calling themselves humans arrived here from another world. After conversing with them and ultimately befriending them, they showed that they had more to offer than what we could ever imagine. These past two weeks have been some of the most adventurous of my life: I learned a fun new game, I discovered new and diverse music, and most importantly, I made a lot of new friends. While I'm sad that they have now left for their home world, I'm okay, because I learned another very valuable lesson. No matter how far apart friends seem from city to city, from country to country, or even world to world, as long as we have each others' memories in our hearts, our friendship will remain strong as ever. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Spike sent the letter off and watched as the smoke rolled out of the window and towards Canterlot. The kettle began chirping and steaming, signaling it was ready. Twilight took the kettle off of the fire and went to place the hot water in her cup.


	43. Epilogue: 2 Years Later

Twilight Sparkle was brushing her hair fervently. She was going to be late for a date with Pinkie Pie, Gilda, and Rainbow Dash at Sugarcube Corner. Despite having to serve a two year sentence for the crimes she committed with Trixie, Gilda was released early for the 2nd annual Equestrian Friendship Dueling Competition for good behavior. She has never felt better since then. She has become much more accepted by the ponies in Cloudsdale where she lived. She and Rainbow Dash both became members of the Wonderbolts after rigorous training and determination, becoming the first griffon to do so. The following Spring following Lamss' arrival, Rainbow Dash attended the tryouts that Soarin and Spitfire invited her to, and from the impressions that she gave them during the first EFDC, she passed her tryouts with flying colors and became a full on member of the Wonderbolts. When Gilda was released just months later, Rainbow Dash in her new position recommended that Gilda also be offered to tryout. Like Gilda, she passed and became a full on member as well. While their routine had to be changed for the inclusion of a griffon, they still maintained their status as the top flyers in Equestria. Before she left, Twilight observed a photograph framed on her wall. It featured the winners of the 2nd annual EFDC, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, holding up the large 1st place trophy while being sprayed with bottles of sarsaparilla by the runner-ups, Rainbow Dash and Gilda, while Twilight and the rest of her friends stood around the two fillies cheering them on. Twilight smiled at the fond memory. Her nostalgia was then cut short by her mental reminder of her date.

She opened the door to her house, but as soon as she did she was smacked in the head by a pink hoof. Twilight shook her head to recover from the near lack of consciousness. She then found Pinkie Pie with Rainbow Dash and Gilda standing behind her in their Wonderbolts uniforms. "Hey you guys," said Twilight. "We don't have too much time before we need to get back to work," said Gilda. "We have to fly to Fillydelphia to post the new rules for the EFDC next week and we're a little behind schedule. So could you do us a huge favor?" "Sure thing, Gilda," said Twilight. "Could you help us post these rules up around Ponyville?" asked Gilda. "Gilda, it would be my pleasure," Twilight said. "Cool," said Gilda. "See you then." They flew away leaving a stack of papers with the rules on them. Pinkie Pie and Twilight put the stacks of paper in saddlebags and ran around Ponyville posting the rules.

They stopped by the market where Applejack was selling apples. "Howdy Twilight. Hey, Pinkie Pie," said Applejack. "What are y'all doing here?" Pinkie and Twilight posted the rules on Applejack's cart. "We're posting up the rules for the EFDC next week." "Oh, that's right," said Applejack remembering. "Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are already practicing for that. Big Mac and I are thinking about teaming up this year. We've been sparring with those two, but they are really good together." "They are one of the best dueling duos in all of Equestria," said Twilight. "Anyways, that's all we needed. We're running some errands for Rainbow Dash and Gilda, so we'll be running off." "Take care then," called Applejack.

They then stopped at Carousel Boutique, where Rarity was making six fancy dresses for her and her friends for the ball that would take place the 2 nights before the EFDC started. They were wholly different designs than the dresses she made for her friends for the Grand Galloping Gala, but just as ornate and stunning. "Darlings, hello," greeted Rarity upon the arrival of her friends. "Hey Rarity," said Pinkie Pie. "Have you heard the EFDC is starting up again?" "When HAVEN'T I?" said Rarity. "Sweetie Belle has been gallivanting up around the house talking about it all week. Plus, I've made our dresses for the ball next week." Pinkie Pie tried unveiled the curtain where Rarity was working, but Rarity slapped a hoof on Pinkie's arm to keep her from spoiling the surprise. "Don't touch," said Rarity bluntly. "What's going on?" asked Twilight. "Oh nothing," responded Pinkie Pie. "I was just looking at our new dresses. They're okay." "Just okay," said Rarity offended. She then pulled back the curtains to reveal their dresses. "You saw my dresses and you have the gall to say that they're only okay?" said Rarity. Pinkie Pie and Twilight were enamored by their dresses. "No," said Pinkie Pie. "I never saw the dresses. I just fooled you into showing them to us." Twilight and Pinkie Pie giggled at Pinkie's prank. Rarity, however, was less than amused. She started throwing empty spools at Pinkie Pie, who ran out of the shop with Twilight. "Oh, Pinkie Pie," sighed Rarity. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

They then stopped at Sugarcube Corner, where Fluttershy just happened to walking out with some freshly baked bread. "Hey, Fluttershy," said Twilight. "What's with all of the bread? Didn't you feed all of your animals yesterday?" "Yes, well," said Fluttershy, "that pidgeot is big and requires lots of food." Fluttershy took in the pidgey and cared for it as if he was one of her own, and through that care, she got it to evolve into a pidgeot, which lives in the mountains, but still gets food from Fluttershy from time to time. "Oh right," said Twilight. "How is he?" "He's just fine," said Fluttershy. "Now, I have to get home. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." "Alright then," said Twilight. "Take care." Fluttershy walked away nervously. They continued to pin various fliers around the town, finishing Gilda's favor in the middle of town square, until suddenly, a bright light flooded over the town. Once the light faded, every pony, including Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, glowed to see a familiar looking airplane flying towards Ponyville.


End file.
